


The Book of Prophecy

by Kristina_Moon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, Canon verse, Do NOT use that as an excuse to write these two as abusive or 'sluttish' in your own fics., F/M, Fem!Levi FTM, I take many liberties with this Fem!Levi and Erwin, M/M, Major character death., Multi, NSFW, Rape/Non-con Elements, S&M, Self Gradification, Time Skips, Underage Sex, Violent Sex, a/n: When Levi is posing as a man she is referred to as a man.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 66
Words: 92,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristina_Moon/pseuds/Kristina_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We start out in the normal canon verse (with a FEMALE LEVI posing as a man) and it diverges into its own world, with many new characters following the Book of Prophecy written over 100 years ago.</p><p>Learn why the titan shifters hate humans.  Learn what's really in the basement and learn Dr. Grisha Jaeger's (Yeager's) real role in all of this.  </p><p>*  I hope you like this one, dear readers.  This is actually the first fanfic about Attack on Titans I wrote.  *</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is seaturtlebay.tumblr.com  
> Tracking tag "Fic: BoP1"
> 
> Levi aka Violet Lee aka Lee-Vye is a woman posing as a man in a man's army. She understands that to be taken as seriously, she needs to perfect this facade. She falls for one of her recruits and waits the three years for him to come 'of age' before pursuing an intimate relationship with him.
> 
> Ymir is only human in this story not a titan-shifter.

“Levi, I...” Erwin states while bursting in to Levi's quarters without knocking. The sight before him is a first. Erwin stands motionless as the Captain is dripping wet and drying his hair with a towel. The problem isn't the fact that he's dripping wet. He just came from the shower so that's to be expected. The fact that he's totally naked and has a set of beautiful, perky breast that catch the Commander's immediate attention. Commander Erwin just stares trying to think of some type of diversion.

“It's about time I told you,” Levi states. “I mean, we have known each other for five years.”

“You're a woman?” Erwin questions with the proof very visibly before him. A smile touches his lips and then a wonderful laugh escapes his throat. 

Levi casually wraps the towel he was drying his hair with around his slender form. “Humanities strongest...a woman? No, the brass would not allow that, Commander.”

“Oh, shit,” Erwin whispers, “You could be court-martialed for this!”

“Not if I'm not found out,” Levi states matter-of-factly.

“Who else knows,” Erwin asks.

“Just Hanji. She found out three years ago when I was injured.”

“I see. Well, hurry up and get dressed, Captain. They moved the hearing up. It's in ten minutes.”

“So you're not going to report me, sir,” Levi asks.

“And lose Humanities Strongest to the bureaucracy? No, Levi...wait, is that even your name?”

“Yes, but it's spelt 'L e e -V y e',” she adds.

“No, as far as I'm concerned, you're still a man.” He turns to leave and then stops to look back over his shoulder saying, “Actually, I'm a bit relieved, soldier.”

“Why's that, Commander,” Levi asks.

“Because for the past five years I've sort of had a crush on you. The way you look at me threw those long lashes, the way you stand, the way you take charge so easily. I started to wonder if I were a closet homosexual. Thank god I know the answer to that one!”

“But you're married, sir,” Levi reminds him.

Erwin sighs, “Yes, I haven't forgotten my promise to her, Captain. I was just curious. That's all.”

“Remember, sir, curiosity killed the cat,” Levi states.

“Ah, yes, but satisfaction brought it back,” Commander Erwin says with a smile. “Get dressed. We don't want to be late for Eren Jaeger's court-martial.”

Erwin is as good as his word. Levi doesn't need to feel he is at risk of being exposed. Erwin loves the little Captain...not literally, or at least Levi doesn't think so. He just likes having a strong second in command. “Humanities Strongest...” Levi never liked that title. He just does what is necessary. He's just very good at it. But now they are headed to a court-martial. One he is not looking forward to. Eren Jaeger...determined shit new recruit is a transforming human/titan shifter. Erwin is counting on the Captain to get Eren on their team. “By any means...” is the Commander's standing order is and Levi knows that means stepping up and working the system.

When Levi kicks the kid in the face, he dislodges a molar. “A nice touch,” he thinks to himself. He knows the kid is said to have a bit of a temper. He just hopes he is smart enough to keep it in check. The pounding has to be sever enough for the others in the court room to empathize with the kid. Severe enough to prove that Captain Levi is in charge of the situation. The kid is chained like a dog and that's exactly how Levi treats him...worse actually. He'd never beat his dog. 

Sure enough, the Military Police's Commander Shit-for-Brains Dawk speaks up, “Levi, do you think that's wise?”

“Wise,” Levi thinks to himself.

“...if you make him angry...”

“Duh, this guy's so stupid...” Levi thinks to himself. He turns to Commander Dawk saying, “I thought you were going to dissect him?”

After Levi's little speech, Commander-in-Chief Darius Zackley releases Eren Jaeger into his custody. He knew it would work. He is just surprised the kid was smart enough to play along with it.

Levi plops down next to Eren on the sofa and asks, “Do you resent me?”

The kid answers, “No,” and says that he understands why it was necessary.

Levi gazes into those deep ocean pools that Eren has for eyes and thinks, “This kid's got guts!”


	2. Rescue and 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Rescue" is such a short chapter I combined it with "18"...hope you don't mind :)

After rescuing Eren from the jaws of the female titan, it is apparent that Mikasa is not going to leave Eren's side. Levi has learned that she isn't Eren's real sister or even remotely related to the kid, but she is sitting by Eren's bedside and isn't about to leave the injured kid no matter what.

Levi is a bit disappointed in his squad, though. All dead. Every last one of them. The human shifter in that Female Type titan is dead meat, but not until she confesses to every last detail. Levi will see to it. “Pain,” Levi thinks to himself, “she will experience tremendous pain. I'll see to that personally.”

The kid heals quickly. Mikasa finally relinquishes her vigil and that is when Levi enters his hospital bedchamber, locking the door behind him. “How do you feel?” Levi asks while sitting on the bed beside Eren.

“Better, sir.”

“I've never seen anything like that,” the Captain states while looking Eren's injuries over. “Your ability to heal quickly is amazing.”

“Thank you, sir,” Eren states while getting the distinct feeling that the Captain has something more on his mind. 

Looking into his deep sea green eyes, Levi feels himself getting enamored by the kid so he asks, “How old are you, Jaeger?”

“Fifteen, sir.”

Levi closes his eyes. “Shit, too young. Way too emotionally young.” Levi strokes the kid's hair out of his eyes and says, “Rest, kid. We'll talk again when you're older.”

Eren finds this comment odd, but instead of elaborating further, the Captain rises and leaves the room. Eren watches him leave. Watches his ass leave. Eren realizes, “He has a nice heart shaped ass. It's more like a woman's...” then Eren starts to wonder why he's looking at his commanding officer's ass. He shakes his head to clear his thoughts.

*

18:  
It is during Eren's 18th birthday party that Levi asks him to meet him in his quarters.

“I wonder what he wants now,” Armin states.

“Probably has some cleaning duty for you, Eren, to celebrate your big day,” Jean chides.

“I gotta go, guys. I'll see you after my lecture,” Eren states with a wave.

The Captain's quarters are sparsely furnished but immaculate. 

“Well, at least it's not a cleaning duty,” Eren thinks to himself.

“Ah, Jaeger...right on time,” Levi states. He's still dressed in his uniform with the little puffy cravat and mid chest brown leather jacket. Eren gives his salute and sees the Captain's eyes flicker slightly. “Come,” Levi states while leading him into his living room. “Sit,” he adds while motioning to the sofa. “Tell me, now that you're 18, what plans do you have for your future?”

“I'm sorry, sir. I don't understand.”

“Talk, soldier. Tell me, are you involved with Mikasa?”

“Mikasa? No, sir. She's my sister. She acts more like a mother at times...” he states irritably. “But we're not, you know, involved.”

“I see. But you do prefer women, correct,” Levi asks while uncrossing his legs.

“Yes, sir,” Eren replies wondering why in the hell Levi's interested in his personal life.

“Excellent. Are you currently involved with anyone?”

“I'm sorry, sir, but why am I here,” Eren asks feeling a bit uncomfortable.

“I just wanted to get to know you better, soldier,” Levi states casually.

“So there isn't a duty for me to perform?” Eren asks.

“Actually, there is a special duty I want you to perform,” Levi states. The Captain leans in a bit closer to Eren and whispers, “But if you breathe a word of it to anyone, I'll castrate you.”

Eren gulps audibly. “And what is this duty, sir?”

Levi's eyes flicker to Eren's own as the Captain removes his jacket. Then his cravat. He can tell that the kid is seriously nervous. “I'm sorry, Eren, would you like something to drink?”

“Sure,” Eren replies a bit too quickly.

Levi goes to his refrigerator to retrieve two beers. He prefers wine but doesn't want the kid to bolt for the door. Handing him a beer, Levi makes a toast, “To being 18!”

“To being 18!” Eren replies while drinking down half the bottle of beer in one gulp. 

After a few minutes, Levi asks, “Do you feel better, soldier?” 

“Yeah, a little,” Jaeger admits as he begins to feel the effects of a slight buzz. “You know, sir, I've always thought of you as a bit of a hero figure,” Jaeger adds with a smile. “Hell, everyone in our squad feels that way about you.” Eren drinks a bit more then admits, “Jean told us he'd like to get to know you real well.” Then Eren laughs.

“Jean...old horse-face, huh?”

“You know we call him that, sir?”

“Yes, I know lots of things, soldier,” Levi states flatly.

Eren finishes his beer and Levi gets him another. The alcohol is having an intoxicating effect on the young soldier. “Yep, old horse face said he'd suck you 'til next Tuesday,” Eren adds with a laugh. 

Levi looks into Jaeger's eyes. Jean is not his type. 

“And you, Jaeger, what would you do if you had the chance,” Levi asks.

“Oh, I don't swing that way, sir,” he states while taking a long swig of his beer.

“I see,” Levi adds as he removes his boots. He unbuttons his shirt. “I'm going to tell you a secret, Eren,” he adds as he removes his pants. 

Eren stares at Levi. He's looking at a rather strange looking appendage. It appears to be a dick and balls but it's fake. Levi takes his underwear off, removing his dick and Eren finally realizes, “Shit! Levi's a woman!” 

Lee-Vye continues, removing the elastic chest harness which releases her breast then she breathes a deep sigh of relief saying, “That's better.”

Eren gazes at her perky, perfect breast. Captain Levi is now totally naked in front of him. She is beautiful. She has a strange haircut for a woman but she's very shapely, very sexy. Finally, Eren gets up the courage to ask, “What is it you want me to do, sir...um, ma'am?”

“Come,” Lee-Vye states as she rises from the sofa and leads Eren into her bedchamber. Jaeger can't help but ogle her heart-shaped ass again.

Once she closes the door, she undresses the kid while kissing her way up over his chest to his neck. She kisses his lips temptingly, flicking her tongue against his. Eren's still reeling from the fact that he's a she. He finds it a bit odd to be kissing his commanding officer. She looks into his eyes saying, “If you don't want me...”

“No, it's not that,” he states quickly. “I'm just...I mean, it is a bit of a shock. I know Mikasa's a great soldier, but you're Humanities Strongest Soldier. We all think of you as a guy. Strong, imposing, shit, I would have never guessed...”

“Which is exactly why when I am commanding you, I am a guy,” Lee-Vye insists while climbing on her bed next to him, “but when we're together...like this...I'd prefer to be a woman,” she adds. “Don't you agree?”

“Oh, yes,” he says while caressing her milky white skin. 

Without further words, she rubs her hand over his crotch and realizes he is interested in her. She straddles him and taking hold of his eager member, slides him up inside herself. Her hips are perfect...gyrating the way she does when she attacks the titans. Oh, it feels so good but Eren wonders who would ever believe him? Captain Levi is really a woman who fucked his brains out on his 18th birthday? 

It doesn't take long for Eren to cum. He's young, inexperienced, and with a very talented partner. The best part is that Lee-Vye isn't finished with him yet. Young men are also multi-orgasmic and this time Eren is not a passive participant. He becomes fully engaged in pleasuring Captain Lee-Vye properly. 

Their kisses are expressive, hungry, eager and oh, so satisfying. He kisses her face, neck, and hungrily sucks at her breast. Her hips are working on him again, bringing him to that fantastic peak. His hips move in opposition to hers then together. “Oh, my God!”  
Eren shouts. 

*

Outside Levi's bedroom window...

“It sounds like he's torturing him,” Armin whispers. 

“No way,” Jean states, “he's giving him head.”

“I don't care what they're doing,” Mikasa states, “Eren isn't a toy for that little dwarf to tinker with.”

“What should we do?” Armin asks.

“I'm going in,” Mikasa states firmly.

Thank god for covers!

Mikasa followed by Jean and lastly Armin, crash through Captain Levi's bedroom window. They catch Levi hovering over Eren but Eren doesn't look like he hates what his superior is doing to him. He looks like he's rather enjoying it. Levi looks over at the three and slowly climbs off of Eren, taking the sheeting with him. Even wearing only a sheet and being nearly exposed, Levi has an intimidating demeanor. “Ms. Ackerman, why are you intruding?” he asks.

“Eren isn't your play thing,” she states although his look takes some of the wind out of her conviction. 

“Mr. Jaeger, were we doing anything that you were not wanting, not enjoying?” the Captain asks.

“No, sir,” he adds while quickly zipping his fly. Eren gives Mikasa a look that tells her she is definitely off his Christmas list this year.

“After you fix my window and clean this mess, I expect you to leave,” Levi states as he heads for his bathroom. He has another outfit in his bathroom closet. He dresses and makes himself some tea. He picks up the clothing that is laying folded on the sofa and carries it to the washer. 

Eren exits a few minutes later. He blushes and says, “My sister...”

“I get it, Jaeger. You don't have to defend her actions.”

Eren looks the Captain over and seeing the 'bulge' from his fake penis, Eren pauses before he asks, “So I'm not allowed to mention...”

“No, you're not, soldier,” Levi confirms.

“But they'll think that I'm...”

“And that concerns me, why?” Levi adds with the coldest of looks.

“Understood, sir,” Eren replies apologetically.

“Come, sit,” Levi states.

Eren does. 

“Kirstein has a big mouth, doesn't he,” Levi asks.

“Yes, sir.”

“What type of threat would best shut his big mouth?” Levi asks.

“He's probably a little jealous right now so I really don't know, sir.”

“Kirstein, front and center!” Levi commands.

Jean comes on the run. “Yes, sir.”

“Do you have a problem with what you just saw, soldier?”

Glancing Eren's way, yes, there is a flicker of envy there.

“Sir, I don't understand the question,” Jean states.

“Do you have a problem with me having a relationship with Jaeger?” Levi asks.

“No, sir.”

“Then if I hear rumors...”

“They are not by my lips, sir,” Jean adds quickly.

“Or your pen, or any other type of device,” Eren adds.

Jean gives him a bitter look while Levi cocks an eyebrow at him, waiting.

“Yes, sir...not from me, sir,” Jean pledges.

“Alright,” Levi states, “you may go.”

“Armin, front and center,” Levi calls again.

Armin approaches meekly. 

“Do you have a problem with Eren and I having a relationship?”

“I'm a bit confused,” Armin admits. Looking at Eren he states, “I thought you liked girls...I mean, women?”

“You two are best friends, correct,” Levi asks.

“Yes, sir,” they both chime in unison.

Leaning toward Armin, Levi whispers, “Then believe your friend when he tells you he likes girls.”

Armin looks at Eren and sees him nod quickly confirming what Levi hasn't said.

The small stature, the puffy cravat to hide the swell of her breast, Armin's mind finds the answer and is set at ease. “Say not a word to anyone, soldier,” Levi commands.

“Of course not...” Armin is a little worried how to finish his reply then realizes since saying 'ma'am' would be revealing so with a salute he continues by saying, “...sir.”

Taking another sip of his tea, Levi replies, “You may leave.”

Finally, Mikasa comes out of the bedroom. She looks at Eren forlornly. “He will never see me as anything more than his sister,” she reminds herself while touching the scarf about her neck. Levi takes another sip from his cup. He has no intention of revealing his secret to this emotional mess. With reason, of course but she's still too unpredictable. There is a long, awkward silence and Eren realizes that he is the one expected to keep Mikasa at bay.

He begins by saying, “Mikasa, you are a good sister and a good friend but you can't keep barging into my life! I'm allowed to do stupid, unpredictable things. Please, give me some room to be myself.”

“But I thought...”

Levi levels his eyes at her, daring her to continue.

“You're right,” Mikasa concedes finally. “I'm sorry, Eren.”

Eren uses his head to motion for her to apologize to Levi also. 

Gripping her fist tightly, she adds, “Captain Levi, your window is fixed.”

Levi sets the tea cup down saying, “Let's have a look, shall we.”

He walks into the bedroom. Yes, they've done an excellent job. No, he is not about to say that. He grunts saying, “Ms. Ackerman, you are dismissed.” Levi walks her back to the front door.

“Come on, Eren,” she says while taking hold of his hand. He looks back at Levi wanting to finish what they were in the middle of when she crashed into the room. 

Levi flicks his eyes to him saying, “I'm tired, Jaeger. Good-night,” as he shuffles the two of them out and immediately closes the door.

“I can't believe you did that,” Eren states finally.

“I can't believe you're with him...him!”

“Are you angry because he's our commanding officer or are you angry because he's a guy?”

“I'm angry because it's not me!” she hisses.

And there it is...her declaration!

Eren's head whips around to her so fast. He looks into her eyes. There are tears there. Hot, angry tears of betrayal. “I've done everything for you. Why him? Why not me?” she asks finally.

“I...didn't think...you felt that way...”

“You're so fucking clueless,” she hisses as she stomps away.

Eren continues to look after her, watching her leave. He realizes he's never thought of Mikasa as anything other than his sister before. He still doesn't see it happening. But Lee-Vye...someone he's looked up and admired for ages...is also a woman, older...experienced...oh, the way she moves her hips. Eren wants to finish what was interrupted. “Damn, that is a nice ride,” he admits.


	3. Complications

“...I told you, I don't know!,” Eren shouts loud enough to wake the dead.

“You're holding out on me,” Jean states. “You've been there, haven't you? Back me up here, Freckles.”

“Well, it isn't any of our business, Jean,” Marco states weakly, “I mean if he and Eren are doing what everyone says they're doing...”

“Oh, a fat lot of good you are, Bott!” Jean says seriously annoyed.

Armin comes to Eren's rescue by saying, “Guys, Levi's looking for you.”

“Oh, shit,” Jean states. “That's what I was suppose to tell you ten minutes ago.”

Eren rolls his eyes. 

When they enter Levi's office the Captain says, “So you've finally decided to join me.”

“Sorry, sir, but someone forgot he was suppose to be bringing me a message,” Eren states while looking over at Jean who blushes profusely.

There's that annoyed *tch* sound again.

“Well, it doesn't matter now. Tell the squad to grab their gear and meet me outside in five minutes out by the giant trees,” Levi states.

For several hours they practice ascending and descending the small outcropping of trees. “What's the point of this?” Jean asks Eren.

“To learn to do as you're told,” Levi states from high up in the tree.

It is a hot day and Levi's Squad has been at it for hours. Finally, Levi calls, “Break! Fifteen minutes.” Instead of descending, though, Levi plants himself in the bough of the tree and takes a long sip of water. He wets his handkerchief and wipes the water over his face and the back of his neck. In an instant, he feels dizzy so he immediately clips his gear to one of the branches.

“Sir,” Armin asks while looking up, “are you alright?” 

And that's when Levi comes spiraling out of the tree. Falling at Armin's feet. Thank god he secured his cable before he fell.

“Eren, Jean, come quick!”

They rush to Armin's side asking, “What happened?”

“He fell,” Armin states.

Levi is out cold. “Armin, go, get Hanji,” Eren orders as he and Jean carry Levi back inside the castle.

It takes Armin fifteen minutes to reach Hanji. She retrieves her medical kit and hurries after him. 

“Has he regained consciousness,” Hanji asks.

“No,” Eren states.

“Alright, I need all of you to wait outside,” Hanji orders as she begins examining Levi.

Once the others have left the room, Levi asks, “Are they gone?”

“Yes,” Hanji states while drawing blood. “Tell me, what symptoms were you having right before you fell?”

“Dizziness, probably just the heat,” Levi states.

“Anything else?”

“I did feel nauseated,” Levi replies, “but that could have been from the spinning.”

“Have you been doing anything out of the ordinary...eating mushrooms, drinking anything odd, having sex?”

Levi smiles slightly then, knowing that he's adamant about birth control. “Nothing more than usually,” he chides.

There is a little beep as the medical equipment diagnoses the problem. “Have you missed any doses, Captain?” Hanji asks seriously.

“Of what? My birth control pills,” he asks, “No,” Levi states firmly.

“Well, congratulations, sir. You're pregnant,” Hanji replies.

The look Levi gives her is not amused. She looks back at him with the same somber look as the machine beeps again. 

“It's confirmed,” Hanji states, “you're pregnant.”

Levi gazes up at the ceiling for a moment then asks, “So when can you perform the procedure?”

“You don't want to think about it or discuss it with the father?” Hanji asks.

There's that little *tch* sound again.

“Alright, I can fit you in next Thursday and we'll have to meet at my lab. It's much safer there.”

All week long Levi has been an annoying prick. Even more so than usual. Drill after drill, he works his team like dogs. That's why when Thursday comes around and the little sadist is absent, his squad takes a well deserved rest.

“So where is he,” Jean asks.

“How the fuck should I know,” Eren replies testily. “I'm not his keeper.”

“Oh, he's at the medical lab with Hanji,” Armin states. “I saw the two of them over there this morning,” he adds while taking a bite of his lunch.

*

Levi is feeling very exposed on the cold slab of the operating table. Hanji has been eying the little bastard for twenty minutes now and asks, “How long ago was it?”

“Two months,” Levi states firmly.

“And how long before that?”

“Three years,” he states.

“So it has to be a two month old fetus,” Hanji confirms.

“Yes, now can we get this over with? I have a squad to torture,” Levi states.

“I swear this is at least a three month old fetus,” Hanji adds. “But I suppose you'd know better than I would when you last had sex.”

She inserts the speculum to gain access to the cervix. 

“That's a medieval torture device,” Levi states while grimacing at the cold steel.

“Yep,” Hanji admits.

Next to open the plug to get at the fetus. Now, to puncture the sack the baby's in. 

“Who is the father, by the way?” Hanji asks.

“No one,” Levi insists.

Hanji repositions the ultra sound wand saying, “I'll try not to tear it.”

Lee-Vye closes her eyes...trying not to think about the fact that Hanji is about to rip a life from her womb.

“Shit,” she hears Hanji remark. “The little bastard grabbed the forceps.” She pulls the forceps out with the small detached hand tangled in it's metal. Lee-Vye turns her face away and that's when she hears Hanji gasp.

Looking up into her face, she asks, “What?”

But Hanji is just staring at the screen, mouth gaped open wide... “Jaeger...” she whispers excitedly. “It's Jaeger's kid, isn't it?”

“How in the hell could you possibly know that,” she questions.

“Because its hand just grew back,” Hanji states. “Levi, I can't do this. This child is too important to humanity.”

Levi looks up into her face saying, “I can't be pregnant, Zoe, I'm a man, remember?”

“Oh, Levi, this goes way beyond your vanity. This...this is truly a miracle child.”

“Fucking Jaeger!” Levi hisses. “Listen, Hanji, I'll ask Erwin for a leave of absence but you, you're the one who's pregnant, got me? That way when I return, you can take this little shit as your own.”

“And do what with it, exactly?”

Levi raises an eyebrow at her saying, “Raise it, dissect it, what the fuck do I care. It's yours. Do whatever you want with it. Just don't forget to be pregnant while I'm gone.”

“Just where are you going? You're recognized everywhere you go?” Hanji states.

“Not everywhere,” Levi smirks thinking of his former life in the sewers. “The perfect place to birth humanities little miracle.”


	4. Telling Erwin  & He's gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again one of these chapters is really short so I combined them...

“I heard about Bott,” Erwin says. “He was a good kid.”

“Yes, he was,” Levi admits.

“What are you doing?” Commander Smith asks as he watches Levi pack.

“Leaving, sir,” Levi states matter-of-factly.

“What? You can't just leave,” Smith says.

“It's not like a have a choice, Commander,” Levi states while packing. 

“But how do I reach you?” Commander Erwin Smith asks seriously worried about losing Humanities Strongest.

Levi gives him a look. One that says, “You're not suppose to reach me. Handle it yourself.”

“Listen, I know you deserve time off but...”

“Sir, I'm pregnant,” Levi states flatly. “I'm going to start showing soon. I can't get rid of it like I want so I need to go somewhere else for a few months. I'll be back when I can be you're soldier again.”

“Pregnant?” Commander Erwin Smith whispers.

“Yes, sir. Now please, I need to go,” Levi insists. 

Grabbing Levi by the hand, Erwin says, “Be careful.”

With a nod, Levi leaves.

*

"He's gone,: Kirstien states without much fanfare.

“What do you mean, Levi's gone? Where, for how long,” Eren asks heatedly.

“How the hell should I know,” Jean states. “Just be happy for the reprieve.”

Hanji hurries by on her way to who knows where. Her stomach is swelling slightly. 

Pointing quickly Jean asks, “Any guesses?”

“What? Oh, no,” Eren replies dismissing it.

“What are you two talking about,” Armin asks.

“Hanji...any guess as to who the father is,” Jean asks.

“No,” Armin admits. “The best guess is Captain Levi. That's why he left, I heard. He couldn't face the fact that he's going to be a father.”

Eren looks at Armin then his friend remembers...

“Oh, right.”

“What? You two know something I don't,” Jean asks.

“We know lots of things you don't,” Eren insists.

“Prick,” Jean hisses under his breath. “Well, I suppose Levi was tired of you.”

“You know, horse face, you don't know shit,” Eren states while getting to his feet.

“Where you going,” Armin asks.

“To see Hanji. She was the last person to see the Captain. She might have some answers for me,” Eren states boldly.

“I don't know where he is,” Hanji states flatly. 

“Yes, but you might know why he left,” Eren insists. His eyes start to scan all the creepy little jars on her shelves. There are pieces parts of so many things. Including Eren's own molar that Levi knocked out during the trial and another small vial right next to it holding what looks like a tiny human hand. 

Noticing the intensity of his gaze, Hanji quickly moves herself in front of his face saying, “I have important work to do, Jaeger. Please go.”

“Who's the father?” Eren asks.

“Father,” she asks sincerely stumped.

Eren pokes her bump and notices it doesn't feel like flesh.

“Oh, father...well, that's not really any of your business, now is it, soldier?”

Eren eyes her suspiciously but drops the subject. Taking one last quick glance at the creepy jar with the tiny hand, he leaves.

“Commander Smith, I only ask because I am concerned about Captain Levi,” Eren states firmly.

“The Captain is on assignment, soldier. It's none of your business,” Commander Erwin Smith adds.

“Damn it!” Eren exclaims. “You're the second person who's told me tha! It is my business.”

Looking Eren over, Commander Smith wonders why this kid even cares what happens to Levi then it dawns on him. “You're the father...” Erwin whispers.

Eren's eyes snap to the Commander's and his face goes deathly pale. Now the creepy jar with the little hand makes sense. Levi went to Hanji for an abortion. Eren looks at his own hand realizing, “...the hand grew back. That must be what stopped Hanji. Hanji's pregnancy's a lie so she can take the kid once it's born.” Looking back at Commander Smith, Eren states, “Thank you, sir!” as he rushes out of the room.

Rushing back to Hanji's lab, Eren shouts for her.

“What now?”

“Me, I'm the one that got you pregnant,” he says in haste.

“What?”

“If anyone asks...since the kid might have my eyes,” Eren replies proudly.

“What are you talking about,” Hanji asks. 

“Levi's sudden absence, that jar with the little hand, you're unplanned pregnancy... Levi came to you. That's how you got that,” he adds while pointing to the jar. “But something happened and you couldn't go through with it,” Eren states. “Thank you,” he adds while giving her a spontaneous hug, “for not killing our baby.”

Just then Jean walks in having heard Eren's last sentence. “Shit, Jaeger...you're a machine,” he adds with a smile. 

“How may I help you, Kirstein,” Hanji asks. 

“Just bringing the daily reports, ma'am,” he states while watching Eren release his pregnant woman.

“Thank you,. Kirstein. You may leave and please take Jaeger with you.”

“Yes, ma'am,” he adds with a salute.

Once they exit the building, Jean punches Eren in the arm and says, “Wow, I can't believe you and Hanji? How do you think Levi will feel about your getting her pregnant?”

“He and I haven't even spoken since the night of my birthday party. I think he kind of, you know, met someone else or something,” Eren adds to throw Jean off the scent.

“Well, you seem to have rebounded nicely,” Jean adds fairly glad that Eren and Levi are not an item any longer. “I can't believe you're going to be a dad already. Are you and Hanji planning on making it official?”

Eren just looks at him wide eyed. Softly he whispers, “I'm gonna be a father.”

“You're just realizing that, huh?” Jean says with a laugh.

Mikasa comes up to Eren quickly asking, “Where have you been? We were suppose to clean the basement together. I don't appreciate you making me do all the work.”

“Relax, Mikasa. Your brother here just found out he's going to be a father. He's a bit overwhelmed at the moment,” Jean adds.

“A father? Who's the mother,” she asks.

“Hanji,” Jean adds while clapping Eren on the back. “Jaeger's a regular stud.”

“Hanji?” Mikasa whispers and now Eren sees the pain touch her eyes for the briefest of moments. “I thought you were into Levi? Into guys?”

Eren takes a deep breath wondering how his life got so complicated so quickly. “Mikasa...” he begins then looks toward Jean. “We need to talk...privately.”

Mikasa's face shows an indifferent air yet her eyes show mistrust. 

Armin runs up to the three saying, “We have a new squad leader.”

“Who?”

“Commander Smith,” Armin states.

“Commander Smith is going to be Levi's replacement,” Eren asks.

“Yes, and he wants us to meet with him in the castle foyer in five minutes.”

The rest of their group is already assembled when the four of them arrive.

“Is this everyone?” Commander Smith asks.

“Yes, sir,” Sasha replies.

“Alright, while Captain Levi's on assignment, I'll be instructing you, drilling you, testing you, and so on....”

“On assignment where,” Connie asks out of turn.

“That's not any of your business, Mr. Springer,” Commander Smith states.

“Sorry, sir. I just thought it odd is all.”

“Keep your thoughts to yourself, soldier.”

“Yes, sir,” Connie adds with a fine salute.

“Now, I'd like you to begin by running a few drills. Armin Arlert, you'll be in charge of team Alpha. Mikasa Ackerman, you'll be in charge of team Beta. There are forty flags on that hillside. The team that gets the most flags the quickest will have extra rations. The team that gets the least will owe me a hundred pushups. Get your gear and meet me back here in ten minutes.”

Armin deduces that all they need are 21 flags to win. He encourages his team to focus on keeping in eyesight of one another so they can use hand signals to keep count. Once 21 is reached the team is told to return to Commander Erwin's location. Mikasa's team is fast but not as well organized. She captures nine of the flags on her own but her teammates come up short only getting nineteen in all. 

“Alright team Alpha you are dismissed. Team Beta, store your gear and meet back here in ten minutes. You each owe me 100 pushups,” the Commander states.

Sasha is so not looking forward to doing pushups. She captured five of her team's flags all on her own. If her teammates had done the same, she'd be eating an extra helping of food: 2 warm rolls, 2 potatoes...she begins to drool. She looks toward Connie. He didn't manage to get even one flag. She is so pissed at him.

“Don't worry,” he adds, “they'll save us some.”

“Oh, really,” Sasha states sarcastically, “and where did they get the double rations, do you suppose? Obviously, they're eating our rations, you dope.”

“Oh,” Connie whispers softly realizing she's right. They not only owe the Commander pushups, but they'll also be going to bed without any supper.

*

Damn Jaeger and his deep Aqua eyes...

Yep, Levi's still pissed. Pregnant after using two types of birth control: The pill and a diaphragm with spermicidal gel and the kid still managed to knock him up! Damn his titan shifter regenerative powers! Hanji and her love for life leaving Levi to carry and birth this damn creature. For all Levi knows, he'll give birth to a fucking mutant! He still has a hard time thinking of himself as a mother...hell, for that matter thinking of himself as a woman. Hanji is the only female squad leader he's ever met and that's only because no one can come close to her level of competence. No, it's better being a man. Every position in the high court, in the hierarchy in general is filled by a men.

Levi hides among the trash and filth of the city's underbelly. This squalor used to be his home. He'll manage but this big fucking watermelon he's carry around is so hard to maneuver. Being short has it's advantages unless you're pregnant then being short sucks.

The people here are exactly as he remembered them...destitute, hungry, hopeless, and forgotten. It's so much easier to turn a blind eye to these humans. And he fits right in. The only one to broach him in the few weeks he's been here is a little urchin girl. She's maybe 2...2 and a half years old. She's tried to befriend Levi, but, of course, he rebukes her. Sitting on the cold ground, wrapped in rags, he closes his eyes to sleep. His stomach growls yet he refuses to yield to its cries. He leans his head back against the corner crevice of the building and sleeps.

In his dream, he sees the little urchin girl. She brings him something. After placing it in his hands, she leaves.

When he wakes, he feels something in his hand. He looks down to find a single slice of bread. He can see the small finger prints from the child's dirty hands etched on the surface. Looking about himself, he sees no one. He folds the slice cradling the prints inside and begins to eat. 

The next time she approaches Levi, it's to bring him water. Levi takes the mug from her outstretched arms and dips his handkerchief into it. He reaches out waiting for her to offer up a hand. When she does, he begins to stroke it gently removing months of filth from the poor wretch's skin. Without a word, he motions for her other hand. Once he's finished, she looks at her hands in wonder. She's never seen them so white before. She smiles. Levi nods and she runs off. He folds his handkerchief and buries it in the pocket of his pants. What he wants more than anything is a long, super hot shower. This place is filthy!

The third time she approaches him, he's waiting. “Do you have a name, child?”

She nods but doesn't offer it up. 

“My name is Levi.”

She smiles at him but still doesn't offer up her name.

“No matter,” he says. 

This time, however, she has brought something very different. When he takes it from her hands, he realizes it's a small book. 

“Are you wanting me to read to you,” he asks.

She nods. 

Handing the book back to her, he says, “That's your mother's job, kid.” He watches as she shakes her head slowly. “Alright, then it's your father's...” But she is shaking her head again. “You're alone down here, aren't you?”

She nods.

“Oh, for fuck's sake,” Levi hisses while looking uncomfortably maternal. “Fine but just this once.” She tries to crawl onto Levi's lap but he says, “No, get off.” She looks up at him with her bright blue eyes but he remains firm. “I'll read to you but that's all.”

So Levi begins to read. It's not much of a story. Not a kid's story anyhow. Mostly about the proper handling and storage of military gear. 

“You know, you might need to know this someday,” he says while looking down at her. She is leaning against his side. He places part of his blanket around her shoulders. She leans into him. It's probably the warmest she's been in weeks...possibly months and he sees her yawn. “Stay awake, kid. We're about to get to 3D Maneuvering Gear. That lets you fly.” She blinks up at him, hardly keeping her eyes open and he says, “Alright, we'll save the best for a later time.” He lays her down then stretches out beside her cuddling her close and closes his own eyes to try and get some sleep.


	5. Military Police Commander Shit-for-Brains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter but it speaks of rape so I hope you reflect on the seriousness of this assault. Sorry if it's disturbing. It is important to the plot.

“Well, well, what do we have here?”

“Just a couple of the indigenous, sir.”

“Ah, yes. A whore and her offspring. How touching. Bitch, wake up!” Commander Dawk shouts at Levi while jabbing him in the ribs with the tip of his boot.

Levi wakes to find himself surrounded by the Military Police. His cold stare doesn't unnerve them in the least. 

“Search them,” the Commander orders and his men roughly comply. 

“Sir,” one of his men states while handing Commander Dawk the Military Weapon's Manual.

“Contraband,” the Commander states. “Arrest them.”

The little urchin kicks the soldier in the shin and gets away quickly.

“Nice brat you're raising there, bitch,” he states.

Levi's eyes narrow as he decides which of the men to kill first. He is quick but he is unbalanced due to the load he's carrying and he is immediately taken down. He manages to slip out of their grasps yet they quickly catch him again and begin beating him relentlessly. Commander Dawk hoist his cloak up saying, “I think I'll teach this bitch a lesson,” as he spreads Levi's legs. His men hold Levi down and just as the sick fuck is about to enter him, the urchin returns with several dozen of the locals. All carrying various weapons of a sort...knives, broom handles, scrap iron, anything that can be used as a weapon.

Seeing themselves out numbered, the soldiers begin to scatter. Until Commander Dawk is left there by himself, still poised in the act of raping the bleeding, destitute pregnant woman. He is roughly pulled off of Levi and pummeled. Levi hates himself for doing it, but he asks them not to kill the bastard. He knows that would mean the death of them all. Levi leans over to whisper into the Commander's ear saying, “If you ever touch any of these indigenous people again, you'll have to answer to my brother...Captain Levi!”

With Commander Niles Dawk's one good eye, he looks into the woman's face. She has the same cold eyes, the same small stature as the Captain. “Oh, shit,” Niles realizes, “I nearly raped Levi's sister!” He shivers knowing that the Captain would have found the best, most excruciating way for him...shit, for his whole squadron to die.

* * *

Levi can taste the blood on his lip and he knows he'll have one hell of a shiner in the morning. He's just so pissed that he had to let the slimy bastard go. The urchin stands before him, looking him over. “I'm fine,” he says flatly.

She shakes her head slowly.

“If you're waiting for me to thank you...”

She shakes her head again.

“Then what?” Levi asks bitterly. She points to the Military Weapons Manual laying on the ground beside him and he realizes she expects another story. There's that *tch* sound again. She tries to sit on his lap and again he says, “No,” so she plops down beside him. He flips through the book and she stops him when he gets to the 3D Maneuvering Gear. “That's right. You remembered.”

She nods.

“You don't say much, do you, kid,” Levi asks with the hint of a smile.

She smiles slightly at that and he begins to read.


	6. Eren worries

It's not every day that Eren Jaeger, soldier and human titan shifter gets someone pregnant. He begins to worry when he  
doesn't hear anything from the mother of his child. How is she doing? Where is she at? Does she need him? When is she coming back? Is she going to come back? He begins to become so obsessed with these thoughts that his performance starts slipping. 

“Jaeger, watch what the fuck you're doing!” Connie shouts.

Pulled from his thoughts, Eren realizes he just about walked into the women's toilet by mistake. 

“Were you looking for Mikasa,” Armin asks.

“Uh, no,” Eren admits. 

Armin leans in to whisper in his ear saying, “You're worried about her, aren't you?”

Eren blushes. 

“There's not much she can't handle, you know,” Armin reassures him.

“But I should be there. In case she needs me,” he states firmly.

“How would that look? You two together? Her visibly pregnant? Face it, she's safer on her own.”

“How do you figure that,” Eren asks hotly.

“Eren...you're a titan shifter. What do you think would happen to both of you...and the baby...if anyone knew it was your child?” Armin reminds him.

Eren gulps audibly and nods at Armin. He gets it. He just needs reminding of it every now and again.

* * *

Hanji continues keeping up appearances by stuffing her 'belly' with more and more fluff. She realizes that Lee-Vye is nearing the end of her third trimester and should be on the way back with the little miracle in tow any time now. Hanji is so excited. She's even prepared a place for the infant right in her lab. That way she can keep it close while she's working. 

“Jaeger,” the dirty urchin asks as she walks the grounds of the compound.

“Jaeger? I think he's over in the lunch room. That way,” Jean points.

“Jaeger,” she inquires again when she reaches the food tent. The smell breaks her concentration and she looks at the abundance with great longing. 

Armin eyes the child curiously saying, “What do you suppose that's all about?”

Eren turns in his seat to see what his best friend is referring to. “Don't know. Let's find out.” Walking over to the kid as she approaches the table of food Eren asks, “Hey, you...what are you doing here?”

“Jaeger...” she says again. 

“Yea, I'm Eren Jaeger...” Eren admits.

She consults the image drawn in crayon on the back of the note...yep, same messy dark brown hair and same intense bluish green eyes. She hands him the note as her stomach growls.

“Would you like something to eat,” Armin asks and seeing her nod, he sneaks over to the rations and clips some for her...along with an apple and two extra rolls.

Forcing Armin to take the note Eren states, “I got to find Hanji.”

Armin takes the little girl over to a lunch table and sets the food down in front of her. He then reads the note which says, “Eren, Bring Hanji and her medical bag quick! Levi”

“Where are we headed, Jaeger?” Hanji questions. 

“The kid should know,” he states in lieu of an explanation.

The little girl wolfs down what food she can and starts storing the rest of the food in the folds of her ragged clothes.

“Here, let me help you,” Armin insists while removing his jacket and wrapping the food in it. He makes the sleeves into a sling for her to wear around her neck and shoulder. 

He sees Eren coming quickly. Once Eren and Hanji reach the girl, Eren whispers, “Take us to Levi.” The girl nods and they take off. They follow her closely. She leads them to a small area with an underground cistern. The space is cramped and nearly impassible. Hanji has to remove her 'belly' in order to fit. The smell isn't that bad yet since they are outside the main part of the city. Soon, however, both Hanji and Eren begin to gag on the smell. The child is, unfortunately, used to the unpleasantness, and keeps going.

She motions for them to keep up. After many twists and turns they reach the end of their journey. They hear a low moan. Then a voice saying, “Fucking Jaeger!”

“I know that voice,” Hanji says with a laugh. 

Eren blushes.

“Hanji?” the voice calls out. 

When they round the corner, Lee-Vye's face is so relieved to see that help has arrived, she actually smiles. She reaches for the little girl and pulls her close to kiss her on the top of the head. 

But when Eren tries to touch Lee-Vye, she growls at him. “All your fault,” she hisses.

Hanji smiles and says, “Let me have a look,” as she lifts aside the blanket. Placing her hands on the mother's belly, she can tell that the baby is breach yet eager to be born. “I need to turn it,” Hanji insists. Lee-Vye nods.

“Son of a bitch!” she says grimacing at the pain. “Why would any woman willingly go through this?” Lee-Vye asks.

Hanji is loving this. Her face is so rapturous. Eren is trying to help, but Lee-Vye keeps smacking his hands away. 

“No, don't need you...you've done enough...” she hisses bitterly.

“Honestly, it wasn't even my idea...”

Oh, the look Eren receives!

“Well, it wasn't...”

“Jaeger, shut the fuck up, and that's an order!” Lee-Vye growls.

He nods, closing his mouth.

“Alright, Lee-Vye, on the next contraction bear down,” Hanji adds.

She nods. Oh, the contraction is painful, but pushing helps. The little girl sees the head begin to crown and says, “Jaeger!”

Eren eyes snap to the spot and he, too, sees his child's head for the first time. The hair is unmistakably his. Lee-Vye pants trying to catch her breath. 

“Alright,” Hanji states, “one more...”

And with the next contraction the body slides out effortlessly. 

“It's a girl!” Hanji states. She clears the nose, mouth and before she can even smack her bottom, the baby begins to cry. 

“Oh, she's beautiful,” the little girl exclaims.

“So you can talk,” Lee-Vye states. 

The little girl giggles.

“Would you like to hold her?” Hanji asks. Levi just rolls his eyes.

“I do,” Eren states firmly. When he takes hold of his daughter for the first time, she gazes right back at him. Those eyes! It's hard to mistake them for anyone elses. Eren smiles down at his little miracle child.

“Grinning moron,” Levi hisses under his breath. Hanji continues to clean Lee-Vye once the afterbirth is expelled. Hanji notices that Lee-Vye's shaking violently. “Eren, I'll need you to help carry Lee-Vye back to the castle.”

“I'll be alright,” Levi insists, “just remember to take that thing with you.”

“I'm not leaving you in this filth,” Hanji insists. “We'll make up some excuse and let you recover in my lab for the time being.” Turning to the little urchin she says, “I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?”

“Cassandra but everyone calls me Sandy” the little girl states.

“Sandy, do you think you can help me out by carrying the baby for us?”

“Sure!” she states proudly. She removes the food from the sling over her shoulder to make room for the small bundle. She hides the food under some rubble in hopes of retrieving it later.

Hanji uses the old blanket to make a carrier for Lee-Vye. The only tricky part about their trip is the ascent back through the cistern. The passage is so damn narrow. They lift Lee-Vye, head first, through the grating. And Jaeger pulls her up via her arms. 

“Careful, moron. I'm not a sack of flour, you know,” Levi hisses.

“Yes, dear,” Eren states, knowing Levi's in no position to be demand anything.

“You do realize I will heal and I'm still your commanding officer...”

Hanji laughs again.

Sandy is the next to climb out...with the baby wrapped tightly against her chest. 

“Do you need any help,” Hanji asks.

“No, we're fine,” Sandy states confidently.

Hanji is the last one to exit. She re-affixes her 'belly' removing most of the fluff.

“What 'cha doing?” Sandy asks.

“Well, Levi here isn't pregnant. I am. So I'm just making it look like I had the baby is all,” Hanji adds with a smile.

“...o...kay...”

“Cassandra,” Levi states, “I need you to keep our secret. In my world, everyone thinks I am a boy, not a girl. And boys can't give birth to babies so my friend Hanji will be taking the baby and raising her for me.”

“Oh, I get it. Sure, nobody needs to know that,” Sandy agrees.

“Good girl,” Levi adds with a yawn.

“But why don't you let her father raise her for you,” Sandy asks.

“Because, he's a hotheaded, irresponsible moron,” Levi adds firmly.

Eren doesn't mind the insults, really. He's just glad to have his family back.


	7. Sponge Bath

Levi awakes to find himself surrounded by hanging sheets. He's laying on his stomach, naked with a towel draped over his buttocks. Someone is rubbing his back with a warm, well-lathered sponge. “That feels good, Hanji,” he mumbles.

“Hanji isn't here,” the voice states.

Levi nearly jumps off the table.

“Relax, sir. She's the one that ordered the sponge bath for you,” Eren states. 

“In that case...” Levi adds while relaxing again, “be thorough.”

“Yes, sir,” Eren adds while taking Levi by his left wrist and running the soapy sponge over his arm to his hand and back again. He hears Jaeger rinse the sponge and then feels him begin on his leg. Levi's eyes close since he's enjoying being pampered. The scent of soap smells so good. Once his entire back side is cleaned and rinsed-, Eren asks, “Would you like help rolling over, sir?”

“No, I can manage,” Levi states. 

“Just let me know when you're ready, sir,” Eren states while allowing the Captain his dignity.

“Alright, soldier,” Levi says.

Eren re-enters to find Levi on his back, entirely naked. His eyes are closed...legs slightly spread apart...waiting. Eren begins at his hair, working his way down. “Once I'm done, I can give you a hair cut, if you like, sir.”

“Jaeger, it's obvious I'm not a 'sir',” Lee-Vye states.

“Yes, I know that, sir,” Eren replies while rinsing the soap out of her hair.

She opens her eyes to find Eren bare chested to his waist and hovering over her. His bluish green eyes are trying hard not to keep flickering back to her breast. “Look at me,” Lee-Vye insists.

His eyes immediately meet hers. She places her hand on his chest, feeling the course, black hair of his muscular torso. A longing so intense passes between them. Eren bends at the waist as she pulls him close to her. She leans in to kiss him while wrapping her fingers in his thick, unruly dark brown hair. Their kiss is deep, passionate...oh, god how Eren wishes they could finally finish what was interrupted!

When they part, Lee-Vye runs her thumb over his lower lip then she states, “I think you better finish my bath quickly before we're interrupted.”

“Of course...sir.”

He proceeds down her torso gently, caressing her skin, cleaning every inch of her. He gets clean water again when he reaches her pubis. He wishes he could linger here, but they have been alone for nearly an hour now and their privacy is not guaranteed. Once he is finished, he helps her to dress and begins clipping her hair.

Leaning over Lee-Vye again, he can't help but want to kiss her mouth again. He refrains from doing so which is good since Commander Erwin Smith brushes the sheet curtain aside saying, “Oh, Jaeger, I didn't know I'd find you here.”

“He's just giving me my under cut, sir,” Levi states.

“So I see. Hanji said she wants you to stay off your feet for a couple of days yet. Do you concur, Captain?”

“Doctor's orders, sir. It might be prudent to obey her wishes,” Levi adds not wanting to resume his duties too quickly but not wishing to look weak either.

“True enough,” Erwin adds. Looking at Eren, the Commander states, “Jaeger, give us a minute.”

Eren puts down the scissors, salutes, then leaves.

“How do you really feel, Lee-Vye?” Erwin asks, concerned.

“Like shit, sir,” she admits. “I just pushed a freaking watermelon out of my loins less than 24 hours ago. I don't know how regular women do it.”

“Aside from being a little pale, you look good,” Erwin concedes. “I saw the baby. Hanji brought her over this morning. Those eyes are a dead give away,” Erwin confirms. He looks into Lee-Vye's gray eyes and softly states, “She is beautiful...just like her mother.”

Lee-Vye's eyes flicker to his as a look of longing caresses Erwin's features. 

“There won't be any further children,” Lee-Vye states firmly, “I'll have Hanji make sure of that before I return to duty, sir.”

“Gonna have the kid castrated, huh?” Erwin adds with a smile.

“Nope, they would just grow back,” Lee-Vye states firmly and with a hardy laugh Erwin leaves her side.

Eren reenters to finish Levi's hair cut. “He's in a fine mood,” Eren adds while taking hold of the scissors.

“Yes, Commander Smith seems pleased that I've returned,” Levi states.

“You know, most of us thought the two of you were involved,” Eren admits. 

“Was that before or after you found out my true gender,” Levi asks.

“Before...we'd see him giving you...looks when he thought you weren't looking,” Eren states.

“You do know he's married...to a woman, right?” Levi states.

“Married?” Eren says with his hands poised over Levi's hair. “No, I never figured...I mean, he doesn't seem...really?”

“Yes, I've met her many times at elite Military functions,” Levi adds.

“What's she like?”

“Dull to the extreme,” Levi admits, “but her family has money.”

“Do they have any kids?” Eren asks.

“No, he seems content with things as they are,” Levi states then his eyes flicker to Eren's. “Why are you so interested in Commander Smith?”

“I'm not. I just figured it would give us something to talk about,” Eren adds.

“Trying to keep your mind occupied, soldier?”

“Yes, sir,” Eren admits. 

Lee-Vye reaches up taking hold of his wrist. Eren meets her eyes. “I'm going to ask Hanji to fix it so I can't have any more children.”

Eren isn't sure how he should feel about that.

“Once that's settled, do you want to move into my quarters?” She asks.

His hand starts to shake. He puts the scissors down and takes her hand. “Are you certain you want to do this?”

“Which...getting fixed or moving in together?”

“Both...”

“What do you want, Eren?” Lee-Vye asks.

“To take you...right here, right now,” he admits.

“I wouldn't suggest that,” Lee-Vye admonishes him. “But if I'm fixed, we can do whatever we want as often as we like.” Lee-Vye reads Eren's eagerness easily. Yes, he does want to continue their relationship...exploring one another...fully.


	8. Return to Duties & Living together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Return to Duties & Living together are paired in this chapter.

It is one week to the day when Captain Levi rides up on his horse to rejoin his squad. No one seems overly eager to have him back in command. Jean smiles at Eren but nothing more is said. “Squad, I expect you to assemble with 3D Maneuvering Gear strapped on in 5 minutes,” he announces.

Connie groans.

Hearing this Levi shouts, “Drop and give me 20, Springer.”

The rest quickly leave to retrieve their gear.

Once he's done with his pushups, Connie triple times it to the barracks to retrieve his gear.

The rest of his squad is already on the move when he returns. He has to run in order to catch up. 

Once they reach the trees, Levi says, “Commander Smith was good enough to take over for me while I was on assignment...”

“Welcome back, sir,” Armin interrupts.

“Arlert, drop and give me 30!” Levi commands since he was interrupted.

“As I was saying, I'm sure you ladies had fun resting while I was gone...”

“No really...”

“Braus, drop and give me 40!”

Pausing, Levi pinches the bridge of his nose in order to regain his composure.

The rest of the squad gets deathly quiet. Levi waits until both Arlert and Braus are finished before with their pushups before continuing. “That's better,” he adds when the entire squad is standing at attention. “Now vacation time's over, ladies I want each of you to scale all 10 of these giants. The one with the fastest time shall get an extra ration of food courtesy of the soldier with the worst time. Ready? Begin.”

Mikasa, of course, is well on her way to being the best timer, that is until a wayward aim causes her to fall half way to earth. Sasha shoots passed her, hungry for that extra ration. Connie is close behind her with Armin following up the rear. Jean passes Eren but mistimes his step and falls to the ground. He is knocked out cold. 

Sasha is first, followed by Connie, Reiner, Berthold, Eren, Mikasa, Armin...dead last is Jean who is still unconscious. “Pick him up...on second thought, leave him there,” Levi states. “He is breathing, right?”

“Yes, sir,” Eren replies.

“Just leave him then. The rest of you are dismissed. Great time by the way, Braus, although I don't think Mikasa appreciates your tactic to get ahead of her,” Levi states belatedly, having seen exactly whose gear it was that caused Mikasa to fall.

Sasha blushes as Mikasa's eyes burn into her.

Living Together:

A month after Lee-Vye's surgery, Eren moves into her quarters. She dresses more feminine that usual, more enticing. She need not have bothered since Eren is eager to continue where they left off. She caresses his skin...tanned muscles, great hips. She runs her hand through his thick, unruly hair finding it so incredibly soft to the touch. He lifts her easily and carries her into their bedroom. They spend the night in each others arms.

* * *

Two months later, Levi is having trouble getting his pants to zip. 

“Water gain,” Eren questions when he sees him struggling.

“That's not suppose to happen not since I had Hanji totally remove both ovaries,” he states.

Eren nods. Walking over to Levi, he places his hands around his waist and buttons his uniform pants for him. “Oh, tight,” he states. He zips his fly and says, “Ready, soldier?”

“Yes, sir.”

The following week, Levi can't manage it at all. He has Eren snatch a pair of Armin's pants for him. The fit is more relaxed and feels better.

The next week, even Armin's pants are starting to feel tight so Levi goes to see Hanji. 

“Ah, welcome, Captain. How are you doing?” she asks cordially. 

“I might have an infection,” Levi states. I'm having trouble getting my clothes to fit. 

“Well, put on this robe and we'll have a look,” Hanji states. While he's spread in the stirrups, Hanji see the tell-tale blue tint of the cervix. Hanji is very quiet for a few moments. She pulls the ultrasound machine toward the table and begins to douse Levi's midsection with gel. 

“What are you doing,” Levi asks.

“Just checking,” is all Hanji states. She turns on the monitor and focuses the wand over the right hip...then slides it over to the left hip. Then slides it just below the bellybutton. Fascinated, she hovers the wand over the midsection for several minutes.

“What is it?” Levi asks growing impatient.

“Are you having sex with Jaeger again,” Hanji asks.

“Yes, he moved in with me over two months ago.”

“And when we did the surgery to remove your ovaries, you still had titan shifting blood from your daughter coursing through your veins,” Hanji adds.

Sitting up suddenly, Levi asks, “What are you trying to say, Zoe?”

With a heavy sigh she states, “You're pregnant again, Captain.”

The look on Levi's face is priceless. Hanji smiles and pats his arm.

“Get dressed,” Hanji states, “we need to talk.”


	9. On Impulse

Eren is sitting on the sofa eating an apple when Levi enters their quarters. Heels clacking on the tile floor, Levi walks directly up to Eren and smacks him across the face. No, that isn't good enough...Levi hauls his fist back and punches Eren in the nose. It breaks and the next punch lands Jaeger on the floor.

“What did I do?” Eren asks innocently.

Levi kicks him twice. “Fucking titan shifter,” he hisses.

“Seriously, Levi, what did I do?” Eren asks while crawling backward away from him.

“You got me fucking pregnant again,” she shouts.

There is a moment of silence then Eren asks, “How is that even possible?” 

Lee-Vye plops down on the sofa, puts her face in her hands, and starts to cry. “Fucker...” she says softly. 

Pulling his nose straight so it will heal properly, Eren gets off the floor. Cautiously, he approaches Lee-Vye. He sits next to her and says, “Marry me this time.”

Lee-Vye turns her face toward him. Her eyes are puffy and red.

“Please, marry me,” Eren asks again.

“I'm suppose to be a man!” she cries in frustration.

“But you're not,” he says simply, “you're a woman and I love you. Please, marry me. Be my wife.”

She wipes the tears from her face. Looking into Eren's beautiful bluish green eyes, she cradles his face and says, “Alright.”

He smiles at her, hugs her, and kisses her lovingly, feeling very lucky indeed.


	10. Eren and Levi's Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since my footnotes seem to get lost when transferring information to this site, I'll add them here when possible...
> 
> * The idea that rings are important to Eren Jaeger is taken from the fanfic: “The Twelve Doors to the Blue Green World” which was written by blessende. An excellent fanfic about Eren and Levi so check it out :)

Jokes about whether Levi will be wearing a dress for the occasion, mostly started by Jean, abound. Military issue, of course, is to be the attire. Commander Erwin Smith and Squad Leader Hanji Zoe each look great in their formal uniforms. Each having over ten ribbons on their left breast and Commander Erwin Smith's golden Wings of Freedom gleam beautifully in the morning sun light.

Hanji's silver Wings of Freedom are not to be mocked. Eren looks at his own right breast noting how long it took him just to earn his bronze set of wings. When Levi arrives, however, his uniform sports the most ribbons. Including a few not seen on the others chests, namely the Humanities Strongest Soldier metal that was bestowed on him by the King himself. But the most intriguing isn't that metal but the one to its immediate right. His Wings of Freedom are a shinier, brighter silver tone...one that even out sparkles Commander Smith's golden wings 

That, Eren realizes, is because Levi's Wings of Freedom are platinum. Only two platinum have ever graced the chest of the military, the other belonging to none other than Commander-in-Chief Darius Zackley.

Eren idolizes Levi now more than ever. In a just world, he realizes that Levi would probably be a General by now.

All throughout the ceremony, Mikasa graces Levi with a bitter stare. It's bad enough that he has taken her Eren from her but now to find out that he is actually a woman and pregnant...again...is just too much.

Hanji asked her friend Pastor Nick to perform the ceremony. After pleading with the man, of course, he reluctantly agreed. They exchange rings(* See notes), which for some reason seems very important to Jaeger and when Pastor Nick says, “Now you may kiss your beloved...” Levi and Eren share a soft, sweet kiss...no tongues...no gross displays of carnal lust...just a sweet, tender show of affection. One that makes Christa sigh with longing.

The Wedding Night is something else entirely. Lee-Vye nearly rips Eren's uniform off his body as she hungrily reaches for him. Their kisses are heated as they put such longing into each one. Her hands search desperately, unzipping his pants, reaching in to grab hold of what's legally hers now. His smile and bright intense eyes are all the encouragement Lee-Vye needs. She bends down, placing her mouth around his throbbing member. Oh, those lips...that tongue. He grunts as he leaks. Throwing him back on the bed, she straddles him, shoving him up inside her. She slides her shirt off over her head which is followed soon by the elastic wrap encasing on her chest. Her breast are eager for his touch as they bounce before him. 

Eren places his hand on her sternum and soon follows it with his lips. Her breast cradle his face as his tongue plays against her silky white skin. She begins to move her hips to a rhythm he soon imitates. They struggle, pushing and pulling against one another, wildly uninhibited by the moment. He grunts again and she knows he's close. She slows their frantic pace...wanting to make it last all night. But young males can rarely last that long. Luckily, he's still young enough to get rock hard a second and, possibly, even a third time before the night is through. He lies back allowing her to hover over him with those fantastic, muscular hips of hers. She draws a path over his sternum with her tongue, leading up to his throat and bites him playfully. 

“Holy shit, that feels great!” Eren manages to say. He flips Lee-Vye onto her back, plunging deep inside her wonderfully warm mound. Her legs encircle his waist, forcing him ever deeper. “Oh, shit, I'm going to cum!” he shouts breathlessly. A smile touches her lips as she feels him increase his frantic pace. “Yes,” he says, “oh, yes!” With a huge grunt he releases his sperm deep inside her. Oh, god...the release feels incredible! 

He holds that position for a few moments then lets out the greatest sigh and rest against her stomach. “I'm not too heavy, am I?” he asks politely.

“No, just right,” she says while caressing the sweat from his brow. 

He looks into her eyes...those gorgeous bluish green eyes. How she fell into those deep, mysterious pools the first time she saw him. His tan muscular chest with the course black hair...his perfectly sculpted abdomen with just the slightest hint of pubic hair peaking out from beneath his waist band whenever he's shirtless. A hint of a smile touches her lips.

Eren slides off her, caressing her skin..licking her nipple...gliding his hand over her midsection toward her pubic mound. He positions himself to kiss her while stroking her clitoris. He loves to finger her wet folds. He loves the pleasurable sighs that escape her lips as she nears her peak. He loves the rippling of her vaginal muscles as she orgasms. It always makes him horny...wanting to plunge himself deep inside her again after he's tightened her up. 

Eren has never felt this way about a woman before. She means everything to him. He would gladly die for her. He hopes it never comes to that, but still.


	11. Jealousies

Mikasa paces the room. She knows what Eren Jaeger and Captain Levi are doing at this very moment and it hurts. It's a raw, brutal pain. “He's fucking that bitch of a wife of his...when he should be with me!” she cries. She strokes the scarf about her neck unconsciously. When she realizes what she's doing, she removes the raggedy, old clothe and throws it to the floor. She stomps on it, kicks it...fucking trips on it and lands sprawled on all fours.

“Mikasa?” Armin hesitantly whispers at the door to the library.

“Great...the saint,” she hisses. 

“Mikasa, may I come it?” he asks.

“Enter,” she nearly barks.

Slowly he opens the door between them. Finding her tangled in her scarf, sitting on the floor he asks, “Are you alright?”

Rising to her feet she says, “Why shouldn't I be alright?”

“Well, with Eren marrying Levi...”

She looks over at Armin stoically, showing no emotion even though jealously is burning a hole through her heart. “I'm fine, Armin. Is that all you wanted to know?”

“Do you mind if I stay a moment? I'm sort of confused right now,” he admits.

“No, come, sit,” Mikasa adds as she sit on the sofa and pats the seat beside her.

Armin sits and looks down at his hands. 

“What's wrong,” she asks finally seeing the somber look on his face.

“I feel like I've just lost my best friend,” he states.

Mikasa looks him over realizing that Armin, also, feels betrayed by Eren's betrothal. “Lay back,” she tells him as she scoops the scarf off the floor. She places it once more about her throat and lays down beside Armin, hugging him closely. She begins to smooth his hair from his face and suddenly an idea forms in her head... “Perhaps he can be Eren's replacement...” she reasons. 

Slowly Mikasa covers the two of them with their cloaks. After a moment, it begins to get uncomfortably warm. She removes her jacket...allowing it to drop to the floor. She helps Armin out of his own jacket as he gently cries against her shoulder. She pulls his face to her breast, to comfort him and he instinctively presses his face against her soft mounds. She begins to unbutton his shirt and Armin looks into her eyes.

Her look isn't emotionless, exactly, when she leans in to kiss his forehead. Before he knows it, he and Mikasa are fully engaged in sexual intercourse. Both searching and finding what they each had separately denied themselves. Armin is quick to cum yet eager to continue exploring Mikasa's body. He is overly emotional, but she is understanding, forgiving and enjoys the saint as he falls from grace. When he brings her to orgasm, she bites the scarf unconsciously, while thinking of Eren. Yes, Eren is the one pleasuring her not Armin. It is Eren's hands caressing her, Eren's lips lightly touching her skin. A rapturous sound escapes her throat as she cums hard against his fingers...Eren's fingers.

* * *

Commander Erwin finishes his third drink of the evening and is well on his way to getting shitfaced. He can't believe the little shit married her. Lee-Vye...his Lee-Vye...his perfect soldier...his perfect companion. He moved too slowly, Erwin realizes. Yes, he had envisioned his affair with Lee-Vye...in great detail. Him commanding her and her obediently completing each command. First he would suck on her lips...savoring the sweet taste of her breath. Then he would lay back while she mouthed his organ...pleasuring him thoroughly. Oh, he'd bend her over that expensive chair his wife ordered, shooting cum all over the fucking thing. I mean really, who in their right mind spends three months wages on a fucking piece of furniture that they never even use?! 

He'd fuck Lee-Vye ever which way he could: Standing, sitting, fucking swinging from a tree in that damned 3D Maneuvering Gear! That would have been interesting. But no, she had to go and fucking marry that titan shifting cock-sucker. And now he's left with that boring rich bitch. He, Commander Erwin Smith, the perfect trophy husband...fuck!


	12. Remorse

“Connie, have you seen Armin?” Jaeger asks.

“He's over in the mess hall,” Springer states.

“Thanks,” Eren says as he quickly goes to find his friend.

Armin is so not looking forward to this confrontation. He feels so guilty for messing with Mikasa the other night that he's purposely avoided Jaeger for an entire day already. He feels the truth is etched all over his face. If only he were a good liar like Connie. Or perhaps if he didn't care so much like Reiner. Oh, shit...Eren's looking right at him. “He knows,” Armin says to himself. “He knows and he's going to call me on it.”

Before Eren can reach him, Armin makes a quick exit out the side door. 

“Hide,” Armin's instincts demand. “Hide and think of a way to tell him later.”

Armin makes a beeline for the men's barracks. There's a small closet in there...if only he can reach it and squeeze inside.

Eren starts to run in order to catch up. 

“Oh, shit...he's going to pummel me,” Armin's mind screams. Armin tries to actually squeeze under his bunk. Eren grabs him by the scruff of the neck and halls him out saying, “Armin, we gotta talk.”

Armin gulps saying, “Don't hit me. Not in the face.”

“What?”

“I don't know what came over me...us. I'm sorry, Eren. I know she's off limits. I never meant to touch her. She's your...” he gulps audibly, “sister. But it happened, okay? It just happened. I didn't know it was going to happen. I didn't plan on it. Please, don't kill me.”

“For Pete's sake what are you blabbering on about?” Eren asks as he watches Armin kowtow in front of him...begging for forgiveness.

“Mikasa...I never meant to sleep with her. I know she's off limits,” Armin states while glancing up into Eren's eyes. “Please, I didn't mean to...”

“You fucked my Sister?!” Eren shouts at him and the entire men's barracks gets deathly quiet.

“I'm sorry, Eren...please don't kill me,” Armin says while kowtowing again.

Eren lets go of Armin and plops down on the bed beside him, stunned. The other guys start to whisper amongst themselves. Taking bets as to how badly Armin's going to be beaten. Jean walks in and seeing all eyes on Armin asks, “What's going on?”

Connie leans into him saying, “Armin just confessed to being with Mikasa.”

“Really? How far did he get,” Jean asks curiously.

“Home-run.”

Kirstein's mouth gapes open then he shouts, “Alright, Arlert!”

Eren gives Jean the deadliest of looks. Armin's face flushes bright crimson.

Seeing the obvious look of remorse and guilt on his friend's face, Eren isn't sure how to handle this friendship breaking news. He jumps to his feet and storms out of the barracks instead.

Jean hurries over to Armin's side asking, “How was it?”

Armin is still waiting to die but looks up when Jean touches his shoulder lightly. Sniffling back the tears, Armin asks, “Where did he go?”

“Don't know...how was she, Armin?”

“Wet,” he states while still reeling from his near-death experience.

“Mikasa,” Eren shouts from outside the door way. “Mikasa, we need to talk.”

Sasha comes to the door saying, “The coast is clear, Jaeger. She's all yours.”

Eren walks in to find he's alone with Mikasa. He approaches her saying, “Armin confessed.”

Mikasa looks Eren over but says nothing.

“Did you two...have sex,” he whispers.

“What of it?” she asks softly.

“Well, he's a mess. I think he thinks I'm going to kill him,” Eren states.

Mikasa meets his eyes then. Seeing that this news hasn't caused him to lose control and transform, she says, “No, you wouldn't do that, would you, Eren?”

“Do you want me to,” he asks not certain if he's reading her right.

“Armin has been your best friend for years. Mine, too, for that matter,” she says softly. “No, he was the wrong choice,” she adds cryptically. “It should have been Jean.”

“What are you saying?” he asks hotly.

“Nothing,” she states, “now leave, I need to change,” Mikasa adds dismissively.

Armin has entered the woman's barracks to find both Mikasa and Eren talking. He approaches them slowly and with great repentance says, “Please, forgive me.”

Mikasa looks over at him and says, “There's nothing to forgive, Armin. What happened, happened. It's over now.”

“Eren, do you forgive me?” Armin needs to know.

“I haven't figured out what I'm suppose to be forgiving you for, Armin,” he states confused. “I mean, if Mikasa isn't upset with you...why should I be?”

“Armin,” she states finally, “I'm sorry if I took advantage of the situation. I was confused and you were just there when I needed you.”

Armin looks at her gratefully. “It was nice,” he admits with a shy smile.

Eren looks at Armin in a new light realizing his best friend finally got laid. “It would have been nicer if the girl wasn't my sister,” he thinks to himself, “but at least now he knows what it feels like.” Eren smiles at Armin.

“What are you two doing in here,” Ymir asks.

“Just leaving,” Eren states as he looks over at Mikasa. “Oh, if you two want to date, I won't stop you.” Armin's face lights up but Mikasa doesn't seem the least bit interested. “It was just a thought,” Eren admits.

When they return to the barracks, Jean pats Armin on the back saying, “I'm glad you're still alive, Arlert. Now tell us...” Seeing Jaeger's death glare, Jean decides to finish his thought at a later date.

* * *

The second time Mikasa and Armin are intimate, she is clearly the aggressor. There is no foreplay, no asking. Mikasa traps Armin in a private location and begins undressing him. 

“What are you doing?” he asks.

“I need you,” she says as she pulls at his pants, unzipping them with her very nimble fingers. 

“Mikasa, I don't want to get you pregnant,” he admits.

“You won't,” she insists as she fondles him.

There are no sweet kisses, no tender touching. She forces him down and straddles him. “Please, if you don't have feelings for me...” Armin starts to say.

“Shut up and fuck me, Arlert,” she demands.

His hips work on autopilot as does his cock. When she slides down on his eager member, he lets out a pleasurable sigh. He arches his back and presses into her. His thrusts become demanding, faster, harder, deeper. Oh, she feels so good! “Yes,” he screams. “Oh, god yes!” He looks into her eyes and something gutsy takes hold of him. He forces her on her back and plunges himself deeper, firmer...wanting it...the rush of relief! A few strokes more and Armin cums forcefully inside her sweet hole. He sees her biting her scarf again. The one Eren gave her. He pulls away from her a bit hurt and says, “If you ever want to be with me again, lose the scarf.”

This snaps Mikasa's attention to his face. She sees something different, bolder there. And it interest her. She smiles back at Armin. Lifting the scarf aside, she pulls his mouth toward hers and kisses him long and earnest. He kisses her lips, face, neck...tracing a path to her breastbone. 

“I love you,” he confesses. “I always have, but you were Eren's. I love what we just did, Mikasa, but if he's in here,” he adds pointing to her heart... “in place of me then I don't think we should be together again.”

“Armin,” she whispers softly, “I do love you.”

That makes him smile broadly. “Then be with me when we're together,” he states softly. “I'm not Eren, but I am a good man and I will do whatever it takes to prove that to you.”

She leans up to hold him tightly. Tears well up in her eyes as she nods against his shoulder saying, “Yes, you're right. You are a good man, Armin. You're a very good man.”


	13. New Longings

When Eren catches up to Mikasa and Armin at lunch, the two of them are sitting quietly, alone, talking privately. Eren loves his friends but there is definitely something different going on between them. 

“Hey, Eren,” Armin greets him casually. There is a look of enlightenment in his best friend's eyes and his sister looks positively radiant. 

“Hey, you two. Anything new,” Eren asks.

Armin blushes but says nothing. Mikasa is the one that speaks next saying, “Yes, Armin and I are going to start seeing each other.”

“You see each other all the time,” Eren states ironically.

Armin laughs saying, “What she means is we're dating.”

“Actually,” she corrects him, “it's a little more involved than that.” And this is when Eren realizes for the first time in what seems like forever that Mikasa isn't wearing his scarf. Eren blinks a few times trying to wrap his mind around this discovery. 

“So you two...”

And he sees Mikasa smile. Another thing she doesn't do often. Her smile is so beautiful and it's aimed at Armin. He watches as his best friend casually moves the hair out of his sister's eyes. There is such love there...such tenderness, Eren actually feels a little like an intruder. And when Mikasa looks into Armin's eyes, Eren feels his first pang of true jealousy. He never knew how much he had taken Mikasa's undying devotion to him for granted. He'd just assumed she would always harbor an intense, unrequited love towards him. He feels a bit betrayed that her loyalty, that devotion is aimed at another and it upsets him greatly.

Suddenly Eren states, “I gotta go,” as he rises from his seat. He realizes that his announcement has not bothered them in the least. There is a small trail of steam that follows him out the door of the mess-hall. He bumps into Connie on his way out and says, “Watch it, Springer!”

Connie draws back from him as Sasha says, “What's his problem?”

“No idea,” Connie states as they head toward the lunch table together.

* * * 

“Jaeger,” Levi asks as he arrives home to find Eren laying on the sofa, “why weren't you at drill practice?”

Looking up slowly, Eren mumbles, “What's the point?”

Levi looks at him in surprise asking, “Are you sick?”

Eren rolls over onto his back putting his arm over his eyes. Levi walks over to the sofa and feels his forehead. It's hot...very hot, even for him.

Levi kneels next to him saying, “Would you like me to fetch Hanji?”

Eren sighs and gazes over at Levi saying, “I don't think even she can help.”

“What's got you so down, husband?” Lee-Vye asks softly.

Looking deep into her grey eyes, Eren says, “My sister and my best friend are in an intimate relationship. I thought I was fine with it, but now...well, I don't know. My mind is all fuzzy.”

Lee-Vye notices the little puff of steam rise from his forehead as he speaks these words. She asks, “Have you noticed the titan shifting steam when you think about them together?”

“What?”

“You're body is trying to transform on you, babe. I think your mind is fuzzy because your body is trying to change into titan mode,” Lee-Vye states firmly.

“But why should it even bother me,” Eren asks.

Lee-Vye gives him a wonderful smile and whispers, “'cause you're jealous.”

“No way. I'm actually happy for the two of them,” Eren explains.

“Yes, but you're also jealous,” Lee-Vye insists. “Your sister...” she emphasizes, “and your best friend...” she continues, “are involved in an intimate relationship that you're not a part of. They're growing away from you and you're hurt that things can't be the way they used to be for the three of you.”

“Am I really that petty?” he asks.

“You're really that insecure,” she states. “You're worried that things will change and you'll lose two of your closest friends.”

Eren sighs heavily trying to stifle back his tears. 

Lee-Vye hugs him tightly saying, “It's okay, honey. You're mourning the loss of your childhood. You're allowed to be emotional.” And with her permission, he begins to sob. His body trembles and he grabs hold of her and pulls her on top of him.

“I love you,” he says while hugging her close.

“I know, babe. I know.”

After a short nap, Eren wakes to find Levi setting the table. He's made a nice dinner for the two of them. There's even a little meat, chicken, and it smells great. He kisses Eren's cheek and asks, “Are you feeling better?”

“Yes, a little,” he states while pulling out a chair to sit in. “Where'd you get the chicken?”

“Oh, being me has it's advantages,” Levi says as he sits opposite of Eren. “Do you mind if we talk about Mikasa and Armin for a moment?”

“No, I would like your opinion,” Eren admits.

“Good. I'm glad Mikasa has started to focus her attention on someone other than you, Jaeger. She was a bit too obsessed with you. Yes,” Levi adds while raising his hand to stop the barrage of angry retorts, “I understand her attachment. You did save her from a life of prostitution, but her psych profile is a mess!”

“You've seen her psych profile?” Eren asks, amazed. 

“I read the psych profiles of all those chosen for my squad,” he states casually.

“Even mine,” Eren asks a bit put off.

There is a laugh as Levi shakes his head saying, “Of course, even yours, Jaeger. You don't think I'd let you into my house, hell into my bed without knowing what the fuck I'm getting into, do you?” Levi takes a bite of his chicken...excellent as always.

Eren gives him a bitter look then asks, “So what did you find out about me?”

“Nothing new,” he adds dismissively.

“And if I were to read your file, what would I learn about you, Captain?”

“Nothing,” Levi says flatly while taking another bite. “My file's a fabrication, a lie. I told them exactly what they wanted to hear...nothing more.”

Eren sits back trying to decide if Levi is lying to him or not. Then he realizes, “No, Levi would tell the brass exactly what they wanted to hear.” 

Whether it resembles the truth, of course, is another matter entirely.

“You stated that Mikasa's profile is a mess. What do you mean by that?” Eren asks, concerned.

“Homicidal tendencies, suicidal tendencies, obsessive compulsive disorder...her list of problems goes on for pages, Jaeger. But if what you say is true and she and Armin are involved...that changes things a bit. What I'm saying is that there's hope for her yet,” Levi adds.

“So you're in favor of them being together?” Eren asks.

“Actually, Armin is the perfect man for her. He's giving, patient, nurturing...” Levi looks up saying, “I almost chose him over you, kid.”

“What?” Eren nearly jumps up from his seat. “You were interested in Armin?”

Levi laughs again saying, “Don't get your panties in a twist. Like I said, he's the perfect man. That's kind of hard to pass up, you know.”

Eren can't believe his ears. His wife just confessed to having the hots for his best friend! “What makes him so perfect?” Eren finally asks.

“Well, aside from him having an I.Q. off the charts and the other things I've already mentioned, I highly doubt I would have had to give up on being a man if Armin and I were together.”

“Why does that bother you so much, Lee-Vye? I mean, you were born a woman...why is it so hard for you to accept that?” Eren asks.

“Oh, I can accept it, no problem, but the brass can't. Women are encouraged to go as far as they can in the military but think about it, Jaeger, when you were in that court room, did you see one single woman in a true position of authority like Commander-in-Chief...Military Police Captain...Captain of the Guard...Commander of the Recon Corps. Legion? There's never been a woman in any of those top positions and very likely there never will be.” Levi finishes his dinner saying, “If you want to get anywhere in the military no matter what branch you join, you had better be a man.”

Eren realizes he's right. He also realizes that if it weren't for him, Levi could have made it to one of the top positions eventually. Slowly he says, “I'm sorry, Captain. If you would have chosen Armin, you wouldn't be in this mess right now,” indicating the pregnancy.

“Eren,” she says softly, “it was my choice. I chose you, not Armin. And I'd do it again even knowing what I know now,” she adds.

Eren's eyes flash to hers. 

“Come,” she says while extending her hand to him. “You've had a rough day emotionally. Let me ease the tension from your muscles.”

He takes her hand and follows her into their bedroom. She undresses him and has him lay prone on his stomach. She sits on his buttocks and rubs the tension from his back. 

“That feels excellent,” Eren admits.

After about fifteen minutes of this she says, “Flip over.”

He does and now she straddles his hips and rubs his pectorals...his obliques. She feels his youthful body grow stiff beneath her. The intensity of his gaze increases exponentially as he feels the heat of her core only separated from him by the thin clothe of her uniform. He begins to rub the soft skin of her arms as she continues to ease the tension from his muscles. He rubs her shoulders, caressing her.

“Soldier, you're distracting me,” she says.

“I hope so,” he adds. He caresses her cheek saying, “So you'd still choose me, even though I got you pregnant...twice?”

“Yes,” she admits again. 

“Even though I've probably ruined your chance of becoming Commander-in-Chief someday?”

“Yes,” she says again.

“Even though you could have had Armin...”

“I still could have Armin, but I don't want him,” Lee-Vye states.

Eren looks into her eyes wondering if she's just messing with him. He decides he'd rather not know the answer to that one.

“Can we have sex,” he asks.

“Absolutely,” she says. And in that instant Eren flips her over onto her back and begins unzipping her pants. She smiles at his eagerness. And once he enters her, she knows once more that she chose the right man for her.


	14. Voyeurs

Jean and Connie watch as Armin slips out again after lights out. They follow him to his rendezvous with Mikasa. They knew he'd be heading for their 'special place', that's why earlier in the day both Jean and Connie drilled peep holes into the side wall. They watch transfixed as Arlert gets to first, second, even third base with the tight lipped Mikasa. Connie can't believe his eyes. Even Sasha hasn't gone that far with him yet. But when Arlert enters her with encouragement from Mikasa herself, Connie nearly faints. Jean is so wrapped up in what he's seeing that neither of them hear Reiner approach. Reiner's on guard duty and it's his job to make sure no one is out of bed after lights out.

“What the fuck are you two doing?” Reiner asks while pulling them away from the wall.

“Shit, Reiner, you nearly scared the piss out of me,” Jean hisses.

“I asked you a question,” he states firmly.

“Shh...keep you're voice down,” Connie hisses. “They'll hear you.”

Reiner sees the drill holes since the light is shining through them and he puts his eye to one of them then backs away slowly saying, “You two are disgusting! Let Ackerman and Arlert have some privacy, for gods sake!” 

“Did you hear something,” Armin asks.

“Just the beating of your heart,” Mikasa adds softly. 

He looks down at her and kisses her lips again, continuing where he left off.

“Get back to the barracks before I write you two assholes up!” Reiner commands.

Reluctantly, Springer and Kirstein do just that. Connie realizes he has his own woman to play with. It's Jean that has no one. Rumors about his sexual preference have just about squashed any chances he'd of has with any of the women...and the only guy he'd been mildly interested in is now married to the head prick.

After what he's just seen, he can't get comfortable. He hates the idea of self-love but if he doesn't, he won't get any sleep. He goes into the men's toilet and begins jacking off. To his surprise, he's thinking about Christa...sweet, unspoiled Christa. He'd be amazed if Ymir will even let's him near that angelic beauty. It doesn't take long for him to cum. He was very wound up after all. Yes, tomorrow he'll try talking to Christa and see where that leads. “Wait,” he reasons, “isn't Reiner into her?” Oh, well, he'll find out tomorrow. Right now he yawns, cleans himself up, and goes to bed.


	15. Exposure

“I'm telling you, Margret, that baby has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen!”

“Oh, come now. Everyone knows that babies are born with blue eyes, Sal.”

“No, no...this child's eyes were a bluish green hue and she can't be more then four months max.”

Hearing these two old women speak about such things doesn't matter usually, but bluish green eyes are rare the doctor knows. “Excuse me, ladies, but did I hear you say that a baby was born with bluish green eyes?” the Doctor asks. “My inquiry is professional,” Dr. Grant explains while introducing himself to the two women.

“Oh, my yes, and not just any bluish green,” the woman named Sal claims, “They are the most gorgeous color like that of a lake.”

“And where might I find such a child,” Dr. Grant asks.

“Sallie, I think we should go,” the woman named Margret replies nervously.

“Oh, nonsense, Margret. This man's a professional,” Sal says while turning to face Dr. Grant. “The child is the daughter of my new neighbor. They live over in Stonehess.”

“Thank you, ladies,” he says while tipping his hat to them. The sun glistens off his glasses as he looks at his watch. Yes, he still has time to make it there and back.

Dr. Grant asks a local merchant if he has heard of any new births in the area and there is only one, a baby girl with the most beautiful eyes that the man knows about. He finds the house easily enough and when he knocks, he introduces himself as a local health care provider that needs to check the infant over as part of a new mandate from the Medical Health Center.

“But my sister's a fine doctor, sir,” the woman says while barring his entry. “She just gave Cassandra a full physical not two weeks ago.

“I'm sorry, ma'am, but this is official business. I'll only take a few minutes of your time,” Dr. Grant assures her.

Feeling trapped by the bureaucracy and not wanting to get the police involved, Hana Zoe reluctantly steps aside to let the doctor in. The moment he looks into Baby Cassandra's eyes, he knows his son sired this child, but if he is going to take the baby, he needs to be absolutely certain. He runs a quick swipe over the child's skin, collecting her precious cells and when the machine beeps, he sees the truth displayed on his monitor. He, Dr. Grisha Jaeger has a granddaughter!

Dr. Grant sighs. “Yes, she's healthy,” he states, “very fine, indeed.” He walks over to the woman who claims to be the child's mother and tips his hat saying, “Take good care of her. She's a precious treasure.”

Hana is happy to have the strange doctor out of her house. Ms. Zoe realizes that that was the quickest exam she'd ever seen...plus no questions about the parents, their health, or their relatives health . Oh, well, she is just happy he is gone.

Now that he knows he's a grandfather, he can't help but wonder about why his son's child is so far from her father. He wonders if Eren even had a say in the child's conception. He knows the Military Police tried to get a hold of Eren just after his secret was discovered. Is it possible that Eren's being used as a guinniepig? Perhaps being forced to give samples of his own D.N.A. to create a race of mutants? Oh, Grisha fears for his son's and his granddaughter's safety. Well, he can't help Eren at the moment, but he sure as hell can protect his granddaughter from undergoing any unnecessary procedures. What did that woman say? Something about her sister being an excellent doctor? Yes, that's just where he'd place the child if he were conducting the experiment with a close relative.


	16. Repeated History

Eren looks up at the chains on his wrist. The cold metal chafes against his skin. He's been chained in this undignified position for several minutes now. He looks around the dark room and sees the outline of a shadowy figure standing near the door. 

“Look familiar?” a voice calls out.

“Yes, too familiar,” Eren admits.

The shadowy figure comes closer. She's holding a riding crop in her hand. “Shall I begin,” she asks.

“Do what you will. It's not like I can stop you,” he states.

She walks over to him. He sees the swell of her small belly in the moonlight. He made her like that...twice. No wonder she uses a riding crop on him, he reasons.

She jumps onto the bed and kisses his stomach. “Shall I head north...or south,” she asks. 

“Either,” he adds trying not to sound too eager. If she suspects which way he wants her to head, she'll do the exact opposite. 

She draws the riding crop over his torso and listens closely for his breathing to hasten. Oh, he's getting good at this game...she realizes. She doesn’t know which way he truly wants her to head. “Oh, fuck it,” she says tossing the riding crop aside as she straddles him, teasing him. He grips hold of the chains binding him to the bed posts. He prays she lets him cum this time. It's been over an hour since she started this torture and he really needs it bad.

“The first time we met formally, you were in chains,” she reminds him.

“Yes, but you weren't doing this to me,” he jest.

“No, I wasn't,” she admits.

“If you were, I don't think I would have minded being chained as much,” Eren replies.

She laughs then leans up to kiss him. 

“Please,” he begs, “finish me off. You're too good at this torturing bit and my commanding officer will be very pissed if I'm late tomorrow,” he adds.

“That he will,” she jest. “Alright,” she says as she uncuffs him, “you're pardoned.”

He sighs with relief and rolls her over onto her back. He forges ahead unscathed and plants his seed where it should be. He continues pleasuring her until she begs him to stop and they both fall into a deep, sex-induced sleep.

*

Missing:

“What do you mean missing?” Hanji nearly barks at her sister Hana.

“I mean, I went into the nursery and Cassandra wasn't there!” Hana Zoe states.

“Did you report the abduction to the authorities?”

“Of course, but they believe it was the work of the military, Hanji. Why would they think that?”

Hanji paces for a few minutes wondering who else knows about the baby's paternity. “Has anything strange happened in the days before Cassandra went missing? Any strangers hanging around. Things like that?” she asks.

“Well, there was that one funny doctor. I don't remember his name. It started with a 'G', I think,” Hana states.

“Funny doctor? Tell me what happened, Hana, and don't leave anything out!”

Hana tells of the visit from the Medical Health Center...regarding the new mandate.

“Hana, there is no Medical Health Center,” Hanji states.

“Then who was that man? He acted like a real doctor. He had that little medical machine you use for detecting diseases, blood type, etc.”

“He had one of these,” Hanji asks while pulling her med-scanner from her bag.

“Yes, but it was a little different.”

That's the first good news Hanji's heard. Med-scanners are issued by the state so it's traceable. “Give me a detailed description of the Med-scanner and the man,” Hanji adds.

When Hanji returns to her lab, she searches her data base for an antiquated med-scanner. The housing with the pointed corners was a feature prior to 845. A feature before Wall Maria fell. 

“You wanted to see us,” Levi states as he and Eren arrive to Hanji's lab.

“Yes, Captain. I have some news.” Hanji hesitates not sure how to say this.

“Well,” Levi asks.

“Your daughter is missing,” Hanji states.

“Missing,” Eren whispers.

“Yes, and the man that took her looks like this,” Hanji adds while showing Eren the image Hana drew for her sister.

Eren takes one look at the drawing and says, “Dad?”

“That was my conclusion as well,” Hanji adds.


	17. Married Life

As Lee-Vye enters her second trimester, Jean says to Eren, “I don't think married life is agreeing with your spouse, Jaeger. He's getting fat!”

Armin and Mikasa both look at Jean and Armin states, “Are you the only Squad member that doesn't know?”

“Know what,” Jean asks wondering what he's missed now.

“Lee-Vye's pregnant, you dope,” Eren adds.

“But he's a man...” Jean whispers and sees Armin shake his head 'no'.

“Oh, my god! How long have you guys known this,” Jean asks looking first at Armin then Mikasa.

Eren just shakes his head...clueless...utterly clueless.

“You mean you've been having hetero sex this whole time?” Jean wonders.

“Of course,” Eren says flatly. “She's my wife not my husband like you keep telling me.”

“I have to sit down,” Jean insists. “This is news...big news.”

“But you can't tell anyone outside our squad,” Mikasa states.

“What?” Jean nearly shouts. “You're kidding, right?”

“No,” Eren adds hotly. “Levi is still a man as far as the world's concerned. If you breathe a word of it to anyone...”

“You'll have to answer to all of us,” Mikasa adds.

Eren smiles when he realizes his friends have his back.

Jean looks from Mikasa to Eren to Armin and finally to Levi who is standing by the bulletin board pinning up the newest guard roster. Yep, Jean will keep their secret...if only to live another day.


	18. "Come on, woman," Erwin commands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some, this will be a hard chapter to read. It speaks of bondage, rage, S&M, violence. 
> 
> Be forewarned. 
> 
> If this is hard for you to read, you may wish to skip passed this chapter. 
> 
> * Know that Erwin puts himself at Lee-Vye's mercy and he doesn't let up until she finally acts out her aggression towards the abuse she's suffered in the past.*

There is a rattling of keys and Levi looks toward the door wondering why Eren's home so early. When the door opens, the man says, “Honey, I'm home!”

Recognizing the voice, Levi says, “Commander Smith, what are you doing here?”

Commander Erwin Smith walks into the living room and sits down on the sofa. He looks dashing in his blue tuxedo and matching cumber-bun. “I've just come from another High Society Party. I need a drink,” he states while avoiding Levi's question. He pulls a small flask out of his jacket pocket and takes a sip. He smiles over at Levi who's still dressed in her uniform. He'd like to see her out of that uniform again.

“Sir, what are you smiling about,” Levi asks.

“Come, woman,” Commander Erwin says, “sit by me.”

“Sir, are you drunk?” Levi asks.

“I sure hope so otherwise I might not be able to say this...”

“Say what, sir? Have I been demoted again,” Levi asks flatly.

“No, Captain,” he says cheerfully, “in fact I'm recommending you for a promotion.”

“Thanks but don't bother,” Levi states as he walks over to the stove and pours himself a cup of tea. Walking back to the sofa he asks, “What is it you were wishing to speak with me about, sir?”

Commander Smith watches Levi sit...crossing his legs. He looks at his boots, thighs, girth, and his eyes stop there. “That should be mine,” Erwin whispers softly as his facial expression darkens.

“What should be yours, Commander?”

Looking into the Captain's eyes, he says, “Your baby...it should be mine not that titan shifting cock-sucker's!”

Rising to his feet, Levi says, “Commander Smith, I'll ask you not to speak that way about my husband.”

Erwin looks up into her face. Her cold, calculating eyes glare down at him. 

“You're so fucking cold, Captain. So fucking icy.” With the slightest hint of a smile he adds, “but I bet I can thaw you.” He reaches for her.

She jumps out of his reach saying, “Commander, what the fuck?”

“I want you, Lee-Vye, and I'm not leaving until I have you.”

“Sir, you're drunk, you're married, I'm married, and I'm pregnant!”

“Make love to me,” Erwin says, “just once so I have something to focus on when I'm with my Society Bitch.”

“Sir, you need to leave...now!” she insists.

“Oh, I bet you're a spit-fire in bed,” Erwin states. “I want to see your bedroom, Captain.”

“No, sir, you really need to leave. Eren will be here any minute!”

Erwin laughs saying, “Nope. You're husband is with Hanji. I told her to run every fucking test on the bastard that she can think of. You should have seen her face light up! You'd have thunk she just won the lottery or something. No, he'll be gone a few hours at least. That should be plenty of time for the two of us to get better acquainted,” Erwin adds with a smile.

With Commander Erwin Smith this inebriated, Lee-Vye knows she's in no real danger. She just doesn't want to have to hurt her commanding officer in order to make him leave her alone.

Erwin stumbles to his feet and heads toward the bedroom. He walks in. Seeing the shackles mounted on the bedpost above the bed, he asks, “Does Eren use those on you often?” 

There is a long, chilly pause.

“Eren doesn't chain me, sir,” she replies while still trying to get him to leave.

“No, of course he wouldn't because you like to be the one in charge. You chain him, don't you. Do you beat him as well, Captain?”

“If I like,” Lee-Vye states flatly.

Erwin starts to remove his cumber-bun and jacket. He begins to unbutton his shirt...

“Sir, it would be best for you to go now,” Lee-Vye insists.

Laughing again, Erwin grabs the key off the bedside table and places it in his mouth.

“Sir, don't!” Lee-Vye warns but it's too late. Erwin's already swallowed the key. He jumps on the bed and clips his right wrist in the restraints. “Please, don't,” she begs yet again, she's too late. Her commanding officer has just managed to get the second cuff locked around his left wrist. He lays half naked and prone on Lee-Vye's marital bed saying, “Pleasure me, woman.”

“Oh, sir, I really wish you hadn't swallowed the key,” Lee-Vye groans knowing that she lost the spare key many years ago.

Commander Erwin Smith, trophy husband and arm candy looks over at his second in command. She is so beautiful, so pregnant. All he really wants is for Captain Lee-Vye to take control and punish him the way she punishes that freak of a husband of hers. Then he'll leave her alone. Leave her be...but he'll still carry the memory of her caress, her touch. That will help him face each morning waking up next to his wife. That will help him be comforted when he's in his wife's arms. That is all he wants...a memory with a real woman to keep him happy when he's with the other.

His pleas, however aren't working. So Commander Erwin Smith tries a different approach. Seeing the riding crop on the wall he demands, “Whip me, you sewer climbing bitch!”

There is another long pause as Lee-Vye's patience take a nose dive.

“What did you call me?” Lee-Vye asks her voice low, menacing..

“I called you a sewer climbing bitch,” he states firmly. “You're a fucking cunt!” Erwin shouts trying to get a rise out of her.

Lee-Vye grabs the riding crop off the wall and whacks Erwin across the face with it just narrowly missing his right eye. Erwin winces then laughs knowing he's finally gotten under her skin. He did it. She finally struck him.

“Now, sewer rat,” he adds, “tell me how you survived all those years in the city's underbelly,” Erwin demands.

“You want to know what I had to do to survive down there?” she asks bitterly as she walks around making sure the restraints are secure. “Fine,” she adds while removing her shirt...her cravat...the elastic band keeping her breast restrained. Half naked, she walks to the foot of the bed. She ties his left ankle to the bedpost then the right ankle. She climbs on top of him and stands over him. He watches her fury takes hold as she rises above him. She hits him. She beats him, whipping him mercilessly as his skin ruptures and his blood starts to fly, spritzing her and yet she keeps striking him. She then begins to punch him in the stomach forcing him to cough up the key. Once she has it, she places the bloody, bile soaked key back on the bedside table.

A flicker of fear touches Commander Smith's eyes so he weakly states, “You can release now, Captain.”

“Oh,” Lee-Vye leans over and whispers in his ear, “but I'm just getting started.” 

She pulls out the dresser drawer then removes a small candle and some matches. She lights the candle and holds it over top of his flesh. Sweat breaks out on his forehead as the hot candle wax caresses the muscles of his abdomen, coarsening ever so slowly toward the waist band of his pants. She unzips his pants, freeing his cock and his testicles. She leans back on her hunches and drips the hot wax onto his privates. This causes Erwin to utter a genuine cry of pain. 

After another minute of this, Lee-Vye puts an old bridle in his mouth and secures it over his head to stifle his cries. Next, she takes a rubber band and twist it around his member cutting off the flow of blood back into his loins. His cock is being strangled and yet there is still blood being pumped up into it. She sits down hard on him, her breast bouncing in front of his face. 

“Yes, dear Commander Smith, this is what I did in order to survive. I used this body that you desire so greatly to entertain rich assholes who would come to me to be punished. I'd punish them.” Erwin's jaw begins to quiver slightly. His eyes begin to water. “One rich bastard even insisted that I castrate him.”

Erwin's eyes grow wide clearly asking, “What did you do?”

Lee-Vye reaches down and takes a knife out of her boot. She opens the blade in front of his eyes. She reaches down as Erwin's eyes plead with her. She uses the dull side of her knife to draw a circle around the base of his penis...his testicles. She leans up once more and whispers, “I did exactly what he asked me to.” She allows that thought to sink in for a few minutes.

She climbs off of Erwin again while running the riding crop over his strangling penis. She watches it turn from red, to purple, to nearly blue. There are true tears of pain streaming down Erwin's cheeks now.

“He died, of course,” she adds with a flippant air of indifference. 

A few minutes more pass and she finally cuts the band strangling his genitals. 

She leans over and whispers, “If you ever threaten me or my family again, Commander Smith, I will finish what you started.” 

With that said, she unbridles him. 

“You have a couple of hours before my husband returns. I suggest you sleep off your drunkenness,” she adds while closing the bedroom door between them leaving him chained and in total darkness.

When Eren arrives home, he is covered in band-aids where Hanji took samples of every type imaginable. He sees Commander Erwin Smith seated on his sofa. Levi is busy fishing ice out of their freezer. “What happened, sir?” Eren asks.

“He was robbed,” Levi states without missing a beat. “Here you are, sir,” he says while handing an ice pack to him.

Erwin takes it hesitantly from Levi's outstretched hand and places it against the right side of his face where he was struck with the riding crop. 

“Are you alright, sir,” Eren asks genuinely concerned.

He nods slightly.

“How did your testing with Hanji go, Eren?” Levi asks.

“Oh, that woman is a true sadist!” Eren exclaims. 

Erwin's eyes flicker to Levi's, but he says nothing.

Eren starts pulling off all the band-aids since he no longer needs them. His body has already healed. Erwin envies his healing ability, especially now. Levi looks at Commander Smith and asks, “Would you like Jaeger to help you home, sir?”

“No,” Erwin says softly, “I can manage.” He rises to his feet. Tossing the ice pack back at Levi, he says, “Thanks, Captain. I'll see you in the morning...under more professional circumstances.”

A hint of a smile touches Levi's lips as he thinks, “Yes, Commander Erwin Smith, you've finally got the message.”


	19. Searching for Casandra

With their baby missing for almost two weeks, Eren starts to wonder if they'll ever find her. He is confused about how he should feel. On the one hand, Cassandra is just a baby, defenseless, yet on the other hand it's an almost certainty that his daughter is with his father, her grandfather. He's not certain why Dr. Grisha Jaeger felt compelled to take her. Perhaps it's a type of remorse for losing his wife and abandoning his son. 

Eren also isn't sure how he should feel about knowing his father is alive, but hasn't made any attempt to contact him in all the years he's been gone. 

The very next day, an old peddler arrives at the castle.

“Old man,” Jean asks, “are you allowed to even be here?”

“I am lost, dear boy. I am looking for the passage to Shiganshina,” the old man states.

“Eren, there's a man here that needs directions to your old village,” Jean shouts.

“Sir,” Eren states, “you must know that Shiganshina is filled with titans. No one may pass into that area aside from the Scouting Legion, that is.”

The old man looks into Jaeger's eyes. He smiles saying, “You look familiar, child. Do I know you?”

Looking the old man over, Eren says, “I'm sorry, pops, but I don't believe we know one another.”

The old man smiles saying, “Perhaps you're right. These old eyes of mine have many years of wear on them.”

Eren smiles at the old man and walks him to the perimeter. “I'm sorry I couldn't help you more,” Eren says and just as the man is about to leave with his cart of goods, Eren hears a noise like a cooing of a dove. “Wait, sir...what was that?”

Eren takes a look inside his traveling cart and sees a baby. She's no more than four or five months old. “Your grandchild?” Eren asks.

“Yes, sir. Isn't she a beauty,” the old man asks proudly.

Eren looks at the young girl and sees his own eyes looking back at him. His eyes snap to that of the peddler's face as he whispers, “Dad?”

The old man gives him a mischievous smile and says, “Would you like to hold my granddaughter, son?”

Eren looks to see if anyone is watching. He sees no one so he reaches into the cart and pulls out his daughter. He cradles her in his arms. “I thought I'd never see you again,” he adds with a great sigh of relief.

Levi sees Eren with a baby in his arms and comes over to investigate. “Jaeger, what are you doing?”

Looking at his wife, Eren states softly, “It's Cassandra, Lee-Vye...our little Cassandra.”

Grisha looks the other soldier over saying, “Is this my granddaughter's real mother?”

“Yes, sir, and you must be Dr. Jaeger,” she adds with a hint of a smile.

Looking her over Dr. Jaeger sees that he has another grandchild in utero. He starts to reach to touch her stomach then stops himself and says, “May I?”

Levi looks over his shoulder to be certain none of the squad is watching and then nods. Grisha caresses her girth with the skill of a professional. He feels the strong heartbeat and a strong kick. He asks, “Why weren't you two raising Cassandra yourselves?”

“That's my fault,” Levi states. “I entered military life as a man but after Eren and I got pregnant a second time, we chose to get married instead of trying to hide another pregnancy.”

“So you two are married,” Grisha asks.

“Yes,” Eren states proudly, “but the State still doesn't know I fathered this child. We were concerned with what they might do to her.”

“And the woman that was raising her?”

“She's the sister of a good friend of ours: Dr. Hanji Zoe. I asked her to take Cassandra, to keep her safe,” Levi admits.

“Then I've interfered,” Dr. Jaeger states. “I'm sorry. I thought perhaps you were forced to give the State a sample of your D.N.A., Eren. I didn't know it was voluntary,” he adds with a hint of a smile.

“No, it was totally voluntary,” Eren adds as he blushes. 

“Then I return her to your cable hands,” Dr. Jaeger states. “I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused.”

“But dad, where have you've been all this time?” Eren asks.

“Working, son, and please, don't ask me on what. If I told you, I'd have to kill you,” he states adamantly.

“Okay,” Eren answers a little bewildered then it dawns on him to ask, “what's in the basement?” 

Dr. Jaeger's eyes dart about wildly. “The truth,” he whispers before rushing off in a hurry.

“Wait!” Eren calls out but Dr. Jaeger doesn't stop and doesn't look back. “Well, that was a lot of help,” he adds sarcastically. Still holding their daughter, Eren looks over at Levi and asks, “Do you want to give it a try?”

The look Levi gives him is mortified. 

“Actually, it's quite simple really,” Eren reassures him. “Just place one hand along the back and cradle her head with the other.”

“No, nope...that's alright, Jaeger. I'll let you hold her for now,” Levi insists. 

“You're not even going to try?” he asks disappointed in his spouse. As Levi starts to turn away, Eren hisses, “Coward!”

Levi turns back to him and attempts to stares him down but Jaeger just stares right back at her. “Fine,” Levi states as he grabs the infant from her father's arms. Levi does a perfect one arm cradle. Holding Cassandra like a football. “I never said I didn't know how to do this, soldier...” but when Lee-Vye looks down into her daughter's eyes, she feels a pang of longing that she had hoped to avoid. Little Cassandra grabs hold of her mother's uniform and yawns. 

Eren smiles broadly as he watches the two of them bonding. 

“So how do we tell Hanji that we got the baby back?” Levi asks.

“Oh, shit. I forgot all about Hanji. What are we going to tell her?”

Levi looks at him and says, “I asked you first.”


	20. Dreaming of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a dream Lee-Vye has of a memory of the abuse she's suffered at the hands of her first husband. 
> 
> Again, it is hard for some to read. Be forewarned that there is abuse, rape, assault, etc.
> 
> * Lee-Vye's been through a hell of a lot that's why she comes across as so cold, so calculating. She wasn't born a bitch. She was forced to become one in order to survive. *

“No, please...” she screams as he hits her again. 

“I said, 'Do it,' sewer whore,” the brutal man shouts in her face. His breath stinks of beer and cigarettes. 

She takes the whip in her hands and approaches the man chained before her. Softly she whispers, “I'm sorry,” as she rears back and hits him with the whip. He cries out in pain.

“Again,” the harsh voice yells at her, making her jump.

“No, Thomas...please, don't make me...”

He backhands her across the face. Then says, “Fine, you can take his place. Uncuff him.”

“No,” she says while she struggles with the others, “please don't.”

She is stripped of her clothes and chained to the bed. The men take turns with her. Even the one that had been chained here before her. He laughs in her face saying, “Thanks, sewer bitch!” His spittle sprays her face. Her body becomes numb. 

“They are all enjoying this,” she realizes. “They are all enjoying my pain, my suffering, my humiliation.” She looks over into the eyes of the man that is encouraging her brutalization. He is laughing, drinking, telling them what they should do to her next. “He said he loved me...” she remembers and that is when her eyes glaze over. That is when she becomes numb on the inside as well. 

Lee-Vye endures all the things these evil men put her through. Yes, she is raped...repeatedly. Yes, she is beat...relentlessly. Yes, she is humiliated beyond reason...pissed on, shit on. They don't stop for nearly three hours. And through it all...she is numb.

Lee-Vye wakes in a sweat...or what she hopes is sweat. She looks over and realizes that Jaeger is on guard duty tonight. She quickly changes the sheets and takes a long, hot shower. She realizes she is shaking. She begins to cry.


	21. Lee-Vye's Day in Court & Who are you really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two chapters just make sense together so that's how I posted them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this footnote was lost in the posting so I put it here.
> 
> * The idea of using a thumbprint to confirm a person's identity is from the Wedding scene in the fanfic “Searching for Levi” by blessende. *

There is a knock at the door as Levi's just finishing up the breakfast dishes. “I'll get it,” Eren calls out while opening the door.

“Eren Jaeger?” the man in the Military Police uniform asks.

Seeing the shackles in the man's hand Eren calls out, “Hey, Levi, it looks like I'm being arrested again.”

Coming to see what all the shouting is about, Levi looks at the men saying, “Oh, fuck,” under his breath.

“Captain Levi, I have an arrest warrant for you under statue 33627.09 of the Military Code paragraph 4 subsection Alpha,” the man states.

“An arrest warrant for Levi,” Eren asks seriously confused. 

“Yes, soldier, so please stand aside.”

Levi knew this day would come. He just had hoped their baby would have been birthed first. Prison isn't the best place to raise a child but at least there's free food plus room and board. All in all, it's still much nicer than the sewers.

Levi is handcuffed and taken away with Eren close behind him. “Sir,” the MP states, “Please, step away. We're only here for Captain Levi.”

Once he's seated in the wagon, Levi says, “You finally get to see me in handcuffs.”

Eren lunges up and gives his spouse a kiss saying, “I love you!”

“I know, soldier. When you come to visit me, bring that red folder on the desk in the bedroom. Don't forget. It's important!”

“I will,” Eren promises as he watches them drive off.

“Arrested? For what?” Armin asks. 

“No idea,” Eren states still reeling from the ordeal.

“But you're his...her husband. Surely they have to tell you why she's been arrested,” Armin reasons. “Did either of you ask?”

“No, but I get the feeling Levi was expecting it. He went so quietly,” Eren replies.

“Maybe someone ratted him out,” Mikasa adds.

“Oh, yes,” Armin states as his eyes fly open wide, “Of course. It's a crime to lie to the Military about your background, your personal history...”

“I don't understand. What is it you think Levi lied about,” Eren asks.

“She lied about being a man,” Armin states firmly. “And the fact that she's very pregnant...well, it's kind of easy to prove otherwise.”

Eren stands up, fuming. “But this makes no sense. There are lots of women in the military.”

“Yes, but they never hid the fact that they are women from the State. Levi has lied about his...I mean, her gender for what, ten years?!”

“You mean Levi can be drummed out of the Military for lying about something that doesn't even matter,” Eren states.

“Yes, and not just that. She can be imprisoned for life, if there is intent to defraud. They could try her for treason,” Armin explains. “If that's proven, she can be executed!”

Steam encircles Eren's head.

“Don't,” Armin warns as he takes hold of his best friend's wrist. “Transforming now will not help her in the least. It might even hurt her case.”

“Did Lee-Vye say anything to you before she was hauled away?” Mikasa asks.

“Yes, something about bringing her a red folder when I get to see her. She said it was important.”

“Did you read what is in the folder?” Armin asks.

“No, it's sealed with wax. She'd know if I unseal it,” Eren states.

“Whatever is in there must be pretty damn important,” Mikasa reasons. “No wonder she didn't just take it with her. They may have tried to force it from her.”

“Eren Jaeger?” a man calls from the entryway.

“I'm Eren Jaeger,” he states.

The man walks over to him saying, “Thumbprint here, please.” Once Eren's identity is confirmed the man states, “Here, this is for you,” as he hands over an envelope. “Good day, sir.”

“What is it?” Armin asks.

“A summons,” Eren states. “I'm to appear on behalf of one Captain Levi in the State vs. Captain Levi, regarding the matter of perjury, willful misconduct, intention to defraud, wow, this list is long.”

“The least they'll do if Levi's found guilty is strip him of his rank, ribbons, any commendations,” Armin clarifies while reading the list. “The worst is an immediate execution.”

“The baby...” Mikasa whispers.

Armin looks at her worried eyes, “Yes, I know, but I don't think they'll execute her before the baby's born.”

Eren says softly, “But they could. I can't let them do that.”

“Remember, the red folder. Levi isn't going down without a fight. Trust in him,” Armin states firmly. “Trust her.”

“This is the case of the State vs. Captain Levi, Scouting Squad Commander, Recon Corps. Division. Military Police Commander Niles Dawk, present your case.”

Dawk drones on for hours, sighting all types of misconduct, offering proof of same, none of which seems too concrete but the shear number of offenses causes alarm amongst the military elite.

Levi looks bored. He knew their case would be strong. Especially since Commander Shit-for-Brains hates his guts. Then he uses the big guns...Levi's own medical record as recorded by Squad Leader Hanji Zoe confirming his gender and on-going pregnancy.

“Now we will proceed to strip Captain Levi of his ribbons and commendations which if proven innocent shall be restored to you, Captain Levi. Do you understand the necessity for this procedure,” Commander-in-Chief Darius Zackley asks.

“Yes, sir,” Levi answers clearly. “I will comply with said procedure.”

“Is Commander Erwin Smith, 13th Commander of the Recon Corps Division present?”

“Yes, sir,” Erwin states.

“Please, Commander Erwin Smith, approach the bench,” Commander-in-Chief Zackley instructs.

Commander Smith steps forward.

“Being that you are Captain Levi's immediate commanding officer it is your duty to symbolically remove each commendation from Captain Levi's uniform as I read them off, stripping him of his rank and privileges. Do you understand, Commander?”

“Yes, sir,” Erwin states. 

“Then approach the accused, Commander Smith.”

Erwin stands before Levi, stern faced as Commander-in-Chief Darius Zackley begins to recite each ribbon and commendation. Starting with the lowest and easiest to obtain first, and working up to the more prestigious, Commander Smith removes each one of his former right-hand man's awards. Levi stands stoically knowing that they shall be returned to him in due process. 

When the Commander-in-Chief reads, “Humanities Strongest Soldier...” Erwin pauses. He looks into Levi's eyes. There is a look of indifference there but it hurts Erwin to strip Levi of this commendation. It was bestowed to Levi by the King himself and Commander Erwin Smith does not feel qualified to remove it.

Levi's eyes flicker to his superior officer. Then down to the metal on his chest then back to Commander Smith's eyes, encouraging him to continue yet still Erwin pauses.

“Is there a problem, Commander,” Zackley asks.

After another moment of hesitation, Commander Erwin Smith turns to the court.

“Yes, sir. There is.” Looking from one prestigious soldier to the next, Commander Smith's eyes finally turn to face the Commander-in-Chief. He states for the record, “I am the father of Captain Levi's child.”

The court erupts into pandemonium Eren's eyes gape at Commander Smith. They flash to Levi, but Levi has closed his eyes. Erwin knows this fiasco is all because the State deems the titan shifter and soldier Eren Jaeger to be the father of Levi's child. Saying it is his, should restore Levi's rank and privileges, he reasons.

Levi puts his palm to his forehead, “Why...why did you have to say anything, Erwin,” he thinks to himself.

Commander-in-Chief Darius Zackley pounds the desk saying, “Order...order in my court room.” The court is silenced for the moment. Then Commander-in-Chief Zackley asks, “Is this true, Captain Levi?”

Levi takes a deep breath and says, “Commander-in-Chief, esteemed colleagues, I, Captain Levi, do hereby tender my immediate retirement from Survey Recon. Corp on this the 2nd of April, year 854, as of 13:07 hours military time or 1:07 pm civilian time as per the King's decree of my ability to do so by serving as Humanities Strongest Soldier which is hereby conveyed to Humanities Faithfullest Servant, Civilian Rank retaining all rights and privileges due my previous Military rank, and I am hereby no longer under the jurisdiction of this court.”

The court erupts again. “He can't do that!” Commander Dawk shouts.

Levi breaks the seal to open the red folder and produces the documentation from the King with the King's family crest emblazoned on it. Levi hands it to the bailiff who in turn hands it to the court.

Looking the document over Commander-in-Chief Darius Zackley states, “Actually, Commander Dawk, he can.”

“But what about Jaeger? He is still under Military jurisdiction,” Dawk spouts, “so that means the baby is too.”

“Commander-in-Chief,” Captain Levi, retired, shouts above the uproar, “I have further documentation confirming that I am NOT now nor have I ever been legally wedded to Eren Jaeger, soldier.”

The court erupts a third time.

Commander Dawk shouts again, “Treacherous lies, your honor!”

Levi produces another document and hands it to the bailiff. Once Zackley looks it over, he tells the bailiff to confirm Levi's identity. With one press of his thumb (* See notes), Captain Levi of Recon Corps Scouting Legion and Squad Leader becomes Lady Lee-Vye Reis, wife to Sir Thomas Reis.

“You're identity is confirmed,” Commander-in-Chief Darius Zackley states, “You are Lady Lee-Vye Reis wife to Sir Thomas Reis...”

“...wife to Sir Thomas Reis,” Commander Smith thinks to himself while he looks at Lee-Vye. He knows the rumors surrounding the Reis marriage. He was only dating his wife back then. Her being a high society bitch, she was privileged to all the juicy gossip of the nobles. Sir Thomas Reis took a young bride. One young enough to be his daughter. Her background was unknown but she was thought to be of a very low status “You can't get much lower than the sewers,” Erwin realizes.

There were rumors about how Sir Thomas liked to 'watch' his young wife 'entertain' his male friends. If she didn't do what he commanded, he beat her. Sometimes right in front of these same friends. It was rumored that he had killed his wife and gotten rid of her body since she disappeared shortly after one horrible beating, never to be seen again. Commander Smith's eyes show remorse and Lee-Vye sees this. She tries not to let it get to her. But she realizes he finally understands why she is a woman disguised as a man. He understands why she has to be the one in control. He finally understands why what he did...barging into her home and forcing his way into her bedroom...was so offensive. He wants to apologize to her. Tell her he's sorry for acting like such an ass. She looks away then back at him and with the slightest nod acknowledges his apology.

“Reis,” the Wallest whispers. “Commander-in-Chief Zackley, I need a sidebar.”

“I'm in the middle of court, Wallest, surely it can wait.”

“No, sir, it can't.” The Wallest approaches the bench whispering, “...if she is indeed a Reis, this court has no jurisdiction what-so-ever over her actions. Civil court has no jurisdiction over her actions. She can legally walk right up and kill someone in front of all these witnesses and there is nothing any court in our land can legally do about it.”

“But isn't Sir Thomas Reis dead?”

“Presumed dead, your honor. That child she's carrying could be the heir to Sir Thomas Reis' estate.” 

“And why should this court care about such matters,” Commander-in-Chief Darius Zackley asks.

The high ranking Wallest leans in very close to the Commander-in-Chief's ear saying, “Sir, what I am about to reveal is for your safety. Sir Thomas Reis is brother to Lord Rod Reis...that child she's carrying could be next heir to the throne, sir. We cannot touch her whether her husband is alive or dead,” the Wallest states.

Whispering very low, Commander-in-Chief Darius Zackley confirms, “Lord Rod Reis...is royalty?”

With the slightest of nods the Wallest confirms this weighty revelation. “Obviously, I must swear you to secrecy, sir,” the Wallest adds.

There is a long, long pause then turning to the court room, Commander-in-Chief Darius Zackley says, “Case dismissed!” And pandemonium breaks out for a fourth and final time. “Release Lady Reis with our apologies,” he orders.

Lee-Vye breathes a deep sigh of relief. She looks over at Eren. Eren's face is drawn, sad. His wife isn't his wife even. Nothing he knows about Lee-Vye is true. Commander Smith is about to congratulate Lee-Vye on her victory when he sees her gaze locked onto Eren. A sad, haunted look comes over Lee-Vye's features as she watches her husband leave the court room without saying a word to anyone. She knows Eren's her true husband since Sir Thomas Reis is dead, but no one else knows this since his body was never found. It's hard to find a body once it's been eaten by a Titan. And Lee-Vye knows Sir Thomas Reis is dead since she's the one that killed him and fed him to the beast.

*

Who are you really?:

Sometimes even when you win, you lose. Such is the case of Captain Levi a.k.a.: Lady Lee-Vye Reis. She won in court yet lost her rank, her squad, and her husband all at the same time. She stands watching as Eren packs. He intends to return to the basement to await their new commanding officer's arrival.

“I'm sorry,” she whispers.

There is a small puff of steam following Eren from room to room. She knows he wants to transform. She knows he wants to storm around breaking everything in sight. The fact that he hasn't fills her with great pride.

“You're married to some rich fuck...” Eren hisses. “When were you going to tell me this? I thought we had something special. Is that even my kid? Commander Erwin said it is his! Why would he say that? Why would he even think that? Who the fuck are you really?” He pauses there to look at her...his eyes furious.

“I am your wife,” she says softly.

“And how am I suppose to know that? You're married to Sir Thomas Reis. Who the hell is Sir Thomas Reis?”

“Some rich fuck,” she states using his own words.

“You know what, forget it. Just forget it. I don't care any more. You've lied about everything. Is there anything you've ever told me that was true,” Eren asks in desperation.

“Yes,” she says simply, “I love you. That's the truth.”

He looks at her for a long while, still fuming. Lee-Vye's declaration is like a knife through Eren's heart. “Fuck you!” he adds as he storms out the door.

The silence in the wake of Eren's departure encases Lee-Vye. She collects a few things, clothes mostly, then walks away from her military life. As she's about to close the door for good on this chapter of her life, she pauses and removes her platinum Wings of Freedom. Eren always loved her wings so she leaves her pin on the side table by the door. She only got her platinum wings for saving Lord Rod Reis' life. She felt she had to. The man was once her brother-in-law after all. 

She remembers that day many years ago. She had just finished being recruited by Commander Erwin Smith and was in town to meet with her friends Farlan and Izzy, when a frightened horse came racing toward her. She saw the ebony carriage that Lord Rod Reis was just exiting it. She recognized her brother-in-law and raced to his aid managing to yank him out of the way just in time. His guard was knocked to the ground and nearly trampled by the horse but Lord Reis was safe, in her arms, hanging from the roof top by her 3D Maneuvering Gear. 

“Thank you,” he said. “Wait, do I know you?”

“No, sir. I don't believe so,” Levi states as he lowers himself and Lord Rod Reis to the ground. The next thing Levi knew he is at the Military Headquarters, being presented the platinum Wings of Freedom pin. Lord Reis is standing to Commander-in-Chief Darius Zackley's right hand side and once the presentation is complete, Lord Rod Reis takes hold of Levi's hand and squeezes it gently whispering, “Thank you, Vye.”

Lee-Vye's eyes flicker to Lord Rod Reis' as she immediately recognizes the old nick-name her brother-in-law used to call her. She slips her hand from his and gives Lord Rod Reis and the Commander-in-Chief the best solute of her life.

Pulling herself from her memory she realizes this time at least, she doesn't have to return to the sewers. Lee-Vye resumed her proper title as Lady Reis in open court, after all. Now she just needs to see if their country cottage, the one she walked away from nearly eleven years ago is still standing. If so, her and her baby will have a lovely place to call home. 

* * *

“Welcome back, Jaeger,” Jean shouts triumphantly Eren gives Kirstein a look so bitter, so desperately wanting him to push it just a little bit more that Jean backs away from him saying, “Sorry, man.”

Hearing Jean's apology Berthold, Reiner, and Connie all look over at Jaeger knowing it's best to leave the man be. Armin is the only one willing to go talk to his friend. “Eren, I'm sorry things ended this way,” he admits.

“It's okay...it was too good to last,” Eren states softly.

“What's going to happen now...to the baby, I mean?”

“Oh, the kid should be safe enough,” Eren replies. “I still can't figure out why Commander Smith said it was his baby.”

“Commander Smith said that?” Armin asks surprised.

“Yes, right in front of everyone,” Eren adds while getting upset again.

“Wow, he must have really felt things were going poorly to lie in open court like that,” Armin reasons.

Eren looks up at his friend suddenly. “You think he was lying?” Eren asks wondering why he never thought of that before.

“Sure. He knows it's your kid. He must have figured if he claimed it was his, they'd stop the trial and restore Levi to Captain,” Armin states clearly.

“Oh, my god,” Eren says, “and here I thought...”

“You didn't think Erwin was serious, did you?” Armin asks.

Eren blushes then says, “That's exactly what I thought.”

“Well, at least you were smart enough not to voice your doubts to Levi,” Armin states but when he sees Eren blush again he asks, “or did you?”

Eren closes his eyes and nods slightly. “I need to apologize,” Eren says. He races back over to his former home and opens the door. “Levi! Levi?” he calls out as he races from room to room. He comes back into the living room wondering where she is and something silver catches his eye. He walks over to the entrance-way and sees the platinum Wings of Freedom left on the little side table. “No,” he says, “you weren't suppose to leave already, Levi,” he cries into the air, “Come back. I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry for not trusting you,” he adds as he begins to cry in frustration.


	22. Home Sweet Home

It's been eleven years since Lady Reis has been to the Chateau de Reis. The gardens are over grown, the roof needs work, and the interior is filthy. Just what Levi needs to take his mind off things. He realizes he needs to start thinking of himself as a woman again, too. “I'll be a mother in less than 25 days,” she reasons. “Unless you decide to be late,” she says while running her hand over the great swell of her navel. “Man, it's hot today.” 

Lee-Vye realizes her first order of business needs to be water. She'll need a lot of it to get this place back the way it should be. In less than two hours, she has the living room livable and one of the downstairs bathrooms is sparkling. She tries carrying out one of the chairs to beat the dust out of the fabric when her back starts to ache. She realizes in order to do this right, she will need help with some of the heavier items. She smiles when she realizes exactly who she can get for a job this big. A group of misfits that currently aren't too busy since they are in need of a new commanding officer.

It takes her two hours on horseback to reach the castle again. Oh, her back is aching. Commander Smith is just riding up when she arrives. “Ah, sir, may we speak?”

Lee-Vye discusses her idea with him and asks his permission to enlist the help of her former squad. He sees her trying unsuccessfully to get the kinks out of her over-stressed back so he offers, “Would a week be enough time to get the Chateau ready?”

“Two weeks would be better,” Lee-Vye adds. 

“Is there enough room for the entire squad?”

“Yes, sir, and then some.”

“Very well Capta..um, Lady Reis,” he states. “The men are on loan to you for the next 2 weeks. I have another duty for the women.”

“Thank you, sir,” Lee-Vye adds with a warm smile. That tiny bit of encouragement makes Commander Smith's heart soar. Barging into the men's barracks, Lee-Vye shouts, “Alright, soldiers...front and center.”

Eren looks up to see his wife waddle into his presence Her face is flushed, she's holding the small of her back, her hair is greasy, her clothes are filthy, and to Eren, she's never looked more radiant! He walks up to her and without asking permission, takes hold of her and plants a nice, soft kiss on her lips. She starts to push him away, then sinks her hands into his hair and holds on tight. The barracks erupt into a spontaneous applause. There are a few whistles then when Eren releases her again she says, “Wow.”

“I'm glad you're back,” Eren says softly.

“You say that now...” she adds with an ironic smile. “Alright men, listen up. I have permission from your commanding officer Commander Erwin Smith to use your muscle to clean Chateau de Reis. The entire place is in disarray but it shouldn't take more than 2 weeks to get it back into shape. We need to get the place in order before this little mutant makes his or her appearance,” she adds while patting her girth.

“Chateau de Reis...that ritzy home on the bank of the Sina?” Connie Springer asks.

“Well, it's not so ritzy right now, Springer, that's why I need your help. We'll need to barrow the wagon, cleaning supplies, horses, food, just about everything we need since the place hasn't been lived in for years. Saddle up, gentlemen. We leave in 30 minutes.”

Eren has Armin pack his gear for him as he follows his wife back to their former house. 

“Jaeger, why are you following me like a puppy? We have work to do, soldier,” Lee-Vye states.

He gathers her up in his arms and carries her into their bedroom. 

“Husband, we don't have time for this,” she insists.

“Wife, I can see your back is bothering you. Lay down and I'll rub the kinks out of it for you.”

“Oh,” she states while lifting her shirt, “thanks.”

His hands are so strong as they probe all the tender spots with care. She starts to doze off and Eren continues working her sore muscles while she sleeps. Armin comes into the house saying, “Eren?”

“Back here,” he calls out.

Armin hesitates then enters saying, “I just wanted to let you know the wagon's loaded and we're ready to head out.” Eren nods.

Armin leaves him alone with Lee-Vye. Eren then leans down and kisses his wife's back. She stirs to life beside him and he says, “We're ready to leave.”

She blinks a few times saying, “Thanks, soldier.” She tucks her shirt back into her waist band and they head out to meet the others. 

It is almost nightfall when they arrive back at Chateau de Reis. “Reiner, you and Berthold need to get some lights going. You'll find what you need in the pantry off the first floor kitchen. Left wing,” Lee-Vye states.

“Connie, you, Jean, and Armin need to scout around for some firewood in-case it gets cold tonight.”

“Jaeger, you and I need to get some of these supplies into the kitchen. We'll get dinner started.”

Jean looks around for a moment then asks, “Where are the women?”

“Commander Smith said he couldn't spare them. He didn't elaborate,” Lee-Vye confirms. “Let's get to work!”


	23. Early Baby

After working up a sweat carrying boxes, Lee-Vye feels the need to sit a moment. Her back is cramping up something fierce Eren looks over at her and asks, “Are you alright? You look a bit flushed.”

“I'll be alright. Just give me a moment,” she adds while waving him off.

It's Reiner that first realizes what's happening. He comes over to Lee-Vye's side saying, “How far apart are they?”

Looking up into Reiner's face, she says, “Close...very close.”

“Berthold, help me move this sofa over to the fireplace,” Reiner shouts.

“Sure, what's wrong?”

“Lee-Vye's in hard labor. We'll have to deliver the baby sometime in the next couple of hours most likely.”

“Have you ever delivered a baby before, Reiner?” Berthold asks, then seeing his look says, “Right, right. I forgot. Okay, I'll go grab some of the old rags we brought with us for cleaning and I'll get a couple of sheets to cover the sofa.”

“What's going on,” Jean asks while bringing in a load of firewood and setting it down in the fireplace.

“The baby's coming,” Reiner tells him. “After you get a fire started, I need you to go draw some water for washing my hands and any tools I might need. Boil it but keep some aside just in case we need to cool it quickly.”

“No problem,” Jean states as he passes Armin.

“Where you going, Jean?” Armin calls out.

“Baby's coming...Reiner's calling the shots,” Jean calls back.

“What do you need me to do, Reiner?” Armin asks.

“Keep Eren busy. Keep him out of the way.”

“Got it,” Armin states.

“Hey, what's up, Armin? Jean said you needed to see me,” Connie states.

“The baby's coming. Ask Reiner what he needs you to do,” Armin instructs.

“Okay. Hey, Reiner...”

Everyone knows what's going on except for Eren himself. He's still unloading the wagon and begins to stock the pantry when Connie rushes by him saying, “Excuse me, Jaeger.”

Jean's still getting the water ready while Berthold places the sheet on the cushions making a clean area for the baby to be born. Armin is helping Eren stock the pantry when they hear Lee-Vye let out a scream. Eren looks confused but Armin says, “Come on, Jaeger, we need to get this stuff put away.”

Armin keeps him so busy that Eren doesn't even realize until the baby cries what's been going on. 

He gives his best friend a wide-eyed look and Armin states, “I think it's safe for you to go in there now.”

The scene before him is odd. Connie, Jean, Berthold are gathered around his wife. They're smiling down at Reiner who's helping Lee-Vye deliver the afterbirth. Eren comes to his wife's side saying, “Why didn't anyone tell me?”

Jean, who's cleaning the baby now says, “Reiner figured it was best to keep you out of the way, just in case things didn't go as planned.”

“You do realize I helped birth our first child, right,” Eren replies matter-of-factly.

“You have another baby?” Reiner asks.

Lee-Vye looks at Eren saying, “We do. Her names Cassandra and her birth was a secret. We thought it best. Little did I know this little scout would soon follow,” Lee-Vye adds as Jean wraps the baby and hands her to her mother.

“I didn't know, Eren, or I would have told you,” Reiner confirms. 

“Where's the other child now,” Berthold asks.

“Safe,” Lee-Vye adds a bit too quickly. “With my relatives,” she adds even though she doesn't have any relatives that they know of. Eren gives her an odd look which both Reiner and Berthold notice. Lee-Vye lets out an involuntary yawn. She looks at Reiner and says, “Thank you, Braun, for your help.” She turns toward the back of the sofa with the baby tucked in tight and closes her eyes to sleep. “Husband,” she mumbles, “Could you bring us a blanket.”

Her husband, the father of her children, her life long mate has once again been reduced to a mere errand boy but he doesn't mind this time. It's his duty to keep his family safe and warm.

“Sure thing,” Eren adds as he leaves to fetch a couple of blankets from the wagon. One for himself, as well, since he plans to keep watch over his little family.

In the morning, Armin is the first to rise so he makes breakfast for the squad. Jean sets the table and the rest of the men wake to the smell of freshly brewed coffee..

Once they're seated, Eren digs right in. All of the other men position themselves on the same side of the table which faces the living room. Looking from one to the next Eren asks, “Aren't any of you guys hungry?”

“Actually,” Connie says, “I'm kind of thirsty.”.

“For some milk,” Jean adds.

“Warm milk,” Armin states.

“Milk? Where the hell are you going to find milk around here...warm or otherwise,” Eren asks then he looks toward where the others are looking and sees Lee-Vye sitting in a rocking chair in the living room, cradling their newborn while nursing her.

“Oh, come on guys...really? Even you, Armin,” Eren asks hotly.

Reiner speaks up saying, “Not all of us are as lucky as you, Jaeger,” but Reiner turns  
his attention on his breakfast and slowly, so do the others.

* * *

After breakfast, Berthold pulls Reiner aside and asks, “What do you think?”

“The other would be a better choice since she's older.”

“Yea, but we have to find her,” Berthold adds. “That might be difficult.”

Reiner looks at Berthold saying, “Not if Eren gives us that information.”

With a nod, they set their sights on retrieving Cassandra.

“We need to see if it's true,” Reiner reminds him. 

“I know,” Berthold states a little irritated. “If it is, that would help us greatly.”


	24. Up from the Sewers

Eren and Armin do as instructed. They climb through the cistern to retrieve Sandy. Sandy...the little child that kept Lee-Vye company the first time she was pregnant. Sandy...the little girl who brought her the fingerprinted slice of bread. Sandy...the little girl who saved her life by having the courage to bring Hanji and Eren to Lee-Vye's aid when the baby was breach. Sandy, her real name is Cassandra and she's the same little girl that lent her name to Eren and Lee-Vye's first born.

Finding Sandy is easy. Getting her to trust them is another matter entirely. Then Eren pulls the little, crumpled piece of paper from his pocket. The faded image of him with his unruly hair and bluish green eyes gazes back at the young girl and she remembers him. She smiles at Eren and gets her only precious keepsake, her dolly...a ragged clothe dolly with no head, and the three of them start back up the cistern grate to Chateau De Reis where Lee-Vye is waiting with a hot meal and a nice warm bubble bath.

Lee-Vye helps the little urchin scrub herself from head to toe and over again just to get all the grime off her small form. Lee-Vye makes her a makeshift dress out of one of her old shirts. Once the child is clean, she looks beautiful. Her dark hair and bright blue eyes reflect her excitement at her new life at Chateau De Reis.

While she is bathing, Armin takes her little headless dolly and makes a clothe head for it. He sews on a couple of buttons from the very bottom of his shirt for eyes. At first he doesn't know what to do for hair then he realizes he can use his own hair for that and cuts off his blonde locks which were getting a bit long anyhow. Tying a strip of clothe around his hair, he sews it onto the doll's head then attaches the head to the body. The body is still a bit damp from where he washed it but he still intends to give it to Cassandra when she goes to bed tonight.

“Everyone, I want to introduce you to Cassandra...”

“My name is Sandy,” the little girl insists.

“Alright,” Lee-Vye says without missing a beat, “this is Sandy.”

The men think it's odd that Eren has a daughter who's nearly three years old. 

Jean just whispers, “Jaeger's a machine,” to Connie who nods solemnly

“That means he was what, sixteen, when Eren got Lee-Vye pregnant,” Berthold asks.

“Must have been,” Reiner confirms. “Lucky bastard.”

“Are we gonna do it, Reiner? We have to head back in a couple of days,” Berthold reminds him.

“Yes, it has to be tonight,” Reiner confirms. “If she is the prodigy, we'll take her with us tomorrow...not to the Castle, of course, but to our village.”

They watch as Eren picks little Sandy up and gives her a light kiss on her cheek. Sandy wraps her arms around his neck and Berthold notices how their hair is the same unruly brown color. “Yes, that's his kid,” Berthold whispers. “Their hair style and color are virtually identical.”

Reiner looks but doesn't see it. It's similar but not identical. “We'll have to test our theory to be certain,” Reiner states. “We don't want to take her all the way home and find out we're wrong.”

“Sure, I understand,” Berthold replies. 

“Tonight then,” Reiner adds.

*

My name is Sandy:

“Sandy,” Armin states, “I have a surprise for you.” He bends down and places the little doll next to her. Sandy smiles brightly and gives Armin a spontaneous hug. 

“Oh, thank you,” she says. “Her hair looks just like yours.” 

He smiles at her and says, “Good night, Sandy. Sleep well.”

She says her name is Sandy but Lee-Vye calls her Cassandra. The child seems a bit old, but no older than the time Eren's known Levi. Reiner wonders, “Is she truly Eren's first child?” Only one way to know for certain. Reiner and Berthold take Sandy to a private location. They dope her up just enough to keep her from running away. Running, Berthold insists that it be a leg. Reiner doesn't like the idea of crippling the child but Berthold states that if this is Jaeger's kid, it will grow back.

Blinded by obedience, Reiner severs the leg at the knee joint. There is blood...so much blood, but Reiner continues to encourage Cassandra to regenerate.

He cuts off one of his own fingers and shows the child what to do. It's Berthold that realizes the bleeding hasn't slowed. Berthold reaches over to press on her femoral artery. “What are you doing,” Reiner asks.

“Keeping the kid from bleeding to death,” Berthold states. 

Reiner decides to make a tourniquet for the leg. It will give the child more time to realize what regeneration is. It will help her to heal so she doesn't bleed to death. It isn't working, Reiner realizes.

“She's not Jaeger's kid,” Berthold insists while becoming apprehensive.

“Yes, she is. She just needs more time,” Reiner insists. He's sweating now, though. Did he just cripple an innocent? No, this is the child. Lee-Vye said so herself. This is their first daughter...their first child. He knows that. There's no reason for them to lie about something as important as this.

Reiner leans over Cassandra and whispers in her ear saying, “Come on, Sandy. I know you can do this.”

Sandy places her small hand on his cheek Her bright blue eyes look into Reiner's as she says, “I'm sorry. I don't know what to do.”

Reiner watches as the little girl's hand drops and she turns her face away from him. He smacks her face saying, “Stay with me, kid!” Reiner insists that she return to the land of the living. She's their one true hope. “No, you can't die,” Reiner insists.

“Reiner...” Berthold says, interrupting. He watches as Reiner repeatedly smacks the child across the face, trying desperately to get her to respond.

“Braun...” Berthold says watching as the warrior slips into despair “It's not her,” he adds.

“It is,” Reiner insists. “She'll regenerate. Just give her a minute.”

Berthold realizes Reiner's losing it. He just killed a child in cold blood and his mind can't wrap itself around that idea.

“Warrior,” Berthold finally states while grabbing hold of Reiner's wrist, “come on. We have to get back to Chateau De Reis before we're missed.”

Reiner looks into his eyes. His gaze is haunted. There is a long, long pause. “You're right, of course,” Reiner adds without another look at the little body on the table before him. “Let's go.”

She isn't dead but after a few more moments the little hand that is holding onto her dolly releases it's grip and the doll tumbles to the floor.

They ride back to the Chateau. 

“So when do you think we should grab the kid?” Reiner asks.

“You mean the new born?” Berthold questions.

“No,” Reiner states. “Cassandra.” 

“We don't know where she is,” Berthold says.

“What are you talking about?” Reiner asks. “She's living at the Chateau right now.”

It's then that Berthold realizes Reiner has had a split from reality. His mind is swirling, unable to reconcile what they've done with what needs doing. Berthold knows he'll have to keep an eye on his friend. If Reiner's psychosis gets much worse, he may have to eliminate his partner.


	25. She's gone

Lee-Vye's busy with a fussy infant and barely notices that Sandy is no where in sight. It isn't until mid-day that Eren brings up the subject saying, “Do you think she went back down to the sewers?”

“Anything's possible, Jaeger,” Lee-Vye states irritably. “Armin,” she shouts.

“Yes,sir....um, ma'am.”

“Check Sandy's room. See if her doll's in there. If not, check the rest of the rooms. She doesn't go anywhere without that doll of hers,” Lee-Vye states. The baby's been crying for over an hour straight and it's definitely wearing on Lee-Vye's nerves. “Here,” she snaps while shoving the kid into Eren's arms. “I need a break.”

Lee-Vye exits the house to take a short walk in the garden. Since the Scouts have been working on the grounds, the garden is nearly perfect. The warm sun and cool breeze calm her frazzled nerves. She lets out a great sigh as she meditates on the sound of the little fountain Connie and Jean managed to get working again. Tomorrow, the Scouts have to return to the Castle so Eren can fulfill Hanji's testing for fixing Wall Maria.

Lee-Vye realizes she's going to miss these misfits. She's gotten used to having them around. She sees Eren walking out toward her with their newborn in his arms. He's managed to get the baby to calm down. Lee-Vye watches his unruly hair bob in the sun light. She watches as his eyes flicker to her own. His smile lights up the mid-day with such a beautiful aura. Her intensity increases as she realizes, “I want him and I'll have him tonight, before he leaves me again.”

He brings their daughter to Lee-Vye and notices the intensity of his wife's gaze. He knows that look. It means she wants him right here, right now. He blinks his eyes a few times as his member works on autopilot. “Lee-Vye,” he says softly.

“Tonight, Jaeger,” Lee-Vye insists, “come to me tonight after lights out.”

Eren gulps as he realizes he's in for another great ride. He blushes as her eyes caress his face, neck, the tiny bit of chest hair showing through at his collar. Lee-Vye's grey eyes return to his and Eren detects the slightest hint of smile as Lee-Vye envisions what awaits them tonight.


	26. We need you

About an hour after her former squad leaves, Lee-Vye hears the familiar sound of horses. She wonders if they forgot something. Then she hears the sound of wheels...a carriage.

She exits to find Commander-in-Chief Darius Zackley's coach approaching with Commander Erwin Smith and Squad Leader Hanji Zoe on horseback beside it. Lee-Vye stands awaiting to hear whatever news these three bring. The Commander-in-Chief is the first to speak saying, “Lady Reis, do you mind if we step inside to escape this heat?”

“No, sir,” she states as she leads the way inside the Chateau. Once they're inside Lee-Vye asks, “To what do I owe this pleasure, sir?”

Commander Erwin Smith approaches and lays a long box on the coffee table.

Lee-Vye opens it to find her metals inside. “I don't understand, sir.”

“I'm here to reinstate you,” Commander-in-Chief Darius Zackley replies.

“Thank you, sir, but I'm not interested,” Lee-Vye states bluntly as she sets the box back down and turns to escort the group out of her home.

“Damn it, Lee-Vye,” the Commander-in-Chief states, “we need your help!”

Lee-Vye turns back to him, eying him for a long time. Finally she says, “Why my help?”

Commander Erwin speaks up saying, “We believe we've identified the Colossal type titan and the Armor titan.”

“Let me guess, Berthold Hoover and Reiner Braun,” Lee-Vye states.

“How did you know that,” Hanji asks.

“They look like their respective titans, just like Annie Leonhart looks like the female type titan,” Lee-Vye offers. “Plus they've both been overly interested in Andie, our new born. There's only one reason for that. They need something from her.”

“See,” the Commander-in-Chief says, “you're good, Levi. You're very good.”

“You called me 'Levi', sir. I thought I wasn't allowed in your Military if I'm a woman posing as a man.”

“Captain, I don't give a fuck if you're a monkey posing as an elephant. I just need your help in capturing these men.”

“But I have a newborn, sir...”

“Hanji has already offered to protect the child,” Commander Smith adds.

“I want my record sponged,” Lee-Vye insists.

“Done,” Commander-in-Chief Darius Zackley states enthusiastically.

“And my squad reinstated.”

“Absolutely.”

“A raise would be nice,” Lee-Vye adds knowing that she has him over a barrel.

“Already approved,” Commander Erwin Smith states while handing Lee-Vye an envelop with her back pay since the trial enclosed.

Lee-Vye looks around her home. The beautiful tapestries, the clean foyer, the sparkling Chrystal Chandeliers Then the baby cries and Lee-Vye says, “Fine. I was getting bored of being a house wife anyway.”

Packing only a few things and handing the baby to Hanji, Lee-Vye says, “Let's go,” as she walks away from Chateau de Reis for a second time.

Once she's again settled into her former quarters, Lee-Vye resumes her masculine persona. Eren comes to see if there's anything Levi needs help with. “No,” he adds softly. Eren tries to place his arms around his wife, when he speaks saying, “Jaeger, we can't. Hanji says it will be at least two months before she can do the surgery to remove my ovaries again. It will take that long for Andie's blood to be filtered out of my system. Then she'll have to test me after another two weeks of healing time.”

“But then we can be together again, right?” Eren asks.

Looking into his husband's eyes, he says, “There's so much work to do now. I don't know if we should continue our relationship.”

“Don't say that. Please, don't say that,” Eren adds while holding Levi close. “This, being here with you now, is what makes living worth while.”

Levi kisses him then realizing Jaeger's right, of course. Being human means nothing if you have no one to share it with.


	27. Finding Casandra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * This is where this story rejoins manga 42 although I took the liberty to make Eren 'of age' so he and Levi could have a more intimate relationship. * 
> 
> There may be spoilers from here on in.

“I know I heard horses last night. I bet it was the Military Police poking around in here.”

“Why did you wait until now to check it out?” the man's wife asks.

“You want me to take on the Military Police by myself?”

“Never mind,” she sighs.

He walks into the shed hoping not to find anything a miss. When he see's the dark brown haired head, he comes running out of the door.

“Land sakes, Theo, you look like ya seen a ghost.”

“Close enough,” he adds and grabbing hold of her wrists says, “let's leave.”

“Goodness, what's got your feathers ruffled,” she asks while pushing passed him. When Allie's eyes spot the child she approaches saying, “Child...are you alright?” Then she sees the dried blood and severed leg. “Oh, dear lord,” she sighs. But at her words the little head moves. “Theo, she's alive!” She rushes in and scoops up the child. “We have to take her to Dr. Grant. Bring her leg. Maybe he can reattach it!”

“I'm not touching...”

“Theodore Wallace, do as I say this instant! We've no time to waste.”

It takes them 30 minutes. to reach Dr. Grant's shack. Allie burst through the door saying, “Sir, please help us.”

Dr. Grant looks up and sees the poor mangled mess in Mrs. Wallace's arms. “What happened?”

“We found her like this. In one of the buildings on our property,” she says.

“Lay her on the table,” Dr. Grant instructs. Looking the shirt over he sees the Wings of Freedom emblem on the breast pocket. 

“Here,” Theo states shoving the severed leg and small doll at him.

“She had this with her?” Dr. Grant asks while looking the little doll over. “I'm glad you brought it with you. It may help to identify her.”

“Jaeger...” the child whispers.

Dr. Grants eyes open wide. He then says, “Leave us. I'll contact you once I know whether she's out of danger or not.”

“Thank you, Dr. Grant. Come on Allie,” Mr. Wallace says.

“Good luck, child,” his wife adds tearfully.

Once they're gone, Dr. Grant leans in closer to get a better look at the child's face. He doesn't recognize her but she knows his name...his true name. “Jaeger...you called me Jaeger,” he says.

She shakes her head no and pulls the crumpled paper from her shirt pocket. “Jaeger...” she says again.

Dr. Grant takes the paper from her and looks it over. “Eren, Get Hanji and bring her medical bag quick! Levi.” Looking at the child again he says, “You know Eren...Eren Jaeger?”

The girl points to the faded image on the reverside. Dr. Grant flips the paper over and sees the faded crayon drawing with the unruly brown hair and deep sea-green eyes. Grisha just stares at the image for a moment, smiling.

“Jaeger,” she says again.

“Yes, child, that's Jaeger and we'll find him as soon as I fix you up,” he adds. Looking her wound over he says, “Why was your leg amputated. There's nothing wrong with it.”

“Reiner...regeneration...”

“Regeneration,” Dr. Grant states. “How do you even know that word?”

“Reiner's finger.”

“I am going to help you regenerate your leg, child...” Dr. Grant states.

“Sandy...”

“Sandy? Is that your name?”

She nods her head slowly.

“Alright Sandy, I will help you but it will hurt. I need to cut off the spoiled flesh so it will regenerate properly.” Bringing the circular saw to the table he adds, “Bite down on this,” he says while placing a piece of leather in her mouth, “when it hurts.” Dr. Grant gets everything necessary since he doesn't have an assistant and he may need to improvise. “Sandy, if you feel like passing out, don't fight it,” he adds.

The buzz of the circular saw is the last thing Sandy hears before passing out. When she comes to again, Dr. Grant is rubbing salve on her stump of a leg. The pain is what woke her, but now there isn't any pain. She feels heat, but still no pain. She watches as her leg magically grows back. Her color is much better too, and her heartbeat is much stronger.

“Reiner, I did it,” Sandy says triumphantly.

“Yes, Sandy, you did it alright,” Dr. Grant adds. 

This is the fourth successful regeneration Dr. Grant has performed. It always amazes him that there is a small difference in the skin tone of the old flesh and the new. It took him a long time to finally get it right. He didn't realize he needed to cut off the dead meat by reopening the wound. It was a farm accident that first worked successfully since the injury was fresh. There were several more failures before he realized what had made the difference between them and the success story. Now, the locals call him the miracle man. He plays down the notoriety since too much might draw attention to himself.

Sandy picks up her doll. “Andie,” she calls it.

“Your doll's named Andy?”

“Her real name is Andrea, but Levi calls her 'Andie'.”

“Levi had her baby then,” Dr. Grant asks.

“Two babies: Cassandra and Andrea...Sandy and little Andie,” Sandy states.

“Wait, you know about Cassandra?”

“Yes, I gave her my name,” Sandy states.

“And Reiner...he thought you could regenerate?” Dr. Grant asks getting worried about the safety of his granddaughters.

“I did,” she adds while smiling down at her new leg.

“We have to find Eren Jaeger.”

“He 'sposta be back at the castle now,” Sandy adds. 

“Come on,” he says while lifting her down from the table. “You can point Reiner out to me. We have to be careful, Sandy. Reiner nearly killed you. He might try to kill Cassandra or Andrea.”

They mount his horse and take off for the Survey Recon. Corps castle. Dr. Grant hides the horse outside the perimeter and cautions Sandy not to make a sound. She knows the grounds better than the doctor himself and she points out a few landmarks saying softly, “Food tent, men's tent, ladies' tent, Eren's house...”

“We'll start there,” Dr. Grant adds while sneaking toward Levi's quarters. He knocks softly saying, “Please be in.”

Eren opens the door and a hand grabs him and pulls him outside. 

“Are you alone,” he father asks.

“Levi's here...Sandy?!”

“Shh...let's get inside,” his dad states quickly.

Levi sees the three of them enter and sees how Dr. Jaeger slides the curtain aside. “What's going on,” he asks softly.

Locking the door once Sandy's inside, Dr. Jaeger says, “You have to move the girls. Someone named Reiner is looking for them. He nearly killed Sandy here trying to make her leg regenerate.”

“It grew back,” Sandy says proudly.

“How did you two even meet,” Eren asks.

“The shed where she was left to die is on the property of a couple of patients of mine. They found her and brought her to me.”

“How did her leg grow back,” Levi asks.

“If I told you...I'd have to kill you,” he says with a smile.

Levi is not amused but he understands that if Dr. Jaeger knows about Reiner then the children are in real danger.

“What about you two? You can't go back to wherever you were living, dad. It's too risky,” Eren states.

“I have the perfect place for you, Dr. Jaeger,” Levi adds. “Sandy, do you know how to get to Chateau de Reis from here?”

“Sure.”

“Chateau de Reis?” Dr. Jaeger asks. “I don't think we'll be welcome there.”

“Sure you will, pop. Levi here owns it,” Eren states.

“You're the missing Lady Lee-Vye Reis,” Dr. Jaeger asks, impressed.

“At your service,” she says with a slight bow.

“What about Sir Reis?”

“A titan ate him,” Lee-Vye adds casually.

Eren looks at her wide-eyed saying, “So you really are my wife?”

Looking from his son to his daughter-in-law, Dr. Jaeger asks, “Do I even want to know what that means?”

“I could tell you, Dr. Jaeger, but then I'd have to kill you,” Lee-Vye states but it's really hard to tell whether she's joking or not. 

Eren thinks to himself, “Shit, she's serious.” That's when he realizes, “A titan might have eaten Sir Thomas Reis, but that doesn't mean he was alive when it happened.” A shiver runs down Eren's spine as he realizes he'd rather not know the details surrounding the death of his wife's first husband. 

“Eren, I'm going to go see Hanji. Dr. Jaeger, you and Sandy should head back to the Chateau. The pantry is well stocked so you two should be fine for awhile.”

“But I should return Sandy to her parents,” Dr. Jaeger reasons.

“Sandy's parents are gone,” Lee-Vye adds as she makes her way out the door.

“You're all alone?” Dr. Jaeger asks.

Sandy nods.

“Eren, you don't mind having another sister, do you?”

“No, just don't leave her when she turns ten, okay,” he adds bitterly.

“I won't. Sandy already knows more about my work than you do. I'm sure she'll make a fine assistant,” Dr. Jaeger reasons.

“What is in the basement,” Eren asks again.

“Son, you have the key. Go look for yourself.” After pausing for a moment, he says, “I've been debating whether to tell you this or not...” He hands Eren another key, one much smaller like to a lock box.

“Another mystery?” Eren asks.

“A cure,” Dr. Jaeger states. “Find the truth then open the box. You only need to take one. It kills titan cells. I honestly could only test it on titans so it may make you incredibly sick. It might even kill you.”

“You mean you can kill titans with just a pill?”

“They only eat humans, son. I had to dismember corpses and hide the pills inside just to test it. Once the titans are cleaned from this world, human titan shifters will be next. Take the pills then and only then. Once Wall Maria fell, an essential ingredient was lost. There are only 19 pills left so only nineteen shifters will benefit from my cure. You, Andrea, and Cassandra should be the first three but we both know there are more than just you three awaiting salvation. Choose wisely, Eren, 'cause the State will surely kill the rest,” Grisha adds as he and Sandy head out the way they came.

“Bye, Jaeger,” Sandy says with a wave (* See notes).


	28. Berthold Exposed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is full of dark imagery, major character death, rape, and bondage.
> 
> Please be forewarned that it may not be to your liking but it is essential to the plot!
> 
> Thank you for understanding ~ Kristina Moon.

It has only been two weeks since Andrea's birth but already Lee-Vye's daughter's titan shifting blood has managed to whip her mother's tiny form back into pre-pregnancy state. 

“Damn, Jaeger, you're wife has a great ass,” Jean states while watching their commanding officer walk away from them.

Instead of getting upset, Eren just watches as a little smiles plays at the corner of his mouth.

“It's the titan shifting blood, right,” Armin adds. “It's regenerating her entire body. Soon we won't be able to tell that she was ever pregnant at all.”

“Does her hymen grow back,” Berthold asks. “Is it like she's a total virgin again? I mean, a virgin with experience...”

“Oh, wow, that's so hot,” Jean states a bit envious.

“What you guy's talking about,” Christa asks.

“Nothing,” the men add sheepishly.

“Um, Christa, I've been meaning to ask you...” Jean begins.

“Don't even think about it, Jean, ” Reiner warns as he walks up to them. “Christa, let's go out sometime. How's this Saturday sound about 18:00 hours?”

“Sure, Reiner,” she adds with a sweet smile.

He smirks at Jean saying, “She's too good for you, Kirstein.”

Jean is fuming. Missed it by that much.

Berthold is still wondering about the hymen. Ever since he found out about Lee-Vye's gender, he's willing to admit he has a thing for the little Captain. Now, to have her 'rebuilt' just like new, he wants to experience it for himself.

It's easy enough to trick Eren. He just needs to get him underground. But Lee-Vye's not so easy to fool. Over the next couple of days, he watches and waits for the perfect opportunity. He finds Lee-Vye alone in her quarters. When she goes to get him something to drink, he slips a mild knockout drug in her tea. Once she's sedated, he carries her into the bedroom. Using some rope, he ties each of her wrist to its corresponding thigh. Berthold likes the idea of making this sadistic little bitch his own for awhile. He blindfolds and gags her then forces her into a kind of squatting position. He waits for her to come to. She's already struggling and he says in a deep, menacing voice, “Don't.”

She doesn't recognize the voice and that makes her uneasy.

“That's better. Just hold still. It will all be over with soon.”

He runs his hands over her body. Everything has tightened up nicely. Nice firm breast, nice tight stomach...not an once of flab anywhere. 

Lifting her shirt up onto her back, he runs his hand over her back then down over her ass. Starting at her waistband, he uses his knife to slice her pants off. It's when he moves his hand between her legs that she starts struggling against the ropes again. He presses the knife against her inner thigh saying, “I said, 'Just hold still'.”

He caresses the opening of her vagina. 

“It has grown back. Oh, this is going to feel good.”

He gets himself into position and the moment he does, she kicks him. Bulls-eye!

“You fucking bitch!” Berthold shouts in his undisguised voice.

By the way her body stiffens, he knows she's recognizes his voice. 

He grabs a handful of hair and forces her face into the sheets. “I was hoping you'd enjoy this, but now I don't really give a fuck,” he adds.

The moment he enters her, it rips her hymen plus her rage and her goal to get out of these ropes causes Lee-Vye to use the blood her daughter left her coursing through her veins to transform into a titan!

The noise of the building exploding, Eren knows that sound. Thinking it is Berthold, the bastard that locked him in here, Eren bites his hand and bust out of the cellar he's locked in. The female titan holding onto Berthold bites the back of his neck with a satisfying crunch and tosses his crumpled corpse to the ground.

The squad comes on the run. They see the long, down-to-her-buttocks raven-black hair and grey eyes of the new female titan. She is nearly 20 meters tall! They watch as Jaeger's titan arrives on the scene. They wait for the two of them to start fighting but the titans just stare at one another for a few moments. Then the squad hears a cry from the female titan as it says, “...Aaeger...” and her titan body begins to disintegrate. Lee-Vye falls. Quickly, Eren's titan reaches out and catches his falling wife out of the air.

The rest of the squad watches as Jaeger's titan sets Lee-Vye down and begin to melt away. They see Lee-Vye wearing only a shirt. She is still bound and blindfolded. Reiner walks over to her and places his cloak over her nearly naked form. 

“What just happened,” Connie asks.

“Not sure,” Jean admits.

“Do you think Berthold took what we were talking about seriously,” Connie asks.

“Did you see how she was dressed? The rope, the blindfold,” Armin whispers. “Do you think he tried to,” he gulps then says, “...rape her.”

“Considering how she turned into a titan to stop him then I'd say yeah,” Jean reasons.

“Then who's the real victim?”

Reiner removes the blindfold and cuts the ropes. Lee-Vye's body is very hot but he carries her inside the castle regardless. “Don't just stare. Help Eren,” he says to the others. When they manage to bring Eren inside, Reiner is already rubbing a damp rag over Lee-Vye's forehead. He uses the cool water to quench her skin. He sees that her rope burns are not fading. She must have used every bit of her daughter's blood in that one instance. 

Eren regains consciousness first. He looks over at his wife saying, “What happened?”

No one wants to tell him that Berthold raped his wife. Or that his wife just changed into a titan. Or that her titan just killed Berthold. That's a lot for one man to handle.

Lee-Vye groans. “Fucking Hoover,” she hisses then opens her eyes. She sees her entire squad surrounding her. “How did I get here?”

“We'll let Reiner fill you in,” Jean states. 

Reiner nods to the others as they head back to their respective barracks. Eren has been waiting for over an hour to hear the story himself. Reiner looks over at Jaeger then asks, “What do either of you remember?”

“I heard what sounded like a titan shifter,” Eren states.

“And you?”

“I was drinking tea when Berthold knocked on the door,” Lee-Vye says softly.

“Your quarters were destroyed by a titan,” Reiner begins. “That titan is you, Captain.”

“What?” both she and Eren ask.

“It seems that Hoover was in your quarters when he did something that hurt you...your daughter's blood transformed you. You killed him, Captain.”

Eren looks at his wife.

“See these rope burns,” Reiner continues, “your daughter's titan shifting blood has been burned out of your system. That's why they haven't healed yet.”

“But if I was a titan, why didn't Eren attack me?”

“Your titan called out his name and disintegrated quickly, his titan caught you as you fell. I'd guess your titan was at least 20 meters high.”

“The first time I've ever been tall and I don't even remember it,” Lee-Vye jests.

“What did he do to you?” Eren asks.

Looking first to Reiner then to her husband Lee-Vye asks, “Do you know, Reiner?”

“All of your squad has a pretty good idea. You were bound and blindfolded when you fell back to earth.”

“You said that I killed him?”

“Yes, we all saw it happen,” Reiner admits. “But when Jaeger appeared we thought he was going to fight you.”

“I'm glad you didn't,” she states as she looks at her husband. “What stopped you?”

“I...I don't know,” he adds softly. “Something just seemed so familiar about her.”

“You said my titan called out to him...so it spoke?”

“Yes. Titan shifters use telepathy to communicate with their host,” Reiner states. “You must have communicated with your titan and she in turn said his name.”

“How do you know about the telepathy, Reiner,” Eren asks.

Reiner looks into Eren's eyes then Lee-Vye's saying, “I know a lot about shifters, actually.”

He looks at Lee-Vye again saying, “I'm sorry about Sandy...”

“What about her?”

Reiner gets upset saying, “It's my fault she's dead.” They watch as he places his hand over his eyes. His back heaves and they realize he's crying. “I thought she could regenerate. I thought she was a titan shifter like you, Eren. I didn't know she was only human.”

Lee-Vye holds up her hand to stifle Eren. She plays along saying, “Are you saying our daughter's dead?”

Reiner looks at her as his eyes narrow and says, “If she were your daughter, she wouldn't be dead. You used her as a decoy!”

“And what did you do to that decoy, Reiner,” Lee-Vye asks.

Reiner wants to be angry. Instead, he can't. He's the one that killed her. He's the one that took her leg off and allowed her to bleed to death. 

“How do you know she wouldn't be dead if she were our daughter,” Lee-Vye asks.

“Because titan shifters can only have titan shifting children,” he says. 

“But how do you know that,” Eren asks.

“Because I'm the Armor titan,” he admits finally. “Berthold was the Colossal titan. The village we're from is full of titan shifters.”

“Why are you telling us any of this?” Lee-Vye asks.

“Because it was Jaeger's father we were after when the wall fell. We heard he was working on a cure. We didn't know he wasn't home. We were told to secure him by any means necessary but the regular titans got there first. They fucked everything up.”

“Why are you telling us this,” Eren asks again. “I'm not my father. I can't make a cure.”

“He's still alive, Eren. He can still help us,” Reiner states.

“Why should he help you? You killed my mother, his wife...you tore our family apart!”

“Not to mention all the others that have died as a result of Wall Maria's fall,” Lee-Vye reminds him. “Right now, Braun, you're humanities number one enemy.” 

Reiner say, “I was just a kid. Brainwashed from the day I was born. I didn't know it was wrong. We were trained to be warriors. We were told it was us against the humans. We never were told we could co-exist. Then you appeared, Eren. A titan shifter yourself, and Berthold and my focus was changed. You were Eren Jaeger, son of the same doctor we were suppose to secure. No wounder your father was trying to find a cure. He was trying to save his own son. So what type of titan does your old man turn into?”

Before he can speak, Lee-Vye quickly says, “You do know you just confessed to multiple murders. You don't think I can just let you walk around free, do you?”

“No, I suppose you must take me into custody. It's for the best really. I'm so tired of all the lies, all the deaths. I just want to rest,” Reiner admits. “Unless you want to find out who's really behind the attacks, that is. More importantly to you two is the fact that I can teach your husband how to control his titan.”

“What could you possibly teach me,” Eren asks.

“Well, for one how not to get your wife pregnant every-time you two have sex. All I ask is one month of freedom for each thing I teach you,” Reiner adds.

“You can teach me a way that doesn't involve some sort of surgery?”

“Surgery won't work permanently on either one of you. Let's say Lee-Vye gets her tubes tied. All your fluids, Eren, have titan regenerative powers. Remember, I did say all...cum, saliva, urine, tears, hell, even if the good Captain here just licks your skin, she's taking in your cells. Eventually, her tubes will reconnect, ovaries regrow, uterus regenerates. It won't last long. Now, with my help, you'll learn how to keep your sperm crystallized,” Reiner states as he holds up his hand and causes it to crystallize right before their eyes. Then he turns it into flesh again. “Once they enter Lee-Vye's body, it's like any other part of a titan that is caste off. It just disintegrates”

“Why should we believe you,” Lee-Vye asks.

“Hanji can test Eren. Surely she can prove whether he's sterile or not,” Braun adds.

“And you know this how,” Lee-Vye asks.

“I'm a bit older than I admit. I had a young human wife. She died in childbirth. Unfortunately, our son Zack was born with his heart and one of his lungs on the outside of his little body. Surgery doesn't work since a titan shifter's D.N.A. tries to repair the body to what it thinks is correct. In his case, it kept putting his organs back on the outside. He only lasted a week.”

“But you said all children born to titan shifters are shifters,” Eren replies.

“Male titans are very common...no genitalia. Male shifters are rare. They're usually still born. Our doctors are little more than witch doctors. The surgery was a disaster! But Zack's body kept trying to regenerate. It was very painful to watch. I finally put him out of his misery,” Reiner states softly.

“Is that how you knew I was in labor? Did you deliver your son yourself?”

“Yes, oh, he was beautiful...just like Lora,” Reiner adds proudly yet there are tears in his eyes. 

“Reiner, Sandy isn't dead,” Eren says softly seeing the pain in his eyes.

“What,” Braun asks.

“Her leg did regenerate,” Jaeger confesses.

“Eren,” Lee-Vye says with a warning look.

“It's alright, Lee-Vye. Reiner is trying to do the right thing now,” Eren adds.

“Perhaps but that doesn't excuse his past,” she states.

“I have a date with Christa on Saturday. Just allow me that long and I'll teach you how to change your swimmers so you can still have children later, if you choose.”

“I've had all the kids I plan to,” Lee-Vye states.

“What about Eren? There's no guarantee you'll live a long, happy life together. In fact, we all know the odds of that actually happening are very slim. What if Eren chooses to remarry? I can teach him what to do and he will never need to worry about it ever again.”

“Teach me first,” Eren adds, “if you want that month of freedom.”

“If I can just have my date with Christa on Saturday, I will teach you on Sunday what you need to know. After that, we'll let fate decide.”

“It's up to you, boss,” Eren states clearly hoping she allows Reiner his date.

With a heavy sigh, Lee-Vye says, “It would be nice not having to worry.”

“I know you might not believe this, Captain, but you're in for a nice surprise,” Reiner adds cryptically.

“All right, Braun, 'til Sunday you're a free man. Don't make me regret this decision,” the Captain warns.

From Reiner's smile Eren knows she's made the right choice.

* * *

“Christa,” Reiner calls from the door of the women's barracks, “are you ready?”

Ymir comes to the door saying, “So you think you're man enough to date my girl, Reiner?”

He gives her a look.

“Okay, let me rephrase that,” she says, “so you think you're good enough to date my girl?”

“No man is good enough, Ymir, but I am the closest,” he adds.

With a smile Ymir states, “Good answer. Treat her right, Braun, or I'll have your nuts in a vice.”

“I plan to,” Reiner adds as Christa approaches the two of them. Seeing how beautiful she looks he says, “You look great!”

“Don't wait up, mom,” she says sarcastically to Ymir.

“You know I will,” Ymir adds as she crosses her arms over her chest.

“You might have a long wait,” Reiner says with a laugh.

Reiner takes Christa to the one place he's kept to himself all these many months, the widow's walk on the top of the third floor. They watch the sunset together and Reiner lies back saying, “I really want you to see this, Christa.” She lies beside him as they watch the stars come out. “Where I come from, each star has a name and each cluster represents a deity, hero, or even sometimes a villain. See those three stars that are really bright but not quite in a row. Those make up Orion's belt. If you connect the three brighter ones above those, you have his head and chest. The two directly below the belt make up his legs and that odd little grouping that looks like a crescent moon, that makes up his bow. He's known as the Archer.”

Reiner continues to point out other constellations and explaining how each got its name. Christa looks up into Reiner's face. His eyes look so innocent, so excited. She sees the explorer and it's so different from the savior, big-brother all of them have come to rely on. She takes his face in her hands and turns it to face her. Then she leans in to kiss his lips. 

He smiles back at her asking, “What was that for?”

“I just wanted to thank you for bringing me up here and showing me all of this,” Christa adds sincerely.

“Christa, I have a confession,” Reiner states, “before Wall Maria fell, I had a wife. She died in childbirth.”

“Where's the baby now?”

“With her. He died a week later.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Christa asks clearly hearing the pain in his voice.

“Because I think I'm in-love with you and I really want to share my life with you. I want you to understand that it's not just an infatuation. I know what love is. If it's too much too quickly, I understand. I just wanted you to know how I feel about you. I am more than willing to wait until your feelings catch up to mine. I'm very patient,” he adds.

“And good looking, and thoughtful...”

“Yeah, that, too,” he adds with a laugh.

She cuddles up close to him, hugging him tightly. They gaze up at the stars together.

Looking over at her he jest, “You're still here so I suppose I didn't scare you too greatly.”

He sees her smile then blush. 

“What?”

“I was just thinking,” she says.

“About what?”

“Oh, I was going to ask if you've ever had sex, but knowing that you had a pregnant wife kind of gave me that answer,” she jest.

He laughs then squeezes her shoulder.

After a pause she says, “You're not going to ask me the same question?”

“Since you're still here, I assume you're still interested in me. I'll find out soon enough,” Reiner adds.

She blushes then just hugs him tighter still. Oh, it's so comfortable being near him. Christa feels protected for the first time in her life. “Yes, Reiner,” she thinks to herself, “you'll make a fine husband.”

Reiner walks Christa back to the women's barracks. He kisses her on the top of her head and leaves. Ymir is waiting. Seeing the dreamy look on her friend's face, the first question she asks is, “Are you still a virgin?”

Pulling herself from her glorious mood, Christa says, “Yes, mom. Not that it's any of your business.”

“Everything about you is my business,” Ymir insists. After a short pause she asks, “Did you tell him?”

“Tell him what?” Christa asks.

“Who you really are?”

“No,” Christa states. “I like the way Reiner makes me feel. Why ruin that?”

“You should let him know that you can't truly belong to him,” Ymir warns.

“Oh, dear lord, Ymir! You know better than anyone that I don't have another life. There's only this one. There's only ever gonna be this one. As far as the world knows, I'm Christa Lentz and no one else!”

 

* * *

“Oh, shit,” Jean says while looking at who just walked in. “Someone's in deep. Levi's got his ass-kicking boots on!”

“And the M. P.s,” Armin whispers.

“Arrest him,” Levi states while pointing Reiner out.

“Captain?”

“Not now, Jaeger,” she states with a bitter look.

Reiner looks into Eren's eyes, since the kid is seriously confused, Braun deems he didn't know this was in the works. Reiner sighs and submits to the arrest. Levi looks the barracks over, eying each man, daring any of them to interfere She immediately leaves with the M. P.s and Braun in tow.

“Wow, what was that about,” Springer asks.

“No idea,” Eren states. “The only time I've ever seen her this pissed was when she was pregn...” He stops there, his eyes flying open wide.

“I said it before and I'll say it again, 'Jaeger, you're a machine!',” Jean adds.

Without stopping to grace Kirstein with a retort, Eren runs after the little Captain.

Once he finally catches up to her, he says, “You're not...”

Her eyes are daggers.

“You're not!” Eren insists as if that's going to change anything. 

“Jaeger, back off,” she hisses.

Grabbing hold of her left wrist, he tries to stop her and she gives him a right cross, breaking his nose for a second time. Armin catches up to his friend and watches as he straightens his nose with a crunch so it will heal properly. They both watch as Levi storms off.

“But I thought Reiner had made it so you can't get her pregnant,” Armin asks.

“I swear, I did exactly what he told me to...every single time,” Eren says in his own defense. “Come on,” Eren adds.

“Where we going?”

“To see Hanji,” Jaeger's states with a great deal of determination.

* * *

“I don't understand it either, Jaeger. Every sample you've provided is clean but the ultrasound doesn't lie,” Hanji states. “It's a boy this time if that's any consolation.”

“A boy?” Eren puzzles over this fact since Reiner swore boy shifters were rare. “Is he healthy?”

“Looks like,” Hanji states.

Eren says, “I know I did it right. I'll prove it,” he says while grabbing a specimen jar and heading for the latrine.

First he has to get his head in the game. Then he thinks about Lee-Vye. Then he feels his nose break again. 

“Brain, work with me, okay?” Now he starts thinking about the last time they were intimate...her skin, the smell of her soap. It doesn't take long and he comes out with a sample for Hanji to test. “Here. If it's tainted, I'll apologize, but I swear, I did exactly as he instructed.”

Just out of curiosity, Hanji runs the sample. She runs it again. “You're right, it's clean, Jaeger,” she says.

“Then how...”

“Is it possible there's someone else?” Hanji asks as delicately as she can.

“No. We've been through...oh, my god! Berthold! That fucking bastard!”

Hanji looks at him. She knows the story. “I'm sorry, Eren,” she says softly. “I didn't run a D.N.A. comparison, I just assumed it was yours.”

“If she wants an abortion, will you do it?”

“Should I do it,” Hanji asks.

“If she wants one, yes, please,” Eren states.

“Since you already have two children, I'll leave that up to her,” Hanji adds with an air of empathy. 

“God, how do I tell her something like this?” Eren adds softly.

“Be supportive. That's what she'll need most,” Hanji replies while placing a hand on his shoulder.

Eren finds Lee-Vye on their sofa. There's a huge pile of used Kleenex sitting next to her. Her eyes are puffy and red. “Whatever happy horseshit you're going to spout, Jaeger, I don't want to hear it.”

“I have shitty news, actually,” Eren confesses.

She looks up into his face curiously.

“I just gave Hanji another sample and it, too, came back clean,” Eren adds.

“Well, her tests are wrong,” Lee-Vye states infactially. 

“Or it's Berthold's,” Eren adds softly.

“Mother fucker!” Lee-Vye hisses. “That titan shifting cock-sucker!” 

“I know it's no consolation prize, but Hanji will honor your request whatever it is,” he adds.

“She'll abort her?”

“Him, and yes, if that's what you want,” Eren replies.

“Him?”

“Yes, it's a boy and as far as she can tell, he's healthy.”

“But Reiner said...oh, shit, Reiner...” Lee-Vye says suddenly. “He's facing execution!” She looks into Eren's face then sees the trace of dried blood from where she broke his nose earlier. “Fuck, Eren,” she says while pulling out a wet-nap to cleanse his face, “why do you even put up with me?”

“I love you,” is his simple answer.

She looks into his beautiful deep sea green eyes saying, “You must.” She wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him tightly. 

He holds her in his arms saying, “I'll support whatever decision you make.”

“What Berthold did to us was wrong but male titan shifters, especially healthy ones, are rare. I need to think this over,” she states. “Especially in light of the fact that I just sent another male titan shifter to his death.”


	29. The Guardian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * This reference to Cassiel is taken from http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cassiel. *

The prison cell is tight for a man as well-built as Reiner Braun. He is chained to the same bed Eren had been ages ago but unlike Eren, Braun knows the men holding him captive. They are friends of a sort from training. Braun even saved the one young man's life. 

“Do you need anything, Reiner?” the young soldier asks.

“I'm fine,” Reiner says even though his situation is far from fine.

He still isn't sure what he's done to warrant being arrested. Well, what he's done lately to warrant being arrested. Still, he takes his imprisonment with quiet dignity.

“Tremont, bring Reiner to the visiting area. His daughter Sandy is waiting to see him,” the captain says.

Upon hearing this Reiner thinks, “My daughter? Sandy!” He closes his eyes wondering if Eren is responsible for this meeting.

“Come on, Braun. The kid's probably scared about losing you,” Tremont states emphatically.

Reiner goes along with the farce. When he sees the girl, he stands tall and smiles at her. “Reiner, you were right,” Sandy states while showing off her new leg.

There are tears brimming in Braun's eyes when he leans down to hug her saying, “I'm sorry I gave up on you, Sandy. I'm sorry I left you.”

The girl hugs him back saying, “It's okay, Reiner. You were right.” Feeling the shackles pressing against her small back she asks, “Why are you chained like this? Is it because of me?”

“No. You've done nothing wrong,” he reassures her.

Levi walks over to the two of them. Reiner didn't even noticed that the Captain is in the room with them. He is so focused on Cassandra.

“Braun, I thought perhaps you needed proof that Sandy is alright.”

“Yes, thank you,” Reiner says softly while releasing the child. 

“I'm pregnant again,” Lee-Vye admits. “I thought you tricked us just so you could be freed but it turns out to be Berthold's child.”

“I suspected as much,” Reiner says. “The pregnancy, I mean, and I knew Eren understood what to do. That got me thinking and well, honestly I figured out it was Berthold's kid.”

“Why didn't you say anything at the time,” Levi asks. “I might have been able to stop the M. P.s”

“Because I was wrong to help break Wall Maria. The deaths of all those human...it weighs on me. I deserve whatever comes next,” Reiner states with a heavy heart.

“What do you mean, Reiner,” Sandy asks. 

“It's nothing, Sandy. Sometimes people do things they think are right but it turns out everything they knew to be true is a lie. We have to pay for our mistakes I'm sorry for hurting you.”

“You stated that male titan shifters are rare. How rare,” Lee-Vye asks.

“Oh, probably one in every 150 births. Why? Is it a boy?”

“Yes.”

“Levi,” he begins then changes that to, “Captain, please carry him to term. There is a very real prophecy. It states that a male titan shifter of suspect birth will be able to control the titans with just his voice.”

“Control the titans how exactly,” she asks.

“They will obey his commands. Please, for the sake of humanity, you must carry him to term. He may be able to help not only retake Wall Maria, but the planet in general. You must consider that when you make your decision. I know it's not Eren's son. Please believe me when I say that this child could be the very savior all of us have been searching for.”

“Does this savior have a name?” she asks.

“Just a title,” Reiner states. “He's known the Guardian”

“The Guardian,” she laughs, “It fits. I suppose I should name him Cassiel. 'He'll be the angel of solitude and tears,' and if you're right, 'he'll preside over the deaths of kings (*See notes)...and he shall be the Guardian over the people who shall serve in Sorrow and Loneliness'.”

“Then you'll carry him to term,” Reiner asks. 

“Is he going to kill me, Braun? Will I die like Lora did,” she asks.

Reiner looks down at his feet. He notices that even Sandy has stopped dancing to hear the answer to this question. “I honestly don't know.”

“What does your prophecy say?”

“The harsh matron of the bastard child shall bleed tears of sorrow at his conception and as he enters his new life.”

“'The harsh matron'...” she says as she gives Reiner a cold look, “you're fucking with me right?”

He shakes his head, 'No'. “You can read the entire prophecy There's a copy hidden in the library in Trost. Row 17, look for a symbol that looks like a little crescent moon. There is a loose panel on the wall to the right.”

“'...shall bleed tears of sorrow.' Oh, I am so not looking forward to this delivery,” she adds.

“If I wanted to hold you, would you allow me to,” he asks.

“Why do you want to hold me, Braun?”

“The condemned and the wretched shall find solace in him,” he quotes. “Please.”

With a heavy sigh, Lee-Vye relents and Reiner embraces his savior's mother. When the big man that has caused thousands of deaths begins to cry on her shoulder, she hugs him. Actually hugs him to comfort his tortured soul.

Regaining his composure, Reiner releases the little Captain. He whispers, “Thank you,” and kisses her on her cheek.

“Time,” the guard states.

“Good-bye, Sandy, and thank you,” he says while giving her one last hug.

Looking the big man over again, Lee-Vye says, “Damn it, Braun. Why did you have to be a good murderer?”

He smiles toward her saying, “Just lucky, I guess.”

There is a pause then. They both know his death will not be easy. A titan shifter is a hard fucker to kill. Anne Leonhart proved that fact. Unspoken is the fact that he can escape. He could flee but Lee-Vye knows his remorse is genuine She knows he will take his punishment instead of avoiding his responsibility. Yes, Reiner Braun is a good man and a mass murderer. 

* * *

“How'd it go,” Eren asks the moment Lee-Vye comes through the door.

She is carrying a bundle under her arm. Her eyes are red and it looks as though she's been crying. Crying in public is not something this tightly controlled woman does often. “Oh, god,” she says, “I fucked up royal!”

This admission gets Jaeger's attention. Levi is confessing to making a mistake!

He just stares at her waiting for an explanation. When she isn't forth coming, he asks, “Fucked up how?”

She plops the bundle down on the table and says, “You need to read this, Eren. It will explain everything.”

Lifting the book off the coffee table, he says, “What's it about?”

“Just read it. I think you'll actually get more than a few chapters under your belt before you give up. I'm tired. We'll talk later,” she adds as she heads toward the bedroom.

Eren sighs thinking, “Great, she's giving me homework.” He unwraps the Book of Prophesy and begins to read. It takes him only two hours to read the entire four hundred pages. Once he's finished, he sits there staring into space thinking about all the things that have happened and are going to happen. The baby is the catalyst for so many things, so many changes, both good and bad. He wonders how a book written over a hundred years ago could possibly foretell the future. 

There is so much his mind cannot wrap itself around. Even the parts about the Great Doctor, the Cure, the Struggles, oh, god...how he wished he hadn't read about the Guardian’s birth and the slide into Oblivion. His hand trembles as he puts it to his forehead. A tiny tear traces the curve of his cheek.

He is still sitting on the sofa in the same location when Lee-Yve rejoins him. 

“What did you think,” she asks knowing from his look that he has read the entire Prophesy

“Where did you get it?”

“Reiner told me where to find it.”

“Lee-Vye, this...this is incredible,” Eren adds.

“So you believe all that stuff about the Great Doctor and his Cure?”

Eren leans up, searching the under side of the coffee table's drawer, he removes the tape that hides the key. “My dad gave me this the last time he was here. He said that it belongs to a lock box. Inside holds 19 capsules He's already tested it on the titans by hiding the pills inside of corpses. It kills them easily. But he said when Wall Maria fell, he lost access to one of the essential ingredients He called it a cure and said once the titans are irradiated, the shifters will be next. He told me to choose wisely who I wished to change since there will only be 19 that survive the holocaust to come.”

“Your father Grisha is the Great Doctor,” she gasp.

Eren nods saying, “And he has a son with the affliction.”

“Just like this book foretold,” she whispers. “Oh, god Eren...what are we going to do?”

“I doubt if there's much we can do,” he states. “But first thing tomorrow we have to hide this book. If we get caught with something this alarming, we'll be executed as enemies of the State.”

“You don't think we should present it to Commander Smith or perhaps even Commander-in-Chief Zackley?”

“And explain our finding it how?”

“Alright, we'll hide it someplace safe until we can find someone who will listen,” Lee-Vye adds.

* * *

The truth of the Prophecy still ringing in his head is hard for Eren to ignore. Not just the part about his dad and the cure. There were so many other things like the pregnant harsh matron with the bastard child, the fall of the Wall, the multiple deaths and disease that followed. Plus a few choice segments that only Eren knew were true. Things he'd never even confessed to knowing. He loves his wife, but he still feels he has to protect her. It doesn't thrill him that this 'harsh matron' is to bring forth this prodigy by 'bleeding tears of sorrow'. In fact that line had scared the bejesus out of Eren. He knows even with her son's titan shifting blood running through her veins, Reiner's wife Lora had died immediately after giving birth. He realizes how badly he wants Lee-Vye to have an abortion. “Fuck the future!” he thinks to himself. “Lee-Vye is more important than anything else.”

Leaving his sleeping wife in peace, Eren takes the book and goes to the men's barracks. He wakes Armin saying, “I need you to read this.”

“Now,” Armin says with a yawn.

“Yes, it's important.”

“Alright,” he says, “but not here.” Armin struggles with his clothes and manages to put his boots on the right feet after two tries. They walk to the library and Armin sits near the light. “Get me some coffee,” he says once he sees how thick the book is.

Eren returns a few minutes later with the coffee, but by then Armin is too engrossed in the book to even notice. As he watches Armin read, he sees his best friend's face grow paler with each page. 

Armin, being an avid reader, finishes the entire thing in just under an hour. He finally looks into Eren's eyes and asks, “Where did you find this?”

“Braun told Lee-Vye where it was. She retrieved it this afternoon.”

“Judging from the yellow edging and faded ink, I'd guess it's at least 100 years old. The accuracy is spooky,” Armin admits, “Wall Maria's fall, the diseases and deaths that followed. Is there anyway this could be a fake?”

“I don't see how. There is stuff in there that no one knows about,” Eren adds. “My father...he's the Great Doctor.”

“How?”

“I've seen him, Armin. He has developed a cure but once the wall fell, he can't get to one of the main, crucial ingredients”

“You've seen him? How long ago?”

“Three months,” Eren admits.

“You seen him as recently as three months ago and you never told me,” Armin says a bit hurt. 

“I figured the fewer people that know he is alive, the better. Please, don't tell Mikasa. She'll cream me.”

A little smile twitches at the corner of Arlert's mouth when he says, “You haven't told your sister? Wow, I don't want to be in your shoes, if she finds out.”

“Getting back to this prophecy..”

“Oh, yeah. Do you know who the harsh matron is?”

“Lee-Vye,” Eren says softly.

“How do you figure that?”

“Berthold raped her before he died. He's the one who got her pregnant.”

“Oh, my god, Eren!” Armin gasp. “You mean it's coming true now?”

Eren nods his head. “I don't get the part about the Guardian's uncle. I doubt if Berthold had any brother's since titan shift males are rare. Had it said aunt's...” Looking at Armin's deathly pale gaze, Eren asks, “What?”

Armin opens the Prophesy again to that section. He re-reads the fate of the Guardian's uncle. Tears threatens to rain down from his eyes. 

“What?”

“I just asked Mikasa to marry me,” he whispers. “We weren't even ready to tell anyone else yet.”

“No, no way...” Eren states, “no way I'm letting you die!”

“This is over 100 years old, Eren. I don't think you have a choice,” Armin replies.

“How can you give in so easily?”

“Hey, it says when the Prodigy is fifteen. That means I have another fifteen years ahead of me. I always thought I'd die so much sooner than that. It's kind of freeing actually,” Armin states with a smile.

“No!” Eren says again. “You won't die if the kid's never born.”

“What are you talking about?”

“An abortion...”

Armin grabs his wrist and says, “Don't say that. Don't even think it. This baby is the savior of our entire way of life!”

He watches as Eren emits a small puff of steam. 

“Turning titan won't solve anything,” Arlert states as he releases his friends wrist. “Besides, if you change fate, there's a good chance it will come back to bite you in the ass. You might take me from having an honorable death fifteen years from now, to having a stupid, pitiful death tomorrow.”

“How can you be so fucking positive all the time?” Eren asks hotly.

“Well, I must admit knowing that the woman I love is going to be my wife soon helps,” Armin adds with a bright smile.

“How soon?”

“I'm going to ask Commander Smith if he'll do the honors sometime in the next month or so. Neither Mikasa nor I want a big wedding. Just a private ceremony is fine with a couple of friends. Will you be my best man?”

“Mikasa will probably want me as her Matron-of-Honor,” Eren jests.

“I think she is going to ask Sasha to stand in for that spot,” Armin adds then he laughs saying, “Matron-of-Honor, cute.”

“Armin, I am worried about this Prophecy. You are my best friend.”

“Then stand with me when I marry your sister,” he adds.

“Alright,” Eren finally concedes. “You won't reconsider”

“What? Getting married?”

“Yeah, I mean if you two don't get married then you're not the kid's uncle.”

“Oh, I'm certain fate would still bite me in the ass plus I wouldn't want to be in your shoes when Mikasa finds out you were the one who talked me out of marrying her,” Armin says with a grin.

Jaeger's face turns a slight shade of green. He hadn't thought about that. “Please, for the love of god, don't tell her I ever tried to talk you out of it. She'll skin me alive!”

“Yes, I know she would.” With a yawn Armin says, “We better get some sleep. I'd like to read this again before you take it back. There are a few things I'd like to commit to memory.”

“Sure, but don't let anyone else see it. We don't want the State knowing we have it.”

“Of course not,” Arlert replies knowing this document is way to controversial. If the Wallest got their hands on it...perish the thought!


	30. Historia Reis

“Historia Reis?” the female M.P. shouts from the door to the women's barracks.

Looking quickly at her charge, Ymir stands saying, “I'm Historia Reis.” 

The woman walks straight towards her, pulls out her Ident Scanner and says, “Please, place your thumb on the pad.”

“Certainly,” Ymir states as she knocks the folder the M.P.'s holding out of her hand. With the skill of a professional, Ymir sets the scanner down in front of Christa, presses her right thumbprint against the screen, and fakes as though she's just pressed her own thumbprint against the device all in the time it takes the M.P. to retrieve her papers.

With a little beep the identity is confirmed.

“Ladies,” the M.P. says as she motions toward the door. Two more M. P.s enter and escort Ymir from the barracks. 

“Historia?” Christa calls.

“It's alright, girl. I'll be back as soon as I can,” Ymir adds with a smile.

Three days later Ymir's body is found amongst the wreckage of the wagon. No other bodies are discovered.

When Levi collects the body of his fallen squad member, he sees the telltale signs of an execution...a military murder. He says nothing to the ones holding the corpse. Instead he signs for her and takes her body back to the compound for the burial. Christa is shocked by the news of her friend's death. Placing the body on display for all to see, Levi begins with another impromptu lesson. “What do you see?”

“A dead body,” Springer states.

“Is that your astute analysis as well, Arlert?

“It's Ymir, of course, and there are injuries consistent with a carriage wreck but...”

“Go on, Armin. What else do you see?”

“Signs of a struggle,” Sasha adds. “Defensive wounds on her forearms.”

“What else?”

“Blood,” Christa adds, “from what looks like a laceration of a major artery.”

“The victim's?” Lee-Vye asks still testing them.

“No,” Eren states, “there are no lacerations near any major arteries on our vic.”

“Good, what else?”

“Ymir was murdered,” Jean adds.

“How?”

Mikasa looks over the body. There is bruising around her mouth. “She ingested whatever killed her.”

“Excellent! Now the question we need to ask ourselves is why was she murdered and left in the wreckage of a carriage.”

“The carriage wreckage is obvious,” Christa adds. “We were suppose to think this was an accidental death.”

“Armin, go get Hanji. Have her bring her Med-scanner. We need to have her take samples of the killer's blood and see if it matches our data base. If it does, we'll find our killer or if not the killer, a witness,” Lee-Vye states. “Christa, please, follow me.”

“Yes, Captain,” Christa asks once they are alone.

“I was told you were present when Ymir left the compound. Do you know what happened?”

Christa pauses. 

“Don't you want to find her killer?” Levi asks, a little put off by her hesitation.

“Oh, yes, but...”

“But?”

Slowly Christa asks, “Are you really Lady Reis?”

“Yes...” Lee-Vye says this in such a way as to ask, “what does that have to do with anything?”

“When the M. P.s came to our barracks they were looking for Historia Reis,” Christa states, “and Ymir said that she was Historia Reis.”

“Historia Reis...here?”

“Yes,” Christa states. “I'm Historia Reis.”

Lee-Vye paces away from her then turns back saying, “The only way this makes sense is if Lord Rod Reis is dead. I am sorry, Historia. His estate is vast. Murdering you would keep you from claiming any of the inheritance.”

“You would also stand to inherit...”

“No, I hold no claim,” Lee-Vye states. “I signed that away years ago. But you...being his legal heir, his daughter by blood.”

“They want me dead,” Christa states. “They've already killed Ymir.”

“We have to let them think they succeeded in fooling us while we root out the culprits,” Lee-Vye states firmly.

“So you'll help me?”

“You are my niece, Ms. Reis, and one of my squad, need you even ask," Levi adds with a stern look.

* * *

“Braun, you have a visitor. Follow me,” Tremont adds after placing the shackles on the prisoner. 

Reiner is led passed the visitor's lounge, passed the lawyer briefing rooms, all the way down the long corridor to the courtyard where the conjugal trailers are located. “There must be some mistake,” Braun says.

“No, Reiner, she requested this herself. Enjoy,” Tremont says while slipping the shackles off his friend's wrists.

About five minutes later, Lee-Vye enters. She finds Braun searching the trailer for bugs, cameras, any number of recording devices. “I've already checked it over, Reiner. It's clean.”

Seeing the little Captain, he says, “Why a conjugal trailer?”

“For the privacy,” she replies.

“Captain, I appreciate your candor but you are one of the few women who I'd rather face a firing squad instead of having just one intimate interlude with you.”

Her eyes flicker to his as she says, “I love your optimism, Reiner.” Walking back toward the door she says, “I brought you something. Christa...”

Reiner's attention shoots toward the door as the little golden-haired goddess enters. Her smile is so beautiful, it makes his heart soar!

“I'll leave you two alone. You have one hour.”

Christa moves toward him and he scoops her up into a wonderful embrace. She leans in to kiss him and he can't help but savor her sweet lips. One kiss turns into two...two to four. Reiner realizes he could kiss her all night if allowed. 

“God, I missed you,” she confesses.

“Christa, I'm sorry I fucked everything up for us,” Reiner says. 

“Make love to me,” she replies.

He hears the tremor in her voice. “Are you sure,” he asks.

“Reiner, I want to be with you. If fate hadn't fucked things up, I most probably would have been by now.”

“You do realize, I'll probably be executed soon,” he adds.

“I know,” she says between kisses. “Be with me.”

Reiner knows this rush job is not how he wanted their first time together to be but seeings how they only have an hour, it can't be helped. He quickly removes his shirt, shoes, and pants. He begins to kiss his way down her throat. He unbuttons her shirt and kisses her breast. That's when he notices that she's crying. “That bad?” he asks in jest.

“Oh, no...I'm sorry. I just don't want you to die. First, Ymir...now you.”

“Ymir?”

“Yes, she was taken...and murdered. She was murdered because they thought she was me.” Pausing a moment she states, “My name's not Christa Lentz. It's Historia Reis.”

That gets Reiner's full attention. He holds her at arm's length saying, “You're real name is Historia Reis? As in you're the daughter of Lord Rod Reis?”

“Yes, I'm sorry I lied to you but it is for my own safety.”

Reiner gets up. He puts his pants back on.

“What are you doing?”

He recites, “And once the true king has come to pass, the virgin Queen, friend of titan shifters and humans alike shall ascend the throne.”

“What are you talking about?”

“And she shall choose her king, his cloak the crimson of her own people over the royalty of the land.”

“I don't understand, Reiner. We only have maybe forty minutes left. Don't you want me,” Christa asks.

“More than life itself,” he says honestly.

She begins unbuttoning her pants...but placing his hands over hers, he stops her saying, “You don't know who you are, do you?”

“Yes, a very horny virgin...”

He laughs then blushes saying, “You're Historia Reis. The next Queen of the three Walls.”

“What?”

“I can't believe I almost took you're virginity from you,” Reiner says. “Talk about fucking up the future.”

“I still don't get it, Reiner. What are you talking about?”

“Tuck your shirt in and get presentable. We need to speak with Lee-Vye...together.”

* * *

“I'm not mocking you, Reiner, but you do have almost thirty minutes left,” Lee-Vye states.

“We need to talk. Did you retrieve the Book of Prophecy?”

Lee-Vye looks around to see if anyone over heard him then closing the door securely she says, “Yes.”

“Historia needs to read it,” he states firmly.

“She needs to read it. You don't mean she's in it also?”

“Yes, very much so,” Reiner admits.

“What part?”

“And she shall choose her king, his cloak the crimson of her own people over the royalty of the land.”

“The virgin Queen?” Lee-Vye asks surprised. “Are you saying Lord Rod Reis is the true King?”

“Yes.”

“So Ymir was killed to keep me from ascending to the throne,” Christa asks. “I don't even want the damned throne!”

Reiner looks into her eyes, seriously pissed at her saying, “Read the book. If you still feel the same after that then maybe the Captain here can set up another visit. But make it longer than an hour. I want Christa tired from the experience but in a very pleasant way.”

“I'll see what I can manage,” Lee-Vye says with a hint of a smile.

“Reiner,” Christa says before leaving, “I love you.”

He smiles at her since he knows the Prophecy by heart and states, “I know it.”

He embraces her again, drawing her in close. He breathes in the scent of her hair, savoring it. He will bide his jail time with ease now, knowing he shall not only be pardoned but also he shall one day marry his angel and even be King of the three walls!

“Queen, me?” Historia says to her aunt once they're on the road again.

“The book contains many things, Christa. Don't just focus on that one aspect,” Lee-Vye states firmly as a warning. 

* * *

At Historia's insistence, Lee-Vye sets up a longer visitation for her with Reiner. Pastor Nick is brought before the two of them. “I will hear your confession, young man, and ask the goddesses to forgive you.”

Hanji looks at the Wallest saying, “Um, that's my fault, kids. I got him here under false pretense.” Turning to her friend Hanji states, “These two wish to get married, Pastor.”

“In a conjugal trailer?”

“Yes, where better to consummate said union,” she jests.

“Um...well, did someone remember to bring the formal wedding decree?”

“Right here,” Levi states while slapping the document in his outstretched hand.

“Excellent! Alright, face one another.”

He proceeds with the blessing and when he says, “You may now kiss your beloved,” Reiner Braun places a sweet kiss on his new bride's lips.

Christa signs her true name, even though the vows were exchanged with her phony name just in case the Wallest objects to a royal marrying a mass murderer. Hanji and Levi are the witnesses and they and Pastor Nick leave the two newly weds alone. 

As she leaves, Lee-Vye reminds them, “You have three hours.”

Christa nods and once the door clicks shut, she strips, allowing her dress to fall to the floor, and starts unbuttoning Reiner's shirt. Seeing her naked for the first time, Braun realizes he could easily spend hours just kissing her all over! 

“I can't believe you gave up the throne just to be with me,” he says.

Once his shirt is unbuttoned she caresses his muscular chest. Taking his hand, she leads him over to the bed. It's small, cramped, and looks like it probably has a few spiders hiding under it, but it will have to do.

She sits on the edge as he kneels before her. Reiner leans his head against her smooth stomach and says, “Forgive me for helping breach Wall Maria.”

Smoothing his hair back from his face, she says, “You were just a kid. I know you don't wish to hurt us now.”

He looks up into her blue eyes saying, “Historia, I don't know how long I'll have to live. If you wish, I can make it so you conceive tonight. I am a titan shifter so the child will be a shifter also. If you'd rather wait and see what the future holds...”

“Wait to have sex?”

“No,” he adds, “just wait to conceive. I can keep you from getting pregnant, too.”

“Surprise me,” she says with a playful little smile.

And her words cause him to relax and enjoy her while he's able.

He kisses his way down her stomach. After propping her back with the pillow wrapped with the wedding dress, he encourages her to spread her legs open to him and lean back. He is extra gentle. Savoring the taste of her. Bringing her to a fantastic peak with his long tongue. The rapturous sounds she emits only encourage him to forge ahead. She is so tight but so wet that when he enters her for the first time, there is no tugging, no ripping. He slides in, fully swallowed by her slender form. When he finally cums, the massive relief he feels is so exquisite he can't help but fall in-love with her all over again.

“My Queen,” he whispers as she smiles up at him.

They cuddle in the wonderfully pleasant after glow. He continues to kiss her lips, shoulders, neck, everywhere. 

“So should I start buying baby clothes?” she asks.

“No. I won't leave you at the mercy of the court. Just marrying me, you could be labeled as a traitor and executed for treason.”

“Do you think Pastor Nick noticed my name?”

“No, Hanji leaned up just in time to cover your name when he signed the document,” Reiner states.

* * *

“Hey, Reiner, what 'cha mumbling about?” Tremont asks as he looks toward the sleeping titan shifter over.

Reiner wakes and realizes his wonderful coupling with his Queen was all a dream. He is once again shackled to the smelly bed in the tiny prison cell.

Reiner growls, “Why'd you wake me, Tremont? I was having a great dream.”

“You were mumbling about 'treason' and 'executions'. I thought you were having a  
nightmare, man. Sorry for intruding.”

Reiner sighs heavily, thinking. “Tremont, if you were in my shoes. Had a wonderful woman waiting for you. Facing certain death and you knew you could easily walk away from these chains, and the bureaucracy, what would you do?”

“Me? Facing certain death and I could leave? Plus a woman waiting for me...what 'cha think I'd do? I'd pop this joint. To hell with the bureaucracy!”

“That's what I thought,” Reiner states resolutely “Stand back, Tremont. Stand way back.”

“Wait, Reiner! No!”

But as he watches Reiner Braun transforms into his Amour titan form, breaking the chains, and bursting through the prison wall to freedom.

Reiner takes off to collect Christa. He has no intention of leaving his Queen behind.

He transforms back once he's reached a safe location, borrows the first horse he finds and makes his way back to the Survey Squad's castle. The guard on duty is Jean Kirstein. He easily sneaks passed old horse face and slips into the women's barracks. Seeing the golden-hair in the moonlight, he quietly steps over to her bedside, puts his hand over her mouth to halt a scream, and whispers, “Will you come with me to my village?”

Wide eyes relax once she is recognizes his voice. Christa nods her head slowly. She grabs the Book of Prophecy laying on the bed beside her and together they sneak back to his waiting mount.

In Christa's eyes, this fleeing into the night with the man she loves is a very romantic vision come true. She hugs him tightly...her hair flying in the breeze as they escape her world.


	31. His World

Reiner's world is one of security and horrors. Security since the terrain is a natural barrier against the titan on-slaught. Horrors since mortality is a very real problem. One would think regenerative powers is a good thing, but when the genetic makeup of the child is twisted, due to the defects of genetic material, the body fights to return to the twisted state. Surgery cannot fix what the body naturally believes is the correct position of bones, muscles, brains, and organs. And watching a parent anguish over whether to let the child continue to suffer or put them out of their misery is heart wrenching for everyone in the village.

Titan shifting women stay beautiful, youthful, even to the point of regenerating every thing lost to wear and old age in a normal human female's body. Titan shifting men, however, are not nearly as lucky. Human males have gladly filled the gaps left by their titan shifting counter parts but all children born to a titan shifting parent are also titan shifters. We all start out as female. It is the 'Y' chromosomes that carries the defects. This makes most titans males and most shifters female. 

Once they arrive safely, Reiner helps Christa dismount and takes her to his former home. It's been deserted many years now but it's still remarkably sturdy. “Welcome home,” Reiner jests.

Looking into his eyes, Christa confesses, “I never had a real home. Thank you, Reiner.”

This touches him in a way that is so bewildering. She is a princess and yet he's had a better, more stable life than she. He walks over to her, places his arms around her, and holds her in a loving embrace. 

Thinking out loud she wonders, “What would you have done if I hadn't said yes?”

“Left without you, most likely,” he answers softly. “It would have broke my heart but well, you can't always have what you want.”

She caresses his hand then brings it to her lips to kiss his palm. He turns her to face him and kisses those soft, cherry-flavored lips he craves so much.

“I had a dream that you married me,” Reiner confesses.

“Was it a nice wedding?”

“No, actually. Only Pastor Nick, Lee-Vye, Hanji, you and I were there. It was inside one of those small conjugal trailers. You told me that you didn't want to be Queen.”

“I have been reading,” she states while pulling the book toward her. “There is so much stuff in here. I mean, did you know that Jaeger's father is the Great Doctor. He did have a cure that killed titan tissue, but when Wall Maria fell, one of the key ingredients was lost so there's no way to reproduce it now.”

Surprise touches Reiner's face as he asks, “How do you know that?”

“Eren told me about it. Once he saw me actually reading this courtesy of his wife. Also Armin is the uncle of the Prodigy that saves the virgin Queen's life. He and Mikasa plan to get married in the next month or two.”

“And you're the Queen...”

“I really don't like that idea, Reiner, since she loses her King shortly after her reign begins.”

“He's covered in the crimson...blood of...her people. He sort of deserves to die, don't you think?”

“Not if he's you,” she states.

“We'll just have to make the time we have all that more meaningful,” he adds.

“You know, you can solve all that if you just take me into your bedroom...”

“Don't think I haven't considered doing just that on the ride here,” he adds. “Oh, Christa, how do I decide what's right? What we should do?”

“Come,” she says while taking hold of his hand. “Lay with me and whatever happens, happens.” 

He carries her into his old bedroom. It's filthy so he spreads her cloak on the mattress and he wraps them both inside his larger cloak. The heat of their bodies helps stave off the cold and they both quickly fall into a restful sleep for the first time in weeks.

* * *

Christa awakes to the sound of humming and the smell of fresh bread baking. She looks about herself, not sure where she is at first. Seeing Reiner's cloak spread over her, she remembers to long ride to his village. She lies back to let her nostrils fill with the wonderful scent and begins to dose once more.

She is awaken a second time with a kiss. “Morning, sleepy head,” Reiner states. “Sleep well?”

“Yes, very,” Christa adds while sitting up. 

“Breakfast is ready,” he says. “Would you like it in bed?”

She smiles up at him wondering why it ever took them so long to hookup. “Only if you join me,” she says.

“Be right back,” he adds while humming again. He brings a tray piled high with goodies: fried potatoes, homemade bread, honey...her stomach rumbles as she scoots over to let him sit with her. 

“Wow!” she says, “You cook, too?”

“Of course,” he adds while smiling over at her. He puts a bit of honey on a crust of bread and feeds it to her. 

The wonderful flavor melts in her mouth. “Damn, Reiner, a girl could get used to this.” 

“I thought you'd like it,” he says with a smile. “Once I get the garden back up to par, we should have plenty of food to see us through the winter months. I also thought I heard wild chickens out on the ridge near where I found the potatoes growing. I'll have to build a pen and clip their flight feathers, but that will also give us some eggs and meat.”

“How long are you planning to stay here?”

He looks at her, a bit worried. He figured they'd be here for the rest of their lives. Obviously, she wasn't thinking along those same lines. “The rest of our lives,” he adds softly, “how long were you planning on staying?”

“What about the Prophecy?”

“I thought you didn't want to be Queen?”

“I don't. I mean, I don't think I'm cut out to be a Queen, but do I really have a choice?” Christa asks. “I'll stay as long as I'm allowed.”

His face brightens. “Oh, I spoke with the head elder this morning. We can get married whenever you're ready but you will have to use your phony name. I don't want anyone knowing who you are just yet.”

Pausing in mid bite she asks, “Am I in danger?”

“You're Historia Reis. There are those who would use you, others who would try to ransom you, and still others whose hatred for the State will fall on your head. Let them get to know you first. That way it will be harder for anyone to betray us.”

“Alright,” she adds while finishing her breakfast.

“Oh, and while we're here remember to be yourself...not some princess deserving of special treatment. Hard workers have more value to us than lofty nobles.”

“I wouldn't know how to act like a lofty noble,” she adds honestly. “I've always been a hard worker and I'll be happy to help you get the garden up to par.”

“Perfect. I know once they see that their new Queen isn't a cream puff with fluff for brains, they will fight and gladly die to protect your right to reign.”

“You're set on my being Queen, aren't you,” she states.

“Hey, if I can be King,” he states but she knows he's only teasing. He's the one wanting to live with her here forever.


	32. Third Time's the Charm

Commander Erwin is making his rounds. The castle is spotless, like always, so he doesn't even bother inspecting it. Walking passed the room she now shares with her husband, Lee-Vye finds Smith in the living room gazing out the window. “Commander,” she states, “I didn't know you were here, sir.”

He turns and sees the Captain's girth. “Again,” he says. “Damn, woman, you're going to birth your own squad soon.”

“I have it on good authority that this will be the last one,” she adds.

“I've heard that one before,” Smith states, I'll believe it when I see it. Walk with me...or rather waddle with me. We need to talk.”

“I take it there's still no word on Lentz or Braun,” she asks once they reach the garden.

“None and it's worrying the brass something fierce. I've never seen Commander-in-Chief Zackley this agitated before. And Dawk, he's lost weight. Only Pixis seems unmoved by the events,” Commander Smith replies.

“So what's the nobility doing now?”

“You're not going to like it,” he adds.

She pauses saying, “Why?”

“You're being considered...”

“Me,” Lee-Vye asks, “for what?”

He bows low saying, “Your Highness.”

“Me? A sewer rat? The highest voice in the land?” and Lee-Vye starts laughing uncontrollably. “No wonder Commander Dawk is shitting bricks!”

“Hey, I got fondled by the Queen herself. Surely I can sell that story to one of the newspapers.” 

His look is not all that serious but Lee-Vye says, “About that,” she pauses...

Putting up his hand to stop her, Erwin states, “Listen, I was drunk, Captain. You had demanded that I leave many times over. I put myself at your mercy and was stupid enough to berate you. Yes, I had considered getting back at you,” he admits with a smirk. “But, honestly, it was my own fucking fault! Now, when's this little one due?”

“Two days ago, actually,” she says. 

Commander Smith looks into her eyes saying, “Another girl?”

“No, a boy this time.”

“Like Kirstein's always saying, 'Jaeger is a mach...'”

“It's Berthold's, sir,” Lee-Vye speaks softly. “He raped me. That's what triggered my titan transformation that resulted in his death.”

“After all the shit Sir Reis put you through, one of our own did this to you?”

“Yes, sir,” she adds not avoiding his eyes. Even in pain, she is a straight shooter.

Looking into his little Captain's eyes, Commander Smith takes hold of her and embraces her tightly. This public display catches Lee-Vye off guard. Shit, Erwin does love her, she realizes. He kisses her on the top of her head. Several of the squad members see this. 

“Um, Jaeger, it looks like you have some competition,” Jean states while nudging him.

Eren's eyes follow Jean's gaze and land on his very pregnant wife in the arms of her Commanding Officer! When she pulls away, Commander Smith caresses her cheek and looks like he wants to kiss her lips. 

“Thanks, sir,” she adds while bracing a hand against his chest, “but is that all you wanted to speak to me about?”

Looking into her eyes, Erwin allows the moment to slip away saying, “No, actually...”

Eren and Jean watch as the two of them continue their talk. Eren gives a slight sideways glance at Jean but instead of gloating, Kirstein looks as though he pities him. Finally, Eren replies, “I'd rather you crack a joke at my expense, Kirstein. I wouldn't feel as if I'm being cuckold for real then.”

“Oh, sorry,” Jean adds racking his brain quickly. “Well, he's handsome, higher ranking, taller, more in control of his emotions, doesn't turn into a freak when he's pissed...”

“That's enough, thanks,” Jaeger says with a growl.

“Happy to be of service,” Jean adds with a smirk.


	33. ...a Noble like that...

“I see your Reiner has another girlfriend,” Tamara states.

“Can you blame him? She's a pretty little thing.” 

“Another human?”

“Yes,” Reiner's mother Millie replies.

“Too bad. A bad delivery will probably kill her.”

“If you pass by his cabin in the morning, he's always humming while making her breakfast.”

“And at night,” the old woman says with a grin.

“At night he's always reading to her from the Book.”

“He's teaching her the Prophecy?”

“Yes,” Millie states, “and that's not all. She asks him questions. Lots and lots of questions. She wants to understand our way of life.”

“I wonder if he's hoping to marry her,” Tamara states.

“He's already asked the Elder but I get the feeling he's still worried about what might happened. Lora's death was a hard blow for him.”

“Are you ready for another daughter-in-law?”

“A girl like that? Absolutely! If you go pass by the cabin at mid-day, she's always working in the garden even when he's not there. She wears that straw hat of his. It's so cute since it's way too big on her. But she'll be out there digging in the dirt, watering the plants, weeding the rows. She's a hard worker, Tam, even more so than Lora was.”

“He's knows how to pick 'em,” Tamara adds with a smile.

They watch as Reiner lifts Christa onto the back of his horse. He acknowledges his mother with a nod as they ride off.

Turning to her friend, Tamara says, “I hear tell the humans are still looking for that Reis girl?”

“I thought the Military Police already took care of her,” Millie replies.

“Luckily for them, that was a decoy. No, the real Historia is still out there somewhere. I'm surprised she hasn't come forward?”

“After what they did to the decoy, can you really blame her?” Millie states.

“No, but that swift death of the next in line really turned their little world up-side-down,” Tamara adds.

“Too bad all their nobles are cream puffs,” she adds. “They ever find that virgin Queen of theirs, I'm sure shifters and humans can reconcile.”

“Now if that Queen were someone like your Reiner's girl there...”

“She needs to be a virgin, Tam. I don't think even my son can hold off giving that pretty young thing a tumble now and again.”

“True, your son is truly respectful, but, well, men are still men.”


	34. With Hanji's help

“I think it's time this little bastard made his appearance,” Hanji adds while running the ultrasound wand over Lee-Vye's girth. “You ready for this?”

“No, but I am tired of being pregnant.”

“Alright, tomorrow then. Get your affairs in order 'cause he's a big sucker.”

“You're going to induce me? I thought we could go C-Section,” Lee-Vye states.

“That takes longer to heal...”

“Titan shifting blood, remember?”

“Oh, yeah. Well, I'll leave that up to you and Jaeger to decide.”

“Eren? I was going to have him run some drills to keep him out of your hair.”

Hanji laughs saying, “You never cease to amaze me.”

Knowing that her husband's not the father, makes Lee-Vye feel more detached from this child. She wasn't even going to bother asking Eren if he wished to attend the birthing. She just assumed he wouldn't and figured having him run drills while she's under the knife would keep his mind off things.

“Tomorrow then,” Hanji adds as Lee-Vye turns to leave. 

“What do you mean you don't want me there?” Eren shouts flabbergasted.

“It's not even yours. I thought I was doing you a favor,” Lee-Vye states flatly.

“You're still my wife. I want to be there for you.”

“Alright. I suppose Hanji won't mind.”

Eren just huffs disappointed that he wasn't deemed a necessity.

The baby is large and Lee-Vye rips horribly. '...bleeds tears...' flashes through Lee-Vye's mind as the pain causes her to cry out. Eren has never seen his wife like this. This is bordering on despair and it's freaking him out a little...well, actually a lot.

Hanji uses the scalpel to slice Lee-Vye another inch along her perineum and still the baby's head won't fit. “Damn it,” Hanji hisses. “Change of plans,” she adds while getting ready to do an emergency C-section.

“Oh, no you don't, fucker,” Lee-Vye hisses at Berthold's memory. “This kid's coming out the way he's suppose to,” she adds while forcing herself to get out of the damned stirrups and crouch on the table. She rips a tiny bit more but she's too pissed off to care. Once the head is out, she falls back against the bed. Oh, he has such big fucking shoulders for a baby. 

“Wait, Lee-Vye. Stop!” Hanji says.

Not waiting any longer, Lee-Vye shoves her fingers past his neck, grabs the child under the armpit, and yanks a little arm up. That helps his body slip out. She falls back against the bed again panting in triumph. “You little shit!” she hisses. 

The baby is almost ten pounds. Huge for someone her size. Hanji smiles and begins cleaning him up. 

When she smacks it's bottom, Hanji gasps. Eren, too, is wide eyed but smiling. Lee-Vye is too tired to care what they're looking at. She just wants to sleep. 

Eren leans over his wife saying, “We have a son!”

“I thought we knew that already, moron,” she pants exhausted.

“No, you don't understand, wife. We have a son!”

“What?” she saying looking up at him.

When Hanji passes the baby to her, she, too, gasp.

Eren smiles down at her again. His bluish green eyes both glaring up and down at her at the same time. “Step closer, husband” Lee-Vye whispers softly, “I need to break your nose a third time.”

“Don't do it,” Hanji states.

“I wasn't about to,” Eren adds.

“Not you, Jaeger. Lee-Vye, don't...Eren didn't get you pregnant. Not directly anyway.”

“What are you babbling about, Zoe? You have seen this kid's eyes, right?”

“I've run the test ten times. Each time it says that Berthold's the child's father. Then I ran the test to verify who the mother is. Your son has three mothers. You, Eren, and your oldest daughter Cassandra.”

“What?” Lee-Vye asks flatly.

“Your ovaries grew back thanks to your daughter Cassandra's titan shifting blood. She, of course, is part you and part Eren. So your ovaries are now also part her and Eren. Seems like this titan shifting blood does a lot more than just regenerate organs,” Hanji states. 

“So I'm his mother,” Eren states while trying to wrap his brain around such an odd concept. 

“You didn't just push a ten pound watermelon out of your loins, Jaeger,” Lee-Vye replies. “I did and I'm pretty sure that makes me his mother.”

“All I'm saying is that Jaeger doesn't deserve another broken nose. You are right, however, since he is your son, too.”


	35. Turmoil

“Where is the Queen?!” The newspaper headline screams. “Heir to the Throne still Missing!” shouts another. 

There is talk of little else. The titans long forgotten outside the secured Wall Rose.

“Is there any hope of finding her?” one merchant asks.

“When they finally release her photo perhaps,” the owner states.

“They're afraid that she'll be ransomed or worse!”

“Then they better find a replacement quick.”

“We have to seriously consider placing a figurehead on the throne,” the State Police insists. “The natives are getting restless and war is on the horizon.”

“Whom do you have in mind?” Commander-in-Chief Zackley asks. 

“What about Lady Reis?” another of the State Police officials asks.

“No, no. Definitely not her,” Commander Dawk insists.

“Perhaps you shouldn't have antagonized the Captain on so many occasions, Niles,” Commander Pixis states with a smirk.

“Lady Reis is a Military hardened woman,” Commander Smith states. “I can think of no better figurehead than that. Plus she holds the distinction of being “Humanities Strongest Soldier”. If you want to stabilize the environment in order to conduct your search for the true Queen, she will provide it.”

“But her background is sketchy at best,” Commander Dawk adds. “She is from the sewer, for goddesses' sake.”

“Why does her upbringing bother you so,” Commander Pixis asks. “Is it because your ruthless tactics with the people living there have left you vulnerable?”

Dawk doesn't make a retort. He just blushes with embarrassment

“Who decides who the next monarch is,” Commander Smith asks.

“According to the Charter,” Commander-in-Chief Darius Zackley says, “we do. Two representatives from each Military branch, two from each State branch, and me.”

Commander Smith smiles at that. “You mean, I pick my highest ranking officer...” he laughs knowing that person is the woman in question. “She will not vote for herself.”

Commander Dawk looks relieved by that thought.

“Will she serve?” one of the State's men asks.

“If chosen, she'll see it as her duty,” Erwin adds. “But she won't like it.”

“So she'll serve as a rogue Queen,” Commander Pixis states with a laugh. “That's Lee-Vye for you.”

“We can circumvent all this by just releasing Historia Reis' photo to the press,” Commander Dawk adds.

“I think we're trying to get her here alive,” Commander-in-Chief Zackley replies. “Releasing her photo is akin to signing her death warrant.”

“I can't believe she was under your nose this whole time, Erwin, and you didn't even know it,” Niles chides.

Erwin looks at the photo of Historia Reis a.k.a. Christa Lentz and says, “She's a cute little thing.”

*

Captain Lee-Vye is busy giving Cassiel his bath. He is a heavy little sucker. She can't believe how muscular he is already. The knock on the door startles him and he starts crying. “Oh, hush you. Come on big boy,” Lee-Vye says while wrapping him in a towel, “I need to see who that is.”

She opens the door to find an entourage of top brass. 

“What did I do this time?” she asks firmly. A moment later she realizes even Commander Dawk is at the back of this crowd. “No,” she says without a moment's hesitation. She turns to shut the door when a hand stops her. 

“Lady Reis,” Erwin says softly.

“But I don't want to be Queen,” she says.

“Well, that's the thing. You won't be queen, exactly. You'll be the Regent Apparent,” Erwin adds.

“Please, Lady Reis,” one of the States men pleads, “we need a figurehead to squash any uprising and give us to time to search for Historia Reis.”

“What happens if she's never found?” the Captain asks.

“After a year, you would be crowned Queen,” the Commander-in-Chief states.

“Can't I just tell you where she is?” Lee-Vye asks.

“Yes!” Dawk shouts from the back of the crowd.

“You know, Dawk, if you hadn't sent your M. P.s to execute all other potential heirs, the State wouldn't be in this mess right now.”

“Do you have any proof of that?” the State Official asks while eying Commander Dawk suspiciously.

Avoiding the question, Lee-Vye says, “On second thought, I'll take the job.” She leans in to whisper, “Are you still considering selling your story to the newspapers?”

Commander Smith just smiles back at her.

*

Mistakes:

“They finally released her photo!” the excited young paperboy shouts. “Historia Reis' photo. Read it here first!”

His hustle has him selling out within the hour. The photo is plastered everywhere within two hours. 

“Oh, my goddess! I know that girl!” one lady cries. “Her name is Christa...Christa Lentz. She loves bagels with strawberry flavored cream cheese.”

“I've cut her hair for her,” a stylist states. “Beautiful hair. Always smelt like peaches.”

* * * 

“Hello? Anyone home?” the woman shouts warmly.

“Back here,” Christa replies. She's deadheading the rose bushes. “Beautiful, aren't they?”

“Oh, yes, child. But only half as beautiful as you. My name is Tamara. I'm a friend of Reiner's mother Millie.”

“Pleased to meet you, Ms. Tamara. If you like, we can go inside and have some tea,” Christa offers.

“That would be lovely, child.”

When Reiner arrives home, he finds two tea cups sitting on the small dining room table. One full, one half empty. He looks around but doesn't see Christa anywhere. Hearing a knock at his door, he sees his mother standing forlornly. “Why didn't you tell me?”

“Tell you what?”

“That Christa is Historia Reis,” his mom says with a small tremor to her voice. “Don't you trust your own mother?”

“Mom, what are you talking about?” Reiner asks and she shows him the newspaper photo. Reiner's eyes fly open wide. “How long ago did you receive this?”

“Answer my questions, damn it!” his mother demands.

“Look, I'll explain later. I need to find Christa.”

“I'm coming with you,” she insists.

“Mom...” Reiner begins but seeing the stern look set in her features he says, “fine. Just don't get hurt.”

After five hours of searching for Christa, Reiner decides on a different approach. The Elder allows him to call a meeting of the town's people.

Reiner steps before the crowd saying, “As many of you are aware, I brought a young woman back with me when I came home. We called her Christa but her real name is Historia Reis.”

“The missing Queen?” someone asks.

“Yes, and my future wife,” Reiner replies.

There is a great commotion that runs through the crowd. “You mean, you're her King...just like the Prophecy projected?”

“Yes.”

“Where is she?”

“Can we meet her?”

“Is she really on our side?”

The entire hall is filled with shouts, with questions. Reiner holds up his hand and says, “She's been abducted. That's why I've called this meeting. We need to find her before anything happens to her.”

“Haven't you two been living together for the passed several months,” someone else points out. “Are you saying she's untouched, Reiner?”

He blushes profusely and says, “Once she told me who she really was, well, I put our fate ahead of my own feelings.”

There are gasps, a few chuckles, then an applause. It starts out small then grows exponentially.

Once it dies down again someone shouts, “So the missing Queen is still missing?”

“Now, yes,” Reiner states. “Please, if any of you know where she is, please speak up. We need to find her. She's our best hope!”

Tamara looks at Millie saying, “And she's such a hard worker. It would be great to have a Queen like that.”

* * *

“How did this Military photo of Historia Reis get leaked to the press,” the State official asks heatedly.

Commander Dawk, Commander Smith, Commander Pixis, even Commander-in-Chief Zackley all wonder the same thing. The State official watches as all eyes turn to look at Commander Dawk. “Don't look at me,” he insists, “I didn't do it.”

“Well, however it leaked, it's a sure bet that when we find Ms. Reis, she won't be alive to serve as Queen,” the State Official explains. “Commander Dawk, you and our present Regent Apparent have a long and stormy history together. You better pray she isn't crowned Queen, 'cause if I were her, I'd string you up by your balls!”

“But it wasn't me,” Dawk nearly cries, “I'm innocent!”

Looking long and hard at Dawk, Commander Pixis begins to believe him. That means there's another traitor in their midst. Another who leaked vital information that may well be a bullet through Historia Reis' head.


	36. Trapped

Being military issue, Christa doesn't panic. Being blindfolded and bound isn't fun, but it's not exactly life threatening either. She's certain the food or drink or both is drugged. After every meal she feels sleepy. She's not sure what they're planning to do with her, but since they still haven't killed her, she's not worried yet. 

A tiny smile touches her lips as she envisions Reiner searching for her. 

“What 'cha smiling at, Blondie?” asks a harsh voice.

“Nothing,” she says as she leans back in the wall to get more comfortable. She smiles again thinking of their first real kiss. She sees the constellation Orion in her mind. Reiner's describing it to her in detail. 

She knew he was a hunk. A man almost as beautiful as she, herself. Yes, beautiful people make beautiful children. She would have his child...his children If only he'd forget about her being the next Queen and make love to her already. Several times, they came close. His kisses drawing her in. The heat between them palatable. He would always get so close, then back off but she knows it's not her he's afraid to be with. It's her damned nobility. If it wasn't for that stupid title, he would be hers already.

“Seriously, Blondie, you're creeping me out. You're suppose to be a hostage. You should be scared. Why are you still smiling?”

“I'm just thinking about my future husband and how he's going to tromp your ass when he catches up to us,” Christa states confidently. “He's a shifter. He might even eat you. Thanks for the blindfold. I don't really want to watch that.”

There is silence after her words. That makes her smile even more prominently.


	37. Duties

No one expected Lady Reis to be so good at being a Regent. She heavily taxes the rich and uses the money for medical supplies and food for the poor. She orders the sewers cleared of rats and other vermin and when word reaches her that the people are being roused, she explains stringently that she meant the actual rats and vermin. Any soldier hurting the indigent people, she promises, will be dealt with harshly. 

She orders the demolition of several unnecessary buildings to make way for produce gardens, tiered beds to increase food production. Immediately, the people praise her as their savior and this irks her to no end. She looks at Commander Smith who is now her subordinate and says, “I'm just doing what is in the best interest of the people. Why does that surprise them so? I'm no hero. I just do what is necessary.”

“Lee-Vye, I mean, your highness, you are the only monarch that has ever put their interest first. To them you are a hero...or rather heroin.”

“You call me 'your highness' again and I'll cold cock you, Commander.”

He smiles at his feisty little...former Captain. “I'll call you whatever you want me to but please, call me Erwin.”

She looks up into his sky blue eyes and says his name 'Erwin' so softly, so sweetly, he immediately comes to her side.

She looks into his face again. She hasn't seen Eren in months. But Erwin is one of her advisers. He's with her every single day. Always standing toe to toe, trying to run the city. It's during one of their private moments that he finally finds the nerve to kiss her. It isn't a quickly, timid kiss either. And for a moment, just the briefest of moments, she lets her guard down and kisses him back. When she pulls away from him, her eyes have softened. He is still holding onto her waist...their hips pressed firmly together. She can tell he is aching for her and this time she leans up to kiss him. He hoist her up and sets her on the table's edge. He slides her dress up as he leans into her. Their chemistry is passionate, forceful but not unwanted. She spreads her legs, allowing him access to her heated core. He says, "You're not wearing any underwear." "Do you have any idea how fucking hot these humongous Regent dress are? I sweat constantly even during the colder weather." "But you look so beautiful..." She scoffs at him. "Lee-Vye, I want you." She looks up into his eyes. "Fucking Erwin and his fucking eyebrows. Damn him for doing this to me," she thinks to herself. He leans down to kiss her lips again and she doesn't resist or even hesitate as she embraces him. He lowers his pants just enough to enter her and slows their frantic pace, tempering and savoring the moment. She unbuttons his shirt, playfully biting his chest, his neck. Oh, his strokes are so deep! He tastes her lips again. She wraps her legs around him forcing him more deeply, more solidly. Oh, goddess...she feels it building deep down inside. She arches her back straining to reach her climax as he pushes his way inside her Oh, he wants to cum inside her but he knows how fertile she is. Once he feels her muscles grip his penis, he gives her another few strokes, bringing her to her peak, then pulls it out. His cum spills all over the under side of her dress. He groans. Muscles ridge, then he relaxes against her.

She whispers, “I'm on two different type of birth-control, Erwin. You didn't have to pull it out.”

He looks into her smiling eyes and says, “Obviously, I didn't know that,” then he smiles down at her.

“Here,” she says while handing him a couple of tissues from the box on the table behind her. “I need to go change. I have a meeting with the head merchants in 15 mins.”

Fifteen minutes later, Regent Apparent Lady Reis is seated behind her mahogany desk with Commander Smith standing behind and to the right of her. The merchants are seated before her already grumbling about her proposal.

“But we can't do that. Our prices are already at bare minimum.”

“My good sir, I've checked your records. Each of you makes more than 30% profit on each item you sell. Surely lowering that to 25% will benefit your clients and allow them to buy more merchandise.”

“For how long?”

“Six months let's say. We'll give it a trial run and see where we are then,” Lady Reis insists.

“I'll take your advice, my Lady,” one of the grocery's complies.

“You did say this was on a volunteer basis, correct?” a Sundry merchant ask.

“Yes, but be warned those that comply with my request will receive preferential treatment from this administration. Those that don't...well, I'm certain yo canl figure that out on your own.”

A few of the merchants will comply, she knows. Those that don't will be replaced by those that will.

Once they're gone, Erwin says, “What now?

“Oh, I suspect they'll comply,” Lee-Vye adds.

“I meant, with us?” he says hesitantly.

Lee-Vye looks at Commander Smith. She rises from her seat, touching his cheek and says, “Keep Eren safe.” As she walks away she adds, “I enjoyed your company, Commander. Don't breathe a word of it to anyone.”

*

Reporting for Duty:

“Your Highness, your new guard is here.”

“New guard?” Lee-Vye asks while raising a thin eyebrow at the man. 

A moment later a young man with the bright bluish green eyes struts into her presence. “Eren Jaeger, reporting for duty, sir, ma'am, Lady, your Highness...shit, what do I call you now?”

“Lee-Vye will do nicely,” she states while smiling up at him.

“Here's his papers, Lee-Vye,” the other guard replies.

She gives the guard one of her signature scowls at being addressed so informally by him and states, “You may address me as Lady Regent, asswipe,” Lee-Vye states. “So, Jaeger, you've been reassigned as my personal bodyguard...by Smith himself,” she says while reading his orders and seeing Smith's scrawl at the bottom of the page.

“Yes, ma'am,” Eren says while still standing at attention.

Noting the change in uniform, Lee-Vye says, “I never thought I'd see the day when my husband wore a pony.”

“It's a unicorn, ma'am.”

“Your first duty is to go to the Supply room and requisition a proper uniform,” Lee-Vye instructs. “Here, this should help,” she adds while giving him a note for the Supply clerk with her signature. “Don't come back until you have the Wings of Freedom on your back.”

“Yes, ma'am,” Jaeger states.

“Dismissed.”

Once they're in the hall, the guard asks, “Are you really the Eren Jaeger, her husband?”

Eren smiles at him.

“Her husband?”

“Yes, why is that so hard to believe?” Jaeger asks.

“I don't know. Commander Smith seems more the type.”

“What's your name?” Jaeger asks.

“Robert, but everyone calls me Bobbie.”

“Well, Robert, Commander Smith has a wife,” Jaeger states while leaving him behind.

“Hey, kid, wait up! I'm suppose to escort you,” he adds while running to catch up.

* * * 

Christa hears the unmistakable sound of carriages in the distance. “I must be back inside Wall Rose,” she reasons. There is a gag in her mouth to keep her quiet but all this bouncing around from place to place has loosened her binds. She realizes that if she tries, she can probably get free. 

A moment later she hears someone enter saying, “Ah, you're awake.”

She sits up to face the voice even though she can't see her captor. 

“I brought you something. I wouldn't call it food, exactly, but it should quiet your stomach.”

She realizes if she eats, she'll be drugged again. Once the gag is removed she knocks over the plate. 

“Shit, well, I guess it won't kill you to go hungry. Enjoy,” the woman adds while repositioning the gag again.

Once the woman is gone, Christa scoots back against the wall trying to clear her head. “What are they giving me?” she wonders. “My head's killing me.” She begins working the ropes and manages to free one hand. She wonders if they have any cameras on her. Once both hands are free, she sits just holding onto the rope...waiting.

* * *

“Why you back so soon? Wasn't she hungry?”

“The brat knocked her plate over,” Tamara states.

“Don't worry about it. Let her go hungry,” her accomplice adds. 

“So have you heard from headquarters?” she asks.

“Not yet. Patience, woman.”


	38. Permission to Kiss my Wife?

Strutting his way back into her presence, Jaeger is once again sporting the Wings of Freedom on his back. “Oh, I missed that,” Lee-Vye says. “With all these fucking Ponies...”

“Unicorns, ma'am.”

“Are you going to argue with your Queen?” 

“No, ma'am. I'd never win,” Eren admits.

He sees the little smile playing at the corner of her lips. 

“Permission to kiss my wife, ma'am?”

“Granted,” she says finally.

Eren walks up to Lee-Vye, puts his arms around her, and kisses her for a long time. “Goodness, I missed you,” Eren admits when they finally part. She hugs him and there is a curious little satisfied smile on her lips.

Commander Smith walks in and finds the two of them in each others arms. He clears his throat and Jaeger snaps to attention. “Ah, Commander, welcome,” Lee-Vye says quickly. 

“Good to see you again, Jaeger,” he adds.

“Thank you for the transfer, sir.”

“Don't mention it,” Commander Smith says while avoiding his eyes. This catches Lee-Vye's attention. “We should discuss the flu outbreak in Trost, your Highness.”

“Yes, of course,” she adds getting down to business. They work diligently throughout the afternoon. Commander Smith is all business, as serious as a heart-attack and very proper.

“Eren, could you get us some coffee,” Lee-Vye says. “Enough for all three of us.”

“Absolutely,” Jaeger states while leaving the room.

She waits until he's out of earshot then says, “Thank you.”

Erwin looks into her eyes.

“But you do know this means I can't be with you...”

“I know,” he says softly. “When I asked you what now and your first thought was of him...to keep him safe, I knew your heart didn't belong to me," Erwin adds a bit disappointed.

“It's that important to you that my heart be part of the deal?” Lee-Vye asks.

He looks at her lips then down at the papers before him and softly says, “Yes.”

“I never loved Thomas,” she adds finally. “I did just want to escape the sewers but after what he did to me...the sewers looked like a palace.”

“Jaeger doesn't even know about any of that, does he?” Erwin asks.

“No. He's too impulsive. He'd try to find every last one of them and make them pay.”

“And you don't feel that way?”

“I don't want him to feel that way. He has an innocence I find very appealing,” she admits.

“Here we are,” Eren says while bringing each of them some coffee and a plate of pastries. Noting the way the two are looking at each other Eren asks, “Did I interrupt something?”

“Nothing important,” Commander Smith says. He takes one of the mugs and drinks his coffee black as does Lee-Vye. As a matter-of-fact, Eren finds it funny that both of them turn toward the window, they each put one hand behind their backs, and drink. He wonders if it's the familiarity is a result of the longevity of their relationship, or the fact that both are war hardened soldiers that makes them so alike. In a way he finds it cute.

Then a thought occurs to him... “Why didn't these two ever 'hookup'?” As he watches, he sees their casual air of exchange: an easy smile from her...a look of longing from him. It's as if the two of them have forgotten Jaeger's even in the room. Then there's a touch. Just a slight brush, really, as Lee-Vye touches her former Commanding Officer's sleeve. He watches Commander Erwin Smith's reaction to her touch with great interest. Jaeger senses that he has been cuckold!

“...Eren,” Lee-Vye says again trying to focus her husband's attention. “Are you with us?”

“I'm sorry, what?”

“I told you he wasn't listening,” Erwin adds with a smile as he turns back toward the window.

“Are you two having sex?” Eren hears himself ask.

Lee-Vye spills a drop of her coffee while Erwin's chokes on his. “What?” she asks.

“I said, 'Did you two get my text'?”

“Your text?”

“Yes, my letter, note, whatever you call it. Did either of you get my message?”

“No, I didn't receive any messages from you, Jaeger,” Commander Smith states once his coughing fit subsides.

“Oh, that's okay,” Jaeger adds. “It wasn't that important.” Looking around he says, “Hey, can I sit in your big chair?” he adds while walking toward it and plopping down. “Nice,” he adds while running his hands over the arm rest. “Hey Lee-Vye, if you're Queen does that make me King?”

Lee-Vye looks at Commander Smith. “What's with all the questions?” Erwin's eyes seem to ask her. She gives a little shrug.

“Do you want to be King?” she asks. 

“Not really. I am kind of hungry, though. Hey, do you want me to get you two something from the mess-hall?”

“We don't have a 'mess-hall', as such. We have kitchens...several in fact and we don't have to fetch our food. They will bring it to us,” Lee-Vye adds.

“Kitchens, huh? I think I'll go see what they have,” Eren states as he gets up to leave.

Once he's gone, Lee-Vye says, “I swear I heard him ask if we were having sex.”

“He did,” Erwin states. “That's why I choked.”

“How should I answer that when he asks again?” Lee-Vye asks. 

Erwin strokes her cheek and says, “Tell him the truth. We're not having sex.” He leans in to kiss her cheek, “At least, not any more.”

Jaeger hears this from his vantage point just outside the doorway. He puts his hand over his eyes and realizes he would have rather not known after all.

When night approaches, they get ready for bed. It feels odd sharing a bed again. Eren strips down to his birthday suit while Lee-Vye wears only one of his old shirts and a pair of panties. She cuddles up to him, listening to his heartbeat. She really missed being this close to him. The tighter she holds him, the more emotionally distant he becomes. His body starts to heat up. When she notices the little ball of steam, she moves away from him asking, “Is everything alright?”

“No,” Eren says firmly. “I over heard what you and Smith spoke about the moment I left the two of you. How long did you and Smith have a relationship?”

Lee-Vye sits up in bed asking, “You want to talk about that now?”

“When else are we ever alone?” he asks.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Lee-Vye says, “We had intercourse once, but I suspect he's been interested in me for years.”

“So it was before we met,” Eren asks.

“No.”

“Before we got married?”

“No.”

“Before we had any kids?”

“No.”

“Just tell me, when did the two of you have sex?”

“Last week,” she answers honestly.

Eren jumps out of bed so quickly he nearly falls.

“I think that's why he transferred you here,” Lee-Vye adds gently.

“To gloat, to rub my face in it...” he asks bitterly.

“To keep the two of us from having a repeat performance,” she says.

“Do you want to have a repeat performance,” he asks.

“Eren..." "Just answer me," he says trying his best to keep his anger under control. "Honestly, I don't know. I missed you so much and I saw him every single day. If you leave me, which I'm thinking you will now that you know, it might happen again, yes.”

“So you're saying it's all my fault," he says...his feelings clearly hurt.

“No, I'm not saying that at all.”

“Did you like it?”

“What kind of question is that?” she asks.

“I want to know. Did you like it?” Eren asks.

“As compared to nothing, sure, I liked it,” she admits.

“Compared to me,” he asks.

She looks up into his face saying, “Eren, nothing can compare to you. I always prefer you.”

He slips back under the covers. “I've never cheated on you, you know,” he adds.

“I know.”

“I never even considered it.”

“I know.”

“Should I?”

“I'd rather you didn't, but I can't really stop you,” she adds softly.

“I was so happy to see you. Now, I'm just confused,” Eren states.

“I know.”

“Make me forget about him,” Eren states.

“Gladly,” she adds while cuddling up to him again.

“Were you in this bed?”

“No.”

“Good,” he adds while hugging her back. “On your desk?”

“Eren,” she hisses in warning.

“OK, ok,” he adds with a teasing laugh

They lie in each others arms for a few minutes.

“It's odd,” Eren adds.

“What is?”

“At first, I was hurt, now I just keep thinking about how he wants you and how I have you. It kind of makes me feel like a stud knowing he's only had you once and I can enjoy anytime I want.”

She kisses his chest...heading south. He lays back and enjoys the ride.


	39. Plan Executed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * “Real men don't choose ponies or flowers.” is from a Tumblr post. Sorry, I can't sight the exact source. * 
> 
> ** If you know who came up with this phrase, please message me so I can give them the proper credit. **

“Lady? Hey lady, are you alright?” Toby asks. Toby...his real name is Tobias and he's probably no older than ten. He's a tiny genius but not much in the muscular arena. Even so, he is surprised that the woman on the ground beside him is only about his height. Pretty hair like spun gold and oh, so cute. Her face is angelic but her wrists are bloody and her feet are bare. No one in these parts would dare go barefoot. The briars with their three inch thorns can shred your skin in a heartbeat.

He leans his head down against her chest and hears her strong heartbeat. He breaths a small sigh of relief at that. Too often the locals find dead humans on their properties. Ones that have starved to death or died of some unknown disease. The woman begins to stir at his insistence 

“Don't move,” he tells her, “let me get the wagon.” With great effort, Tobias helps the woman into the back of his father's wagon. He knows his dad may have extra chores for him for being late, but he also knows this poor things needs medical attention. “Sleep, I'll take you to our doctor,” he adds while closing the tailgate. “You looks so familiar.” Grabbing the newspaper photo of the missing Queen from his back pocket, he reads the article again. “Please have blue eyes, please have blue eyes,” he whispers to himself as he opens one of her eyes to see for himself. “Yes!” he clambers. “I found the missing Queen!” Climbing into the seat behind the old plow horse Toby says, “Hang on tight, Lady, we're going for a bumpy ride!” With a crack of the reigns, the old nag takes off heading directly for Wall Sina.

Toby doesn't stop even when threatened by the M. P.s He rides through the gates shouting, “I found the missing Queen!” over and over again. When he arrives at the drawbridge, he's quickly surrounded by no less than twenty guards, all pointing rifles at his heart. He doesn't care. He just keeps shouting this same line over and over again until finally the Regent looks out her third story window wondering what all the shouting is about.

It only takes her a moment to get into her 3D Maneuvering Gear. She climbs out of the window and quickly lands in the wagon behind the boy. She looks at the guards saying, “Lower your weapons now!” Lee-Vye bends to look at Christa saying, “Oh my goddesses! It is Historia! Move, move out of our way. Boy, what's your name?”

“Tobias,” he answers.

“Tobias, drive right into the court yard and if anyone tries to stop you, you have my permission to run them down!”

“Yes, Lady Regent,” he says taking her word as law. Heading straight passed the guards, Toby maneuvers the wagon with skill placing it right next to the front castle doors. 

“Guards,” she shouts at the men closest to herself, “get Dr. Hanji Zoe and tell her to bring her medical kit. Now!”

“Yes, Lady Reis,” they shout while fleeing from her presence.

“Tobias, you just saved her life and mine,” she says wistfully. She hugs him tightly as he grins from ear-to-ear.

Hanji comes on the run. She uses her Med-scanner to check Christa over thoroughly. “Wow, she on some heavy duty drugs. I'm surprised they haven't stopped her heart!”

Toby asks, “Will she be alright?”

Hanji smiles at him saying, “Oh, yes. You've saved her life, son. The State owes you a debt of gratitude. You two,” she says while turning to the guards, “help me get her into the medical wing.”

They carry Historia through the foyer to the medical lab in the East Wing.

“Do you want to see my office,” Lee-Vye ask Tobias once Hanji and the others have left.

“May I,” he asks, his eyes growing wide.

“Absolutely. Hang on tight.” Lee-Vye carries the young hero on her 3D Maneuvering Gear back through her open window. She orders her personal guard to have the cooks prepare a fancy feast for the young savior. She sends a dispatch to his father's farm to bring his family back to share in the celebration. “And treat these people well,” she reminds them. “They're not prisoners but guest of the Regent.”

“Yes, Lady Reis.”

Lee-Vye turns to Eren saying, “This young man just saved Historia's life.”

“Nice,” Eren adds. 

“Tobias, this is my husband and personal body guard Eren Jaeger.”

“The titan shifter?” Tobias asks, his eyes flying open wide.

“Among other things,” she adds.

“Are those the Wings of Freedom?” Tobias asks more impressed with that.

“Sure are, kid,” Eren adds proudly.

“My daddy told me that real men don't choose ponies or flowers*(See note),” Tobias whispers which makes both Eren and Lee-Vye laugh.

“Don't say that in front of any of the pony wearers around here, Toby, or you might just get a punch in the nose,” Eren states.

Hanji enters then saying, “Lady Regent, Historia's going to be fine. She just needs a few days' rest and fluids. I did pump her stomach, though. Those drugs are strong black market grade. I didn't feel safe about leaving them to ruin her system.”

“Excellent!” Turning toward the little hero, Lee-Vye says, “You're a true hero, Tobias. Where did you find her?”

“In one of the fields my father rents.”

“Rents?” Lee-Vye says, “Do you think your father would rather own it?”

“Oh, sure, but we don't have that kind of money,” he adds.

Eren just smiles knowing that Lee-Vye is planning to acquire the land and make it a gift of thanks to Tobias' family.

“Hanji, will you join us for dinner,” Lee-Vye asks. “I've taken the liberty of inviting Tobias' family for a feast in honor of his heroic service to the State.”

“I wouldn't miss it for the world,” Hanji adds with great enthusiasm.


	40. Awakening

“Where am I?” a small voice asks.

The guard steps closer to her bed saying, “You're inside Wall Sina, my Lady. In Dr. Zoe's medical lab.”

“Zoe's lab?”

“Yes, my Lady.”

“Good,” Historia adds before slipping under again.

* * *

“Extra! Extra! Read all about it! Missing Queen found by local boy. Recovering nicely but under heavy guard,” the newsboy shouts.

“Damn it!” Tam's accomplice hisses. “Well, there's no need to keep her around any longer.”

When he returns to the bunker, Dawk takes three steps forward and quickly slits the bitch's throat. “Remove that,” he hisses at his subordinates.

“But she's still alive, sir.”

Dawk bends and jabbing his knife through her right eye-socket says, “Remove that now!”

“Yes, sir,” they add in quick compliance.

“Killing the messenger won't solve anything,” a cool, calculating voice states.

“You want to join her,” he hisses.

“I'd like to see you try,” the blonde adds.

“Don't tempt me, bitch!”

“Well, Commander, I'm surprised you didn't lay your claim to the monarchy when you had the chance. Just being a third string bastard cousin isn't that great of a linage, huh?”

“Annie,” he hisses in warning.

A twitch of a smile touches her lips. In less time than it took for him to take Tamara's life, Leonhart has crossed the expanse of the room and has her blade at his throat. “You were threatening me, Commander,” she adds coolly.

“Fucking nimble minx,” he growls.

“That I am,” she adds while stashing her blade in her boot. Without taking her eyes off him, she asks, “What now, Commander?”

“Kill Historia and Lee-Vye.”

“It will cost you,” she adds curtly.

“Once I'm King, I'll have all kinds of loot to shower on you.”

“I want half up front,” she adds, “not that I dispute your claim, sir. Let's just say, I don't think you're man enough for the crown.”

“You fucking cock-sucker,” he hisses.

“You flatter me, sir,” Leonhart says indifferently. “Anyone else you want me to stick a knife in while I'm at it?”

“Just get me the fucking throne, you blood thirsty bitch,” he states bitterly. “You do that and I don't give a fuck who you kill next.”

“Full pardon then?”

“Yes, of course. I'll need you to be my personal body guard.”

“That will cost you double,” she adds.

“I'll make it triple if we pull this off,” he says finally.

“Deal,” she adds while exiting the room.


	41. Rivalries

“Hey, Lee-Vye, I thought I'd find you here,” Commander Smith shouts up at her.

“Why don't you join me. There's extra gear in the storage closet.”

Lee-Vye is hanging forty feet off the ground from her 3D Maneuvering Gear. She misses swinging amongst the trees so she had one of the dining halls converted into a gymnasium, complete with tree trunks and a thick wood ceiling. Erwin straps on gear and joins her.

He loves watching her move. Her body is so sleek, her moves so musical and deadly. “I remember when I first recruited you,” Smith states. “I've never seen such moves even from our very best cadets.”

“I know you thought we were secretly trained, but when you live where food is a precious commodity that you don't want to lose, you learn to hide it in some very peculiar places. High above ground is the best choice. Out of everyone's reach. This gear is perfect for that.”

“I can see that now,” he says impressed. “You, Izzy, and Farlan were experts.”

“I'd like to try something, but you need to hold still this time,” Lee-Vye states.

“Oh, not that suicidal maneuver that broke three of your ribs,” Erwin asks.

“It was five and yes, now don't move,” she says while jumping toward him. Once she has her legs securely wrapped about his waist, she retracts her cables. She grabs hold of his lines and stands with her feet planted firmly on his thighs. “It was your fault, remember. If you hadn't tried to swing out of my way, the pendulum effect wouldn't have swung you right in my path and I wouldn't have had to choose between crashing or shooting a cable right through your chest. I still don't know if I made the right choice,” she jests.

Leaning into the swing, she gets a good back and forth momentum going. He can't believe she's only holding on to his cables, not strapped on to them. She realizes his head is nearly touching the ceiling now on their back-swing He's been looking up at her face, not realizing her breast are nearly even with his mouth. Not realizing also, that her husband has just walked in and is watching the two of them.

When she extends her height again, her taut navel rises to his lips. Oh, how he wishes he hadn't transferred her husband here to the castle. He had her all to himself and fucked that up royally. He's just swinging with her, waiting for her to decide when to try it. His hands are holding on to the bottom part of the cables and when she leans up again, his lips brush against her navel. Startled she slips, he grabs hold of her wrist before she plunges the forty feet and quick as a flash she is scooped out of his grasp to land with Eren on the tree branch some fifteen feet away.

She's breathing hard, having just been saved from a near-death experience. She is shaking violently as she looks up into the face of her savior. She says, “Eren, I've never been more happy to see you.”

“Are you alright,” he asks.

“Yes,” she whispers while holding on to him tightly.

Jaeger turns to face Commander Smith, his eyes burning with a bitterness so fierce. 

Once Lee-Vye's shaking becomes only a small tremor, she hears Eren hiss at Erwin, “When you take the most precious thing a man has and leave him with nothing, sir, he has nothing to lose!” 

Commander Smith realizes this is a very real threat. He quickly descends the cables and with a curt nod and leaves the exercise room.

“You think he did that on purpose?” Lee-Vye asks.

“From my point of view, that's exactly what it looked like,” Eren replies. 

She wipes the tears from her eyes. “But why,” she asks, “he knew I wasn't strapped on.”

“Oh, I don't think he was trying to hurt you,” Eren adds. “He kissed you, perhaps hoping you'd slip just enough to land in his lap.”

“What?” she says a bit outraged. “That doesn't make any sense.”

“It does if he was hoping you'd be grateful and straddle him for a few moments.”

She gets his meaning and doesn't like it one bit. “Maneuvering gear is nothing to fuck around with.”

Eren gives her a quizzical look saying, “And just why weren't you strapped in?”

“That's different,” she insists. “And what was that line you said to him?”

“Oh, it's a line from an old World writer named Kristina Moon. It says: When you take the most precious thing a man has and leave him with nothing, he has nothing to lose! Of course, having nothing to lose implies you've left him so destitute that no matter what actions he takes trying to restore what he's lost, they are justified.”

“Nice threat,” Lee-Vye states. “I may have to use it myself some day.” Looking up into his face quickly she asks, “So I'm really the most precious thing?”

He looks at her as if the answer should be obvious and asks, “Lee-Vye, don't I make you feel that way? Don't you know I'd do anything for you? Any risk, any dare, anything I can do to keep you safe? I'm surprised you even have to ask.”

She is so taken by his earnest reply, she kisses him tenderly.

“Do you want to try that weird stunt again?” Jaeger asks.

“I'm not sure it's worth it,” she says.

“Come on. Just tell me what not to do,” Eren adds.

“All you have to do is sit still and don't move,” she adds curtly. He glides out and hooks on. She flies over then jumps onto his lap, gripping his hips with her muscular thighs. She climbs up, planting her feet on his thighs. They begin to swing. 

Eren asks, “Wouldn't it be better if I spread my legs apart? That should help with your clearance, right?”

“Okay,” she says as they reach optimum height, “on three. One...two...three.”

She leaps as he begins his back swing, tucks her body into a backward flip and when she comes out, she shoots the cables into the air. She flies between his legs and during his forward motion, latches onto the ceiling and lands on the tree branch directly behind him. With a triumphant scream she says, “Yes! Finally!”

He flies over to her and says, “I'm sure that is one of the most beautiful maneuvers you've ever performed. Too bad we don't have a video of it.”

“But we do,” she says pointing out several cameras. “Come on,” she says. “I want to see it, too.”

When they arrive at the guard station, Lee-Vye pulls up the video. She zips passed the part with Commander Smith and goes right to her moment of triumph. They replay the scene over and over again and the guard says, “That is one smooth move, Regent Reis. It's absolutely beautiful!”

Eren agrees. 

“It's taken me, what, fifteen years to get it right,” Lee-Vye adds proudly. “And all I needed was the right partner.” She tousles Eren's unruly brown hair and gives him a quick hug. Looking at the guard, Lee-Vye asks, “Could you leave us for a few moments?”

“Certainly,” he adds with a quick nod.

Once the guard is gone, Lee-Vye rewinds the image to the moment she slipped. Backing the footage up, she sees exactly what happened the moment before her fall. Eren gets a bit uncomfortable as he watches Commander Smith lean in and kiss his wife's navel. What he didn't catch the first time was where Erwin touches Lee-Vye's inner thigh. That's why she didn't land true. She jerked away from his touch and fell sideways.

“I thought there was more to that,” she says, “and I was right.”

“He's lucky I didn't see that before,” Eren adds quietly. 

“I'll talk to him,” his wife states. “I need him as an adviser, Eren. He has helped me with all these reforms. I'm sorry that it's gotten physical. I should have known better.” She continues playing the tape to her beautiful back flip. “Perfect,” she says with a smile.

*

“Please, Erwin, have a seat,” Lee-Vye says.

“I know why I'm here, Lady Regent,” Smith says. “It's about earlier today...in the exercise room.”

“Commander, I revued the tape. Why did you touch me...my inner thigh?”

“To steady you. I didn't want you to fall.”

“It doesn't look that innocent, Erwin. It looks like you were initiating foreplay,” she states.

“I'm sorry, my Lady. It wasn't meant...”

She holds up her hand, stopping his lie. “Erwin, you must know there are cameras in practically every room of this building. Some rooms have several. Especially rooms like the exercise room where someone might need immediate medical attention. Why there?”

“I'm sorry, Lady Regent, are you upset with me for touching you or upset with me for being stupid enough to do so in a public setting?”

A tiny smile plays at the edge of her lips. She doesn't want to admit she wants him...again. She is married to a very devoted and loyal man. She does need this to be discrete to the extreme. She, of course, has personally removed all recording devices in a few chosen areas...discrete locations...places where she can be free to do whatever she wishes.

After a long pause, Lee-Vye adds, “I told you once before that I enjoyed your company. How much more explicit do I have to be, Commander?”

Erwin's eyes snap to hers “...so our sex life isn't dead?!” he reasons.

And there's that tiny smile again.

His pants are getting uncomfortably tight. “Do you know the small store room on the second floor near the kitchen?” she asks.

He nods.

“Meet me there at 19:00 hours.”

His eyes grow in intensity. Without another word, he leaves.

The space is small but intimately so. There's a large sofa with files piled on it more for show than actual storage. When he arrives, she is already seated. She reaches out her hand to him and he takes it. He notices a dimmer switch on the light, a lock on the inside of the door, and the rest of the storeroom from the door looks stocked. It is more of a maze concealing the soft sofa that's obscured from view.

She dims the lights, not a normal thing for a storage closet. “Eren doesn't know about this?” he asks.

“Of course not,” she says confidently. The outer cameras are strategically angled as to prevent direct line of sight.”

“I thought once Eren was here...”

“Shh...” she whispers. “Come, sit beside me.”

There's that uncomfortable tightness in his pants again. She touches a switch near the light and he hears the bolts lock in place. Once they are securely cut off from the rest of the world, Lee-Vye begins to unbutton her blouse. Erwin stands again in order to remove his pants and once that's done, she reaches for him, pulling his throbbing member free from it's restraints. She wraps her warm mouth around him and his hips jerk forward.

Oh, fuck...what a mouth! Her tongue plays on his ridge running the length of him. Then that glorious flicker on the spot just beneath his head. He realizes he could easily loose himself in her. She taste his preseminal fluid shoot a warm gush in her mouth.

She draws away, wanting more from him.

He kneels down and she wiggles her hips while he lifts her dress. He licks her inner thigh the same place where he touched her earlier. He traces a path with his tongue to her clitoris. Once he taste her, he memories it for later exploits. She places her hand on his hair as she slides her hips against his teasing tongue. He hears her relinquish control over to his whim. He lifts her dress off over her head then traces a slow path up over her navel. He leaks again, lubricating his dick. Oh, when he reaches her breast, he lingers there. That's it, he can't hold off any longer. He needs to be inside her pussy. He needs to finally give her his cum stroke. 

He shoves his way between her legs. She moves her hips in opposition to his own. She manages to get on top and hovers with that fantastic ass of hers pushing and pulling, he leaks again. Her hips gyrate so smoothly. It's then that Erwin notices how long the sofa is. His 6' 2” frame doesn't even touch from end to end. There's only one reason for this: she wanted Erwin to be comfortable not Eren who's only 5' 7” tall, but him.

The more he concentrates on this, the more he wants to fuck his little Captain's brains out. He puts real effort into pleasing her. He focuses on so many different things just to keep from cumming. Then his mind turns to Eren...seeing him fuck his wife. Oh, shit, that does it. He cums with a forceful blast. He holds her hips in place until he is entirely spent. He's not done with her yet. He leans up into her, kissing her face, throat, breast. No, he's not done with her by a long shot. Years! He's waited years to have her truly all to himself like this and Erwin's not stopping now. 

A moment later there is a timid knock on the outer door and they hear a voice say, “Lee-Vye?”

They look at one another, “I thought you said he didn't know about this place?”

“He doesn't...or at least he shouldn't,” Lee-Vye says, startled.

They both hurriedly get dress. She turns the lights up full and actually throws a blanket over top of Erwin as he huddles in on obscure corner. “You know, if he finds me, we'll never be able to talk our way out of this.”

“Don't make a sound,” she whispers as she begins looking through one of the file cabinets.

“Lee-Vye?” Eren questions again.

“Yeah? What do you need, Eren?”

“Why's the door locked?”

“What?”

“Why's the door locked?”

“Oh, did I lock it...sorry, here, let me get that for you.”

She unlocks the door and he slips in with her. “What you looking for?” he asks.

“Just an old file. I was hoping they had information about the where-a-bouts of a friend of mine. I must have wanted privacy since she has a pretty long criminal record.”

He wraps his arms around her waist. He puts his nose to her clean hair and kisses the nape of her neck. “You know,” he says, “this could make a nice little love nest.”

“Here? It's filthy!” she adds convincingly. “I can't find it. I'll have to come back another time,” she states as she turns to leave.

“Can we have sex?” he asks. She just laughs as she closes the door to the storeroom. Erwin waits for the boots clacks to subside and then he makes a quick exit.

*

He lays in his bed, next to his wife, thinking. He had her. He really finally had her. Her kisses, her touch, her mouth...wow, just thinking about her is getting him...

“Erwin, are you alright? You seem agitated,” his wife asks with a yawn.

“Sorry, I was just thinking,” he states in order to placate her.

“We'll try to get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow.”


	42. Old Aquaintances

“3D Maneuvering Gear makes it so easy to break into places,” Annie realizes. She scales the castle walls without any trouble at all. “The Pony Police are suppose to be the best yet they never even bother to look up.”

She slinks down to the Medical Lab and enters. The only guard on duty is removed immediately. 

“They didn't even lock the fucking door,” she hisses at their incompetence 

When she enters she hears a sound and becomes deathly still...waiting.

A moment later she sees another visitor. Reiner Braun! She smiles wondering how much he's getting paid to take Historia out. She watches as he approaches, lifts the cover off her shoulder, and reaches down. Annie figures she can just tell Dawks she killed Historia. Let Reiner do the dirty work. But what she sees shocks her. He leans down and kisses Historia on the cheek.

“How are you feeling?” she hears him ask.

“Better now that you're here,” she says while reaching up to caress his cheek.

“I'm going to stay close to you from now on,” he promises.

“How touching,” Annie says from the darkened corner of the room.

“Leonhart,” Reiner says assuming the position of defense.

“Braun, I have a job to do. So let's not dally.”

“Annie,” Historia adds, “I'm surprised to see you here but not shocked. The bastard King shall strike from the shadows, choosing his accomplices well. The heart of a lion with nerves of steel shall be his right hand.”

“You really believe all that Hocus-Pocus?” Annie says in disgust. “I bet good old Reiner here is playing his part well.”

“Reiner and I are engaged, Annie. A lot has happened since you were sleeping.”

“Engaged? What a crock. I bet you don't know even who he really is...what he really is,” Leonhart insists.

“You mean the fact that he's the Armor titan? I know,” Historia assures her.

“And you forgive him? Shit, he's killed thousands of your people. That doesn't bother you?”

“Annie, I understand his reasons. I understand your people's struggle. I've been to the village. You've missed a hell of a lot when you were gone,” Historia states firmly.

“You've been to the village?” Leonhart asks. This is the first true surprise.

“Yes, and I've read the Book of Prophecy I know my role in this mess. Do you know yours?”

Annie sees the two of them holding hands. She sees that Historia knows who and what Reiner Braun is and she isn't afraid. “No, the Prophecy is just a load of crap,” she adds while still trying to wrap her brain around the obvious. “...the crimson King...” she remembers, “...drenched in the blood of her people...”

“Leave, Annie,” Reiner says softly, “just walk away.”

“No, it can't be true...”

“Please, Annie, allow the Prophecy to play out the way it was written.”

For an instant, for the briefest of instances, Anne Leonhart is unsure of her future, uncertain of her fate.

There is a sound outside in the hall and no matter what she chooses, she'll have to finish this another time.

“I'll be back, Historia, once they're gone,” Reiner states. Looking at Annie he says, “Lady's first.”

Annie jumps first with Reiner right behind her. When they are safely out of range, out of danger, Annie asks, “So you're the Crimson King?”

“Yes, or rather I will be,” Braun states.

“Fuck, Reiner, you've got balls!” she says and takes off. He doesn't follow. He doesn't have to. He knows she's gone. For good, well, that's not certain but for now at least.


	43. Coronation Day

The minute Historia is able to walk around, Lee-Vye starts arranging for a coronation. She tired of being the Regent Apparent and wants to go back home. She still hasn't figured out where home is yet, but she knows she wants to leave the confines of the castle proper. 

Historia has asked her aunt to stay on and help with the transitional phase. To help her gain the confidence she needs in order to rule with mercy and honor. Lee-Vye advises her to just be herself. She's been 'Miss Help-Everyone-that-Asks for so long, she not certain she can say no. So Lee-Vye promises she'll stick around for another six months to help her get used to the daily dealings of the castle.

“...and we need blah, blah, blah...” a local builder explains.

“Sometimes people come to you asking for favors. Pointless favors that benefit only them or their family. Watch and learn,” Lee-Vye writes down on the little tablet and hands it to Historia to read. Turning to the builder, the Lady Regent says, “Dear sir, I can see where this would benefit you substantially. Go back and think of at least ten ways that this plan will benefit the State. Once you've amended your plan, please resubmit your request and we'll see where it goes from there.”

“Thank you, Lady Regent. I'll do just that,” the man states as he rises to leave.

“See, he can now either resubmit his idea once it benefits others or it dies there but isn't your fault,” Lee-Vye states.

After watching her aunt for the past three months, Historia is beginning to get the feel for the job before her. The Coronation Day is only a week away and all ready the streets are adorned with pageantry “All this fuss,” Historia states.

“Just inside the city proper. We'll spend the money on food for the rest of the people so they can be comforted in knowing they haven't been forgotten.”

“Lee-Vye, you're so good at this. Why do you want to step down?”

“I grew up in the sewers. I love being out among the trees...out in the fresh air. I want to get as far away from the inner city as humanly possible. If I could leave the city walls permanently, I'd be truly happy.”

“Like living in an area unreachable by titans and untouched by modernization?” Historia asks.

“That would be the life,” Lee-Vye states not realizing she's describing Reiner's village, Reiner's home.

“I think so too,” Historia admits softly.

“But we have a duty to the People of the State. They don't have the option to choose. They are here and we're responsible for helping them have a good life and a safe place to raise their children.”

Just then Eren enters with Cassiel walking beside him. “Hey, big boy, what have you two been up to today?”

“Eating paste mostly,” Eren says.

Lee-Vye pinches the bridge of her nose while closing her eyes. “Mommy, I didn't eat the paste. Daddy did!”

That brings an impromptu smile to Lee-Vye's face. She looks up at Eren who says, “He dared me, so I did it.”

That brings an actual burst of laughter from her throat. “Eren, you're suppose be the example.”

“I was. Once he saw the face I made, he stopped trying to eat it himself,” Jaeger explains.

“'Story, will you play with me?” Cassiel asks.

“Sure, Cass,” Historia says as she takes hold of his little hand.”

Seeing the two of them walking together Lee-Vye says, “Wow, he's getting talk.”

“Yep,” Eren states, “soon he'll be taller than his mother.” 

He tries to wrap his arms around her and she says, “Go away, paste breath.” He manages to sneak a kiss anyhow. 

Looking at Historia, Eren asks, “You thinks she's ready?”

“To be a Queen, sure. To be running things alone, no. She'll need to surround herself with all kinds of good advisers She's already asked Hanji and Erwin to stay on after I'm gone, but I get the feeling neither wants to. I suggested Armin and Mikasa. Armin being the brains and Mikasa being the muscle. Then there's Sasha and Connie. Sasha would make a great food taster and Connie...well, at least he's sincere.”

“What about Jean?” Eren asks.

“He'd make a good court jester, I suppose,” Lee-Vye says. “She'll need that.”

“What about Reiner?”

“She's mentioned him several times. I know she misses him. I told her to wait at least a year before making that big of a change. The people need to know she knows how to make good, solid decisions. Bringing a mass murderer into the mix, well, I don't suggest it.”

“You're sure you want to leave?” he asks.

“Don't you?”

“Where to?”

“Chateau de Reis. We'll be with Sandy and Grisha. I might even have Hanji bring Cassandra and Andrea back. With us and Cassiel, we can actually be a whole family,” Lee-Vye adds.

This idea of being a whole family really appeals to Eren. It's been too long since he's had a family. Way to long since he really felt grounded and not just a traveler. 

“You should know that Commander Smith has asked me to take Keith's place as the new drill Sargent. I laughed since Sargent is a demotion again. I'm the only person I know who keeps going down in rank the longer I stay in the Military.”

“Are you going to do it?” Eren asks concerned.

“You don't want me to,” Lee-Vye asks taking hint from his tone.

“I don't want you and Smith together any longer,” Eren states firmly. “I've seen the surveillance tapes, Vye, I know you've been together on several occasions and I don't like it. Now that you have a chance to walk away from all of this, I want you with me and only me.”

“Surveillance tapes?” she questions. 

“Do I need to show them to you?” Eren asks bitterly.

She pauses. She sees the pain on his face...in his eyes. Goddess, she never wanted him to find out. Not for her sake but for his. She knows how emotional he is and she never wanted to hurt him. Slowly she says, “I won't take the job Smith offered.”

With a sigh of relief he says, “Good.”

* * *

There is an enormous turn out for Historia's big day. Reiner hides in the shadows searching for any sign of trouble. Historia is so damned beautiful and now she's dressed like a Queen in her regal attire. He smiles at her as she accepts the septar of her rule. Reiner catches a fleeting glimmer of Leonhart's blonde hair, but in an instant, she is gone. He doesn't take the bait. He remains steadfast in his resolve to protect his future bride. 

The Priest performs the ritualistic ceremony having the Regent Apparent pass her crown to her niece With the blessings of the three goddesses and the State, Historia Reis is now the virgin Queen.

The outer territories are given meat for the first time in months plus an over abundance of food to celebrate the new era. 

People cry, blessing the new world by welcoming their new Queen. Others caution that this abundance is only temporary. There is only one thing for certain: Military Police Commander Niles Dawks, a third string bastard cousin of the great Lord Rod Reis, is very pissed and is looking for a way to break the monarchy.


	44. The Truth

“Reiner wants to do what?” Lee-Vye asks.

“Reiner wants to take Cassiel to meet his grandmother,” Eren repeats.

“We can't allow him to do that,” Lee-Vye states.

“Wife, you and I both know Cassiel is growing up. He needs to know the truth. If he has a grandmother out there somewhere, then he should know that.”

“But how do you expect me to agree with this? By the way, son, you're the product of a raping. I killed you father, but, well, he impregnated me with you just before he died,” Lee-Vye says. “How do you think that makes me feel?”

Cassiel is listening from the foyer thinking, “No wonder Shadow-man keeps saying I look more like my father every day, except the eyes.” He slinks away quietly wondering what to do next. Walking out to the barn, he straddles his horse and rides out to see his cousin Historia. Upon arrival, he is announced to the Queen. “Hey, cus, how's it?”

She smiles knowing everyone else treats her like she's wrapped inside an eggshell. Cassiel, however, just treats her like family. “I'm fine, Cassiel. Wow, you're getting tall!”

“Naw,” he teases, “you're just a shrimp.”

She laughs.

“Actually, I'm here to see Shadow-man Is he around?”

“Always,” a deep voice says as it approaches them.

“Hey, Rey, dad gave me permission to take a trip with you. He said something about meeting someone very important to me. Do you know what he's talking about?” Cassiel asks.

“Yes, I want you to meet a someone. I know she'll be happy to see you, kid.”

“Well, I had nothing better to do today. Ready when you are.”

The two of them head-out passed the walls, passed the titans, to Reiner's home village. They arrive at a small hut just outside of town. Reiner knocks. “Just a minute,” a voice replies.

Waiting Reiner says, “Please, be respectful of her. She's a very important friend.”

The woman who opens the door is quite tall. Almost as tall as Braun. The woman stares at the men saying, “Oh, goddess Rose, Reiner?!” She gives the Shadow-man a warm hug.

“Hey, Abigail, I brought you company.” 

Reiner steps aside so the woman can see the boy clearly. She looks up into Cassiel's face saying, “Berthold?”

“No, Abigail, this is Cassiel Reis.”

“Oh, goodness me...Cassiel!” she says while giving him a spontaneous hug.

Cassiel's a little taken back by the show of affection. 

“Come in, come in,” Abigail states. Once they're inside Cassiel notices all the photos on the wall. The strapping young man in each looks remarkably like himself, except the eyes, of course. There's Abigail with the young man. Reiner with the same young man. And a family portrait with Abigail, the young man, and a man whom he assumes is Abigail's husband.

“I see you've noticed my son Berthold,” Abigail states. “Beautiful child.”

“So this is my father?” Cassiel says to Abigail “The rapist,” he thinks to himself.

“Yes, dear, which makes you my grandson,” Abigail states with a smile.

Cassiel isn't certain how he should feel, but the bitterness in his gut tells him it's not pride.

“Come, sit,” Abigail says with a welcoming smile.

Blinking away the emotions, Cassiel joins her on the sofa. On the little side table is a photo of Reiner and Berthold when they were kids. They have their arms around each others shoulder's hamming it up for the camera.

“You guys look so happy,” Cassiel says.

“Oh, that? Yeah, we just beat Anne Leonhart in a foot race,” Reiner states proudly. “That girl could run.”

“Is that her in the background? The pouting blonde?” Cass asks.

“Yep, she always was a brooder.”

“Well, maybe if you two didn't always have to beat her at every game,” Abigail adds, “You three could have been good friends.”

They talk awhile longer and when they're ready to leave, Abigail insists on another hug from each of them. “Come back and visit again real soon...both of you,” she says.

Reiner nods saying, “We will. Take care, Abigail”

Reiner is about to mount his horse when he sees Cassiel take hold of the reigns and begin to walk. 

“What's wrong, kid?” he asks.

“I'm just thinking about something I over heard mom saying.”

“Anything you care to share?”

“Is it true mom was raped?”

Reiner's eyes shift toward Cassiel asking, “Your mom told you that?”

“No, she told Jaeger that.”

“And they still let you come with me?” Braun asks.

Cassiel pauses there.

“They didn't give you permission, did they, kid?” Reiner reasons.

“No.”

“Your father and I were best friends forever. Why he chose to hurt your mom in that way, I can't say. I do know he hated humans and well, your mom isn't exactly the nicest woman...”

“So that excuses it?”

“I didn't say that,” Reiner replies. 

“Why did you bring me here, Reiner? Why did you want me to find out the worst about my father? Who was he really? Is he the Crimson King you told me about?” Cassiel asks in frustration.

“No,” Reiner replies softly, “I am.” Reiner bites the inside of his cheek and transforms into the Armor titan.

Cassiel watches in horror. “Oh, goddess,” he thinks, “he brought me here to kill me!”

Cassiel begins to flee in the face of this new terror. He's looking back over his shoulder instead of watching where he's running. He trips and immediately bust his lip open. In that instant Cassiel begins to transform shouting, “What's happening?"

He looks down at the Shadow-man “What's happening,” he wonders to himself. Am I caught up in a tree again, tangled in dad's 3D Maneuvering gear? Why are my hands so huge? Oh, my goddess, did I just change into a titan?”

Reiner approaches him slowly, leaving his own titan decaying on the grass. He finds the kid's titan sitting on the ground, shoulders hunched forward and shaking, making a god-awful wailing sound from deep down inside his chest. Reiner leans against a tree and crosses his arms over his chest. Having heard the commotion, Abigail walks up to Reiner asking, “First transformation, I take it.”

“Yeah.”

“He's taking the news kind of hard, don't you think?” Abigail adds.

“Yep.”

“Go easy on him, Braun. It's not everyday you find out that everything about your life up until this point has been a lie,” she states while she pats Reiner's shoulder and returns to her house.

Waiting for Cassiel to calm down a bit, Reiner finally says, “You know, I've seen a lot of shit in my time, kid, but this is the first time I've ever seen a titan cry.”

Cassiel's titan pounds the ground furiously. “Why?” it growls. 

“Because,” Reiner states calmly, “you needed to know your place in our history, Cassiel. You are the Guardian and your role is quickly approaching fruition.”

He hears Reiner speaking, but there is an echo, a delay. “How do I stop being this monster?”

“For today or always?” Braun asks.

“For right now to start,” the titan remarks.

“Calm yourself. Remember all the times we practiced breathing together. That's how you calm yourself enough to melt your titan form and re-emerge.”

The titan begins to breath: in, out, in...out, in.......out. As the kid does as instructed, he opens his eyes and views the outside world without the milky haze. He is tired, his lip is steaming, and his horse is gone. “How do I get home now?” Cassiel asks noticing that his horse is nowhere in sight.

“We'll ride together,” Reiner adds. “Come on. Your folks are probably worried sick about you.”

Cassiel mounts behind Reiner and leans up into the stocky man. “Shadow-man, are you really the Crimson King?”

“Yes, kid.”

“And you're not going to kill me?”

“Why would I do that? You're the last connection I have left of my best friend Berthold. He and I were warriors, working to keep our village alive,” Reiner says with a sniffle. “We both have our faults but I would never hurt his son. You saw the photos. Every-time I look at you, Cassiel, I can't help but see the look of pride on his face. A look that says he's finally done something right that matters. Without what he did, you wouldn't be here.”

And with that thought, Cassiel places his hands around Reiner's waist and they take off. Reiner waits until he sees the M. P.s leave, then helps the dozing Cassiel off the horse and carries him into Chateau De Reis. Upon entering, Reiner sees Lee-Vye, Eren, Commander Erwin looking over a map...trying to coordinate their search for the missing youth.

Looking up Lee-Vye says, “Reiner, thank the goddess Sina you found him. Come, lay him on the sofa.”

“Actually, Cassiel was with me the entire time. He came to me saying he had Eren's permission to go meet his paternal grandmother,” Reiner explains. “I'm sorry if we worried you.”

“The little shit,” Lee-Vye hisses. “Wait? How did he even know...”

“He must have over heard us talking,” Eren reasons.

“Then he knows...”

“Everything, yes,” Reiner states finishing her thought. “Plus he made his first transformation today. I helped talk him through it.”

“He turned into a titan then?” Eren asks. 

“Yes,” Reiner adds, “it is a cross between you and Berthold.”

“Reiner,” Commander Smith states, “my men will be back any moment. If you're going to leave, now would be the best time.”

“Not a problem. Oh, he may have a few hard questions for both of you later,” Reiner adds. “I'd advise just being straight with him. He's a good kid.”

Reiner puts on his cloak and leaves.

Hearing the door shut wakes Cassiel. He blinks up at his mom. 

“I'm glad you're alive,” she says candidly, “'cause I'm going to kill you, Cassiel Reis Jaeger!”

He smiles at her fury and lays back down on the sofa and closes his eyes to get some rest.

“I suppose we should call off the search,” Erwin states.

“Thank you, Erwin. I do appreciate your help,” Lee-Vye adds softly.

With a curt nod, Commander Smith leaves.

Eren's looking at his wife, arms crossed over his chest, eyes stern.

When Lee-Vye notices his gaze, she says, “What?”

“You don't have to be so nice to Smith. It is his job now, you know,” Jaeger adds bitterly.

“Are you ever going to forgive me?”

“You, yes...years ago. Erwin Smith hell no!” he replies firmly.

“Let's go to bed. I'm tired,” she says with a sigh.

“Can we have sex?”

“Let me ask you something, Eren, when have I ever said, 'No,' to that question?”

He smiles realizing his track record, in this instance, is a perfect score. Probably the only perfect score he's ever gotten on anything. “I see your point,” he adds while following her up the stairs to their bedroom.


	45. Her King

As darkness fills the room, they sleep. Historia cuddles up to the warmth of Reiner's body dreaming about the state of affairs, solutions to food shortages, and such.

Reiner is reliving the day's events. It is this that grips his heart so tightly, he cannot breath. He sees Berthold in the hand of Lee-Vye's titan. He watches as his childhood friend is killed right in front of him. He screams, “Not again!” as tears spring to his eyes. 

He is the one who buried Berthold. He had taken his friend back to the village and laid him to rest next to his human father. Abigail's grief at the sight of her son's body was overwhelming. Reiner remained strong for her sake, while the entire time, he was crying on the inside. He was crying now. Crying for the loss of the good man he knew. Crying so forcefully that it is Historia who pulls him from his nightmare.

Looking up into those beautiful blues eyes, he pulls her toward him and kisses her cherry-scented lips. “Are you alright?” she asks once they part.

He kisses her again, relishing her tenderness. And again. His hand caresses the underside of her garment, tracing lightly over her bare skin.

“Are you certain,” she asks not wanting to take advantage of him in his weakened state.

He doesn't answer with words. He allows his lips to do the talking for him through their tender touch. He pulls her panties off and tosses them over the side of the bed. He clamors out of his own clothes and presses against her leg, nudging her to let him inside. He kisses the inside of her wrist, moving slowly up her arm to her shoulder, neck, mouth then down again over her neck to her breast. She is so aroused by the time he reaches her navel that she's not about to stop him or allow him to stop this time.

When his tongue flicks against her wet folds, she lets out such a pleasurable scream, he smiles. He doesn't leave her hanging. Instead he forges ahead bringing her to orgasm before moving in for the main event. His lips travel the whole of her body, lingering before entering her. 

“Oh, my god,” she cries at the size of him. He has her wanting more, and doesn't stop until she has it. He doesn't regret his decision to consummate their relationship. She's been waiting eight years. He does regret not having married her first. He feels he's betrayed his own heart by giving in to his carnal desires. Oh, but it feels so good! There's no denying that.

The following day finds her in a meeting with the press. They have gathered together to receive mandated updates regarding the administration's progress since she's taken the throne. She looks radiant. Many of those gathered have commented on her radiance. But Reiner...known to the press as Shadow-man, will not look her in the eye. He is polite to the extreme but she knows he feels as though he's failed her.

She glances toward him and says, “Dear members of the press, I know I've called you here to discuss matters of the State and we shall, if we have time. I have a more important announcement to make. I decree that from this day forward all titan shifters shall be forgiven of their past crimes regardless of what was committed. I further decree they shall be accepted as members of our community.”

A collective gasp goes up from the crowd. 

“You do realize you are forgiving mass murderers, Queen Reis?”

“I am forgiving all previous crimes: murder, rape, theft, all crimes. As of this date, their past shall not be held against them. Their crimes are absolved. Going forward, however, no crime shall go unpunished. As full members of our community, they shall be held to the same standards and laws as their human counter parts. Plus all good deeds shall be rewarded accordingly.”

Reiner's eyes have not left Historia's face during this entire speech.

“On a lighter note, I have another announcement to make. I would like to introduce you to my fiance Mr. Reiner Braun.”

Another collective gasp goes up from the press.

“You've chosen your King?”

“Yes, Reiner,” Historia calls while extending her hand to him.

He removes his cloak and comes to stand next to her. Cameras flash catching the two of them together. When he looks down into her eyes, there is a look of such love, such adoration that no one doubts his loyalty or commitment to her.

“Shadow-man, I'm sorry I mean, Mr. Braun, do you have any comments for us?”

With a smile he says, “No man on this planet is luckier than I.” He takes hold of Historia's hand and kisses her lightly on her finger tips.

“Extra! Extra! Queen pardons titan shifters of all previous crimes! Asks that they join our community as equals. Queen also declares she's chosen her King! Nuptials to take place at a later date.”

Leonhart grabs a paper off the stack. She tosses a coin at the huckster. “Holy shit! It's true,” she says in disbelief She dons her former uniform and goes to the castle in Wall Sina.

“And you are?” asks the guard.

“Anne Leonhart to see Queen Historia,” she says boldly.

“Wait here,” the guard replies. He sends a messenger to announce the Queen's visitor. 

“Leonhart is at the gate?” Reiner asks.

“Yes,” the messenger states.

“Send her in,” Historia replies.

“Yes, my Queen,” he says as he runs off.

“I don't like it, 'Story,” Braun admits.

“If she wanted to kill me, Reiner, why come to the front gate,” she reasons.

When Leonhart arrives, she immediately stands at attention. Seeing that she has her Military issue on, Historia asks, “You wanted to see me?”

“Anne Leonhart reporting for service, your Majesty.”

“What?” Reiner asks.

“I said I'm reporting for service. I wish to serve this current administration. I have been absolved of my crimes. I have a clean slate and as such, I'd like to join your staff.”

“And what position, exactly, are you qualified for?” Reiner asks.

“Personal body guard,” Leonhart adds without a moment's hesitation.

“I suggest you deny this request, my Queen,” he adds firmly.

“Braun, I understand your skepticism,” Anne states. “But honestly, I've tromp your ass so many times, you know I'm more than qualified.”

“I don't doubt your qualifications, Leonhart. I don't trust your motives,” Reiner admits.

“True, it could be a ruse. I could be setting you up. Get close to the Queen to eliminate her. But think about it, Reiner. I have a clean slate, just like you. Would you purposely fuck that up?”

“Let's go to the gym,” Historia states. “Best out of ten. Prove to me that you have the skills to still beat my current body guard and I'll hire you, conditionally, of course.”

“Agreed,” Anne states.

“Lady's first,” Reiner says.

The first throw is brutal. Reiner lands on his back.

The second throw is worse. Anne is slammed against her side.

The third throw is a stalemate since both crash to the floor.

The fourth is Reiner's victory and that's when Anne gets pissed.

Five, six, and seven happen in quick succession with Reiner taking the heat.

Eight and nine go to Reiner and it's obvious that both of them are getting tired now.

It's all up to this last bout. Reiner wipes the sweat from his forehead and crouches into his attack stance. Leonhart is winded but not done for by a long shot. 

She taunts Reiner by saying, “You've been practicing.”

“I've found something worth fighting for,” he retorts.

“True but I need to win this,” she admits.

“Bring it on!”

Anne doesn't go for the normal attack. She uses her light body to get behind Reiner. Not a move taught by the Military but rather a sneaky attack taught by her father. She gets him in a choke hold, hoping to make him pass out but he feels her body shift slightly and forces his elbow directly into her ribs. Considering how hard he hit her and she hasn't let go, he starting to believe she wants this job to prove her worth. 

With that in mind, Reiner concedes allowing Anne the win. “You are good, Blondie, but if you even think of hurting my wife, I won't hesitate to kill you.”

“Now that that's settled, I suppose you'll be needing living quarters,” Historia says.

“First, when are my days off and what is my pay?” Leonhart asks.

Historia laughs saying, “I'll let you and Reiner figure that out.”

* * *

“I can't believe Leonhart showed up looking for a job,” Reiner states as he begins to undress. 

“Well, hopefully she's serious about this position,” Historia adds while pulling back the covers. 

He slides in next to her and immediately begins to kiss her. “Goddess, I'm glad we can finally be together,” he adds with great relief. A few more kisses and he wedges himself closer to her sweet spot.

Just before Reiner enters her, someone clears their throat. Looking toward the noise, Reiner asks, “Leonhart, what the fuck?”

“I'm her new body guard or did you forget that already?”

“How did you even manage to get in here,” Historia asks.

“The window,” she states.

“I think I can guard the Queen for now,” Reiner states.

“Actually, Mr. Braun, the two of you aren't married and I should throw you out of here,” Leonhart replies firmly.

Looking at Historia, Reiner asks, “Can I rip off her gear and throw her out the window?”

“She is right, Reiner, and just doing her duty. Protecting the Queen against your invaders,” 'Story laughs.

Reiner groans, “Do you really want me to leave?”

“No. Anne, can you give us two hours without your presence,” she asks.

“I shouldn't, but if you wish, I'll make myself scarce. Two hours then,” and Leonhart jumps out the window. They hear the unmistakable sound of cables whizzing through the air.

“Where were we?” he says as he begins kissing her again.


	46. Who is this man?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * “Belligerent and numerous” is a quote from an episode of Futurama entitled: A head in the poles. *

Having spent the entire night on the sofa, Cassiel wakes with a sore back and a pain in his neck. He stretches and yawns trying to get the kinks out of his body. Being a titan shifter helps 'cause after a couple of minutes of movement, he feels great!

He walks into the kitchen and puts some water on to boil. Like his mother, he prefers tea over coffee. Lee-Vye hears her son moving around down stairs and quickly comes to confront him.

He sees her quickly coming at him and he says, “You know, for a human, you're not half bad.”

Lee-Vye glares back at her son asking, “What's that suppose to mean?”

“You're a cute little spitfire, mom. I see why dad picked you.”

She is dressed in her former Wings of Freedom shirt and tight white pants. Her knee high ass-kicking boots as the guys like to call them only added to her fierce demeanor. Cassiel smiles down at her over the rim of his cup. With a huff she says, “Why didn't you tell us you were spending the day with Reiner? You had me so fucking worried.”

He takes a sip of his tea and ask, “Want some?”

“Don't change the subject, you son-of-a...”

“Bitch? That would be you, right," Cassiel adds with a smile.

Oh, the look he's getting. 

But there's a smile in his eyes as he says, “Mom, I found out a lot yesterday. Things I've wondered about for a long time. I'm still not certain if I am this Guardian Reiner mentioned, but at least it gives me something to focus on. Come, sit with me. I need to ask you some questions.”

Lee-Vye and Cassiel move into the living room. She looks up at him, waiting.

“Tell me about this guy. Who is this man?” Cassiel asks as he shows her a photo of Reiner and Berthold. Not the young one with Anne in the background but the one when they're just about his age. Just about to destroy Wall Maria and annihilate the human race.

Lee-Vye takes the photo and looks into the face of the man that raped her. Before that happened, she always thought he was a good soldier. Kind of shy, but not aloof like Annie. Handsome and very tall. “I didn't even know I killed him,” she says softly, “until Reiner told us.”

“Tell me the truth. What happened?”

Her hand is trembling as she reaches for her tea cup. She stops before taking hold of it so as not to spill it.

“I was reading. There was a knock and he was at the door. I remember him coming into the house and sitting on the sofa. We were talking and the next thing I knew,” she pauses to look into her son's face wondering how much to tell him. “I was blindfolded, bound, and gagged; and on the bed. I suspect he had drugged my tea when I went to get something for him to drink. This wasn't long after I'd had Andrea so her shifter blood was still flowing inside my veins. When he, you know, I changed. I remember feeling rage, an intense burning rage at being forced but that's all I remember.”

“Reiner told me Berthold hated humans with a passion. His own father died when he was just a kid and Berthold always felt like his human father had abandoned him and his mom. I don't know if that's what triggered the attack but from your demeanor, I'd say you didn't hate him.”

“I actually felt a little sorry that he was dead. I know he was the Colossal titan and I also know they were just trying to get Dr. Jaeger's cure but they were kids and went about it the wrong way. You know Reiner. If you didn't know his history, would you believe he's a mass murderer?”

“No, I'd never suspect such a thing. He acts more like a big brother. He's always looking out for me. He's always there if I need to talk,” Cassiel admits. “I just have one question, though. How did I wind up with Jaeger's eyes if Berthold's my father?”

“Now that's a bit harder to explain,” Lee-Vye says with a smile. “Titan shifting blood is regenerative. I had my ovaries removed after Cassandra was born but some of her blood was still flowing through my system so they grew back. Hanji explained it like this since Cassandra is half me and half Eren, it's like my ovaries are now part me, part Cassandra, and part Eren. You have three mothers, Cassiel. That's how you got Jaeger's aqua eyes.”

After the initial shock, Cassiel laughs saying, “So the guy I thought was my dad is actually one of my mothers?”

Lee-Vye nods and takes a sip from her cup.

“Goodness. Well, that's something you don't hear everyday.”

* * *

“Armin, you look positively radiant,” Lee-Vye says finding it odd for the Saint to be so extraordinarily happy. “Mikasa, you look, well, sick.”

“She's probably a little sick,” Armin whispers guilty-as-charged.

“When's the due date?” Lee-Vye adds cutting through the pleasantries.

Armin realizes the woman is as sharp as ever. “Sept. 6th,” he adds.

Eren looks toward Mikasa saying, “You're not, are you?”

Armin's smile grows so wide it nearly swallows his entire face. Lee-Vye realizes she can see his molars. She laughs and takes Mikasa in the kitchen to get her some soda crackers.

“Wow,” Eren says, “Mikasa...a mother. And here I was going to rag on you about your cheesy mustache.”

“Hey, it took me forever to grow this thing!”

“I know,” Eren says having gone through that phase once himself. “Wow, Mikasa a mother and here I thought she would leave that up to you also.”

Armin gives his friend a look then says, “You know, nothing's going to get me down today, Eren. I'm too excited.”

“So I see. Did Hanji tell you if it's a girl or a boy yet?

“She can do that?”

“Sure, novice,” Eren replies. “It helps with the naming process.”

“I'll ask her the next time we see her,” Armin replies.

“So, how's the new job working out?”

“Oh, your dad's right. The water supply is fouled but we're still searching for the source. So all water coming into Sina needs to be filtered stringently. How's the family?”

“Belligerent and numerous*(See note),” Eren adds comically.

“Yep, that sounds about right,” Armin replies. “Did you get your invitation to Historia's and Reiner's wedding?”

“Yes, I hear Annie's going to triple the guard and each is to be in full Military uniform including 3D Maneuvering Gear,” Eren adds.

“She's really a stickler for security protocol It's a good thing Reiner turned those duties over to her,” Armin adds.

“Are you two talking about the wedding?” Lee-Vye asks.

“Yes. I was just telling Armin here how Leonhart's got security so tight, anyone wishing to screw things up, will be in for a world of hurt,” Eren states.

“How you feeling, Miki?” Armin asks.

Mikasa is munching slowly on a soda cracker and just nods in his direction. 

* * *

“I'm doing everything you said and more,” Leonhart confirms.

“And they don't suspect anything,” Dawk asks.

“Of course they do, especially Reiner. It's my job to see that their suspicions are nullified,” she adds.

“Excellent.”

Annie sighs wondering how this jackass ever got as far as he did. Now that Commander Smith is in charge, the M. P.s are run so much more efficiently. There's nearly no corruption. Shit, when Smith took over, the brass were about to court-martial Dawk for the extreme lack of protocol and misappropriation of funds. If not for Erwin, Dawk surely would have been executed. “Too bad,” Annie thinks to herself, “I would have loved to have a front row seat for that.”

As it is, the jackass gets another shot at the throne. “You have to eliminate Historia before the vows are complete. Once Reiner's her husband, we're fucked,” Dawk adds.

“Understood,” Leonhart says with a salute.

“I'm not in the Military any longer, Leonhart. There's no need to salute.”

“I don't want to get out of practice, sir, for when you're King,” she replies knowing full well she does it to rub his face in the fact that he left in disgrace. He gives her a nod of appreciation. “Dooffus,” she thinks.

“I can't believe I have to shave it off,” Armin states.

“Seriously,” Mikasa adds, “you didn't see that coming? I mean, how would it look if the bride sported a mustache?”

“I know, but...”

“Oh, stop whining. At least you won't look like you swallowed a watermelon,” she states firmly.

“Yes, but a beautiful watermelon,” Armin adds while placing his arms about her waist. She's only three months pregnant and she's already beginning to show. “Maybe it's twins?”

Oh, he shouldn't have said that. There is an instant flash in her dark eyes like her mind went straight to castration. 

He smiles saying, “Naw, I'm sure Hanji would have mentioned something that major.”

Mikasa looks at him thinking, “I'll have to remember to ask next time I see her.”

* * * 

“You want me to really kiss you,” Armin asks horrified.

“Of course, and make it convincing,” Reiner adds.

“But why do we have to practice that,” Armin asks still horrified.

“So you don't pull away in disgust and create a problem,” Reiner states.

“Oh, man, no one said anything about this being part of the deal.”

“I think it's cute,” Historia says, “plus your Queen commands it, Armin.” Armin realizes if he thinks of it as a duty, he can do it. “Okay you two, ready?”

Reiner says, 'Yes.' Armin says, 'No,' but he'll do it anyway.

Historia nods and says, “You may now kiss your beloved.” 

As Reiner lifts the veil he sees Armin puckering up with his eyes closed tight. He says, “Is that how you kiss Mikasa? No wonder it took so long for you two to get pregnant.”

“Alright, let's try that again,” Historia says.

After the third attempt and still no kiss, Reiner gets angry saying, “You're going to get my wife killed, Arlert. You do remember I'm a titan shifter, right? You get her killed and I'll bite your head clean off your shoulders!”

Armin takes a step back.

“Here, Reiner, you read the line and I'll kiss Armin,” Historia suggest.

“You may now kiss your beloved,” Reiner states. Historia lifts the veil, leans in to kiss Armin, and the kiss is so sweet, so perfect, Armin nearly forgets it's just a practice kiss.  
Historia pulls away and Armin is left standing there basking in the moment.

“Now, think of me or Mikasa when you kiss Reiner,” she says. Still dazzled by her kiss, Armin doesn't even hear Historia read the line. He is already kissing Reiner with that same sweet aura. “Excellent, Armin! Do it just like that.”

“I must say, Arlert, that was nice, very nice,” Reiner says.

Armin looks up and finally realizes what's just transpired. Looking at Reiner he says, “Yeah, that wasn't half bad.”

Looking at the three of them, Mikasa says, “Now, if you're done using my husband's lips, we have things to do.”

“Okay, but don't forget he has a final fitting on Thursday at 10 am,” Historia reminds them.

“Don't worry. We'll be here,” Armin says confidently. He's still reeling from the kisses and admits, “I never thought kissing a guy would be so much like kissing a girl.”

“If you start kissing Reiner for real, I'll divorce your ass,” Mikasa warns.

“Don't worry, Miki, you're still my favorite,” he says with a smile. “The morning stubble, I can live without.”


	47. Their Wedding Day

When the Wedding Day arrives, the town is all a buzz. Everyone who's anyone has received an invitation. Those who cannot attend are once again provided with a feast that includes meat so they, too, may celebrate.

Reiner looks great in his double breasted tuxedo. His best man is the closest thing to his best friend that he can muster. That, of course, being Cassiel. The maid of honor is Ymir's replacement Sasha. As Mr. and Mrs. Arlert take their seats, Mr. Arlert leans over to Mikasa whispering, “This mustache is itchy. How does he stand it?”

“Pride,” she says flatly.

And Mr. Arlert a.k.a. Historia nods in understanding.

The moment the wedding march commences, the guest rise to their feet and turn toward the back of the crowd. The royal wedding gown is simply gorgeous! Historia is just wishing she were the one actually wearing it. Leonhart is circling the crowd, motioning with hand signals to the guards anytime she notes anything suspicious. She eyes Dawk as he seats himself behind the row of the current Military elite.

Everything seems to be progressing smoothly. Once Armin, the real Armin, reaches the alter, everyone else is seated. The priest begins reciting the Covenant of Marriage when shots ring out. The first to hit the floor is Armin. A large and spreading mass of blood issues forth from his body. Reiner rushes to his aid, attempting to stave off the flow of blood only to be winged for his effects. He crawls back over to Armin, who is now also bleeding from his mouth. Mikasa hurdles over several people in order to reach her husband. Leonhart is still searching for the shooter. She signals the two guards closest to the one she spies when more shots ring out from another location. “Shit,” she hisses. The crowd is panicking, making it hard to see who's shooting and who's fleeing. 

Hanji rushes to help Armin. “Mikasa, put pressure here,” she instructs.

Reiner is now free to search for further would be assassins He draws his weapon and kills the first one dead. Annie looks at him. She realizes too late that she should have figured he'd be packing heat. This is not the way it should have gone down. It was suppose to be a quick extermination. Dawks sees how things have gone wrong and knows he has to take out any accomplices. He aims at Leonhart. Reiner sees this, puts himself in the line of fire, and shoots. Dawk is quickly killed by Reiner but not before he himself is shot through the chest. 

“Reiner,” Historia screams as she rushes toward him. Lee-Vye tackles her so quickly and uses her own body as a shield to protect the Queen. 

“She's dead,” Hanji announces in anguish. “The Queen is dead!” she cries and time seems to stand still as everyone pauses.

Annie looks down at the blood on her clothes. Reiner's blood! He sacrificed himself for her...for her! 

Hanji motions for the two closest guards and says, “Help me take the body to the morgue.”

“I'll help,” Mikasa offers and Hanji nods. Once the guards have left, Mikasa leans over Armin saying, “Hang in there.”

Hanji sets up a quick triage and begins hunting for the bullet. She cuts the wedding dress away from the wound sight saying, “We have to stop the bleeding. Stay with me, Arlert!” Hanji realizes it's not going as well as they'd hoped. “Damn it!”

“How can I help?” Mikasa asks. 

“Here,” Zoe adds while handing her forceps and a retracter. “As I call out which hand I want the instrument from, hand it to me and pick up the next item on the tray,” she adds while rearranging the items from right to left. “Alright, left hand...” 

They continue down the line but Armin's face grows ashened. Finally, his heartbeat begins fading to flat-line 

“Damn it, Armin, stay with me,” Hanji demands. When the EKG finally sounds a steady beep, Hanji stops and begins performing CPR. “Fight, Armin!” she screams at him. “Fight, damn it!”

Mikasa's eyes tear-up. 

“Come on, kid, don't wuss out on me.”

“Hanji,” Mikasa whispers.

“Not now, Ackerman. Come on, Arlert!”

“Hanji,” Mikasa states more firmly while touching her hand. “He's gone.”

Hanji Zoe looks down at the table, at Armin's face. Her eyes tear up. “Damn it!” she hisses. “Fuck,” she adds while kicking the table.

Eren comes down to find out how his best friend's doing. When he sees Hanji with her hands on her hips facing away from the table and Mikasa in tears, he says, “No...NO!”

Mikasa looks up at him not knowing what to say. 

“Give him some of my blood,” Eren states. “It's got regenerative powers, right?”

At this point, Hanji's ready to try anything. “Sit,” she commands.

She raises Eren up to be higher so the flow is down into Armin's body. She inserts the I.V. tube connecting the two and works at closing up the wound while she instructs Mikasa on how to continue giving Armin CPR. Eren's body is working overtime to replenish his own blood supply. Just as the room is nearly a sauna, they hear the first faint beep. Looking at Armin's chest, Hanji sees it rise on its own. She halts Mikasa's hands as the three of them listen. The sound of the EKG improves.

“Oh, my goddess,” Hanji exclaims, “it worked!”

A groggy Armin looks up at his wife and says, “Mikasa, are you crying?”

She laughs and bends to kiss him.

“Eren, lay down,” Hanji states. “I want to keep you two connected for another hour, just to be safe.”

Eren nods. A few minutes later, Historia and Reiner arrive. “How's he doing?” Reiner asks.

“He should be fine now,” Hanji states. 

“Why's it so foggy in here,” Historia questions.

“Jaeger's giving him a transfusion,” Mikasa says. “Armin needed his regenerative powers.”

“So you're back from the grave,” Reiner jests.

“I was dead?” Armin asks. “That's why you were crying,” he adds while looking up into his wife's face. “Thank you.”

“For what? Being an emotional wreck?”

“For caring enough about me to shed tears,” he adds.

“Of course I do!” she states indignantly. “You really think I'd put up with being a watermelon for just anyone,” she asks.

“If you need more blood,” Reiner adds, “I'm happy to help.” 

“Actually, while you're here, Braun let me grab a couple of pints,” Hanji states. “I'll flash freeze it to keep it from disintegrating”

Reiner sits down and rolls up his sleeve, offering up his arm. Lee-Vye arrives then saying, “How's Armin?”

“He'll be okay,” Hanji adds, “but it was a close call.”

“Glad to hear he'll recover,” she adds. “I still can't believe Dawk was behind this whole assassination attempt.”

“Dawks?”

“Yes, he's the one who shot at Annie, impaling Reiner.”

“But Annie's a shifter? A mere bullet wouldn't kill her and Dawk would know that,” Reiner replies.

“That's why I brought this for Hanji to analyze,” Lee-Vye says while handing her a handkerchief with a bullet wrapped inside. “Tell us if there's anything odd about this bullet.”

“Let's see,” Hanji states while using her Med-scanner. “There's a substance coating the outer casing. Nothing I recognize. I'll have to break it down piece by piece before I can tell you what it is.”

“Where did you find the bullet?” Historia asks.

“Embedded in the wall behind the alter,” Lee-Vye states. 

“I've identified all but one of the ingredients This one isn't even in our data base.”

For some reason, this catches Eren's attention. “Scan Wall Maria's data base,” he says.

“Wall Maria?” Lee-Vye asks.

“Just call it a hunch,” Jaeger says.

“You're right, Jaeger. It's from a seed. The plant is called Precatory Pea (*See notes). I've never even heard of. It grows only on the outer rim of Wall Maria.” Looking at him quickly, Hanji asks, “How did you know where to find it?”

Eren doesn't reveal what he's thinking. Instead he just looks toward Armin asking, “How you feeling?”

“Good, actually,” Armin says while smiling over at him. “Is this what it feels like to be a shifter? No wonder you're always so gun-ho about life.”

“Do you feel well enough for me to disconnect you two?”

“Sure,” Armin admits. “How long before his blood is out of my system.”

“A couple of days, most likely,” Hanji replies. She looks over his wound realizing it's nearly healed already. “You know, this blood can be used as a cure for so many of our ailments Would you two mind giving samples about once a week until I can create enough stock to test my theory?”

“Actually, we were wanting to head for my home village as soon as Lee-Vye agrees to ascending the throne,” Reiner replies.

“What?” Lee-Vye states looking surprised.

“Yes, I've had it with being Queen. Everyone thinks I'm dead so now's the perfect time to leave,” Historia adds.

“But I don't want the throne,” Lee-Vye adds again.

“Well, there is another choice,” Historia mentions, “Cassiel.”

“The Guardian?” Reiner asks. “Yes, of course!”

“I'll make him the same deal you made me, Lady Regent. I'll stick around for six months behind the scenes and coach him. Once he's ready, we'll leave and if he needs any help after that, you'll still be around to help out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Precatory Pea: Seeds contain a chemical called abrin, which is highly toxic. A single well-masticated seed can kill an adult human. This chemical is regarded as one of the most deadly plant toxins known to man. Source material is from http://funflowerfacts.com/2011/04/08/plants-that-kill-people/
> 
> ** Seriously, don't try to obtain this seed just because you read about it. It's highly toxic to humans! **


	48. The Guardian's Rule

Cassiel is quite surprised when he's asked to ascend the throne saying, “But both Cassandra and Andrea are older. Why choose me?”

“You were with me during my reign,” Lee-Vye states. You know how things are run. You just need practice is all.”

“You two think I can run things? I thought you didn't even trust me to do my own cleaning properly,” Cassiel replies.

“True, but you'll have people to do the mundane things for you,” his mother states. 

“No more cleaning,” Cassiel adds while perking up, “I like that idea. Ooo, sign me up!”

“Cassiel, I expect you to take your training seriously. I'm putting the fate of our world in your hands.”

“Yes, mother. I know how you like to take the fun out of everything. Don't worry, I promise not to enjoy myself,” Cassiel states.

The one thing Cassiel didn't count on is meeting his future wife or at least the woman he hopes will be his future wife. She is short, blonde, stoic, and remarkably, his future personal body guard. 

“Cassiel, this is Annie Leonhart,” Lee-Vye states. “She's in-charge of your personal security.”

Leonhart searches the kid's face. It's uncharacteristic of her to show even the least bit of emotion but seeing Berthold reincarnated right before her eyes, gives her pause. Recovering quickly, she gives him a proper salute. Cassiel says, “At ease, soldier.” Lee-Vye leads him toward the desk and Cassiel favors Annie with a small smile then follows his mother.

“I finally get to sit in the big chair,” he adds. 

“Like I've never caught you doing just that,” Lee-Vye mentions. 

“Um, Lady Regent,” Annie begins, “how do you two know each other?”

“She's my mom,” Cassiel replies casually while watching the security guard's face.

Annie hasn't even notice Jaeger's eyes plastered on the kid's face. She is too busy eyeing his height, build, chest muscles being outlined by his shirt...

“Your mother?” Leonhart murmurs a bit confused. “Wow, I was asleep a long time!” she thinks.

“Mom, I'm getting tired. Can we call it a day?” he asks.

Looking at the time, Lee-Vye sees that it's almost 19:00 hours. “Alright,” she adds, “we'll pick this up again tomorrow. Did you want to come home or stay here tonight?”

“Please stay here,” Annie is thinking to herself.

“If my body guard doesn't mind, I'll stay,” Cassiel states.

“Honestly, son, the help doesn't have a say in what you do. You need to learn that quick or they will walk all over you,” Lee-Vye adds firmly.

“Okay then,” he says while going along with her, “I'll stay.”

“Alright. I'll see you in the morning and Cassiel, just because you can order people around, doesn't mean you should. Leonhart here is an excellent soldier. She can tromp your ass in a heartbeat.”

“Understood, Lady Regent,” he adds while escorting her to the door.

Looking again at Annie, Cassiel asks, “Um, which way is my bedroom?”

“This way, Guardian,” she states automatically.

Cassiel follows her thinking, “Nice ass.”

Once inside his new bedchamber, Cassiel asks, “Where do you sleep?”

“I don't sleep, sir. I stand guard while you sleep.”

“Oh...isn't that boring,” he asks.

“A bit,” she states honestly.

“Will you be in the room or outside by the door,” he asks.

“Inside.”

“On hot nights, I like to sleep in the buff. Is that going to be a problem for you,” Cassiel asks.

“Not at all,” Leonhart states.

“Good. I mean, if you wanted I could find another guard to cover your spot,” he adds.

“That won't be necessary,” she adds firmly.

Once they reach his room, she unlocks the door and motions him to precede her. Seeing all the pillows and blankets on the bed, he strips it down to just a sheet and two pillows. He strips off his clothes and slides under the sheet while stretching out to full height. “Good night, soldier,” he states with a sigh.

“Good night, Guardian,” she whispers while assuming her post.

Halfway through the night, Cassiel starts to dream. He is joined by a beautiful goddess. Curiously she asks him, “Why do you look so much like Bert, if Jaeger's your father?”

“Jaeger's my mother,” he mumbles back at her. “One of three...it's a titan thing.”

“You're a shifter, too?”

“Naturally,” he moans as she straddles him. “What are you doing to me? Goodness,” he sighs, “oh, that feels...good.”

He's had wet dreams before, but never like this!

His eyes shoot open wide. “Annie,” he whispers, “Annie...”

“Shh...” she says while placing her mouth over his to silence him.

He wakes in the morning refreshed and ready to start the tour again. He looks over at Leonhart who's vigilantly manning her post.

“Did you sleep well, Guardian?”

“Yes, very well in fact,” Cassiel states as a smile touches his lips.

“Good, sir. Your mother will arrive in a few minutes. I suggest you get ready to greet her. She doesn't like to be kept waiting.”

He hops out of bed to hit the shower. He takes his grooming seriously and when he greets Lee-Vye, she is actually impressed with his appearance. He greets her with a firm military salute saying, “Welcome back, Lady Regent.”

“Wow, this much of a change in just one night? Well, Cassiel, I think this post may serve you well,” Lee-Vye adds. “Shall we begin?”

With a fleeting glance to Annie, Cassiel begins his tour. Leonhart's replacement arrives and she quickly hits the shower herself and crawls into her bed, exhausted.


	49. Sins

“No, Cassiel's actually doing a fine job,” Lee-Vye adds proudly. 

“So no worries then,” Erwin asks.

“No.” Lee-Vye states as she walks Erwin over to a small alcove seat holding a flower vase. She sets the plant on the floor, out of their way. She turns the sonances around and says, “Have a seat, Commander.” Once he does, she straddles him. When she kisses him, she forces his arms in the air and clips them in place. Commander Erwin realizes too late that this is another one of Lee-Vye's little bondage areas as she's just secured him in shackles.

“Just relax,” she says while pushing a little button that reclines the back of the seat 25 degrees. She wraps her arms around Erwin and shoves her tongue in his mouth forcefully. Nearly ripping his shirt open, she caresses his chest. His hard pecs and abs make her sigh. “Eren forbid us to be together again. I think that only makes me want you more.”

“Won't he catch us?” Commander Smith asks.

“Shh,” she says and uses her mouth to cover a multitude of sins.

Since his hands are bound to the wall, Lee-Vye unhooks and unzips his pants for him. He lifts his hips as she tugs his pants just far enough to access his main event. Since she wearing a skirt today, she simply moves her underwear aside and slips him inside.

“That's better,” she says while forcing him deeper.

He's surprised at how comfortable this is. And he's been dying to have her again. She rides him while kissing him deeply. Oh, god, how she's missed this. After about twenty minutes, she feels his warm gusher burst between her thighs. She swivels her hips forward, forcing his cum stroke deeply inside herself until he spent. She flips a small switch which releases his hands and moves the shelve/seat back into its original position. He doesn't move for a few minutes. He just looks back at her.

Clearing his throat he asks, “Is that why you called me here?”

“Yes,” she says bluntly.

“Just for a fuck?”

“Yes,” she adds again.

“But what do you get out of it?”

“Control, Erwin. I stopped taking birth-control over six months ago. We'll see if this leads anywhere,” she adds to his surprise.

“Why do you like to live so dangerously, Lee-Vye? You know Eren's a titan shifter. He might kill you, hell, he might kill me if you get pregnant.”

“Entertainment,” she adds coyly. “Life here is so boring. I need some excitement,” she adds lightly.

“Then come away with me,” Erwin asks. “We'll go someplace where no one cares who we are. We'll live like gypsies, taking what we want from whomever we choose.”

The idea appeals to Lee-Vye's nature. Spontaneous, reckless, and full of risks. She looks toward the barn saying, “Eren's home. Kiss me right here, right now if you're serious.”

Erwin takes two strides toward her and embraces her in his strong arms. He kisses her long and hard. Pulling away, she gives him a quick once over to see that his clothes are as they should be and with a slight smile, she greets Eren saying, “You're late, husband.”

“Couldn't be helped,” Eren states. Seeing Commander Smith, he nods. “Commander.”

“What would you like for dinner?” Lee-Vye asks casually.

“To know what he's doing here,” Eren replies.

“I asked him here,” she says without missing a beat.

“To do what?” Eren presses.

“To have sex,” she says as Erwin looks at her wondering what the hell she's doing.

Eren is not amused. “Considering your history, I wouldn't put it passed you.”

She smiles at him and says, “What else would you like for dinner, dear?”

“Whatever is quick. I'm starved.”

“Coming right up,” she says as she heads for the kitchen. 

“Well, Commander, are you staying for dinner?” Eren asks.

Looking at the man he's just cuckold, Commander Smith says, “No, I'm certain you two want some alone time.”

Lee-Vye smiles to herself while watching her two lovers in the refection of the window. 

“Bye, Vye,” Erwin states as he walks out the door.

“Since when does he call you 'Vye'?”

“Since just now, Eren. Does that bother you,too? I mean, he can't use my rank. He can't use my title. What else is he suppose to call me?”

“How about 'Lady Reis'?” Or better still 'Mrs. Jaeger'...that will remind him who's mate you are,” he adds bitterly.

“Alright, I'll be sure to mention that the next time he's here to have sex with me,” Lee-Vye adds casually and takes a sip of her tea. 

Eren growls which makes her laugh.

“Jaeger, you're so jealous,” she adds. “If you weren't so stuck on being my one and only, we could have a little fun inviting another man to join us once in a while.”

“What?” he asks hotly.

“You know, a three way,” she teases. “You might even enjoy it,” she adds while tousling his hair. “Let's go to bed,” she whispers closely to his ear.

Her hot breath and his jealousy gets his heart pumping faster. “How does she do that?” He wonders. “How does she know how to take a moment of bitterness and turn it into lust?” Eren follows her like Pavlov's dog...salivating the entire way.

The following morning, Eren finds a note on the pillow beside him which reads:

Eren:  
I needed a change of scenery. Don't try to find me.  
Lee-Vye  
PS: You can keep the house.

 

He shows Armin the note and he says, 'I needed a change of scenery'? What the hell's that suppose to mean?”

“I'm going to kill that midge!” Mikasa states. “She can't treat you like this!”

“Hey, guys,” Jean says running up to the three of them. “Did you hear? Commander Smith is missing! They've been hunting all morning for him. No one's seen him.”

Eren grabs the note back from Armin, crinkling it in his hand and storms off.

Jean watches him go asking, “What was that all about?”

“Domestic problems,” Armin adds then says, “Eren, wait up!”


	50. Cassiel's Helper

Finding out that his mother left in the middle of the night without a word has left Cassiel in a lurch. He has a meeting with the State heads and was hoping she'd be right there to walk him through it. Now, he has to face the vultures on his own. Luckily, Commander Smith's where-a-bouts has them so distracted, they barely listen to the kid. 

“Since you all seem preoccupied with Commander Smith's disappearance, let's talk about that,” he adds finally. Status report?”

“Well, that's the problem, Guardian. Smith is the Commander of the Military Police and as such, he would normally be the one searching for our missing Commander. With him being the one that's missing, we have no clue where to begin our search, sir.”

“Do you think it's some sort of coup? Perhaps a hostage situation?” Cassiel asks.

“That is a definite possibility at this point, sir,” the State head admits.

“Alright, question everyone he spoke to yesterday and see if that turns up any leads,” he replies. “Dismissed.”

Once the heads are gone, Cassiel mumbles, “First mom, now this...”

“The two might be related,” Annie says from the shadows.

“What? How do you mean?”

“You're not going to like my answer,” Leonhart warns.

“Out with it,” Cassiel replies.

“Your mother and Commander Smith both conveniently missing? Come on, kid. It doesn't take a genius to figure that one out,” Annie adds.

“You think they've run off together?”

“Bingo!”

“I don't think mom would do that to dad...” Cassiel says with less conviction than he realizes. “With Smith? I didn't even know she liked the guy.”

“I have footage, if you care to watch it,” she adds casually.

“You mean...”

“Yep. It's in our archives,” Annie states.

“And you're sure it's Erwin she's with?”

“Absolutely,” she adds. “It's kind of hard mistaking him for anyone else. Do you want to see it?”

Cassiel takes a deep breath and says, “Sure.”

This surprises Annie. She thought the mere idea would have caused him to order her to destroy the evidence. Instead, he wants to see the truth. As they walk down the long corridor to the Security Office, Annie notes the look of determination on the Guardian's face. She pulls up the first tape and it begins to play:

“Marry me,” Erwin says again.

“I'm already married, as are you,” Lee-Vye states as she pulls away from him.

“We can get divorced,” he says while taking hold of her wrist.

“Erwin, you know I love Eren. He's a good man, a good husband. I can't do that to him.”

“But you can do this to him?”

The look in Lee-Vye's eyes turns bitter. “Actually, maybe I can't.”

Erwin looks startled like he knows he's pushed her too far. He tries to wrap his arms around her but she turns and walks out of the store room.

The second tape begins:

Lee-Vye smacks Erwin across the face saying, “You bastard! How dare you threaten me...my family? Who do you think you are?”

“I think I'm a man that's in-love with a treacherous, conniving bitch!” Erwin hisses back at her.

She raises her hand to smack him again, but he catches her by the wrist and pulls her in to kiss her. She struggles for a moment, then bites his lip hard enough to draw blood. “Let go of me!” she demands.

But he doesn't and then he kisses her again. She taste the blood on his lips and the kiss turns passionate as their clothes begin to fly. When Erwin kisses her throat, Annie mercifully clicks the tape to the third reel:

“Don't stop,” Cassiel hears his mother's voice say from the darkness. 

“Marry me,” he hears Erwin say again.

“No,” she replies breathlessly.

“Then run away with me,” Erwin says. “We'll go anywhere you want.” Annie again skips the tapes ahead to tape four:

“Oh, Erwin”...something illegible, “...keep asking? You know I can't. Cassiel needs me.”

“So it's not about Eren any longer,” Erwin asks.

“Eren doesn't need me. At times I think he's forgotten we're married. I mean the sex is great...”

“I don't want to hear about how well he humps,” Erwin states jealously.

Lee-Vye leans into him, kissing him and asks, “You sure? You might learn something.”

He grabs her shoulders saying, “You know how I feel about you. You know I feel like I'm the one being cuckold! Why did you choose him anyway?”

“His eyes," Lee-Vye adds with a dreamy look in her own. "Every time I think of the way Eren looks at me..." Erwin grabs hold of her wrist not painfully but insistantly and states, "Lee-Vye, I love you so much. Don't you see it when you look at me? Don't you see my devotion? Can't you tell how much I love you when I look at you? Please tell me you see it there. Please..." "Erwin, you're already married,” she states flatly.

“Vye, you know I don't love that bitch. I never have. She was just an means to a end, like you and Thomas...”

“Thomas? Thomas Reis?” Cassiel asks while stopping the tape.

“It gets better,” Annie states, “listen,” she says while pushing the play button:

“Don't bring up that fucker's name,” Lee-Vye hisses.

“I know he put you through hell,” Erwin adds softly. “Is he the one you castrated?”

A little smile plays on her lips and her son sees this.

“And if he is?”

“He deserved it, I'm sure. How did you dispose of his body?”

Lee-Vye smiles saying, “If I told you, I'd have to kill you.”

Cassiel's heard enough. He presses the stop button and sits back looking at the stilled image of his mother and her lover. “I should stop the search,” Cassiel states finally. “It's just a waste of money that can be used for a better purpose.”

Annie is once again impressed with the youth. He is right, of course, but to be so mature for someone his age is unheard of. 

“Leonhart, I need to lay down for awhile. If you wish you can guard me, but you don't need to,” Cassiel adds softly. He gets to his feet and walks the long corridor back to his bedchamber. She follows in his wake, heels clicking on the marble tile.

Once they enter his chamber, she locks the door behind her. 

“You don't have to do that,” he says. “No one knows we're here.” He walks to the bed, strips down, and slides under the covers. His head is throbbing. He pinches the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes, and trying to figure out how he's going to tell his dad about his mom's liaison. He feels the covers move as Annie slides into bed next to him.

He looks over at her and realizes she's naked. 

“This isn't exactly protocol,” he says.

“No, it isn't but I thought you could use a warm body to cuddle with,” she adds. She leans her head against his chest to hear his strong heartbeat. So much like Berthold's. He runs his hand over her back, caressing her skin. Her soft fragrance is very soothing and calms his nerves enough for him to relax and in a few minutes, he is sleeping while cradled in her warmth.


	51. The Ride to Freedom

They ride toward the open expanse on the horizon. They've been riding for over an hour. Lee-Vye final heads for a grouping of large trees and Erwin knows exactly what she's up to. Once she's close enough, she uses her 3D Maneuvering Gear to shoot herself directly from the horse up into the trees. Once there, she continues flying through the air getting the feel of the Freedom she's lost. Erwin follows in her wake, chasing the angelic figure. He finally catches up with her. When he does, he realizes she laughing.

“I can't believe I'm really doing this!” she shouts feeling the rush of adrenaline coursing through her veins.

Erwin plants his mouth over hers. Once they part he says, “We should have done this ages ago.”

“I know, right?!” she adds while smiling up at him. 

For a man in his late forty's, Erwin's got an enormous boner. He wants to take her right here, right now. Fuck gravity. 

Lee-Vye knows that look. She says, “Have you ever done it in 3D Maneuvering Gear?” Oh, the intensity of his gaze let's her know he's wanted to try that for a long time. “Clip on,” she adds while pointing out a branch that will hold their combined weight. She waits until he is in place then flies over to join him. Rocking like she does for her 'experiments', she grabs onto his waist with her strong, slender legs. “Oops, almost forgot...unzip first.” He does and she can see he's more than ready. “Me also,” she adds as if that should be obvious. She wiggles out of her lower half, placing her pants on the branch above their heads. He grabs her by the waist and kisses her smooth navel. His touch only makes her want him more.

He positions his body like he's sitting in a chair. He has to help her when she slides down on him but once she's in place, wrapped around him, she doesn't need further help. She begins to swing the two of them. With each forward stroke, his hips thrust into her. It's a very different kind of process. Slow, forceful, unique. The movement of their rocking creates the friction needed to reach orgasm. 

“Oh, Goddess...” Erwin utters and Lee-Vye isn't sure if he means her or the feeling. But the way he looks into her eyes, she's knows it's a little of both. He kisses her with such passion, running his hands over her body...getting the tactile feel of her form. She increases the rocking and he utters another sensory overload. “Vye...oh, goddess Vye..." She gives him a camel toe slide making his penis caress her clitoris and then slides him inside again. Her hips are so fucking limber!

Erwin's body jerks. His face grows pained as he pants knowing he really can't hold off much longer. “Vye!” he shouts. He shoves her hips down tighter as his forward motion causes him to shoot his load deep inside her. He quivers and whispers, “Oh, god!” He curls forward into her. He's still quivering when he kisses her, gliding his hands over her back. A moment later her forward motion causes her to orgasm, sucking his cock deeper inside her. Her body jerks as she gives in to the feeling and the freedom. Their bodies are still rocking, still causing that wonderful friction between them. She pants while riding it out. She looks into his face. Sweaty and very pleased, she curls into him.

“That was very nearly perfect,” she says breathlessly next to his ear. To Erwin, it was the best sex of his life! He holds her tightly as their momentum slows. It still feels incredible and causes him a moment of euphoria. Even when the motion stops, they hang there, still coupled. 

The hold of her thighs lessens their grip and he knows she's about to glide away from him. “Please, Vye, not yet,” Erwin says while still holding her tightly against himself. He kisses her shoulder, throat, then mouth hungrily. Placing his hand on her face he says, “I love you so fucking much. It hurts when I think of us being apart.”

She wraps her finger around his dark blonde hair, kissing him fully on his mouth. She pulls away softly, slowly. She moves her hips just enough to disengage from his hold on her. Grabbing her pants out of the tree, with one smooth move, she flies away.

She lands beautifully and quickly jumps back into her clothes. He zips himself back up before trying to land. He doesn't want to fall, tripping over his clothes. Once he's also on the ground, he takes her hand and kisses her wrist. “Oh, goodness, you don't know how long I've waited to do that with you.”

“All you had to do was ask,” she says as a little smile tugs at the corner of her mouth.

“I'll have to remember that,” he adds softly.


	52. The Question Asked

Cassiel yawns and stretches and wakes up next to his blonde security guard. It startles him that she is still by his side especially since she isn't sleeping but rather watching him. “You're still here?”

“Of course,” she says.

“I thought you'd be, you know, at your post,” Cassiel states.

“And you don't think I can do that from here?” Leonhart asks.

He laughs saying, “I suppose you can.”

He reaches for the clock and seeing the time says, “I have another meeting in an hour. I suppose we can be lazy until then.”

“Being lazy will make you fat. There is something we can do that is more energetic,” Annie adds with the hint of a smile.

He smiles back at her curiously and asks, “Like what exactly?”

Leonhart's hand slips under the blanket as she fondles him wordlessly.

“Oh...” he says while closing his eyes. Annie walks her lips down his chest, over his navel, to his groin. He arches his back as she playfully flicks her tongue against his ridged piece. He watches as her head bobs up and down on him. She climbs on top of him and slides him easily inside her. Her perky breast dance and sway to the rhythm of her hips. “Damn,” he says, “you obviously have done this before.”

Her eyes show such a deep intensity.

“Have you ever been married before?” Cassiel asks.

“No...”

“Engaged?”

“No.”

“In love?”

“Yes,” she adds.

“Ah, the lucky bastard,” Cassiel laughs. “So how often were you two together?”

“As often as we could be,” came Leonhart's reply.

He groans nearing climax.

“So what happened? Did you dump him?”

“No.”

“He dump you?” he asks although he don't believe it.

“No.”

“Tell me, what happened to him?”

Annie is quiet.

“Oh, don't stop,” Cassiel says. “I'm going to cum.”

Annie keeps moving, gyrating, oh, he's so close now.

“Yes,” he shouts. “Oh, damn...yes!”

She keeps working, keeps thrusting, and then she feels him as he leans forward pressing himself tightly against her. Once he's spent, she climbs off him and quickly dresses. She walks to the door and is about to leave when he says, “Hey, you never answered my question. What happened to the guy you were in-love with?”

“You're mother killed him right after he raped her,” is Annie's reply as she shuts the door between them.

* * *

A few minutes later there's a knock on the door. “Enter,” Cassiel calls out. He is freshly showered and nearly dressed. 

“Good afternoon, sir. Are you ready for your meeting?”

“And you are?”

“Petra, sir. I'm Annie's replacement.”

“I don't remember asking for a replacement,” Cassiel states.

“Ms. Leonhart requested it temporarily,” she explains.

“Alright, Petra, lead the way.”

After his meeting, Cassiel asks, “Petra, could you show me to the gymnasium? I need to work off a little steam.”

“This way, sir.”

They enter and he sees all the titan training equipment. “Someone certainly had a fetish,” Cassiel says.

“That would be your mother, sir. Oh, not to say she had a fetish, sir,” Petra adds embarrassed at the implication, “She just wanted to stay fit so she had this built.”

“Where's the gear,” he asks knowing full well Lee-Vye does have any number of fetishes.

“Right in that storage closest, sir.”

He nods and finds the gear that best fits him. He straps it on and starts ascending the tree trunks. Petra's relief arrives and Cassiel doesn't even notice. He works up a sweat while trying to do a few of the stunts his mother's famous for. His guard has her hood up and is facing the hallway. He lands behind her saying, “I need a shower then I think I'll hit the bed. Are you okay with my sleeping in the buff?”

“Not at all, Guardian” comes Annie's reply. She looks over her shoulder and gives him a smile.

“You dropped a bomb on me earlier,” Cassiel says.

“I know,” she replies.

“Was Berthold really your lover?”

“Yes.”

He begins walking the floor of the gymnasium to the photos of the top ten graduates from each year dating back over the last thirty years. He finds Jaeger and sees Annie next to Berthold who's standing beside Reiner who's next to his aunt Mikasa, who is at the head of the class. He realizes even the Queen Historia made the top ten that year. 

His eyes search the top ten from seven years previous. “Huh,” he says, “I don't see my mom. I thought for certain she'd have made the top ten in her class.”

“Your mother was recruited by Commander Smith directly. She didn't join the Military or the Survey Corps the traditional way,” Annie states.

“She's always got to be different,” Cassiel adds while shaking his head. Turning toward Annie he says, “So now what, Leonhart?”

“Is that up to me, Guardian,” she asks.

“No, I suppose not,” Cassiel replies candidly as he graces her with a smile.


	53. A Year Passes

It's over a year before they make an appearance in any of the small cafe's on the outskirts of the village. Erwin is sporting a mustache, beard plus long, shaggy dark blonde hair with its first streaks of grey. Lee-Vye's hair is now passed her shoulders. It's raven shine is truly beautiful.

Armin is the first one to notice the familiar looking couple. When he sees how the woman lifts her cup by the rim, he asks, “Hey, Eren, how badly do you want that wife of yours back?”

Looking at his best friend, Eren asks, “What kind of question is that?”

“Well, I mean if we spotted her right now, what would you do?”

“Grab her and take her back to that fucking Chateau with me,” Eren says hotly.

“You're not going to kill Smith, are you?”

Looking into his bestfriend's eyes, Eren follows Armin's gaze as it shifts back to the couple. He recognizes Smith even with the beard, but the raven haired beauty sitting with her back to him...oh, god, is that really his wife?! Then he sees the way she touches Smith's hand and tilts of her head and that easy smile. Eren bites the inside of his cheek and changes into his titan form. He reaches his long arms over to the two of them and picks up one in each of his hands.

Smith he wants to crush the life out of but then he looks into Lee-Vye's stern face as she says, “Eren, you moron. Look at how you're scaring all these poor people!”

His eyes shift to the multitude of pedestrians and seeing the look of terror on their faces, his anger starts to abate.

“Now put Smith down gently,” she says.

Reluctantly, he complies.

“If you want to talk, we can sit and talk. But as you should have noticed by now, I am pregnant and you're crushing the baby,” she states. “Put me down and I swear we will talk, if you wish.”

“Talk,” he thinks, “she's got to be fucking kidding me.” Then the sentence, 'I am pregnant and you're crushing the baby' rings through his mind. He looks at Lee-Vye and growls.

Lee-Vye just says, “Titan breath...even worse than morning breath.”

He growls again then sets her down.

It takes a few minutes for Eren to calm down enough for his titan to start disintegrating. Once he's free of it, he looks Lee-Vye dead in the eye and says, “Talk.”

Lee-Vye looks at him and says, “I'm sorry.”

Armin looks at her and hisses outraged, “You're sorry? Do you have any idea what you've put him through? Look at him, damn it! He's lost twenty pound, twenty! He can't sleep! He can't eat! He's even talked about killing himself! But he's a freaking titan shifter, how is he suppose to even do that?”

“Eren,” she says softly, “it isn't your fault that I left.”

“Then why?” he asks bitterly. “Is Smith that much better than I am? Does he know how to do things that fucking get you off better than I do?”

Noticing the kids in the immediate vicinity, Armin gives his friend a look, but says nothing.

“It isn't that. It was never that,” Lee-Vye replies.

“Then why the fuck did you leave me,” he asks his voice trembling as his heart aches for an answer.

His question is met with silence. 

She gazes into his eyes. 

The silence grows.

He asks again, much more humbled, much more hesitant, “Why, Lee-Vye, why did you leave me? It's killing me. I have to know.”

His question is met once more with silence then he reaches for her and she finally says, “You love me too much.” Her voice is trembling, her eyes tear up. “You love me so much. I've never been treated so well. I had to screw it up. I had to hurt you for making me feel so vulnerable, so helpless. I never want to be at someone elses mercy ever again.”

This time it's his turn to be silent as he processes her answer.

Smith is listening. He realizes he doesn't even fit into their equation. Lee-Vye wasn't using him, exactly. It could have been any other man. His eyes shift to Lee-Vye's. He feels like such an ass. She had the perfect marriage, the perfect mate, and he thought he could wedge himself between them, and steal Eren's bride away. Oh, he got the bride but not the one thing he wanted...her heart. He looks at Eren. There is bitterness to be certain but also forgiveness clouding his face. “Vye,” Erwin says finally, “I'll want to see the baby when it's born, but I'll try to stay out of your life as much as possible from now on.”

Eren looks at Smith. He sees the dejected, rejected, look of defeat on Smith's face. It's the same face Eren has seen looking back at him from his mirror for the past year. He never thought he'd feel sorry for the bastard. It surprises Eren that he actually does.

“Give Lee-Vye a hug,” Eren states.

“What?”

“Give Lee-Vye a good-bye hug,” Jaeger states again. 

Smith feels awkward that he's being instructed to hug another man's wife by the other man himself, but he does as he's told. Once Erwin places his arms around the one woman he truly loves, tears glide down his face as he realizes he's lost her. His embrace is desperate, his body shakes as he draws a jagged breath. He kisses the top of her head and says, “I love you, Vye. I love you so much,” he adds while crushing her into him. The baby jumps between them at being held so tightly. He smiles through bitter tears as he places his hand on her stomach. “Yes,” he sniffs, “I love you, too.” He breathes out a ragged breath and turns to Jaeger. “Thank you for that,” Erwin adds lastly and walks away.

Armin's face is lost in the reflection of current events. He never even thought about how Smith would feel if Eren and Lee-Vye got back together. His only care was that his friend got his wife back. He wasn't even sure he wanted Eren to get his wife back. His only concern was that Eren wanted Lee-Vye back in his life. So he accepted it readily.

Lee-Vye watches Smith leave. She looks at Eren not sure what will happen next. Softly, Eren asks, “Do you love me?”

Her face softens as her eyes flicker to his. He sees this and knows the answer but he's not taking any chances this time.

“Lee-Vye, do you love me?”

“I've never stopped loving you,” she replies.

“Then come home,” he says gently. He reaches out for her hand. She's afraid to touch him. She's afraid to show any weakness. She's afraid to be herself...the woman who fell in-love with the boy with the bluish green eyes. 

She hesitates while looking at his hand. He is patiently waiting. It's Armin who finally says, “Oh, for goodness sake,” as he grabs hold of Lee-Vye's hand and places it in Eren's.

The moment their hands touch, Lee-Vye relaxes into her role again as Mrs. Jaeger. As they walk away, Eren says, “I really like your hair like that.”

“It's the prenatal vitamins,” she says. “They do wonders for hair.”

“Yeah, about that, um...I'm pretty certain I'm not responsible for it this time,” Eren states.

“No, but she will have your eyes,” Lee-Vye adds. 

“Another girl?”

“I think. I really don't know. All I know is she's heavy. Probably going to be big like her brother Cassiel. I should go see Hanji and make sure she's healthy.”

* * *

“You're kidding?” Lee-Vye says.

“Nope. Two heartbeats,” Hanji adds. Turning to Eren she says, “Congratulations!”

“Well, I'm not their father, actually.”

“That's a good thing in this case,” Hanji adds. “Since your D.N.A. is already part of them as their mother, it's best that you're not their father. That can cause birth-defects. Identity of father confirmed...Erwin Smith. Erwin?” Hanji asks surprised.”

“Yes, Hanji. It's a long, complicated story,” Lee-Vye replies.

“Well, not that long or that complicated,” Eren adds. “They had sex and she got pregnant.”

Hanji smiles simply and nods.

“So tell us, are these kids shifters,” Eren asks.

“Good question,” Hanji says, her interest piqued again. “Excellent in fact.” Looking at the little print out she says, “Indeterminate. Well, that's never happened before.”

“Another paradox?”

“Yes, there's titan D.N.A. present but that might just be from your regenerated ovaries. I'll keep checking as you progress.”

“Twins,” Lee-Vye thinks to herself, “I didn't expect that.”


	54. Parents and Plans

It's been over a year since Cassiel learned the truth about Annie. He's had so much craziness in his life that now he just kind of goes with it. The idea that Annie Leonhart, the woman he lost his virginity to should, by all rights be his true mother, blows his mind.

She is still his constant protector: vigilant, faithful, and so fucking deadly. He asked her once why she's still protecting him and her simple reply was, “You're Berthold's son and my only link to him. Need I say more?”

No, she didn't need to say anything else. He understands. She should be his mother but since she isn't, she can be his lover, which she was.

His mother is back, Cassiel knows. Plus she's pregnant with twins from another man. The other man, of course, being Erwin Smith...the man from the videos. His mother/father Eren seems pleased to have her back in his life, even though she left him and was impregnated by another man. All these complicated facts seem to go against reality. Cassiel doesn't believe he'd be quite so forgiving. 

As the merchant board drones on and on about whatever, Cassiel gets an idea. It starts out small then he finally stands up saying, “We're taking back Wall Maria!”

The merchants look at one another asking, “And just how does that fit into our predicted profits?”

“Fuck your flimsy forecast. As of this date, every family shall donate one child from each household to serve in the Survey Corps. Annie, gather the heads of State and the Military Commanders. We need to get on this right away.”

“Yes, Guardian,” she adds while escorting the merchants from the building.

When the Heads come together, Cassiel tells them of his plan to re-take Wall Maria. “We will heavily recruit titan shifters as well as regular humans to help in our quest. We need to train the youths and have them ready in three years. Every family must comply. Any family that doesn't send a youth must send at least one other family member to serve. We need to improve out success rate, gentlemen. No more of this 30% loss crap. I want that number less than 10%!”

“But sir, that is an impossible goal,” the new Survey Corps Commander Jess Thorn says flatly. 

“Not with the aid of the titan shifters. Remember, titans are naturally drawn to them and with an excess of new recruits wielding blades to protect them, we can go on a search and destroy mission. Send in the Saint,” Cassiel says.

Armin is summoned. “You wanted to see me, nephew.”

“Yes, uncle. I should have had you here at the beginning.” Bringing Arlert quickly up to speed Cassiel states, “We're taking back Wall Maria. I've ordered every family to provide at least one family member to this cause plus the titan shifters will be heavily recruited.”

“Every family, Cassiel?” Armin asks, knowing that he doesn't want to lose either his daughter or his wife.”

“Yes, and since you're serving for your family as my technician, you don't have to worry about the safety of your daughter or wife, uncle.” Armin breathes a sigh of relief. “That goes for the rest of you as well,” he adds. “But uncle, do you think Aunt Mikasa would like to serve as a trainer for the recruits? We'll need more than one.”

“No actual fighting? Just bossing kids around?” Armin asks. “Yes, she might like that very much.”

“Then please ask her on my behalf. Now Military Police Commander Jackson, I will need you to send a squad into the substructure of each of the cities. Recruit heavily. Two family members, if possible and remind them that their sacrifice shall be rewarded!”

“Yes, sir,” the M.P. Commander replies.

“Get to it, gentlemen. We have a world to save!”


	55. Three Years Pass

The nobles have taken the heaviest hit financially. Some are reduced to almost commoner standards. A coup is in the works when Commander Jackson squashes it. Commander Throne has been extremely busy adding two new trainers besides Keith Shardis and Mikasa Arlert. Yes, Mikasa jumped at the chance to boss kids around, I mean, train new recruits. To both Armin and Mikasa's surprise, there daughter joins as well. She's as smart as her father and as good as her mother when using the 3D Maneuvering Gear.

Lee-Vye hears of the heavy recruitment and soon joins the ranks. She retains her rank as Captain The twins are now potty trained and Eren takes over the care of the twin-troubles, as he calls them. 

Even though he walked away, Commander Smith manages to return to the rank of Colonel. He suffers a slight demotion in pay, but otherwise he's needed and joins the Survey Recon Corp. once again. There being two branches this time. This puts Captain Lee-Vye back as his second in command. 

Lee-Vye goes back to being Levi, the forceful, Humanities Strongest Soldier once more. He sports his cravat and insists that he be refereed to as 'sir'. He has worked diligently to get his ass back into form. Commander Erwin has a hard time keeping his eyes off the Captain's ass. The incident in the 3D Maneuvering Gear always pops into his mind whenever Levi's near him.

He has shaved the beard and mustache again. Cut his hair to regulation and retained his stoicism.

“How are the twins,” he asks when they're alone.

“Trouble makers,” Levi states.

“Well, they do have Jaeger's blood...”

His eyes flicker to Erwin. “Speaking of Jaeger, would you like to join Eren and me on Friday night?”

“To do what?” Erwin asks.

Levi looks into Erwin's eyes as a smile touches his lips.

“With Jaeger present...his approval?”

Levi gives a slight nod.

A whole host of images pass through the Commander's mind as he considers the proposal “And he doesn't have a problem with this?”

Levi smiles broadly then says, “Call it a curious proclivity.”

Commander Erwin Smith's interest is piqued so he asks, “What time?”

“Let's say 19:00 hours. The kids won't be there, of course.”

“No, I wouldn't suspect they would be,” Erwin answers.

* * * 

This is the first time Erwin has ever seen the inside of their bedroom. It's beautifully decorated. Satin sheets, small chandelier, the warm glow of the sconces and here he expected whips, chains, and other dominatrix paraphernalia. Eren enters dressed in a pair of shorts and nothing else. Lee-Vye's in a negligee. Erwin feels very over dressed for the occasion. 

“Well, Lee-Vye, since this is your idea, where do we begin?” Eren asks.

“The bed, of course,” she says while walking to it and tossing the blankets aside.

Erwin begins unbuttoning his cuffs, shirt and let's it fall to the floor. He walks over to the bed and lifts the sheet aside. Eren, not wanting to be out done, quickly slips in beside Lee-Vye. It's a bit awkward at first. But Lee-Vye's appeal is so compelling both men over come their nervousness. Eren puts his hand on her face and kisses her. Erwin kisses her shoulder, gliding the strap down over it. Eren watches as Smith slides his hand down her navel to her sweet-spot, touching her...and Lee-Vye moans. Not to be out done, Eren slides her negligee up over her head and focuses in on her breast. That gets a great response from Lee-Vye. 

Erwin's tongue travels over her navel winding up inside her mound tightly pressed against her clit. Her panting becomes intense as he continues to probe deep inside of her. Her strong thighs cradle his face. Eren begins to soul kiss his wife. He removes his shorts and is surprised when Erwin reaches over and starts stroking him!

Smith's tongue glides up Eren's inner thigh and he licks his cock. He sucks down on the younger man, tasting his preseminal fluid. Smith moves over to kiss Lee-Vye's breast as he works his way up to her mouth. Eren is speechless. He didn't know Smith swung both ways. A moment later he decides to give it a try. He reaches for the older man, stroking him, then placing his mouth on his organ, Jaeger sucks down. Jaeger finds it interesting and is surprised when Smith reciprocates! Lee-Vye watches the two men going at each other. She was hoping they could reach some sort of mutual compromise but this she didn't expect.

Jaeger still has a problem with Smith cumming inside of his wife...but he has no problem with Erwin cumming inside of him. Jaeger winds up in the middle with Erwin's dick shoved up his ass and his dick inside of Lee-Vye. Erwin's tall enough to still kiss Lee-Vye over Eren's shoulder. Lee-Vye and Erwin lock legs over-top of Eren's thigh as the three of them lay on their sides, bumping and grinding one another until mutual satisfaction is reached. It's a good thing Lee-Vye has some lubricate in the side table's draw. This is Eren's first backdoor fuck so the lubricate made it much easier to take.

When each of them has been fully satisfied, they bask in the after glow. Lee-Vye is again in between them when Smith says, “Damn, I wish I lived closer. I wouldn't mind doing that again!”

“Why don't you just move in with us?” Lee-Vye asks. “We have plenty of room and you could see the twins whenever you want.”

“Would you have a problem with that, Jaeger?”

Eren smiles at the two of them. His mind goes back to Erwin's mouth on his cock. Sucking down...damn, that did feel good! Having his superior servicing him...Eren asks, “Will you blow me on demand?” 

For a moment both Erwin and Lee-Vye think he's asking her...then they realize he's talking to the Commander who laughs saying, “You liked that, huh?”

“Fuck yeah,” Eren replies honestly.

Commander Smith crawls over top of Lee-Vye to reach Jaeger. He begins licking then sucking on the younger man's cock again. The response isn't instant but it does begin to grow and gets wonderfully hard. Lee-Vye watches with great interest. She starts kissing Eren again as he gently tweaks her nipples. “Oh, shit!” he thinks, “This guy knows how to treat a throbbing cock and tight balls.” Erwin doesn't let up. He keeps sucking, working his mouth over the young man's stiff member. “Oh, god,” Eren says as his hips shoot forward. Lee-Vye soul kisses Eren then straddles his chest and offer ups her breast to him. 

Between the two of them, they bring Eren to orgasm a second time. He is amazed when Erwin swallows his cum and continues to manipulate his member, lapping up any excess. “I take that as a yes,” Eren finally says as he laughs breathlessly.

Erwin looks at Lee-Vye saying, “I'll move in over the weekend.”

She smiles back at both of them knowing that she finally is free to do whatever she chooses with both of her lovers.

* * *

“The truth be told, I never thought that would work,” Commander Smith confesses to Captain Lee-Vye.

“What? Eren wanting to have a three-way or him letting you move in?”

“Both. And when he went down on me...wow, I didn't see that one coming,” Erwin admits. “And the butt-fuck. I guess you know him better than I ever will.”

“I can't believe you actually went for it,” Lee-Vye adds while taking a sip from her cup.

“To be with you again? I'd do anything for that honor, privilege, to get inside of your sweet honeypot,” he adds smiling back at her. “So, I have to suck your husband off once in a while. Big deal. I've done worse and he is a very decent looking guy. Nice abs.”

“Nice everything,” Lee-Vye adds.

Erwin laughs saying, “True. Plus the twin-troubles (he says using Eren's name for them) are going to finally have their father with them. Goodness, they're cute! Deep golden blonde hair and sea-green eyes. They'll both be heart breakers when they grow up.”

“True...very true,” Lee-Vye adds proudly.

“Vye,” he says softly while turning to her, “thank you for them.” She sees the earnest look of gratitude on Erwin's face. “I never thought I'd have kids even though I always wanted to.”

“You're welcome,” she adds sincerely and the urge to kiss her right here, right now overwhelms them, but as they lean in together they are interrupted.

“Commander, there's an urgent message from headquarters,” the messenger states.

Smiling at Levi, Smith says, “Duty calls, Captain.”

* * *

“Something about the idea of sharing you with another man is arousing,” Eren confesses. “It's like I have to fuck you better than he does and yet, I enjoy the competition.”

Lee-Vye licks her lips sensuously enticing him to kiss her. Instead he shoves himself forcibly inside, pounding her, making her moan. He watches as she closes her eyes and tilts her head back while taking him all in. He does it again and she moans louder. “Yes, fuck me,” she whispers, the intensity of her words sending pleasurable stimulants to his loins. Angling his hips, Eren fucks her again, pounding her, as skin on skin makes a slapping sound. She groans, panting and leans up to kiss him. She uses her tongue intertwining it with his which sends wave after wave of endorphins through their systems. Eren leaks as his cock becomes stiffer. “Finish me off,” she groans. 

He leans down and bites her neck teasing her. Then another forceful pounding with its pause. 

“I can't take it,” she cries, “finish me off.”

And this time he begins to fuck her in earnest. The friction building to the point of no return.

“Oh, god!” she cries her body trembling. Her panting becomes faster, more shallow, while building to that sweet climax.

He begins to rotate his hips...a little trick he learned from her, and it works beautifully Her orgasm reaches its peak and she trust herself forward riding it out and trembling the entire time. He feels her body grip hold of him tight. It only takes another minute or two for him to complete his task. 

He grunts when he cums and lets out a great loud sigh of relief. Trembling himself, he says, “Damn, that felt good!” There are a couple more grunts as he continues to deposit his fluid deep inside her womb. With a great exhale, he rolls over onto his back and looks up at the ceiling. She cuddles up to him, their sweat being cooled by a well placed fan. She looks down and sees that his balls are steaming. “What?” he asks when he sees her face. Then he notices and says, “Well, it did feel good.”

She kisses his chest and cuddles up to him once more. “Wow,” she murmurs with a yawn, “that was some workout!”

After Jaeger falls to sleep, Erwin climbs into bed beside Lee-Vye. He kisses her bare shoulder and asks, “Did I wake you?”

“No, I was waiting for you.”

“Are you too tired to make love?”

“Not if you're willing to do most of the work,” she states.

“Good,” he adds while pulling off his shirt. She runs her fingers down his spine as he unlaces his boots. Her touch sends a shiver through his body. He turns to her again as they cuddle for a few minutes. They talk softly trying not to disturb Eren. “I missed you,” he says with a kiss. 

“You just saw me two hours ago,” Lee-Vye states.

“I know, but I still missed you,” Erwin admits.

“You're pathetic,” Lee-Vye says with one of her *tchs*.

“I'm in-love,” he says softly with another kiss.

“I was just thinking how we've known each other forever it seems,” Lee-Vye says. “When you first tried to recruit me.”

“You know, I never told you this but if I couldn't recruit you, I had orders to kill you,” Commander Smith states.

“What stopped you? I remember refusing you thrice,” Lee-Vye replies.

After a long pause he said, “I was already in-love with you.”

“I was a man.”

“I know, but I still couldn't pull the trigger,” Erwin states.

“You know, I remember that day...you had the muzzle aimed at the back of my skull. That was after the third time I turned you down.”

“You knew?”

“Yes, Dawk told me about your orders. He had given me counter orders. He said when you tried, I was suppose to kill you and make it look like self-defense. I had my hand on my blade waiting for you to cock that Ruger Security Six you carry.”

“I didn't have that Ruger with me that day. I had a Ruger p90 that was used in a previous military assassination. It was suppose to look like you were killed by insurgence,” Smith states.

“A Ruger p90 has a functioning de-cocker,” she whispers finally realizing how close she came to dying that day. She laughs. Erwin realizes only she would find that amusing. “So I really am alive today because you fell in-love with a man.”

“You mentioned Dawk giving you the order. Why did he want me dead?”

“No idea,” she says. “But weren't you ever curious as to why he and I hated each other so much?”

“I never really thought about it. Lots of us hated that jackass,” Erwin replies with another kiss. 

Eren's been listening to their entire conversation while pretending to be asleep. He hears the sound of their voices: mellow, loving, and the kisses shared even though they're talking of murder and assignation plots. “It must be a military thing,” he thinks to himself. When Erwin reaches down to remove Lee-Vye's panties, Eren tries to go back to sleep. Their words cease as their motions increase. 

Smith sits back on his hunches in order to enter her. After placing his pillow under her ass, Erwin leans forward and wraps himself over top of Lee-Vye. He intertwines his fingers in her own and begins his slow, deep trusts. The incredible little cooing sighs she lets out when he does so are keeping Eren's attention. He knows he's never heard her make that sound when they were fucking. He listens as the two of them begin speaking again. 

“Erwin,” she says after he shoves himself inside again, “you know how much I like this.”

“I know,” he replies with a kiss.

“Please, just do me.”

“I am,” he says.

There's that little cooing sound again.

“Erwin, please, just fuck me.”

“But this is more pleasurable,” he says. 

Cooing noise... “Damn it, Smith, you know I can't take this.”

“Sure you can,” he adds smiling down at her. He kisses her throat, sucking ever so playfully.

The little cooing sound is getting louder. She actually tries to flip him over on to his back but he suspected that was coming and prevents it easily.

The cooing noise is so intense. “Damn it, Erwin, finish me off!”

“Soon,” he says with a smile. 

Louder cooing noise...almost a gasp.

“Please, finish me off.”

Eren hears him laugh.

Very loud cooing sound, very musical. "Please, Erwin, for the love of the goddesses, finish me off!”

“Alright,” he adds as his pace quickens. After another fifteen minutes, Jaeger hears his wife's orgasmic sigh of relief. A moment more and Erwin gives her his cum stroke.

As they cuddle up together she asks, “Why do I have to ask you so many time before you finally agree to finish me off?”

“I had to ask you four times before you accepted my offer to join the Survey Corps. I'm just returning the favor,” he says.

“Is that it? You just want me to ask you four time before you'll satisfy me?”

He chuckles and nods his head.

“What if I didn't ask four times?”

“Remember that little abandoned shack we spent the night in...the one outside of Trost?”

“Oh,” Eren hears her says. “Oh!”

“Why Captain, I do believe you're blushing.”

“Blushing?” Eren thinks to himself then he opens his eyes slightly. Yes, Lee-Vye is blushing. He's never even seen her blush before.

“Wasn't that the night the twins were conceived?” she asks softly.

Eren sees Smith nod. “Have you ever told Eren about that night?” he asks.

“Are you kidding? He's jealous enough,” she whispers. “So you slow-poked me for hours just because I didn't know I was suppose to ask you four times?”

“That and it's enjoyable,” Erwin adds.

“That it is,” she says with another kiss. They begin fondling one another and the gentle rocking lulls Jaeger to sleep. He begins dreaming of being on a boat. The gentle current swaying him. A storm crops up seemingly out of no where. Tossing and throwing the tiny boat around, and just as it's getting too rough to stand, the motion ceases, returning again to a calm sea.

Erwin continues caressing and kissing Lee-Vye. Lee-Vye cradles him in her arms as he kisses her breast. This is the first time since Smith moved in that both men have seeded her in this particular order...Eren first then Erwin. The titan shifter ability negates the effect of the birth control she uses, but more importantly, it infiltrates Erwin's sperm, enhancing it, forcing it to search out and find an ovum just emerging from its fallopian tube. Double titan shifting power creates a another life which quickly embeds itself inside Lee-Vye's forty-five plus womb. 

The moment it implants itself, Lee-Vye wakes up. “Oh, shit,” she states at around three o'clock in the morning, “not again.” Later that morning both Smith and Jaeger comment on how good she looks.

“You look so radiant this morning,” Eren states.

“Very glamorous!” Erwin adds.

Looking them dead in the eyes, she says, “I should. I'm pregnant again and this time you're both the father.”

“What?” the men say together.

“I said that I'm pregnant again and that you're both the father.”

“How can that possibly...”

“Eren, you were first leaving no sperm but still your titan shifting juices. Erwin, you were second...depositing your sperm in the titan shifting juice which must have merged to create this new life because I feel like I did during the first three pregnancies...everything is tightening up, getting firmer. Shit, even my wrinkles are gone from around my eyes and forehead.”

“So you're saying you're pregnant from last night?” Jaeger asks.

“Actually, from around three this morning,” she corrects. “I mean, look at me. Really look at me.”

Her butt's tighter, arms slimmer, and already there's a more beautiful sheen to her hair.

“Oh, good lord,” Erwin states, “you will officially birth your own squad.”

“I'm kind of wondering how many more years you can keep doing this,” Eren replies.

“Hey, if it keeps me looking this good,” Lee-Vye adds while looking in the mirror, “I might take you up on finding out.”

“So neither of you have a problem with this?” Erwin asks.

“Why should we?” Eren asks.

“Just imagine it, Eren. If you really can live forever and we pop out a kid every few years or so to turn my clock back, we really can live forever and we'll look good doing it,” Lee-Vye adds excitedly. 

“That's fine for the two of you but what about me,” Erwin asks.

“Didn't Hanji says something about a shifter's bodily fluids...semen, urine, blood, and saliva even tears?”

“She said they contain shifter D.N.A.,” Eren states. 

“Yes, but I already swallowed and I didn't notice any difference,” Smith states.

“Perhaps it's much more subtle,” Lee-Vye adds. 

“So what? I got to drink buckets of his cum...just to turn the clock back a few days?” Erwin asks in annoyance.

Lee-Vye burst out laughing. Eren turns beet red saying, “Now wait a minute...” That's when Erwin rushes toward him, grabs Eren, and tosses him on the bed. “Wait!” Jaeger screams. 

Smith pounces on top of him but he can't keep the serious face and starts laughing against Eren's shoulder. “I'm joking, kid...geez, relax.”

Lee-Vye is laughing so hard, she has tears streaming down her face.

Commander Smith gets off the bed and heads toward the shower saying, “I need to get ready.”

Eren's still on the bed looking up at Lee-Vye. “He scared the bejesus out of me!”

“I know he did. That's what's so funny.” She climbs on the bed to join him saying, “Another little Jaeger. Goodness, we can start our own squad.”

Eren wraps his strong arms around her saying, “If you really want to try your theory out, we could give it a shot.” 

“Let's let this one start walking first, okay?”

“Sure,” he adds while placing his hand on her navel. 

When Erwin exits the bathroom, he sees that Lee-Vye has Eren trapped again...kissing him...wiggling her ass in the air. Smith pats her ass as he walks by saying, “You better get ready, too, Captain.”

“Just call me Corporal. That Captain title is a bit too long.”

“Alright, Corporal Lee-Vye Reis Jaeger...” and he leans in to whisper, “Smith.”

“Still hoping, huh?”

“Always. I'll meet you back at Headquarters,” Commander Erwin Smith states as he leaves.

“I really do have to get ready,” Lee-Vye adds while rising from the bed. When she returns from her shower, ready for duty, she kisses Eren and says, “Have a good day,” and with her ass-kicking boots highly polished and clicking against the Maple hardwood of the hall, he watches her leave.

A minute or so later, Eren hears, “Daddy!” as the twin-troubles jump on the bed beside him. Damn, they look a lot like Erwin, especially little Logan but luckily both he and his sister Violet have the Eren Jaeger eye color. 

“Tell me truthfully, have you two been getting into trouble already?”

“No,” Logan adds a bit too fast.”

“Then why do I smell Chocolate Chip cookies on your breath?” Violet giggles and they both run off again. Eren stretches realizing it's a good thing he is a titan shifter so he has the energy to keep up with those two.

*

Guardian 2:

“I can't believe it...again?” Cassiel states when he reads his mother's communication. “I don't even want to know who the father is this time,” he mumbles under his breath.

“Good news?” Leonhart asks with a smirk.

He just gives her a look that says, “Don't ask.”

Plans for retaking Wall Maria are nearly at a standstill. The city dweller's have actually tried to hide their children rather than hand them over to the State. And the sewer dwellers have so many orphans there's no way to tell what families they belong to. So choosing all of the ones who are onlies would be more than the State could feed or clothe. How to choose who stays and who goes?

Cassiel feels a migraine coming on. Annie steps forward and places her hands on either side of his neck. She begins to massage the tension away. After a few minutes his taps her hands and says, “Thanks, Annie.”

She salutes even though he doesn't see it and steps back into the shadows. There's a knock at the door. “Enter.”

“Good morning, sir,” his uncle Armin says while giving a fine salute of his own. “I have the cost analysis of Project Wall Maria for you.” Armin hands the folder over and Cassiel looks at this. He breaths a great sigh then looks up into his uncle's face saying, “Did you know mom's pregnant again?” 

“She is? No, I didn't know that,” Armin replies. “Is this her forth pregnancy?”

“Fifth,” Cassiel states flatly. “I'm number three. The Twin-Troubles are the fourth.”

“That's right,” Armin says. “I'm glad we stopped at one. I mean, kids are great and all, but they do take a lot of the private one-on-one time away from the parents.”

“The problem is I need dad...I mean Eren, if we are to take back Wall Maria. I don't know how we're going to manage that if he's chasing rug-rats all the time,” Cassiel explains.

“Have you thought about offering them a nanny,” Armin asks.

It is so simple, Cassiel wonders why he never thought of that himself. “Arlert, you're a genius!” he says.

“So I've been told, but thank you all the same,” he says with a smile and a salute then leaves. “Annie can you help me secure a very competent nanny?”

“I can try, Guardian,” she says.

“Thank you,” he says while getting to his feet. “I need a break. Let's go to the gymnasium. I need a sparing partner.”


	56. The Village

Reiner and Christa (a.k.a.: Historia Reis ~ the 'dead' Queen) have been enjoying their life together on his little farm but it hasn't been all sunshine and roses. Historia has had two miscarriages already. Both boys and it's taken its tole on their relationship. Reiner has told her he is fine with it being just the two of them, but whenever Christa sees the empty bassinet and starts to cry. Reiner moved it once before and she nearly tore the place apart looking for it. 

There are days that she is so loving, so giving and others where she's as cold as ice. He never knows which days are coming since her emotions bounce around so much.

Reiner also has problems of his own. There are times he gets very sick for no reason at all. For a titan shifter to get sick is unheard of. Their regenerative powers prevent it. He also notices that when this happens the healed hole in his chest itches like crazy. There should not be any residual effects from the bullet that passed through his body but there are. Since Christa is already an emotional mess, he's not about to compound her woes.

“The State is calling for titan shifting recruits again,” Christa says. “They're still trying to take back Wall Maria.”

“I did enough damage when Berthold and I broke the gates. I think it's best that I stay out of it,” Reiner adds.

“You don't feel compelled to help?” Christa asks and Reiner knows that's a loaded question. One that can get him in the doghouse and fast!

He chooses not to answer. Instead, he sets her breakfast in front of her and says, “I have to go check on something in the barn. Please try to eat, Christa. You're getting too thin.” She is just skin and bones. Her sweet curves have been replaced by boney hips and jagged ribs. She gives him a weak smile but just looks down at the plate. He kisses her hair and walks out the door.

When Reiner reaches the barn, he sees the cloaked figure hanging from the 3D Maneuvering Gear secured to the rafters. Looking at the figure bitterly Braun says, “How many times do I have to tell you 'no'?”

“Until you say 'yes'.”

“Why do you want to help Cassiel? You never want to help anyone!”

“That was before,” she says.

“He's not Berthold,” Annie.

“No, he's the Guardian and you need to help him.”

“But what are you getting out of it?” he asks seriously confused by her loyalty to this kid.

She says, “That is for me to know, Reiner. You broke the wall, now help fix it!”

“I still don't get it. Why the fuck do your even care? What is it about him? Are you in-love with him or something?” There is a twitch when Reiner asks this question. “Oh, my goddess! You're in-love with him, aren't you?”

Her eyes are cloaked in darkness but Braun senses a change in her that's so profound. 

“I know about your relationship with Berthold. He bragged about it often enough. Isn't that akin to incest?” he asks.

She swoops down quickly and slices a strike across his cheek then, in an instant, she is gone.

The cut on his cheek doesn't steam...it bleeds. “What the fuck?” He thinks. He walks back into the house with a clothe pressed to his face. It continues to sting as he puts the clothe under the water and presses it to his face again. 

Christa looks up. She watches him rummage through the drawers in the kitchen then finally asks, “What are you looking for, Reiner?”

“Something to stop the bleeding,” he states absentmindedly.

“Stop the bleeding,” she repeats, “you mean, like a band-aid?”

“Yes, but we don't have those. Not usually anyway 'cause titan shifters regenerate.”

This comment wakes Christa from her fog. “Why is he bleeding then?” her mind asks. She blinks a few times then walks over to him. “You're bleeding?” she asks.

“Yeah, it's slowed a little, but I still need something. Help me find something, will you?”

“Sure. Let me help you,” she says. Christa makes a make-shift band-aid from an old scrap of clothe and some tape. She cleans the wound for him but says, “You need stitches. Whose the nearest doctor?”

“That would be Simmons. His place is located on the other side of town.”

“Come on,” Christa says while taking hold of his hand. “I'll handle the reins.”

They mount his steed and ride off to see the doctor together. When the doctor sees them approach, he figures Christa is the one in need of medical attention. When he finds out it is Reiner that needs him, he's shocked.

“So can you stitch it up?” Christa asks.

“Sure but I don't understand why he needs me to,” Dr. Simmons states.

“Please, just do your best,” Christa adds.

Twenty-four stitches later and they're ready to leave. 

“That's one for our medical books,” Dr. Simmons replies to his assistant.

“What doctor?”

“Braun. He's been a titan shifter from birth, yet he can't heal a simple cut on his cheek. I never even thought that was possible.”

Two weeks later, Christa and Reiner return so Dr. Simmons can remove the stitches. “Reiner,” the doctor asks, “do you mind if I give you a physical and take some blood while you're here.”

“I suppose,” Reiner says while looking at Christa. The doctor just nods. Removing the stitches is a breeze.

“Sandy,” Dr. Simmons says, “bring me a plasma bag.”

“Right away, doctor.”

“Strip,” Dr. Simmons tells Reiner, “and put on this gown.” The doctor leaves long enough to allow Reiner some privacy.

“You know,” Christa begins, “he kind of acts like a real doctor. Not one of those 'witch' doctors you mentioned.”

“Yes, I noticed that too,” Reiner agrees.

There is a slight knock and both Dr. Simmons and his assistant Sandy reenter.

The doctor uses a stethoscope to listen to Reiner's lungs. When he moves the gown aside to listen to his heart, he sees the healed wound of the bullet hole. The two tone skin difference is obvious but the color match is reversed. “What happened here,” Dr. Simmons asks.

“Gun shot wound,” Reiner states not offering up any further information. 

Dr. Simmons looks into Reiner's eyes then Christa's. “Quid pro quo,” he says, “I ask you a question and you answer it honestly, then you may ask me a question and I'll do the same. You were a titan shifter from birth, right?”

“Yes.”

“Where did you train, doctor,” Christa asks.

“Sina Medical,” he says and this surprises both of Christa and Reiner.

“What was the situation when you received that bullet wound?”

“Christa and I were getting married.”

“Dr. Simmon's isn't your real name, is it?”

“No, Historia,” he says with a smile. “It's Jaeger...Grisha Jaeger. Was there anything odd about that bullet?”

“Yes, it was coated with a substance found only near the outskirts of Wall Maria,” Reiner adds.

“Precatory Pea,” Grisha whispers.

“How did you...”

“Have there been any side effects like sweating, fever, shaking,” Dr. Jaeger asks.

“Yes,” Reiner answers while looking at Christa. “About every six months or so I get really sick. Vomit, fever, the works.”

“Why didn't you tell me,” Historia says.

“I didn't want to worry you,” Reiner adds, “I mean you haven't been yourself since the miscarriages.”

“Miscarriages,” Dr. Jaeger whispers then nods. “I was hoping there wouldn't be a side effect that sever.”

“Wait, what?”

“Obviously, the miscarriages...how many?”

“Two.”

“They are a result of what happened to your D.N.A. immediately after you were shot. Precatory Pea is poisonous not only to titans but also humans. I knew that when I invented the cure, but I thought the tiny amount I used plus the several ingredients I used to boost metabolize would cancel one another out, thus, killing only the titan cells. I had no way of testing it though other than to see if it did kill titans.”

“So I've been poisoned and because it eliminated my regenerative powers, it's still in my system,” Reiner asks.

“Yes. I should be able to make a cure but it will take some time,” Jaeger admits. “First, let me draw some blood and we'll go from there.”

Once the I.V. is inserted, Dr. Jaeger continues probing Reiner's lymph-nodes, pressing on his liver, stomach, spleen, even checking his testes for lumps, discoloration, etc. Historia asks, “How long have you two been living here?”

His assistant Sandy turns to them and says, “Ever since Eren and Lee-Vye moved back into Chateau de Reis. We were using it as a base of operations but working with poisons around little kids wasn't the best idea.”

“How'd you even find out where the village is?” Reiner asks.

“I lived in the sewer until I was about four or five," Sandy adds. "You do remember me, don't you, Reiner?”

Reiner looks at the dark haired woman with the deep blue eyes. She lifts her skirt to show him her two-tone leg and his eyes grow open wide. “Cassandra, of course!”

“Call me Sandy,” she says with a smile. “Living there you learn all kinds of things. All sorts of truths. I told Dr. Jaeger about a few of the sites and we just checked each out until we found it.”


	57. Don't Deviate from the Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***** MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH!!! *****
> 
> Violence! 
> 
> But this is NOT the last chapter.
> 
> Next chapter we find out what's in the basement (FINALLY, but are you certain you want to know?).

“Don't deviate from the plan,” Commander Smith shouts as the newbies start dropping like flies. Jaeger has almost made it to Wall Maria's breach. “Keep the titans away from Jaeger's titan,” he shouts.

Captain Lee-Vye is in excellent form. She swerves and pivots slicing her way through so many of the hulking masses. There is so much steam, it's beginning to obstruct her view. “I love you,” she whispers into Eren's titan's ear as she skims over his shoulder. 

Eren spreads his arms and legs of his titan over the hole like he was instructed. He knows his wife will be there to get him out. He remembers the secret code word that will allow him to de-crystalize the area around his titan's nape. They had practiced it several times and each time it worked perfectly.

Through an echoing fog, he can still hear Commander Erwin shouting, “Don't deviate from the plan!”

The crystal begins to form over his entire body. It extends outward filling the gap between his limbs and the wall. Curiously, his crystal is the same bluish green color as his eyes. “Beautiful,” Lee-Vye whispers. With her attention momentarily diverted, an aberrant titan is able to sneak up on her. She is grabbed out of the air and thrown into a crop of threes.

Commander Erwin hears the sharp intake of the soldier next to him. He turns his head toward her gaze and sees Captain Jaeger just as she hits the tree. “LEE-VYE!!!” Erwin shouts as he turns his horse toward the outcropping.

Lee-Vye's mid-section is impaled by a branch, severing the baby's nape, killing it instantly. Just like she knew when the baby implanted itself, she also knows the instant the baby dies. She hears the whirl of the 3D Maneuvering Gear's cables. 

Erwin's face appears before her. He feebly attempts to free her which only causes her pain. “Stop,” Lee-Vye hisses as blood spills from her bottom lip. 

“Captain, don't die, that's an order.”

With a little *tch* she says, “Still bossing me around.”

“Of course,” Smith replies. “Oh, Lee-Vye,” he says while stroking her cheek.

“Don't deviate from the plan,” she whispers. “Go, help Eren.”

Erwin knows this is the last time he will ever speak to his little Captain. Yes, the baby's titan shifting D.N.A. still runs through her veins, but not for long since she's bleeding profusely from her wound. He leans in to kiss her lips one last time and she vomits blood all over him. He reaches his arms around her and feels her body go limp in his arms. A moment later he is ripped off the branch by a titan and unceremoniously eaten.

Eren thinks he hears Smith shout his wife's name. But he is far too sleepy to remember. His crystal keeps spreading until the entire expanse of the breach is sealed. “Don't forget to wake me, Lee-Vye,” he thinks to himself as he falls into a deep sleep.

* * *

“So the plan succeeded,” Cassiel asks.

“Yes, sir.”

“And my mother is dead?”

“Yes, sir, you have our condolences," the soldier states.

“Sir, she was wearing this around her neck.”

“Dad's keys?” Cassiel says. “I wonder why...mom knew something like this might happen.” Looking at the keys for a moment, Cassiel sees a word craved into them, “Twins?” He doesn't remember that on there before. “What of Commander Smith?”

“Eaten, sir.”

“And of course dad...Jaeger is stuck in the titan sealing the breach.”

“Correct, sir.”

He turns to Armin asking, “How many casualties?”

“Nine thousand, two hundred and six,” Arlert reports.

“Less than ten percent,” Cassiel reasons. “And the wall is sealed?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Personal tragedies aside that makes this a successful mission,” Cassiel adds finally. “We lost some very good people out there today but at least their efforts weren't in vain.”

“Sir,” Arlert begins, “perhaps we could commemorate their sacrifice by erecting a memorial?”

Cassiel nods, “Yes, I authorize you to handle it's undertaking.”

“And Commander Smith's replacement, sir?” Armin asks.

“Good question,” Cassiel observes. “Leonhart, any recommendations?”

“None come to mind, Guardian,” Annie replies. 

“Bring me the files of the best fifty candidates,” Cassiel replies. “We'll see who's best qualified. If there's nothing else, gentlemen, you'll have to excuse me. I have a dinner date.”

Once the men leave, Annie asks, “With who?”

“With you, Leonhart, or did you forget?”

She looks at him puzzled.

“This is our tenth anniversary,” Cassiel states.

“For what?”

“It was ten years ago today that you officially fucked my brains out for the first time.”

“Oh,” Annie says and there is the slightest hint of blush on her cheeks.

“Come on,” Cassiel says while taking hold of her hand. He leads her to the gymnasium. There is a nice spread of food laid out before them and beside that 3D Maneuvering Gear. “So, Leonhart, what's next for us?” he asks while pouring some wine and handing her a glass.

She takes a sip, looking over the rim of her glass at him but says nothing.


	58. Eradicate the Titans

“Kill the titans so we can regain the land we've lost,” Cassiel instructs the troops. “Once that's accomplished, each of you shall receive a portion of the land and will be encouraged to work it, take a spouse, and repopulate the outer wall.”

“Sir, what if, because of personal preference we cannot procreate, will we still receive a portion of the land?”

“If you wish. Also, those who don't wish to live so far outside the cities, you may instead receive property inside Wall Rose.”

That excites quite a few of the soldiers. 

“Alright, soldiers, try to get some rest. You leave at dusk.”

Cassiel turns and Annie who says, “I don't like it, Guardian. Why can't you wait to see what's in the basement until after the Wall is secured?”

“Ever since I was little, I wanted to see what's finally in that damned basement. No, you don't have to go with me, Leonhart, but I am going.”

“I wouldn't be much of a body guard, sir, if I don't protect your body,” she adds.

“Good, I was hoping I could count on you.”

* * *

Cassiel isn't the only one anxious to get underway. A couple of the Scouts head out before the sun sets. Many are killed immediately but a few manage to kill their titans and continue cleansing the city.

Cassiel takes his elite team and they ride out to the location of the Jaeger home. The couple of titans they do encounter along their way are quickly put down. Rubble is all that remains of the Jaeger household after all these years. Rubble covered in weeds. “Shovels, soldiers,” Cassiel states. “No, not you five. You take to the air and keep a lookout for any titan encroachment.”

“And where are you going, Guardian,” Leonhart ask.

“To see that the Wall is indeed mended,” he states.

Cassiel rides over to the bluish green crystal encasing his father's titan. He remains on horseback when he places his hand on his father's crystal and says, “I'm sorry, dad. I didn't mean to trap you here. Only you, Smith, and mom know the damned code word. I thought you would have at least told me or Armin, but he says he didn't know you were relying on something so feeble. I got your keys, though, and we'll be looking in the basement any minute now. Twins,” he says out loud, “what the hell does that even mean?”

Cassiel feels a shimmering run under his hand as his horse rears up. 

“Easy, girl, easy,” he says while calming her. There is a cracking sound and Cassiel looks up just as the pieces around the titan's nape begin to crumble. “Shit,” he says as he kicks his horse in her flanks, sprinting it away from the jagged shards of crystal raining down above them.

Looking up in disbelief, Cassiel says, “Annie, free Eren...free my dad!”

She looks up and sees that the area around the nape is not crystallized any longer but fleshy looking. She flies up from the back of her horse, clips her 3D Maneuvering Gear above the crystal and cuts into the titan's neck. She grabs hold of Jaeger and brings him safely to the ground.

Cassiel dismounts his horse and hurries over to Eren. “Dad?” Just then another titan closes in on them. 

Annie takes off into the air and kills the titan quickly.

“Dad, can you hear me?” There is no response. 

“Guardian,” Annie begins, “it's not safe here. We should take him to the others.” Cassiel, with Annie's help, mounts his horse and rides with his father to the basement's location. The soldiers are just clearing the last of the rubble away and setting up the night lighting. They reach the basement but they don't see any doors. 

Cassiel dismounts his horse, bringing his father with him as Annie soars over head. “There's one titan still walking around, but the rest seem to have hunkered down for the night,” she reports. “How did you get the nape to let him go?”

“I'm not certain. I was just talking to him with my hand on the crystal when I heard that cracking sound.”

“Do you remember what you were talking about?” Leonhart asks.

“Yes, his keys. I was just saying that I didn't know the code word to get him out. I was wondering why the word 'twins' was written one of the keys.”

“Twins?” Annie says more to herself but out loud and Eren groans. “Twins,” she says again and he starts to move.

“Do you have a cold, Lee-Vye? You sound a little different,” Eren asks.

“Dad, can you hear me?”

“Cassiel?” Jaeger asks, “Yeah, I hear you.” He yawns and sits up saying, “Thirsty.”

Cassiel grabs his canteen and opens it for his dad, then tips it up to his lips. Eren drinks greedily for a moment then hands it back again. “Why's it so dark?”

“It's night, dad. We've reached the basement but there's no door to put the key in.”

“Small window,” Eren says, “thumb pad.”

“Search for a small window with a thumb pad, guys,” Cassiel states. 

The men grab torches and begin to search the walls. It takes about thirty minutes to locate what they're looking for. “Over here, sir.”

Cassiel says, “Dad, I think we found it but whose thumb will work on it?”

“Any Jaeger's D.N.A. It needs a sample of blood to unseal the door,” Eren says while coming around. Cassiel walks down the steps, over to the window, and pricks his finger. He then places his bloody thumb over the pad and waits. 

Lights begin to shine and a voice says, “Welcome, Dr. Jaeger. Did you remember your key?”

Cassiel presses the key into the lock and before he can even turn it, there are more lights and a hidden door pops open. Cassiel instructs everyone else to stay back, Annie says, “You're not going in there without me.”

“No!” Eren says, “She must not enter. She'll be killed!”

They hear the whirling of machinery. As Annie approaches the door, Cassiel knocks her to the floor and an instant later, a laser shot blasts from the interior, searing the stone wall where she had stood just a moment before. 

“Help me up,” Eren says. Two soldiers come to his aid. “Take me to the door,” he instructs. “Only Jaeger D.N.A. may enter,” he says. “I'll go with you.”

They enter what is an old bunker, one capable of sustaining several hundred soldiers. “It appears to be some sort of command center,” Cassiel shouts to the others. “We're going to go into one of the rooms so don't try to talk to us for a few minutes.”

Once Cassiel and Eren enter, the door shuts automatically behind them. “Welcome, Dr. Jaeger,” the voice says again. On the interior of the walls are maps. The one in front of them is an exterior map of Wall Maria. Wall Rose is nearly complete, but Wall Sina isn't even mapped out yet. The other maps show other walled cities on them. Wall Gloria, Wall Stephanie, and so on. Eren, with Cassiel's help, walks over and sits in the command chair. He flips a couple of switches and says, “I remember your grandpa instructing me on how to do this.”

A voice sounds saying, “Play back last three recorded messages? Push green for yes, red for no.”

“What do the messages say?” Cassiel asks.

“He never let me press green,” Eren adds. “Let's find out shall we.”

Message 1: “...crackled garble...Maria, come in Gloria...more crackle...say again, Gloria? …everywhere...close your gates...MARIA! Say again, Titan infiltration complete...damned enemy is everywhere. Wall Maria, are you reading? Close your gates, Maria! CLOSE YOUR GATES, MARIA!”

Message 2: “...haven't heard anything from Wall Gloria or Wall Stephanie for over two months now. Not sure...crackled garble...problems. Don't know...even transmitting at this point. God...all.”

Message 3: “It's been four month...Recon...never returned...crackled garble...still haven't given...Pray for them...us.”

* * *

After hearing this Eren just looks into his son's face. On the wall behind them they see a wall sized map with Wall Maria, Wall Gloria, Wall Stephanie, Wall Rosita, Wall Deborah, Wall Toni, Wall April, and Wall Tiffany mapped out in detail. Wall Maria is in the Western most portion of the map. The other Walls are laid out in a spoke pattern around a central massive location named the InnerSanctum. 

Cassiel nods to it and says, “Do you think there were other walled cities like ours?”

Eren eyes the map saying, “I never thought so, but that does make sense.”

“Do you think any of them have people like ours?”

“No idea, but we've been out of communication with them for ages. They probably don't know we're even here any longer.”

“The recording mentioned a Recon Squad sent from us to Wall Gloria...they never made it back. I wonder if they made it but just couldn't get back because it was too damned dangerous,” Cassiel wonders.

“Seeing how big this structure is, we should set up soldiers to guard the bunker's door so no one accidentally gets killed,” Eren states. “We both know the curious will always act first.”

“Alright, I'll post guards once the titans are eliminated,” Cassiel states.

“Now, son, I'd like to go back home. I'm sure Lee-Vye's worried about me. Where is your mother anyway? I thought she'd at least wait until I could see her before heading home.”

“Dad...mom,” but Cassiel can't say the words. It's just too heart wrenching.

“Oh, don't tell me she ran off with Smith again?”

“No, dad. Smith is dead.”

“Oh, too bad. I was just starting to like him again.”

“Nine thousand, two hundred, and six people died taking back Wall Maria.”

“That's less than ten percent just like you predicted, right?” Eren asks.

“Yes, but mom is one of those casualties,” Cassiel states.

Eren's face grows pale. “What?” he whispers while his throat clenches shut.

“I'm sorry. Mom's dead, dad. Commander Smith died trying to save her.”

“But she is pregnant, surely the baby's shifter genes...” He sees Cassiel shaking his head 'no'.

“The wound was too severe. Too much blood was lost too quickly,” Cassiel explains.

He watches as his father crumbles before his eyes. “Then what the hell was all this for?” Eren asks. “Why the fuck did we even bother?” 

Cassiel sees the steam, he knows they're in danger of losing this precious information forever if his father transforms within these walls. He grabs his dad and quickly hauls him from the building. He runs as fast as he can and just as he reaches the inner wall of Maria, Eren transforms.

Jaeger takes out his frustration on the buildings near them. 

“Keep him away from the basement, but don't kill him!” Cassiel orders. “Annie, see if the key word will put him back under but be careful!”

She zooms passed Eren's titan shouting the word 'Twins' over and over again. “It's not working,” she shouts down. 

“Try whispering it to him,” Cassiel calls out.

She manages to pass just close enough to whisper, “Twins,” in Jaeger's ear and his titan stops the rampage. His titan sits down but doesn't sleep. It's gone docile for the moment at least. 

“Now what?” 

“It will be dawn soon,” Cassiel states. “We'll cut him out and take him with us.”

* * *

Riding quickly to get inside Wall Rose before the dawn breaks, the Scouting Troops report in. There are some casualties but not nearly as many as expected. When he enters bringing the daily reports, Armin sees Eren stretched out on the sofa. “You got him out? How?”

“Twins is the code word but it has to be spoken softly in his ear by a woman,” Cassiel replies. 

“Then why isn't he awake?” Armin ask.

“I told him about mom and he snapped. Luckily Twins also calms his titan down so we retrieved him before sunrise.”

“What do you plan to do with him now then?” Armin asks, concerned.

“No idea. That's why he's here. I was hoping you could talk to him. Maybe if he hears your voice, a long time friend, he'll see that his life still holds meaning to us.”

“But you're his son and that didn't stop him,” Armin reasons. 

“I'm the one who ordered him and mom to retake the Wall. He might be a little pissed at me right now,” Cassiel explains.

“True,” Armin agrees then he sits on the floor beside his friend. “Eren, Mikasa and I miss you. Even our daughter...your name sake...Erin misses you. Are you going to come back to us?”

“Dead...” Eren whispers, “never said good-bye.”

“Yes, but would Lee-Vye want you to be miserable?”

“Left with fucking Smith...he's dead too, not as sad 'bout that.”

“You know you still have the Twin-troubles waiting to see their daddy again.”

“Not daddy...mommy.”

“Yes, but now you're their only parent. They've lost everyone. Are you going to leave them too?”

This thought gets through to Eren. He sighs sorrowfully and says, “Fucking Saint...always doing the right thing.”

Armin smiles saying, “Does that mean you're ready to come out now? Come out and play with Logan and Violet?”

“Okay,” Eren says, “Armin, you are right. Wall Maria is not the only Wall. There's Wall Gloria and a few others. I saw the Ocean...it was on the map. Starts with an 'A', I think.”

This news causes Armin to look at his nephew saying, “Is that right? You found a map with other walled cities and the Atlantic Ocean on it?”

“How did you know the name of it, Armin?”

“I have a book or rather my grandfather had a book.”

“May I see it?” Cassiel asks.

“I don't know...wait, maybe it's in our storage closet,” Armin says as he rushes off.

“Armin?” Eren says on his spot on the sofa.

“Annie, would you whisper the word for me?”

She salutes and walks over to the sofa. She bends down next to Jaeger's ear and says, “Rise and shine twins.”

With a groan, Eren stretches. He looks up to see Annie's face hovering over him. “Leonhart, what are you doing?”

“Waking you, putz.”

“Annie,” Cassiel says in warning. “Leave him be.”

She salutes again saying, “Yes, Guardian.”

Sitting up Eren looks at his son, then Annie and finally asks, “What is it with you two?”

“Oh, she's in-love with me,” Cassiel replies as he watches Armin return with a thick book under his arm. 

“In-love with you?” Eren asks, “I didn't know she even knew what those words mean.”

“Dad, it's best not to tug the tiger's tail, even when it's sleeping,” Cassiel states.

“Alright, but she is old enough to be your mother, you know that, right?” Eren states.

“Can I put him back to sleep, Guardian?” Leonhart asks.

“And slit his throat for good measure?” Cassiel asks.

“May I?” Annie asks hopefully.

“No, he is my father...mother...one of those, and I would take it as a bad omen. Remember, if you kill him, then I'm also an orphan. I don't like that idea. Plus he knows more about the basement than we do. I did save your life, because he said to.”

“I saved Annie's life,” Eren asks.

“Indirectly, but yes,” Cassiel says.

“You said something about the basement, have you been there,” Armin asks.

“Yes, it's full of old stuff but it's way more advanced than anything we have,” Cassiel explains. “Bring me that book, uncle.”

“Oh, yes, sorry.”

The cover has a very similar image of the wall map. The full one with all the walls arranged in a circle. But this map doesn't have any walled cities at least not the ones they've seen. Inside there are images of beautiful oceans of ice, fire, water, sand. Beautifully colored birds caught in mid-flight, even a big grey thing called an elephant with huge teeth.

“Those are tusk,” Armin explains. “They use them for moving and lifting objects.”

“Do you think any of these things still exist?” Cassiel asks.

“Well, human were destroying most of their land and polluting most of their water. So it's hard to say if the titans came before or after their extinction,” Armin says. 

“So if we ever do leave the wall, we'll have to have laws protecting these creatures,” Cassiel reasons. 

“Oh, humans had those, too, but well, nobody really listened. They reasoned that they could bring back the dead through cloning or something.”

“Cloning?”

“Yes, making a human from a human. Exactly like...” Armin stops.

“What?” Eren asks.

“What is it, uncle?” Cassiel asks.

“Cloning,” Armin says with a far off look. “Cloning gone wrong maybe that's how titans came to be. Think about it a moment. Humans want to live forever and they want to keep themselves from aging, getting old, getting sick...what if they combined some of these ideas to make the titans but it went wrong and got loose. Or perhaps one group wanted what another group had and they made these people-eating monsters to kill them but instead of killing just the enemy, they killed everyone.”

“That sort of sounds like what we heard on the recording,” Cassiel adds.

“Recording?” Armin asks.

“Yes, from Wall Gloria. It is located here,” Eren says while pointing to the map on the front of Armin's book. “Wall Maria is located here.”

“So Wall Maria is due West and Wall Gloria is in the North-West. The other walls were here, here, here, and here, correct?”

“Yes...”

“So you have the four points of the compass: North, East, South, and West, and the four mid-points of each. And you said something else is in the center?”

“Yeah, it's called the InnerSanctum,” Cassiel replies.

“Wall Gloria is very near us. Sir, I suggest we set our sights on sending Scouts to see if Wall Gloria is still a functioning city. There may be humans still alive there and they may have already found a way to kill the titans. Plus we should bring back a few men since our gene pool is very concentrated now and introducing fresh human D.N.A. will keep us from going extinct.”

“You're talking about genetic defects like the shifters are facing, right," Cassiel reasons.

“Yes, nephew. Exactly. Too much interbreeding is deadly.”


	59. Twin Troubles

Eren finally heads for home. He's not looking forward to telling Logan and Violet that their mother is dead. When he opens the door to the Chateau, the twins are waiting. They immediately run to him shouting, “Daddy!”

He bends down to hug them and gets teary eyed at the thought of Lee-Vye never seeing them ever again. “Look at you,” Eren says with a smile. “You two are getting so big!”

“Sasha mommy is making cookies,” Logan says.

“And we got to lick the bowl,” Violet adds.

“Sasha mommy?” Eren says as Sasha Braus walks over to greet him.

“Welcome home, Mr. Jaeger,” she says with a smile. 

He looks up and sees a much older model of the girl he knew from the 104th Squad. Soft brown hair, hazel eyes, beautiful smile. He blinks a couple of times. “You're the nanny?” Eren asks.

“Yes, Leonhart recruited me for the job. She knew I loved kids even though Connie and I never managed to have any of our own.”

“How is Connie?”

“He and his second wife are doing well,” she answers with a bitter-sweet tone.

“You two are divorced?”

“Yes, about five years ago now. He wanted kids and well, I can't have them so he traded me in for a younger model.”

Eren sees the lingering pain in her eyes. “I'm sorry,” he says, “I always thought you two made a good team.”

She nods but heads back into the kitchen. 

“Daddy, can Sasha mommy stay with us always?”

“Yeah, daddy. She sings to us and plays with us. Lee-Vye mommy doesn't do any of those things.”

“So you want to trade in Lee-Vye mommy for Sasha?”

The two of them nod then Violet whispers, “Please don't tell Lee-Vye mommy.”

Eren smiles at the thought. Standing once more, Eren walks into the kitchen. He leans against the counter watching Sasha work. The woman seems so happy in her roll as house keeper and child guardian.

Sasha looks up into Jaeger's face. She sees a little smile tugging at his lips and says, “What?”

“This mothering stuff comes very natural to you, doesn't it?”

“Well, I am a woman after all,” she adds.

“Lee-Vye was a woman,” Eren adds, “and she wasn't cut out for the roll.”

“No, but she was a good soldier. Very good in fact.” Sasha turns to Eren and says, “I am sorry for your loss, Eren. I know you loved her immensely.” She sees the tears well up in his eyes, but he refuses to let them spill over. “Thank you,” she says.

“For what?” he asks.

“For sealing Wall Maria. Now we can finally begin rebuilding.” Sasha turns toward Logan and Violet saying, “You two, get ready for bed.”

Eren watches in surprise as the Twin-troubles run off to do as she commands. “Wow, are they really getting ready for bed?” Eren asks.

“Of course,” Sasha states. “If they don't listen, they don't get a bedtime story.”

He smiles back at her. “Thanks for training them,” he adds as he gives her a hug. This close to Sasha, Eren realizes her hair smells like Orange blossoms. “You smell good.” His embrace is a moment too long and Sasha begins to feel uncomfortable then she remembers that this man just lost his wife and she hugs him back.

Eren finally pulls back and looks into Sasha big brown eyes. His face softens and she knows he wants to kiss her. The moment is broken with a shout from the twins saying, “We're ready!”

That gives Sasha the excuse she needs to pull away without offending Eren. “Coming,” she shouts back to them. Sasha enters the bedchamber and finds the kids already tucked in and waiting expectantly. “Okay, what story would you like to hear?”

“How you met daddy,” they says together.

Sasha laughs saying, “Okay. That's a good story.” She begins by spinning a tall tale of big titans, little kids named Logan and Violet, and a guy named Eren Jaeger. Eren arrives a moment later to listen and realizes this is a fictional tale of how they met. 

Nothing like the reality of them being thrust together by Keith Shadis as partners, having to carry one another on their backs during a very intense training. “Damn, Sasha, how much to you weigh?”

“Not as much as you, Jaeger. Now hurry. Jean and Armin are catching up to us.”

“Of course they are. Armin's a feather compared to your potato eating ass.”

“You know, Eren, you're not a very nice man,” she adds flatly.

He laughs saying, “Lose twenty pounds and I'll be your best friend.”

“I have a best friend, thank you very much.”

“Springer? He's not your friend. He just wants to get inside your uniform,” Eren states. “He wants to see for himself whether or not you stuff your bra.”

“You win us those extra rations and I'll show you whether I stuff my bra or not,” she says and that gets him moving. Shit, he'll get to see her breast...oh, man, that kicks his young, horny, teenaged ass into high gear.

They do win that competition and Sasha is as good as her word. They sneak into one of the supply closets and Sasha exposes herself to him. This is before Levi. Seeing her breast sans any stuffing, oh, Eren goes weak in the knees. They are gorgeous! Oh, he wants to touch her. He reaches out and she says, “That wasn't part of the deal.”

“I'll give you my rations,” he adds quickly and that does it. 

Sasha steps closer saying, “For your entire rations, you can suck on them if you like.”

And he does. For a full five minutes he fondles and sucks at her breast relishing in such a wonderful experience. His gets hard instantly.

“But if you breathe a word of this to anyone, I'll kill you,” she adds.

With her breast still in his mouth he shakes his head slightly. No, he won't tell anyone. He might want a repeat suckling.

When Eren brings himself back to the present, he sees both Logan and Violet nodding off. Sasha looks over and smiles at Jaeger. The look in his eyes is a bit too predatory for Braus' taste but his eyes are beautiful. “Your children are beautiful,” she says.

“I know,” he states. “You know, I remember our first meeting a bit differently. It seems that you and I were competing in a race for rations.”

“You didn't expect me to tell them that story, did you?”

“No,” he says with a smile, “but I do remember I was going to ask you out right after that but that's when you and Connie made it official that you two were dating.”

“Don't tell me that, Eren. I only started dating him 'cause of what we did. It felt so good,” Sasha replies. 

“You mean I triggered it.”

“Yep,” she says. “I was fine with just holding hands up until that point but after you fondled me, sucked on me; damn, I couldn't get that out of my head.”

“You know, there's a really big bed in my room,” Eren says while giving her that look again. She looks him over. He doesn't look like he's aged at all. 

She thinks about the sags and wrinkles she's acquired since their last time together and says, “No. I think I should sleep in the nanny's quarters.”

Eren thinks about this. She's probably been alone for the past five years. Dejected by her spouse for a younger, perkier model. Her self-esteem is probably close to rock bottom. He takes hold of her hand saying, “Come on, Sasha. Let me make you feel like you're seventeen again.”

Her eyes flicker to his and he sees the look of sincere appreciation there. She knows if Levi were still alive, she'd be the one receiving his attention. But with her gone...perhaps...she'll be the benefactor of his misfortune.

Eren treats her body like a temple. Kissing her with such passion, one she hasn't felt in years! Her hair is so soft. Eren knows she loves children, he knows she wants to be young again. He pleasures her first to lay the ground work. Then he cums inside her allowing his sperm and shifting juices full access. He'll know in the morning if it works. He'll know if he's managed to give her what she's wanted all these years...a child of her own.

In the morning, Eren finds the kids helping Sasha make breakfast. She's humming as she goes about it. The kids are humming also and Eren finds this comical since each of them is humming to a different tone. When she looks at him, Eren can the telltale reversal signs on her face. Less wrinkles and tighter skin. Damn, those juices work fast. 

“Good morning,” Sasha says sweetly. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes, very,” he says with a smile.

“Good, sit, breakfast is ready.” She gives the bowl with biscuits to Logan, the butter bowl to Violet, and brings the big platter of home-fries and waffles to the table herself. Setting it in front of Eren she says, “Help yourself.”

“This smells great!” he says.

“Thanks. I noticed you have Maple trees on your property. I'm going to tap them to make syrup but I'll need a big Calderon since it takes a lot of sap to make a tiny bit of syrup. Do you think you could buy one for us?”

“I suppose. You didn't find one in any of the kitchens.

She stops in mid bite saying, “Kitchens...you mean there's more than one?”

“Yes, each floor has it's own,” Eren adds.

“You have three kitchens? Wow! This place must be bigger than I thought,” Sasha says. “Logan, Violet, after breakfast we're going on a treasure hunt!”

The kid's eyes light up. Violet claps.

Eren sits back and looks at Sasha thinking, “And this woman never had any kids of her own. What a waste.” There eyes meet for a brief moment and she sees that looks on his face again. She blushes.

* * *

“Oh, Eren,” Sasha cries. “Oh, it's too much.” He keeps at her with that slow pace of his. The intensity burning in his eyes. “No, I can't...oh, goddesses, it feels great!”

He kisses her mouth, jaw, neck...she's a better match height wise. He can easily reach her breast. Oh, her glorious breast! How he remembers that day. It was his first suckling. He's gotten much better at that, but these, these were his first. 

“I love your breast,” he admits. He continues kissing his way down her body to the little bump of her navel, to her clit. 

He orally pleasures her until she says, “I'm going to orgasm!” He plays his tongue along her lips then back up to her clit. “Don't stop,” she moans. Her leg begins to tremor uncontrollably. “Goddess Maria!” she shouts as she cums. Before she stops trembling, Eren's back inside of her, grinding his hips against hers and to her surprise she orgasms a second time. It's little more than a jerk but it is unsuspected. “Damn, Jaeger, you are a machine!” she says and he laughs.

Finally, he cums deep inside of her again. When they are cuddling in the after glow, Eren says, “I think it's time the Twin-troubles had another check-up. Us, too, for that matter.”

“You want me to get a check-up, but I feel fine. Better than fine. I feel great!”

Kissing his way down to her navel again, he says, “Did you notice this bump?”

“Yes, I know. I've been eating like a pig. I'll try to eat less.”

“No,” Eren says, “Eat anything you want, Sasha. You're eating for two.”

“Eren,” she says softly, “I can't have children.”

“No, not with Springer perhaps, but you see titan shifters have regenerative D.N.A. even in their saliva, semen, sweat, tears, all bodily fluids. I've repaired whatever it was that kept you from getting pregnant, Sasha. Trust me on this, you're with child.”

Her eyes get huge! Then she smiles and hugs him tightly. “Oh, Eren, are you serious?”

“Very. You're pregnant with my baby, Sasha. Will you marry me?”

Her face turns so sweet, so loving... “Yes, Eren Jaeger, I will.”

* * *

A few months later the Jaeger family is at a bazaar. Eren leaves to get something and Sasha is browsing the boutique. Little Logan is hanging on to her skirt as they shop. Violet is just reaching for a stuffed puppy, when Connie Springer spots them. “Sasha?” he whispers then the woman turns sideways and he sees her very pregnant belly. He starts towards her, but he sees a man join her. The man kisses Sasha on her cheek and when he catches the color of his eyes, Connie goes pale. He shouts, “Jaeger, what the fuck you think you're doing with my wife!”

They look at him as he angrily charges toward them. The kids grab onto Sasha more tightly, scared by the angry bald man.

“What are you doing, Jaeger? Get your hands off of her!”

“Connie, what the hell?” Eren shouts back. “Sasha is my wife, you idiot. We got married several months ago. I'll touch her whenever and however I want!”

“Your wife?” he says in disbelief. He looks at Sasha and realizes she looks almost 15 years younger. He looks again at her pregnant belly saying, “How can you be pregnant?”

“By being with my husband,” Sasha adds smartly. “Now leave us alone. You're scaring our kids.” 

Connie looks down. He sees Jaeger's eyes glaring back at him from Logan and Violet. “These are you kids, too?” he asks.

“Of course,” Sasha says.

“But you're my wife,” Connie adds softly. “We were suppose to live happily ever-after”

Eren puts his two cents in saying, “If you wanted kids so bad, Connie, why didn't you just adopt them? There are loads of orphans living in poverty under the city.”

“I had suggested that several times but he didn't want one of them, Eren, he wanted one of his own,” Sasha adds.

“No,” he says softly. “I wanted one of my wife's.”

“You moron! If you loved her that much you should have kept her. Sasha is a good woman, wonderful wife, excellent cook, and a great mother. She's perfect and you tossed her out like she is garbage,” Jaeger states. “You don't deserve her.”

Connie is silent for a moment. A tear traces the curve of his face. 

Then they hear a female voice say, “There you are, Connie. I've been looking everywhere for you. What's the matter, baby?”

Connie looks at his younger model and realizes she can never take the place of the original. “You're right, Jaeger. I don't deserve her. Take care of Sasha for me.” Connie turns toward his replacement and they walk away together.

“Momma,” Violet says, “who was that scary man.”

“Nobody, sweetie. He's nobody.”


	60. Wall Gloria

“We have to find a way to get Armin and his team in to see the Command Center. They need to study it,” Cassiel sighs. “Without their help, I don't think we can figure out what is what.”

“It's only allows Jaeger's to pass,” Eren states. “I don't know how to make him a Jaeger.”

“There's bound to be a way to get it to accept other types of D.N.A.” Armin reasons.

“But without your help, I don't know how we're going to figure it out,” Cassiel states. 

“Well, there are plenty of Jaeger's thanks to my best friend here," Armin begins.

“Of course, damn it, uncle, you are a genius!” Cassiel says. “Isn't Cassandra working with genetics and Andrea working as a medical doctor now? One of them is bound to be smart enough to figure out how to get you into the room at least.”

“Aren't they both working at Sina Medical?” Armin asks. “I'll send a messengers there immediately.”

“Excellent. Alright, get to it,” Cassiel states as Armin leaves. “Have I ever met my sisters?”

“If you did, it was a very long time ago,” Eren states.

“When you two were living at the Chateau, why didn't you just raise us all together?”

“We talked about that with Hanji. She said that the foster family was so attached to them and they to the foster family that breaking them up would cause the girls more harm than good. They knew who their birth parents are but, well, it would have be heartless to just do it because we wanted them with us.”

There is a knock on the door.

“Come in,” Cassiel says.

“Excuse me, sir, but Mr. Jaeger's wife's here to see him.”

“Thank you, Marcus,” Cassiel adds while nodding to Armin's second in command. “You better go see what she wants,” Cassiel adds. Then they hear the sound of kids running and, a minute later, the Twin-troubles crash into the Cassiel's office.

“Hey, big brother,” Logan cries rushing around the desk to give Cassiel a hug.

“Daddy, lift me up,” Violet adds.

Sasha appears at the door then. Cassiel just smiles and shakes his head when he sees her huge belly. “I'm sorry to interrupt,” she says, “but we were here to see Hanji anyway so I thought it'd be nice to meet my other step-son.”

“Certainly,” Cassiel says while getting to his feet. “I'm Cassiel Jaeger. Third child of what is it now, dad, seventy-five kids?” 

Sasha laughs. 

“Wow, she laughs too? Nice.”

“Annie?” Sasha questions as she sees the shadowed figure standing behind Cassiel.

“Braus...I mean, Mrs. Jaeger.”

“Oh, please Annie. You don't have to be so formal. Step-mother of the Regent Apparent will do fine,” she jests. “Hey, Annie, when are you going to settle down and have a couple of kids?” 

That question is followed by an awkward silence among the other three adults.

Looking around, Sasha says, “What? Did I say something wrong?”

“Well, not intentionally,” Eren adds.

“Ms. Leonhart and I are involved,” Cassiel replies.

“What, Cassiel? You don't want kids?” Sasha asks.

“It doesn't bother you that Annie's twice our son's age,” Eren asks.

“Why should it? It's their life,” Sasha replies, “plus she looks great!”

Leonhart's face softens just a touch when she hears this. “Thank you,” she whispers.

Cassiel smiles at his step-mother. Looking into father's eyes, he smiles ever broader. “I think we've worked out enough for today, dad. You can go.”

As they leave Cassiel hears Sasha says, “Wow, he does look like Berthold.” 

“Who's Berthold?” Violet asks.

“He was a good friend of mine,” Sasha states. “Always sharing his rations with me.” Eren gives her a curious look and she says, “Not like that.”

“That's right,” Annie says, “I forgot about Sasha being Berthold's friend. He did share his rations with her but that was mainly because he was never very hungry. Always had stomach problems.” 

“Did they talk much?” he asks.

“Often, in fact. She probably knows more about him than I do. What he could tell her, anyway.”

“It might be nice to speak with her,” Cassiel adds. “I would like to know a little more about my father.”

* * *

The following day both Cassandra and Andrea are brought before Cassiel. They both have their mother's raven hair and Jaeger's eyes. The combination is simply beautiful.  
“Welcome, ladies,” Cassiel says upon seeing them. 

“Little brother,” Cassandra states, “you're looking well.”

“Yeah, bro, what's up?” Andrea asks.

“Were you two raised together?”

“Yep,” Andie says.

“Is that all you wanted to know?” Cassandra asks.

“No. Ladies, I have a job for you. We finally reached the Jaeger basement and need someone smart to override the system to allow Armin Arlert into the facility with his team of eggheads so we can figure out why it was built.”

“And you're too dumb,” Andie asks.

“Yes, so it appears,” Cassiel states. 

“So there's something preventing them from entering? Is it a bio-filter of some type,” Cassandra asks.

“It's set to Jaeger D.N.A., if that's what you mean.”

“It might take quite some time to figure out. I can help you next week since I have Wednesday and Friday open.”

“I have surgeries all next week, Cassiel,” Andie claims.

Cassandra looks over at her sister saying, “Why are you lying to him, Andrea? You're on vacation all next week.”

“Don't call me Andrea. You know I hate that fluffy name,” Andie states.

“Will you help too, Andie,” Cassiel asks.

Looking at the kid, Andie says, “Oh, alright, geez. Wednesday and Friday, but that's it. After that I'm meeting dad's new fling. Is she really pregnant?”

“Of course,” Cassiel states.

“How many does that make?”

“Seventeen,” Cassandra states and that's the first bit of humor she's produced.

“I thought it was more like seventy-five,” Cassiel adds.

“You're both wrong. It's three thousand and seven,” Andie replies.

“Six,” the woman from the shadows adds.

Andie jumps, “Shit, you scared me. Who are you?”

“Cassiel's body guard.”

“This pretty young thing gets to guard your body, little bro,” Andie says with a smirk. “Is she any good?”

“Very,” is all he says.

Cassandra and Andrea look at each other knowingly.

“Alright, sisters, I'll see you both here next Wednesday at night fall. There are still a few titans so it's best we meet when they're least active.”

“Hey, little bro, when you gonna abdicate the throne? I'd like to run things for awhile,” Andie says.

“If you have ideas on how to change things for the better...”

“No, she just likes bossing people around,” Cassandra adds. “That and spending money.”

“Oh, Cassie you're so mean to me,” Andie whines.

“Come, little sister....”

After the ladies leave Annie looks at Cassiel. “What?” he asks.

“That's the sister that's the medical doctor?” Annie asks.

“Pediatrician. Always working with little kids. They say she's one of the best they've ever seen,” Cassiel states.

“So you've been keeping an eye on them?” Annie asks.

“Yes, just in case I ever get tired of running things,” he adds.

“They were raised together, you were all alone...”

“You forget. Eren's just a big kid. He was the perfect playmate,” Cassiel admits. “I once even tricked him into eating paste just to see if he would do it.”

“How'd you do that?” Annie asks.

“By acting like I wanted to eat it,” Cassiel adds with a laugh. “You should have seen his face!”

* * *

When Wednesday rolls around, it's more like a family reunion then a quest. Armin is in attendance as are Cassiel, Cassandra, Andrea, Eren, Logan, Violet, and last but not least Sasha. They are being accompanied by a squad of twenty soldiers for protection. The twins and Sasha, of course, are not going with them. She just wants them to say good-bye in case something happens. Titans are drawn to titan shifters, and with four shifters to this group, the pull might be overwhelming. 

“Be careful,” Sasha adds while giving Eren a kiss. Then she hugs him tightly. Logan and Violet see how worried Sasha mommy is so they hug both of them.

“Come back alive, daddy,” Logan says.

He just smiles back at his son.

“Yeah, daddy,” Violet says with a kiss.

Sasha takes each of the kids by the hand and escorts them out of the office.

Cassiel sighs saying, “Let's all come back alive.” There are several nods as they head out together.

Once at the basement, the four Jaeger's enter together. “Wow, this place is incredible!”

“Yes, very,” Cassandra adds.

“This way, ladies,” Cassiel adds.

“Welcome Dr. Jaeger.”

“It knows me,” Andie ask.

“Actually, I think it's referring to your Grandfather Grisha,” Eren states.

Cassandra sits at the control panel. She looks at the buttons for a few moments then presses a play button that brings up a screen. The image is faded in spots but still manages to play.

Sound:

“...when the walls are complete and functioning no enemy will be able...Wall Maria is the fourth wall to be completed. We are proud...the titan hostiles have been plaguing...nearly all the enemy forces have fallen to their own creations...have asked for asylum inside our walls...not allow them to perish completely so we...Wall Rosita the fifth in the series which is expected to be complete in...The titan shifters are our best hope...regenerative powers...live indefinitely...for a brighter tomorrow.”

“You know, little brother,” Andie says while looking at the largest map on the back wall, “there are underground tunnels connecting these walls. Plus the same from each connecting to the InnerSanctum. You should focus your attention on those and try to reach the other walls that way.”

Cassandra presses more buttons and they hear:

Sound:

“Welcome to phase two..ration Wall...system is complete...fully functional...subterranean tunnels...supplies...s two consists of building the walls within the outer wall. Two types of walls will nestle...creating a redundancy that we...eded. These stations shall serve as a back up should...eeched...Phase two...under the city of Sina for example. Large enough to house...need evacuating. Doors to food..rage units are locat...the underbelly. Enough to last fifty ye...not needed but still prudent...righter tomorrow.”

“Wow,” Cassandra admits, “these projects were massive. We can't be the only survivors.”

“What about Armin? Do you see anything that will allow him to be added to the system?” Cassiel asks.

She plays around with the counsel. “Enter new member?” a voice asks. 

“How do I do that?” she types.

“Enter pass-code. Enter D.N.A. thumbprint. Enter pass-code again. Enter D.N.A. again and the new sequence will be added.”

“What is the pass-code?” Cassandra types.

“A pass-code is any eight to twelve characters long numeric code used to recognize the new sequence,” the mechanical voice states.

“So we just pick a code, have Armin prick his thumb, put his blood on the thumb pad, enter the same code again, and have him press his bloody thumb to the screen again,” Cassiel says. “Let's try it. You stay here, Cassandra. Dad, follow me.”

Before they reach the door of the basement, Cassiel stations Eren midway between himself and Cassandra.

“Okay Cassandra, enter an eight digit code and don't forget what you enter,” Cassiel says.

Eren leans toward the door and says, “He says to enter an eight digit code and don't forget what you enter.”

“Got it...okay, we're ready here.”

“She says she's ready,” Eren relates to Cassiel.

“Alright, Armin, prick your thumb here and place the blood on the scanner,” Cassiel says.

Armin does as instructed and the entire time he's thinking how advanced the people of old were compared to how things are now. 

“Okay, enter the code again,” Cassiel shouts.

“He's ready for it again, Cassandra,” Eren states.

“Okay...we're ready.”

“Ready,” Eren shouts.

“Alright, Armin, one more time,” Cassiel instructs.

Armin once again does as instructed and Cassandra hears the mechanical voice say, “New sequence accepted. Add a name?” She leans toward the door saying, “Dad, it's asking me to add a name. What should I put?”

“Put Armin Arlert, Saint and Genius Extraordinaire.”

“You don't think that's a bit much?” she asks.

Eren laughs and says, “Okay, just put Saint Armin, Genius.”

Cassandra shakes her head but types it in anyway. Once that's complete, Cassiel cuts a lock of Armin's hair and says, “Now stand back. I want to test it.”

Cassiel tosses the hair through the door. Nothing happens. 

“Soldier, come here,” Cassiel states. He cuts a lock of the soldier's hair and says, “Okay, stand back,” and sure enough once the soldier's hair is tossed inside the door, a laser blast rings out incinerating it. The soldier's eyes nearly swallow his face as he asks, “That could have been me, right?”

“Yes, that's why I instructed all of you to stay back,” Cassiel states. “Well, uncle it's the moment of truth. Ready?”

“Sure,” Armin says, “I've lived a good life.” 

Armin closes his eyes and steps through the threshold. An automated voice says, “Welcome Saint Armin, Genius.” Armin smiles knowing Eren had a hand in that.

Armin waste no time getting into the control room. Once he enters, his face lights up like a Muslim entering Mecca. His eyes dazzle brightly, he's in Nirvana. Oh, seeing the maps lining the walls, his mind begins to calculate all the phases, all the planning that went into such an humongous endeavor. He knows his team of eggheads would think they've died and joined the goddesses once they see all the potential human kind is capable of.

Looking at Cassiel, Armin says, “I need a cot, water, food, and possibly a place to relieve myself. Plus tablets. Lots and lots of writing tablets and writing utensils.”

“You're planning on camping out in here,” Cassiel asks.

“Absolutely.”

“What about Aunt Mikasa?”

“Tell her I'm in Heaven. She'll know what I mean,” Armin states.

“Alright,” Cassiel states as he goes to inform the soldiers of Armin's request.

Armin works diligently for several weeks straight. Others come and go, but he doesn't seem to even notice them. When he finally emerges, he's got over a dozen note books packed full of information, drawing, charts. He smiles up at Eren saying, “Wow!”

“That's it? Wow?” Eren asks.

“Yeah, just wow!” Armin says again. Looking around he asks, “What's that funny smell?”

“You, my dear best friend. You wreak!”

Armin laughs boldly saying, “Yes, I suppose I can use a long bath. Cassiel,”

“Yes, uncle.”

“I have just two assistants that I want to take in with me: Marcus and Patrick. Please, do not authorize anyone else to enter under any circumstance. The information inside this bunker is too important to trust to just anyone.”

“You don't even want the rest of your crew?”

“No, absolutely not! Just Marcus and Patrick and if either of them betray my trust in them, do I have your permission to eliminate them?”

“Armin...do you realize what you're saying?” Eren asks.

“Yes, trust no one,” he says with a chilly unArmin voice. “There is a reason we're stuck inside these walls! They trusted their enemies because they were defeated and on the verge of extinction, and they were betrayed...again! So I take this very seriously. If we ever want to leave these walls and see the ocean, we'll have to work together and not let someone else screw up our plans.”

Cassiel looks into his uncle's eyes. There is a sincere determination that causes him to say, “Armin, you have my permission to do whatever is in our best interest. I would like to know about it before hand so stave off any doubt, but if you need to act immediately so be it.”

“Thank you, sir,” he says with a great sigh of relief. “Also, is it possible for you to have one of those blast safes placed in my office? Somewhere I may store my notebooks for safe keeping? I'll gladly give you and whoever else you trust the combination but I do need to be able to change that combination in case anyone that's trusted turns on us.”

“Damn, Armin, you sound a bit paranoid,” Eren replies.

“Eren, what I've learned is secret...top secret information. There are things in place that can kill every living thing inside these walls with just the touch of a button. Do you really think you'll feel safe tonight knowing that just anyone can walk in and set them off?”

“Seriously,” Cassiel asks, “...every living thing...?”

“Yes, and I now know the locations of these bombs. It's all in there,” he says while pointing back toward the bunker. “They were installed to keep mutations contained.”

“Mutations?” 

Holding up his hand Armin admits, “I don't understand all of the references yet but given time, I will. Now, please excuse me. I need a long shower and to kiss my Mrs.”

“Soldiers, see that Arlert gets home safely.”

“Yes, sir.”

Armin bundles his notebooks and hoist the sack over his shoulder. He attaches the bundle to his horse and rides with his escort to his home.

“You're friend's wicked smart, dad, but I truly hope he's wrong about those weapons,” Cassiel admits.

“You and me both,” Eren states as he watches the group head toward Wall Rose.


	61. Angry Bald Man

Eren's wondering if maybe keeping the past hidden, locked away inside the basement would have been a better thing for all of them. Armin looked way too grave when he was speaking of eliminating members of his own team. The crazed look in his best friend's eyes is one Eren's never seen before and it actually scares him a little. He stables his horse and sees both Logan and Violet sneaking out of the house to greet him.

“What are you two doing up at this hours?”

“Daddy,” Violet says, “that scary bald man is upstairs with mommy.”

“Yeah, daddy, please, make him leave,” Logan adds.

The first thing Eren's mind flashes on is the fact that Violet said Connie and Sasha were 'upstairs together' but seeing the look of terror in his children' eyes, he wonders just what they've seen. He bends to calm them saying, “It's okay. I'll get rid of him.”

Eren sneaks into the house and climbs the stairs as silently as he can. Half way up the stairs, however, he hears Sasha's voice loud and clear say, “Springer, I told you to get the fuck out of my house!”

“I want you back, Sasha. I was wrong to let you go...”

“Let me go? Let me go! You act like it was my idea. We had something special. Something great and you threw that away! Get off me. Get off me, damn it!”

Eren looks through the crack of the door in the kids room just in time to see Sasha smack Connie across the face.

“What the fuck, Sasha?”

“I'm married to a much nicer man. He's given me the child we've always wanted. Three of them in fact. I'm not about to let you fuck that up for me. Get out of our house!”

Eren smiles at his feisty little...big girl. He pushes the door open wide and says, “You heard the lady, Springer, you're not welcome here.”

Connie jumps at the sound of Jaeger's voice. Shit, he thought he wouldn't be home for hours yet. “Eren, I was just...”

“I know what you were just...trying to persuade my beautiful wife to leave me for you. It's not gonna happen, Springer. She's my wife. My beautiful, faithful wife and I'm not about to give that up.”

“I know you love me, Sasha, and I'm not giving up until I get you back,” Connie shouts.

“Springer, are you sure you want to fuck with a titan-shifter? We can get pretty mean when we have to,” Eren adds.

Connie forgot Eren can transform into a titan. “That's not fair, Jaeger.”

“Fair? Fair? You come here when I'm gone, come in to my house, try to take my wife from me and you think that's fair?! Oh, Springer, you have a lot to learn about what the word 'fair' means. Now, get the fuck out before I lose my temper,” Jaeger states forcefully.

Connie makes his escape when he sees the little puff of steam rise over Eren's head. Eren smiles over at Sasha...his very pregnant Sasha and offers her his hand. She takes hold and he pulls her into himself, wrapping his long arms around her full form. 

“Is it okay to come in now,” Violet asks.

“Yes, sweetie,” Sasha replies. “I'm sorry I even answered the door.”

“Mommy, will he be back,” Logan asks. 

“I don't think so, honey, but if he comes back, we'll have daddy handle him,” she states.

Sasha gets the kids back in bed and tells them another story. This one about the angry bald guy. Logan and Violet are the saviors again and the kids smile at that and fall right to sleep.

Once they arrive in their bedchamber, Sasha says, “I'm sorry you had to come home to all that shouting.”

“Well, it's better than the alternative,” he adds solemnly.

“The alternative?” she questions.

“Yes, you two together...up here...you know,” he adds while avoiding her eyes.

Sasha thinks for a moment then slowly she understands what he's implying. “What? I would never do that to you? What kind of woman do you think I am, Mr. Jaeger?” Sasha replies hotly in disbelief.

His faces flushes but she realizes there's pain there as well. When he slides under the covers with her, she pulls him close but he's still avoiding her eyes. 

“Eren, do you really think I'd do something like that to you? Have I ever given you a reason to believe I'd do such a thing?”

“No, Sasha. Like I said, '...you're my faithful wife.'.”

“You say that like you've had an unfaithful one,” she jests. She sees the look on his face and says, “Oh, dear goddess...you mean to tell me that Lee-Vye had other lovers?”

Eren nods. She sees the pain etched on his face. 

Her heart aches at this thought.

“Logan and Violet are my kids only because my shifter blood regenerated Lee-Vye's ovaries but Erwin is their real father,” he says softly.

“Erwin? You mean Erwin Smith?” she whispers and sees him nod.

“Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry. I had no idea,” Sasha states. 

“So when Violet said the angry bald man is upstairs with mommy...” Eren voice trembles.

“Oh,” she says while pulling him close and cuddling him against her warm breast. “I'm sorry I worried you.”

“You didn't do anything wrong. It is my over active imagination,” he says with a slight smile. Oh, you're warm...and so soft...” He kisses her alabaster skin. 

“Are these things going to get much bigger,” she asks, “cause it's really hard to fit them inside my bra.”

“Lee-Vye's tripled in size,” he says as he kisses her there.

“Tripled,” she gasps, “dear lord!”

He runs his tongue over her nipple, tasting her colostrum. He suckles and she actually feels some relief from the pressure of her skin being stretched so tightly.

“Oh, please, do that on both sides,” she says.

“With pleasure,” he adds. He kisses and fondles her milky-white jugs. They are jugs, big, bouncy, and full of colostrum. But this is getting him incredibly horny. He reaches down and rubs his hand against her sweet mound. Curving his body against her back, he enters her and rocks her gently while fondling her.

“That feels so good!” she adds He kisses her bare shoulder. She hears him grunt as he leaks. “Damn, that feels great!”

Eren actually likes that Connie came over. Their heated argument got his wife primed for him. And the fact that she choose Eren over Connie makes Eren feel even more like a stud. Yes, he plugs his wife for an hour, pleasuring her, sucking her, and finally getting her off with a bang of his own.

* * *

After such a wonderful fuck and a full night's sleep, Sasha wakes in a glorious mood. To her surprise, Eren and the kids are making breakfast. “Wow,” she says, “this is nice!”

“Good morning, love of my life,” Eren says while kissing her and setting a plate in front of her.

“Good morning, mommy,” the twins chime.

“Good morning, everyone! Thanks for the lovely breakfast,” Sasha says while she takes a really deep breath. She continues saying, “Wow, I feel good this morning. Full of energy and I can finally breathe again.”

This statement causes Eren to pause in mid-action. “What did you say?”

“That I'm full of energy,” Sasha adds while taking a bite of her food.

“No, the other part,” Eren asks.

“Oh, I can finally breathe again. The baby feels like it's slipped a bit lower,” Sasha adds while taking another bite.

“Be sure to take a shower after breakfast,” Eren adds cryptically.

“Do I smell that bad?”

“No, but you'll be busy later birthing the baby,” Eren states casually.

They all stop to look at him as he shoves some of his pancakes into his mouth.

“Daddy, is the baby coming?” Logan asks.

“Sounds like it,” Eren states firmly.

“But I don't feel any contractions,” Sasha says.

“Well, the first ones are usually so tiny, you don't really feel them too much,” he adds. “Remember, I've been through this part five times. You've got all of the major signs, honey: the baby dropped, you got increased energy, and you can breathe easier. Bathe. It will make you feel better.”

Sasha takes a long, soothing bubble bath. The kids help her bathe, washing her hair with the bubbles and making a mess when they rinse her off. It takes her a couple of tries to get up out of the tub, but Sasha finally manages. She feels the first twinge of pain and realizes Eren's right. The baby is getting ready to be born.

“Kids, go tell daddy to get the wagon ready. We need to go to the hospital.”

Their eyes get big as they run to the barn. “Daddy, mommy wants you to get the wagon ready.”

“Already done,” he says. “You can tell mommy we can leave whenever she's ready.”

Running back in the house, Logan and Violet run over to Sasha saying, “Mommy, daddy says we can leave whenever you're ready.”

“Good,” she says with some effort, “I'm ready now. Kids, help me with this bag.”

The twin-troubles drag it outside for her. Eren sees her holding her back and he pulls the wagon closer so she doesn't have to walk as far. Logan rides up front with Eren and Violet stays in the back with Sasha. The ride is kind of bumpy and Sasha feels the need to lay down. They are on the road for about half an hour when Sasha's breathing becomes more labored. Violet says, “Daddy, mommy needs your help!”

“Okay, honey, I'm coming.”

Eren pulls the wagon off the path. He jumps into the back of the wagon and comes to Sasha's aid. “Okay, let me check,” he says as he removes her underwear. “Sasha, it's already crowning.”

“Hold my hand, kids,” she says while Eren helps her get positioned correctly. 

“When you feel the need to push, Sasha, push...stiff and steady,” Eren states.

“Oh...” she grunts panting hard. 

“You're doing great, sweetie,” Eren tells her. Once the head is through Eren shows her how to pant and instructs her not to push since he needs to make certain the umbilical cord is not wrapped around the baby's throat. “Okay, when you feel the need, push.”

Oh, she does and she bares down hard. 

With a final groan, the baby's body slides out and Eren says, “We have a boy, Sasha. A beautiful baby boy!”

Both Violet and Logan are amazed at the sight. Eren's simply glowing. This is the first boy that he's the actual father of. He's beaming with pride. He clears his nose, mouth, and eyes, then wraps him tightly in his jacket and hands him to Sasha. He cleans her up the best he can and puts some straw under her back for support since they still have nearly a half an hour before they reach Sina Medical.

“Just hang on tight everyone. We'll be there in no time,” Eren adds as he once more climbs over into the driver's seat.

“You have a little brother, you two,” Sasha states proudly. “I hope you play nice with him.”

“Oh, we will,” Violet says a little too sneakily.

“Yeah, mommy. We'll be real nice to him,” Logan adds.

Sasha's too happy to sense the Twin-troubles secret language. Oh, they aren't planning anything too bad. Just having the baby be the one to take the fall for their misdeeds.

When they pull up in front of the emergency medical bay, the lot is nearly empty. Eren ties the horse's reins to the post and goes to fetch the triage nurse. 

He's stuck waiting in line for over ten minutes. Finally, when he reaches the front, the woman says, “Name?”

“Jaeger, Eren...”

“Address?”

“Listen, my wife...”

“I need your address, sir.”

“Chateau de Reis...but my wife...”

“Sir, please, we need to fill out these forms. Occupation?”

“Salmon gutter...please, just listen...”

“Sir, if you will just answer the questions as I ask them to you. Insurance?”

“Independent...”

“Problem?”

“My wife Sasha just gave birth in the back of our wagon.”

“What? Well, why didn't you say so,” the nurse says then calls for help and they rush out to get Sasha and the baby.

“What took so long,” she asks Eren.

“Oh, I had to stop and flirt with this nurse for a few minutes,” he adds while giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

“Daddy, that's not nice,” Violet says. “Mommy was waiting for you.”

“I know, sweetheart and I'm sorry,” he adds giving Sasha's hand another squeeze.

Sasha yawns then says, “Wow, I'm so tired all of the sudden.”

“That's normal plus you might start shivering. That's normal, too.”

“Boy, you sure know a lot about this. I'm glad you're here,” Sasha adds with a smile.

“And I always will be,” he reassures her. He kisses her hand as she's taken away to the examination room. 

“Is mommy going to be alright?” Logan asks.

“Sure,” Eren says, “she looks great for a woman that gave birth in a wagon, Logan. You two have a new baby brother. What are we going to call him?”

“Mommy likes the name: Adam,” Violet says. 

“Yeah,” Logan chimes in. “She says there's a story from her village that Adam is the name of the first man ever.”

“What name had she picked out for a girl?”

“Oh, she said she knew it was a boy,” Violet adds. “She had a dream about him.”

“She did. I wonder why she didn't tell me?”

“She said it was a surprise,” Logan answers. “She also knew she'd give birth on the way to the hospital.”

Eren looks at Logan then at Violet as they both nod up at him. 

“He'll be here three days because something will be weird with his blood,” Violet says in a matter-of-fact tone. 

“But he'll be fine and get to leave on the fourth day,” Logan adds. “She told us not to worry.”

“And when can Sasha come home?” Eren ask out of curiosity.

“Tomorrow,” they say together. 

“But she won't leave since she gotta feed him,” Violet adds.

“Otherwise he'd get really sick,” Logan adds, “cause he needs what's in her milk.”

“Well, you guys sure know more than I do.”

“She didn't tell you daddy 'cause you've gotta help Cassiel with his project and she didn't want you to worry,” Logan states.

Just then Cassiel walks into the waiting room where he finds the three of them. “Sasha told me you three would be here.”

“She did? When was this?” Eren asks.

“The last time I saw her with you,” Cassiel replies. “Dad, we need your help again with my project...” Logan's exact words. Eren blinks at his younger son then looks at Violet who's smiling up at him.

“Go on, daddy. Mikasa and Armin will be here any minute to pick us up,” Violet says with a smile.

Just a minute later, Mikasa walks in saying, “Come on you two. Armin's waiting. Hey, Eren, congratulation again.”

Eren's head is spinning. “How in the goddesses' names did Sasha know all this?”

“Come on, dad,” Cassiel cuts in. “You did bring the wagon, right? We're going to need it,” Cassiel adds.

That is the one thing Sasha did tell him to do, bring the wagon, not the carriage. He had argued with her saying that the ride would be too bumpy but Sasha said that it couldn't be helped. He wonders now if she saw the eventual collapse of her marriage to Connie and her being wedded to him...the conception of their child...what the future holds. He realizes she might be a fountain of knowledge.

Cassiel takes Eren by the hand and pulls him toward the exit. Eren states, “I didn't say good-bye.”

“She's the one who told me that I'd need your help. I think she knows you're leaving,” Cassiel states.

“Cassiel, did you know Sasha is psychic?”

“She is? No, I didn't know that. Cool, no wonder she knew I'd need you even before I did.”

“I wonder what else she knows?” Eren says out loud.

“Perhaps it is an ancestor of hers that wrote the Book of Prophecy,” Cassiel reasons and a little shiver travels up Eren's spine raising the hairs on the back of his neck...in the same area that needs sliced on a titan in order to kill it.


	62. Contact

“Why do we still do this? It's been over a hundred years.”

“You do it 'cause the Commander ordered you to, Private.”

“Fine. Wall Maria, Wall Maria, this is Wall Gloria broadcasting in the blind. It's been over one hundred years since last contact. You're just a bunch of ghost but the Commander insists I say hello anyhow. It's 00:01 hours on April 26, 2214. Why the fuck ghost care what time it is, I have no idea. We will broadcast every hour on the hour...”

“Shh, everyone,” Cassandra says, “I hear something.”

Everyone in Wall Maria's bunker gets deathly quiet. Then they hear, “...every hour on the hour...”

“Oh, my goddesses, someone's trying to contact us. How do I respond?”

An automatic voice says, “Link established. Press broadcast button to continue.”

Cassandra frantically scans the control counsel looking for a broadcast button. Finding it, she presses it and says, “Hello? Is anyone there?”

The soldiers behind the young Private sitting in Wall Gloria's bunker are playing poker. “Hey, guys, I think I've got something?”

“Ghost?” comes a reply and a rancorous round of laughter.

“No, a woman.”

“Hey, if you gotta woman, try sharing her. I could use a good shagging.” “No, listen.”

“Hello? Are you still there?” Cassandra asks again.

In Wall Gloria's bunker, the soldier's get deathly quiet. The Private timidly responds saying, “This is Wall Gloria...”

“Wall Gloria, this is Wall Maria...”

“Shit! Get Anderson in here asap!” the Corporal commands. The soldiers scramble to find Commander Anderson.

“Commander Anderson, we've got a response from Wall Maria...”

“Kid, if this is some sort of a joke, you'll be peeling potatoes for years,” his commander states.

“No, sir. Plus it sounds like a woman's voice, Commander.”

“Now I know you're fucking with me,” the Commander growls but goes to check it out anyway.

“This is Commander Josh Anderson of Wall Gloria. Say again, Wall Maria?”

“I said it's good to hear from you, Wall Gloria,” Cassandra repeats.

“You're a woman, right?” the Commander asks.

“Yes, our gender mix is about 50-50. How's yours?”

The Commander looks into the eyes of his men and replies, “The same.” His men know he's lying. 

Their gender mix is horribly lopsided with males having been the preferred gender choice for the onlies for ages now. The few females they do have are highly prized, very valuable, and are reserved mainly for brothels serving upwards of fifty plus men a day. Male pregnancies are unceremoniously terminated while female fetuses are auctioned off even before they take their first breaths. It is illegal to kill a female for any reason and anyone doing so is executed on the spot!

“Do you have a name or should I continue calling you 'Wall Maria'?”

“My name is Cassandra Jaeger. I'm a geneticist”

“Well, Cassandra, I'd like to take you out sometime,” Commander Anderson states.

“It's a date!” she says in jest and the men on the other end start salivating. “But we have to reach each other first. We're just now regaining our foothold to the outside.” Cassandra feels a tap on her shoulder as Cassiel motions for the counsel.

“Hello, Commander Anderson, this is Cassiel Jaeger, Guardian of Wall Maria. Is there a corresponding ranker in Wall Gloria?”

“Cassiel Jaeger? Are you related to the lovely Cassandra?”

“Yes, sir. Dr. Cassandra Jaeger is my eldest sister,” Cassiel states.

“Do you have many sisters, Mr. Jaeger?”

Cassiel is about to answer that when he wonders why the man is so interested in his sisters. “Actually, Commander, I would like to converse with your commanding officer. Is he available?”

Muting the mike, Commander Anderson says, “Always the political bullshit. Private, wake the General and tell him politely that we request his presence”

“We're contacting him now, Guardian. Give us five minutes,” Commander Anderson replies.

“This better be good, Private, or you'll be the filly of the week,” General Stark states.

“It is, General. We've received a response from Wall Maria”

“Are you shitting me, Private?”

“No, sir. No man wants to be the filly of the week,” he adds in earnest.

The General actually smiles at that response. No man wants to be the woman for the soldiers during the coming week. Occasionally, the filly is fucked to death. Regardless, she's never a pretty sight once the men are done with her.

“Alright, Private, take me to it.”

Once he's sitting at the control counsel, General Stark takes the helm saying, “Wall Maria, this is General Thomas Stark, 17th Commander of Wall Gloria's Star Command. To whom am I speaking?”

“This is Cassiel Jaeger, Guardian of Wall Maria, General.”

“What does that mean exactly, kid?”

“Basically, I run things here,” Cassiel replies.

“You sound a bit young to be in command, son,” the General states.

“I hear that a lot, sir. If you wish I can make myself sound older, more experienced.”

“No, that's not necessary, Guardian. We're just pleased to hear from you,” the General adds honestly. 

“Thank you, sir. We thought we were the last hold out ourselves.”

“No, Wall Maria. Wall Tiffany is still functioning but we've encountered problems while trying to reconnect with them.”

Cassiel looks at the map on the wall behind him and sees Wall Tiffany is way in the South-East region of the map. “From your location, how long would it normally take you to reach Wall Tiffany on horseback, General?”

“All things being equal, son, a little over a month. Two at the most.”

Cassiel realizes how large an area they're talking about by how long it would take. He's impressed with the size. “Understood,” he says. “Could you tell me, who's the main authority in Wall Gloria? Is there a monarch or figurehead of sorts?”

“You wish to know who runs things around here? Well, to be honest the military is involved with everything. Work, play, recreation...the military runs it all.”

“Yes, but is there someone in my position. Someone that makes the final decisions on how to proceed with every endeavor?”

“We have a board of five of the highest ranking Generals which meets twice a month. They decide important issues like rations, living arrangements, etc,” the General adds.

“Are you on that board yourself, General?” Cassiel asks.

“Yes, Guardian.”

“Can you gather the other four members so we can discuss plans to reunite our two Walls?” Cassiel asks.

“Absolutely,” General Stark assures him. “How's 14:00 hours sound?”

“Excellent, sir. I look forward to speaking with you,” Cassiel adds as he signs off.

Cassiel sits back thinking for a moment. He turns to Eren saying, “I need Armin here for that meeting. I have the feeling they're hiding something.”

“What makes you say that?” Cassandra asks.

“Think about it for a moment. Why are they still in a military state? We have both: Military and Civilian. Why does the military need to run everything?”

“Control,” Cassandra states. “Yes, there is a reason they need to keep the people in line. So this meeting isn't to really reunite our walls, is it?”

“First, we find out what they're hiding then we decide whether we want to risk it,” Cassiel adds.

“Man, everything sounds like a conspiracy,” Eren adds.

“Well, we wouldn't be in this mess if we could trust one another,” Cassiel replies.

* * *

When the meeting time approaches, Armin enters with a folding chair in his arms saying, “This meeting might run long and I'm getting old.” He sets up his seat and gets comfortable. He takes out another notepad and several pens and waits.

“Wall Maria, this is Wall Gloria. Do you copy, over?”

“Wall Gloria this is Wall Maria, are the five Generals of your Military Board gathered for our meeting?”

“Yes, Wall Maria...is this the Guardian?”

“Yes, Wall Gloria, I'm Cassiel Jaeger, Guardian of Wall Maria. Is this General Stark?”

“Yes, it is, kid. You mentioned earlier about reconnecting our walls. We've talked it over and feel that is a good idea. We've already begun the tunneling process on our end. If you do the same, we'll reach each other twice as fast.”

Muting the mike, Cassiel looks at Armin and says, “They've already begun tunneling? They must really want something we've got.”

“What have you discussed thus far?” Armin asks.

“Nothing really. We haven't spoken of food rations, medical resources, land mass, water supply...”

“But they did ask me our gender mix and they asked you how many sisters you have,” Cassandra says.

“Women? Could they be after our women?” Cassiel says. Looking into Eren and Armin's eyes, Cassiel realizes without their women, they'd be pretty damn desperate, too.

“Are you still there, Guardian?”

“Yes, sir. What is your gender mix?”

There is a pause...it grows longer...

“About 50-50,” is there reply.

“Good, may I speak to one of the military women, General?” Cassiel asks.

“Actually, we don't allow females in our military ranks, Guardian,” General Stark replies.

“Oh, well, my I speak with your wife, sir, or any of the General's wives?”

“Damn it, he suspects something,” the General states. “Private, go to the Pussycat club and bring back Heather.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Guardian, we're sending for her right now,” General Stark states.

After muting the mike again, Cassiel looks at the others saying, “He never even asked why I wanted to speak to one of their wives. They know we're on to them so now we'll have to play along. Armin, what should I ask the decoy when she arrives?”

“Ask her about where is lives. If the women are as rare as you think, then she will be confined for her own safety and most likely won't know much about the world around her.”

“Hello?” a shy voice says.

“Hello, Wall Gloria. My name is Cassiel. Whom am I speaking to?”

“Heather.”

“Hello Heather,” Cassiel says cordially. How are you, Heather?”

“Fine.”

“Heather, how old are you?”

“Fifteen.”

“Heather which general are you married to?”

She's had sex with all of these men.

“I like General Stowe. He's nice to me,” she says with a smile.

“Are you married to General Stowe?” Cassiel asks.

Seeing all the Generals nodding their heads she says, “Yes,” but it sounds more like a question.

“Hey, Heather, please tell me a little about Wall Gloria. Is it pretty there?” Cassiel asks.

“The Pussycat club is nice. Very soft.”

Cassiel chuckles saying, “No, I mean the trees, the sunsets, how often do you just sit on the grass...”

“I've never seen a sunset,” Heather replies.

“Never? You do go outside, don't you?” Cassiel asks.

“I think that's enough, Guardian. Heather has to go back to work now,” General Stark states. 

Heather leans over again pressing the broadcast button and says, “Good-bye, Guardian. I'd love to see one of your sunsets with you some day.”

“I look forward to that myself, Heather. Take care.” Muting the mike again, Cassiel says to the others, “It's much worse than I thought. She's only fifteen and married to a General? Yeah, right. Plus she's never seen a sunset. That map shows their topography is very similar to our own which means flat except for the walls. She's been imprisoned in the Pussycat Club which is probably exactly what it sounds like, most, if not all, of her life.”

“And now they know we're here,” Cassandra adds. “Plus they're already tunneling towards us.”

“We didn't handle this too well,” Armin admits. “We need to reinforce the doors so our perimeter isn't breached.”

“Yep, that's all we need is a bunch of horny bastard marching in and fucking everything up worse,” Cassandra adds.

“Perhaps we can reach a compromise,” Eren suggest. They stop to look at him. “They need women. We need men to pump up our own genetic pool. Why don't we offer an exchange of sorts?”

“What like 25% of our women for 25% of their men?” Armin asks.

“We'll need volunteers, of course, but yes...something like that,” Eren adds.

“We don't even know how many they number,” Cassiel reminds everyone. “What if 25% of their men is like ten males to ever one of our females. There would be a lot of fighting.”

Cassandra laughs saying, “I just became a prized commodity.”

Cassiel holds up his hand to quiet everyone and turns the mike back on, “General Stark, it seems to us that you have a disproportionate ratio of males to females. Since our numbers are nearly perfect, we offer you a compromise. Instead of tunneling your way here to secure wives, we offer a trade of sorts. How many men do you need companions for, sirs?” 

Wall Gloria is uncharacteristicly silent. Then General Stark says, “We would need 30,000 women to support our society properly.”

“Do you believe some of your men would like to resettle within our walls?” Cassiel asks.

“Actually, a few of us have already considered that possibility,” General Stark replies.

“Let's each ask for volunteers from both sides to help offset your problem. Try to recruit 10,000 men to relocate and we'll try to recruit 20,000 women. Quite frankly, sir, we were going to offer your men refuge within our walls at the onset. We need a new influx of fresh genetic material.”

“Shit, son, if you need fresh cum, I'm sure my soldiers are more than willing to comply,” the General says with a boisterous laugh. “Let's reconvene at 13:00 hours tomorrow afternoon.”

“Alright, we'll talk again soon,” Cassiel states and clicks off the mike.

“Nicely played, Cassiel,” Armin says in approval.

“I hope so.”

“Hey, sissy. You care to spy for us. Be one of the volunteers?”

“A spy? But what if they expect me to, you know?” Cassandra asks.

“That's totally up to you.”

“I can't believe you asked her that right in front of me,” Eren states hotly.

“Says the man with what, twenty-four kids now,” Cassiel says with a smile.

“She's still my little girl,” Eren states. 

“Oh, daddy, that's sweet, but face it. I haven' been a little girl for ages,” Cassandra replies playfully. “So tell me, new papa, is it a boy like Sasha believed?”

“Yes, I can't believe she's psychic,” Eren states.

“Psychic?” Cassandra asks.

“Yes, she knew Cassiel was going to need my help. That he'd need the wagon. That we were having a boy. It was so odd. Cool, but very odd,” Eren adds.

* * *

“Wall Gloria, come in please,” Cassandra says on the off chance of reaching someone. “Wall Gloria, come in please.”

Heather climbs out of the cot she is lying in with the sleeping private and reaches for the mike. “Wall Gloria, here,” she says curiously.

“Hello, Heather. This is Cassandra. How are you?”

“Okay,” she adds hesitantly.

“Glad to hear it, Heather. So General Stowe with you?”

“No, just Private Meyers.”

"The General assigned you a private body guard?”

“No, Private Meyers is one of the men I service,” Heather replies.

“You service? But I thought you were married to the General?”

“Oh, we have sex, but we're not really married as such. The only man married here is our King,” Heather explains.

“There is a King?” Cassandra asks while looking into Armin's eyes. She mutes the mike saying, “Go get Cassiel! They've been lying to us about everything.”

“Yes, King Trost is a very good king. He's ruled for over thirty years now. Excuse me for saying so, Cassandra, but your voice sounds very feminine”

“It should. I'm a woman just like you.”

“You have women there?” Heather asks.

“Yes, our population has about a 50-50 mix. Half men and half women.”

“Oh, my god! No wonder these men are so anxious to get to you. They're working around the clock.”

“We understand there's a lopsided...”

“Lopsided doesn't cover it. There are only about 250 women left alive in Wall Gloria,” Heather states.

“How many men?” Cassandra asks.

“Nearly a million,” she adds.

Cassiel is listening. He writes questions down for Cassandra to ask her. “You did say one million men to 250 woman?”

“Yes.”

“You also said that King Trost is the only man who has a wife? So your society is a monarchy?” she asks again.

“Oh, yes, King Trost is a good ruler. He saved us. He introduce the Filly Plan.”

“The Filly Plan?”

“Yes, every week one man from each troop is chosen to be the Filly...the woman...and she services the other men in that troop. It's helped cut down on all the fighting amongst the men.”

Cassiel turns a bit green at the thought. 

“What happens if the man chosen doesn't want to be the filly," Cassandra asks.

“Oh, he has no choice. If he doesn't serve, he's killed on the spot,” Heather says. “It might not be the best solution but before this plan went into effect, women have been literally ripped apart because the men refuse to let go. It's saved us from becoming extinct.”

“The five Generals our Guardian spoke with yesterday...”

“Five Generals, Cassandra? There was just General Stark and General Stowe. General Stowe's nice to me. He always brings me chocolate when I service him,” Heather adds. 

“Who runs things there? Is it the King?”

“It's more along the lines of everyone for himself,” she says. “I mean each area has their own hoarders, scouts, etc. Your women will bring a high price at market, I'm sure.”

Cassiel can't stand it any more. He motions for Cassandra to relinquish the seat. He sits and says, “Hello, Heather. Cassiel here. May I ask you a few questions?”

“Sure Guardian,” she says pleasantly.

“First, are you alone?”

“Private Meyers is here but he sleeping now. He always falls asleep after I service him,” she adds.

“What happened to all the women in your society?”

“Well, at first it was the breeding. Men wanted male heirs so females were aborted. Then the plague hit and took my mother and sisters. Now if the water isn't filtered properly, we die in childbirth. That's what happened to the King's first wife. She died and he took another from the Pussycat Club. He's the only one allowed to have a wife since his reign depends on being able to produce an heir.”

“The Pussycat Club, how big is it? Does it house all the women?”

“There is a club like it in each district. It is our home from the time we're born to the time we die. The oldest woman is 97, I believe. The youngest is three although there are three workers with daughter's on the way.”

“Does the King know you're heard from us, from Wall Maria?”

“Oh, no Guardian. General Stark forbid us from taking about you. He said it would mess up his plans.”

“To sell our women to the highest bidder,” Cassiel asks.

“Yes,” she adds like this is okay practice.

“Heather, we don't sell our women in Wall Maria. We allow them to be free to choose their own lives,” Cassiel states.

“You mean, the women there don't have to service men if they don't want to?”

“Exactly plus they can choose whomever they do want to be with and refuse any man they wish.”

Heather gasp at the thought. “Seriously?”

“Yes, Heather. Plus men have wives and woman have husbands. We have small groups called families where the children live with their parents until they're are old enough to start their own families. No woman has to be intimate with a man if she doesn't want to be.”

“Oh,” she says and he can hear she's crying. “I would love to live there. I get so tired...” her watch beeps. “I thank you for the talk, Guardian, but I must meet my next client now.”

“Wait, Heather, please don't go,” Cassiel states.

“Sorry, Guardian, but I'll get beat if I don't show up on time. Take care.”

“Heather? Heather!” he calls but it's no use, she's gone. “Fuck!” He turns to look at Armin and Cassandra saying, “If they reach us, we're fucked! They aren't going to settle for 20,000 women. They'll take 20,000, sell them and sneak back for more.”

* * *

Cassiel returns to the castle. He's beat. Leonhart massages his neck and shoulders saying, “Tough day?”

“The worst. Annie, what would you do if as a human female you were forced to 'service' men every day, all day, throughout you're entire lifetime and you were taught this is normal?”

“Service...as in sexually?”

“Yes.”

“Can I choose the man?” she whispers in his ear.

“No. You are bought, and thrown into service at whatever age they choose. Plus it's men as in a 100 to a 1000 of them.”

Her eyes open wide. “I'd run away or kill myself,” she says flatly.

“You wouldn't try to fight back?”

“That many...maybe as a shifter, but it would never work if I'm just a human.”

Cassiel takes a deep breath and sighs saying, “We're in for a world of hurt.”

“You and I?”

“All of Wall Maria, Sina, and Rose. Once these horny assholes get here, we'll be out numbered and they'll kill the men and take our women,” Cassiel states. 

“I'm not going down without a fight,” she says. He pats her hand and smiles up at her. 

“No, you'll fight to the bitter end,” Cassiel states proudly.

“Do they know about shifters?”

“No idea. The service girl Heather is the only one telling us the truth and that's only because her client fell asleep and left her alone to speak with us. I don't want to think about how many men she services in a week. It boggles the mind.”

“Well,” Annie says softly next to his ear, “I know of one girl who's willing to service you, if you wish.”

“Annie, honestly, I don't want to take advantage of you...”

“Then let me take advantage of you, Guardian. I need your pleasure stick,” she adds while straddling his lap. She leans up to kiss him. Damn, he's tall just like Berthold.

He looks in her eyes. He wants her but he just can't get the sound of Heather's watch out of his mind. Trained like a dog to come on demand. 

After a few more kisses, Annie says, “This is really bothering you, isn't it?”

“Yes,” Cassiel adds seriously. He caresses her bangs out of her eyes. “We finally take back the fucking wall and now this.”

“Well, you are the Guardian. You could dig a new exit point and have them emerge outside of Wall Maria. Then just let the titans take care of them for you.”

“Honestly, we need a new influx of genetic material ourselves.”

“Then have our Survey troops capture a few of the men. Even if they have to be killed first, their sperm are still viable for up to 36 hours,” Annie adds. “Have your sister the geneticist take samples to freeze and you'll have what you need without risking the safety of your people.”

“How do you know this?” he asks.

“I looked it up once I found out Berthold was dead,” she admits. “I never even knew you existed until the day we first met.”

“But to kill so many humans...”

“They've made themselves your enemy, Cassiel. They have no problem killing you, why should you show them mercy?”

He looks into her eyes suddenly saying, “You called me 'Cassiel'. You've never done that before.”

There is the slightest hint of a smile at the edge of her lips. “So I did,” she says while rising to her feet and offering him her hand. “Come, you need your rest.”


	63. Sasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a tiny chapter but worth reflection. I hope you like it.

So on the fourth day Sasha and baby Adam are finally home. He is doing very well since his mother is stubborn enough to stay by his side. Oh, she loves her little baby boy! Just birthing him gave her the feeling of finally being a real mom. Logan and Violet are great kids and she loves them dearly, but there's just something about having a body that actually can birth a baby that makes you feel complete in your role as a mom.

She breathes a sigh of relief at the sight of her wonderful, compassionate hubby. He helps her up the stairs and into the Chateau with care. Once inside, he takes baby Adam and starts a bath for him. “I can give you a sponge bath later, if you want,” Eren says.

“That sounds great,” she says never having had a sponge bath before. “So is there any news from the bunker?”

“Yes,” he says, “Cassiel says basically that we're fucked...oops, sorry kids.”

“That's okay, daddy. We already know this. Mommy told us yesterday that things aren't going as you hoped,” Logan explains.

“Sasha, I've been meaning to ask you about that,” Eren says while taking care not to get soap in Adams eyes, “how do you know all these things ahead of time?”

Sasha sits at the kitchen table, watching him with Adam. She finally admits, “It's genetic, I guess. My grandmother and her grandmother and her grandmother all were soothsayers...you know, prophets, I guess they're called today. We know things before they happen. It's not like we can turn it on and off, though. The thoughts will just pop in our heads like when we're doing some menial task. Plus we can't change anything either. Like if I see someone is about to get hurt...if I try to stop it, they'll still get hurt just in a different way.”

“You've had this all this time and never said anything?” Eren asks.

“Well, like I said I can't control it. People always want us to change what we see. It's etched in stone and can't be changed. I saw Berthold's death,” she adds softly. I didn't know why but I knew how.”

“You do know what that bastard did, right?” Jaeger adds hotly while lifting Adam out of he sink.

“Yes, Eren, but he was my friend for years and even though I don't agree with what he did, I was still saddened by his death. Please, don't hate me for that.”

“I don't hate you,” he says while handing Adam to her, “I mean Reiner's the freaking Armor titan and I still think of him as a big brother.”

Sasha smiles up at him and says, “Thank you for understanding.”

“Come on, Logan, Violet, we have work to do,” Eren says as he leads the children outside to their vegetable garden.

“So little man, what do you want to do today?” Sasha asks Adam. He just stares up at her with those big Jaeger eyes and she kisses his pudgy little cheek.


	64. Friends and Enemies

“What took you so long?”

“The guard's rotation has been changed again. I think Pixis is getting better at his job,” says the dark haired man with a gray-streaked beard and freckles.

“Either that or Cassiel's finally on to us,” the cool voice whispers softly. 

“Now what?” he asks.

“Now we wait for orders. Be patient. Our time is quickly approaching.”

And the man nods in agreement.

* * *

“What are you doing, Armin?” Eren asks.

“Changing the security code,” is his reply.

“Again?”

“Yes, one of the staff noticed the slip of paper in the bottom draw of my desk when I opened it,” Armin replies.

“Um, Armin, I don't mean to be rude, but I think you're taking all this espionage a bit too seriously,” Jaeger adds.

Armin looks at his friend and closes the door to his office, locking it just to be safe. He turns to Eren and says, “Do you know what I've found out when I was in that bunker? Everything! I can't even begin to explain all that's wrong with what we think we know, Eren. Nothing is what it seems. Everything is skewed to look one way when in actuality it is another.” 

“Take the titans for example. These Walls were built to keep them in the InnerSanctum not out. The shifters, they were created to be the Wall supports. Once communication between the Walls was lost, the shifters were forced out of the cities, forced to take their chances among the titans. These were people that offered their lives to protect the rest of us, to become part of the Walls themselves that guard us and humans turned them out on their own, defenseless. They found a safe haven and they began to procreate amongst themselves. Do you see where I'm going with this? Do you understand why I think it's best not to trust people in general? We are fighting on the wrong side in this battle, Eren, and there is a very good chance that we will lose.”

Eren is so blown away by these facts that he has to sit down before he falls down. He looks into Armin's eyes. He knows his friend is telling him the truth. He gulps and asks, “Does Cassiel know this?”

“Cassiel is the only other person I've told. Even Mikasa doesn't know what I've just told you. That way if it gets out, only me, you, Cassiel, or whomever might be working against us is the culprit. That's the way I'd like it to stay. If you tell Sasha, you'll be risking her life and your children' lives because there is someone working against us, Eren. I got just a glimpse of them the other night in here, right over there by my window. They were trying to access my safe,” he adds, “If you look out over the ledge, you'll see the telltale signs of 3D Maneuvering Gear.”

“So you didn't have someone in your office that just happened to see the combination to your safe written on a piece of paper that was carelessly left in your desk?”

“No, I just said that to keep you safe but, like always, you kept pressing until I told you the truth, ” Armin states with a smile.

“Is there anything else you know that I shouldn't?”

“Yes.”

“Should I keep pressing, Armin?”

“No.”

“Alright,” Eren says shyly, “I won't.”

“Good,” now let me finish this so I can get out of here,” Arlert states firmly.

“So you know something that's world changing, do you?”

Armin just smiles at his friend.

“Okay, forget I asked," Eren replies sheepishly.

“Already done,” Armin adds lightly. “Oh, I almost forgot. Mikasa wants me to invite you, Sasha, and the kids over on Saturday. Do you think you guys can make it?”

“Sure, what time?”

“Oh, let's say 14:00 hours that way we can visit and you can get back home before it's time to put the kids to bed,” Armin replies.

“Sounds good. We'll be there,” Eren adds but that isn't going to happen because this is the last time he and Armin are going to speak. Come Saturday, there will be a full scale search party out hunting for the Guardian's second in command Mr. Armin Arlert, Undersecretary to the Interior.

* * *

Sasha sits up saying, “Oh, goddesses!”

This wakes Eren and he mumbles, “Are you alright?”

“No,” she says while putting her robe on to go check on their children. She physically counts heads making sure everyone is alive and counted for. Once that's done she goes down to the kitchen to get herself a cup of tea. When Eren arrives, she is crying. 

“Sasha?”

She looks up at him. She is scared, he realizes. She's very scared. He's never seen her anywhere near this upset before.

“What's wrong?”

She takes a few deep breaths to calm herself enough to speak and he sees that she's actually shaking.

“Sasha, what's wrong?”

“Everything,” she says in a whisper. “Everything about our world is wrong.”

Eren pulls back from her knowing that Armin said practically that same line earlier that day. He asks, “Do you want to tell me about it?”

“Armin already told you, didn't he?” she asks and that makes a cold chill run down his spine.

“What do you mean?” he asks while eyeing her suspiciously.

“I'm not asking for the details, Eren. I'm not stupid enough to jeopardize our childrens' lives, but he did tell you things that he tried to keep from you. You pressed him and put his life in jeopardy. They're going to kill him now, Eren. Armin will be found dead by this time on Sunday,” she adds.

For the second time this day, Eren has to sit down before he falls down. “Armin...dead,” he says softly. 

“If he doesn't tell them what they want to know, then yes. If he does tell them what they want to know then the rest of us are dead and Armin won't take that chance. He's stubborn, Eren, almost as stubborn as you and he won't risk the lives of the people he loves just to save his own neck. You know that, I know that, and they're starting to suspect that as well. Oh, they're hurting him, Eren. Armin's in so much pain, but he'd rather die then betray the people he loves.”

“They have him right now? I've got to tell Cassiel,” Eren says while grabbing his shoes. 

“Don't bother,” Sasha says, “Mikasa already gave him their ransom note. It's just a ruse to buy them time. They don't want money. They want information. The information hidden inside that damned bunker. They tried to get at it by their attempt to capture Dr. Jaeger all those years ago.”

“Reiner...” Eren hisses.

“No, Reiner and Berthold honestly thought they were looking for a cure. They were told to get Dr. Jaeger for that reason. No, these people were using Reiner and Berthold and they're still out there.”

“Do you know anything about them? What they look like? Where they live? Shit, a name would be nice,” he says.

“A name...” she repeats, thinking. “Emmbott, someone named Emmbott is in on it.”

“Okay, will you be alright if I leave you for an hour or two?” he asks.

“Yes, we'll be alright, but tell Cassiel he and you are now the next targets. When they realize Armin won't talk, they will kill him. You're too unpredictable so they'll try for Cassiel next.”


	65. End Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * “Keep your friends close and your enemies closer” is a quote attributed to Sun Tsu a Chinese general and military strategist 400 B.C.E.

With his best friend's time running out, Eren Jaeger races on horseback to the castle to inform his son Cassiel that someone named Emmbott is in on the plot. He needs to let his son know that no matter how badly he thinks he's going to fail, it would have been worse had he never took the reins and lead the people at all. “Damn it,” Eren realizes, “we would have been better off if we never looked in that goddess blessed basement!”

He reaches Cassiel and says, “We need to talk,” looking at Leonhart he adds, “privately.”

Cassiel nods and Annie makes a quick exit.

“Look, that ransom note you got is a ruse. It's just to buy the kidnapper's enough time to get the information from Armin that they need.”

“How do you know this,” Cassiel asks.

“Sasha. Remember how I said she is psychic, well, she just woke up from a vision and told me that Armin is being tortured. He won't talk so by this time on Sunday, he'll be dead. They'll come after you next, then me...if you don't tell them what they need.”

“I don't know what they need,” Cassiel states.

“That's just it, neither do I. Perhaps all they need is access to the bunker itself. You and I do know that much,” Eren admits.

“Why did everything get so damned complicated,” Cassiel wonders. 

“No idea. All I wanted to do was to live free and explore outside the Wall. Perhaps humans aren't allowed to do that any longer. Perhaps there are goddesses watching over us. Maybe they decided we're so dumb since we destroy everything we touch so they'd rather keep us away from everything that's pure, that's special by confining us to just this little corner of the world,” Eren adds softly.

“Dad, you're depressing me,” Cassiel states honestly.

“What? Oh, sorry. Anyway, Sasha said someone named: Emmbott is in on this plot. If we can find them then maybe Armin has a chance,” Eren adds.

“Emmbott? I'll have Leonhart...”

Eren is shaking his head no.

“What? You suspect Annie? Dad, I know you don't like her but...”

“Cassiel, did I ever tell you about the time Leonhart tried to kill me?”

“What?”

“Leonhart did kill every other member of the squad except for Levi and myself,” Eren states firmly. “She even had me inside of her titan's mouth. Please, what ever it is you need doing either do it yourself or ask someone else to help you.”

“How did you escape?”

“You're mother. She sliced Annie's titan's mouth open along the cheek muscles and scooped me out,” Eren states. “I don't know what Annie is but she's not your ally, Cassiel.”

Cassiel thinks to himself, “...and just last night we were talking about getting married.”

* * *

“Keep your friends close and your enemies closer*(See note),” Cassiel wonders, “Why the fuck would your keep your enemies closer? So you can stab them through the heart when they betray you...but if you know that they are already your enemy, isn't that a little redundant?”

Anne Leonhart stretches out on the bed beside Cassiel. Her sleek form is very alluring.

“Annie, I need to ask you something. Why did you never tell me about your titan trying to kill Eren?”

She looks at him as if the answer should be obvious. “That conversation may have been fairly awkward." Anne Leonhart adds in a mocking tone, "Oh, by the way, Guardian, I tried to kill Eren Jaeger. Had I succeeded, you may not have been born." She scoffs then adds, “Plus I wasn't trying to kill him. We just needed him.”

“But why did you need him?”

“We needed a cure. My people were desperate for a cure. We figured capturing him would force his father into the open. Once we had Grisha, we'd have our cure.”

“Why did you never try again?”

“Our focus changed.”

“To?”

“Guardian, are you going to talk me to death? I thought perhaps you'd like something a little more exciting,” she says with her sly smile.

He runs his hand over her back, over her naked bottom...yes, she is a tempting distraction.

She fondles him then rolls onto her side so he can get a frontal view of her form. He smiles and asks, “Are you trying to tempt me?”

“Yes.”

He laughs saying, “You know, you don't play fair.”

“When has 'playing fair' gotten anyone anywhere?” she asks.

“Are you my enemy, Annie?”

She smiles her smile at him. Giving nothing away one way or the other. The silence grows and he realizes he's waiting for an honest answer. She isn't giving him one.

“Are you my enemy, Anne Leonhart?” he asks more seriously.

With a sigh, she gets off the bed. She takes her clothes and heads toward the bathroom. When she comes out, she's in her uniform and she stands where she always stands when she guards him.

He glances at her realizing he doesn't really know her. What does he know about her? She's beautiful, deadly, was in-love with his father, killed Levi's entire troop just to get at Eren Jaeger, and she's great in bed. What is her favorite color? Favorite flower? Favorite food? Are her parents alive or dead? Where they both titans or just one, which one? What does he really know about Anne Leonhart? He realizes he doesn't know a fucking thing about the woman that's been sharing his bed all these years.

Cassiel lays down to get some sleep. Fuck Anne Leonhart. He's got enough shit to worry about.

* * *

According to Sasha, Armin's only has one more day to live and Cassiel's people are no closer to figuring out who's got him or where he is. “Damn it!” Cassiel mutters under his breath. “Marcus,” Cassiel calls to the dark haired man with the grey streaked beard.

“Yes, sir,” the older man of about fifty years says.

“Do you have the daily reports?”

“Right here, sir,” Marcus states while handing his superior the forms.

“Thank you, Marcus. You may go,” Cassiel states dismissively. Marcus' eyes flicker to Annie's as he leaves without another word. 

Eren, Mikasa, Connie, Sasha, and Jean all walk into Cassiel's office. As they pass his temporary assist, Jean's eyes flicker to the dark haired man with the grey streaked beard. He thinks to himself, “He looks so familiar,” as an image of a smiling, freckled faced kid enters Jean's mind.

“Cassiel, we want to help,” Eren says. “We know Armin well and it's not like him to let himself be taken hostage. There has to be something he's left behind as a clue. May we search his office?”

“The M. P.s have already been through it a dozen times already,” Cassiel states.

“Yes, but this is my husband we're talking about,” Mikasa says. “He's not giving up without a fight. Not when so many lives are at stake.”

“Fine,” he says while tossing them the keys.

The first thing they notice is all the files scattered about. This is not the neat and orderly number cruncher they know and love. “Search everything, but don't move anything,” Eren says.

That's much easier said than done. “Look,” Sasha states, “Armin has a shit load of old files spread out on his desk. They're our old files from the 104th. Why would he be interested in those?”

“These look like the complete files. All of us are here. There's Sasha, Christa and Reiner,” Connie states.

“Here's Connie, Berthold, myself, and Ymir,” Mikasa adds.

“Let's see...Eren, Jean, and Armin,” Sasha replies.

“Someone's missing...” Eren states.

“Here's Annie's,” Jean replies.

“Someone else...” Eren adds.

“What was that name again Sasha?” Jean asks while holding the missing file.

“Emmbott,” she says again.

Jean lays the file on the desk in front of his friends. The folder reads: Bott, M. Jean looks at his friends saying, “That man we just passed leaving as we entered...I think that is Marco...Marco Bott...M. Bott.” 

“And the M. Bott folder is with Leonhart's, isn't it,” Mikasa asks.

“How do we capture her?” Connie asks. “She's strapped and we're not plus she's a shifter.”

“How's your acting, Jean?” Eren asks. “We have to argue and it has to be real.”

* * * 

“You stupid shit,” Jean yells. “I told you this is a useless waste of time.”

“Well, fuck you, horse-face! I'm trying to find my friend,” Eren shouts.

“Prick!” Jean states as he storms out of Armin's office.

“No luck, I take it,” Cassiel states.

“Not with this ass running the show,” Jean adds.

“You know, I kind of miss this entertainment,” Sasha says.

“Yep,” Connie agrees. “It's been years.”

Mikasa's look is growing darker and darker as she slowly edges her way toward Annie. Leonhart is watching the display with mild interest. Cassiel looks at her asking, “Do these two always act like this when they're together?”

“Like total asses? Absolutely,” Annie replies.

Mikasa begins to maneuver herself behind Annie with her pen knife up her sleeve. Jean hits Eren in the face and Mikasa grabs hold of Annie putting her knife to the nape of her neck. The others grab weapons off the wall that they had each maneuvered toward.

“Where's my husband, bitch,” Mikasa asks.

Cassiel is surprised to see the squad in attack formation. He is impressed with their speed. Annie laughs. “Do you really think Cassiel will let you kill me, Mikasa, especially when I'm two months pregnant with his baby?”

This news comes as a surprise to all of them, primarily Cassiel.

“Pregnant?” Eren asks knowing that if she is then she's carrying his grandchild.

“Yes, pregnant,” Annie says casually. 

“Connie, get Hanji,” Cassiel says. “What makes you think Annie is involved?”

“Armin set two files apart from the others...Annie's and Marco Bott...M. Bott. We all thought Marco dead but Jean just recognized him as the man you called Marcus that just passed us a few minutes ago.”

“The guy with the full, grey-streaked beard,” Jean states. “He's probably using that to hide all his freckles.”

“With both Annie and Marcus...I mean, Marco living here, Armin must still be some place near by. It's the perfect place to hide a hostage. No one would think to search the castle,” Cassiel reasons. “Annie, where's Armin?”

“If I tell you, will you let me go free?”

“Are you really pregnant?” he asks.

“Yes.”

“Will you marry me," Cassiel asks.

This surprises all of them except Annie. She is counting on this.

“Yes.”

“Please, tell us where Armin is,” Cassiel says.

“Where else would you keep an enemy?”

“The dungeon,” Cassiel states. “Bring her, Mikasa, but don't harm her unless I order you to.”

They find Armin shackled, beaten, and bloodied but Marco is no where to be found. “He must have known I recognized him,” Jean states.

“Then if he's smart, he's long gone, Cassiel adds. “Leave us.”

Mikasa reluctantly lets Annie's arm go. She strokes Armin's face, kisses his forehead, and walks toward Cassiel saying, “Don't trust her for a second,” as she discreetly hands him her penknife. He cups it out of sight. 

Eren refuses to leave. He unchains Armin and continues his defensive stance.

“Are you really pregnant, Annie?” Cassiel asks with a look of hope in his eyes.


	66. Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * Warning: Another MAJOR CHARACTER death!
> 
>  
> 
> THANK YOU, READERS, for the over 300 HITS!!!

With a smirk, Annie says, “Test me then if you don't believe me.”

“I intend to,” Cassiel says softly.

“You wanted to see me,” Hanji says when she enters the cramped prison holding area.

“Yes, Hanji. Did you recently do a conception analysis on Anne Leonhart?”

“Yes, I did. Congratulations!” she says automatically to Cassiel.

“Can your medical records be forged?” Cassiel asks.

“If the record is stored in our data base, it is possible but very few people have that capability, sir.”

“Would you be able to change a record?” Cassiel asks.

“Yes, I would, but only a couple of others. Dr. Cassandra Jaeger, Dr. Andrea Jaeger, Armin Arlert, of course, maybe Commander Pixis...he used to be a computer wiz or so I was told,” Hanji states.

Cassiel goes toward the table to open the lock box from the bunker. He inserts his grandfather's key and removes one of the capsules from the little baggie. “Anyone else?”

Hanji sighs thinking and says, “There was someone else. Goodness, it's been years. Oh, never mind. That young man died ages ago.”

“Well, Hanji, since the records can be altered, I need you to use fresh samples of blood to confirm your findings,” Cassiel instructs. He offers up his hand and she takes a sample of his blood. “Plus Annie's, of course.”

“Certainly,” Hanji says while taking a small sample of Leonhart's blood. After a moment her Med-scanner beeps and she says, “Yes, Anne Leonhart is pregnant and you are the biological father, Cassiel.”

Cassiel puts his hand on Annie's shoulder giving her a gentle squeeze and says, “Annie...” so softly, so sweetly that she smirks to herself. He walks behind her, his hand still on shoulder as his thumb caresses her. Then he releases her for a moment. Eren sees his son open the capsule. He licks the small, slender blade of the penknife with his tongue and sprinkles the powder on the blade. He puts his hand back on Annie's shoulder again, in a comforting manner. He leans in against Annie's ear. She feels his hot breath as he whispers, “I love you,” and he softly kisses her neck. The smirk on her lips grows a little more confident.

“Is there anything else, Guardian?” Hanji asks.

“Yes, Hanji, I need you to perform one more test.”

“And that being?”

“An autopsy,” he states while plunging Mikasa's blade into the nape of Annie's neck, between C-5 and C-6 and twisting 180 degrees. He slowly removes the blade, scraping it against the bone, leaving behind the poison laced residue.

Annie's eyes grow huge. She never expected him to kill her. She is with child...his child. Leonhart's body shakes and quivers as she falls to the floor. She tries to transform into her female titan form, but the Precatory Pea is preventing her transformation. It begins to paralyze her from the neck down. Her eyes roll back in her head as she fights for her life. 

Cassiel looks down and says, “You should have paid closer attention to the Prophesy, Annie. After all as you've said for years, I am the Guardian.”

Hanji, Eren, and Armin are stunned by this sudden turn of events. 

Looking into Hanji's eyes, Cassiel dispassionately states, “You can wait until she's dead, Hanji, before performing her autopsy. Make sure your report shows that Annie Leonhart is an enemy of the State found guilty of the attempted assassination of the Undersecretary to the Interior Armin Arlert and was executed on this date by the Guardian Cassiel Jaeger. Make certain you're findings also show that Anne Leonhart is NOT pregnant and never was,” he adds.

“Yes, sir,” Hanji adds slowly as she watches Leonhart trembling uncontrollably on the concrete floor. 

Eren isn't sure how he's suppose to feel right now. He's just watched his son murder his grandchild right in front of him. He remembers the line from the Book of Prophesy: 'He'll be the angel of solitude and tears and he'll preside over the deaths of kings...and he shall be the Guardian over the people who shall serve in Sorrow and Loneliness'.” Yes, very aptly put. Eren doubts if Cassiel will ever trust another woman as much as he trusted Anne Leonhart. He'll never let anyone get that close to him ever again.

“What are we going to do about the invasion, sir,” Armin asks.

Looking at his uncle, he sees the exhaustion from being kept awake while being tortured, he sees the wounds he's suffered at the hands of these traitors and he says, “Blow up the command center. Blow the fucker up. Destroy all evidence that we ever had any other type of life before the Walls and let the people live in peace.”

Armin is not in favor of this idea but he is a soldier and, as such, he will follow the orders of his commanding officer. With a nod, Armin states, “Yes, sir, as you command.”

“So we'll never leave these Walls...we'll never see the ocean,” Eren says weakly.

“Eren, honestly with all the things that have happened during our life time, do you really believe the Atlantic Ocean is a safe haven for humans? I'm sure there are things even in there that are just waiting to kill us,” Armin states firmly. “This is our home. Let's make the best of it while we still can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * If you'd like to read a sequel to this story, let me know. I do have lots and lots of thoughts leaning that way.
> 
> ** You can also see how much I like Armin Arlert. I tried killing him off twice and twice the story or my subconscious just wouldn't let me. 
> 
> I love you, Armin (apparently)! 
> 
> Take care, Reader : ) 
> 
> ~ Kristina Moon ~


End file.
